Con todo lo que tengo
by EmiKaze
Summary: ¿De verdad esperas que crea que no sentiste nada? Nadie en toda mi vida me había hablado así!... ¿Por qué siempre término cuidando a esta mujer?... Si Natsuki me lo pide… ¿quieres apostar Shizuru?... Auch, esto va a doler... Y tú, ¿De dónde saliste?... ¡Rompí mi Taza!… ¿te gusta hacerme sufrir?... Ella te quiere Natsuki … No tienes que explicarme nada… SHIZUNAT aqui!
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer:** Mai Hime y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Sunrise _

_Es mi primer fanfic así que espero disfruten la historia que va para largo XD_

**Con todo lo que tengo**

**Capítulo 1**

— _Shizuru _**_kenji_**_*__(fiscal), ¿ya terminaste de ordenar los oficios del caso? _

— _Sí, ya están listos _**_buchou_**_*(jefe)_

— _¡__Ahh! como siempre, tienes las cosas más rápido de lo que cualquier fiscal las ha tenido—_ Me dijo el fiscal en jefe con una amplia sonrisa— _Gracias, pasaré a procesarlos ahora, es todo por hoy puedes irte_— Salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Bostecé tranquilamente mientras miraba el tranquilo atardecer por la pequeña ventana, finalmente habíamos terminado el papeleo de estos casos. Le agradecí a mi asistente y esta se retiró.

Hoy salí temprano del trabajo, debía aprovechar para surtir mi despensa, así que salí de la oficina y fui al estacionamiento. Me subí a mi Jaguar C-X16 y me dirigí al centro comercial más cercano, aunque era mitad de semana me encontraba exhausta.

El trabajo no era fácil, porque a pesar de ser uno de los Distritos con más crímenes (solo superados por el Distrito de Osaka) éramos con el que menos fiscales contaba. El equipo de trabajo estaba formado por el fiscal en jefe Munakata Jin un señor de edad bastante tranquilo y paciente aunque muy agudo cuando se trata de crímenes, mi archirrival la rubia y testaruda defensora de la justicia la fiscal Susuzhiro Haruka junto con su tímida asistente Kikukawa Yukino una chica bastante conservadora, también está la fiscal Harada Chie y su asistente Senou Aoi, las más novatas que se acaban de integrar al equipo. Más mi asistente Higurashi Akane y yo. Un perfecto equipo formado por solo 7 integrantes cuando deberíamos de ser 10.

Haruka y yo habíamos tenido que dividirnos el trabajo de Harada porque para colmo estaba enferma y se tuvo que ausentar un par de días. Lo que significó dos fiscales haciendo el trabajo de cuatro, afortunadamente habíamos terminado los casos en tiempo y forma, ¡pero a qué precio!... en fin…

El jefe estaba muy orgulloso de mi trabajo, a pesar de que llevaba 7 meses trabajando con él me había acoplado bastante a su estilo de trabajo, era de esperar puesto que siempre me han enseñado a complacer a la gente, mis padres siempre me han dado todo lo que he querido, bajo esta condición… pero aún rodeada de gente importante y lujos me sentía profundamente vacía, cosa que nadie se ha dado cuenta porque lo he podido disimular ya que siempre traigo puesta una impávida máscara.

Ante todos pero principalmente ante mis padres siempre seré la perfecta Shizuru que sigue las reglas, una dama de sociedad que mantiene la compostura aún en las situaciones más adversas, pero muy en el fondo tenía cierto impulso a romper las reglas y estaba en desacuerdo con muchas de estas, lo cual no iba muy acorde a mi puesto como procuradora del orden.

Después de graduarme y aprobar el examen estatal me mudé a Tokio, lejos Kyoto y lejos de mis padres, solo así pude tener un poco de libertad, compré un lindo apartamento y entré a trabajar como fiscal del Distrito de Tokio, cosa que posterior mente me trajo bastantes problemas, principalmente con mi padre.

Iba caminando por el centro comercial, tan absorta en mis pensamientos mientras tomaba esto y aquello. Cuando me percaté que llevaba demasiadas cosas y me pregunté ¿Por qué razón no había tomado un carrito?…. no muy lejos de donde estaba vi uno abandonado así que fui hacia él. Llevaba tantas cosas que no podía ver por donde caminaba… de pronto tropecé con algo y caí al suelo, afortunadamente mis cosas amortiguaron la caída pero no pude decir lo mismo de mi tobillo que sentí como se torcía y no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor

— _¿Estás bien?_

— _No… me lastimé el tobillo—_ Dije con dificultad

— _Haber deja te ayudo_

Alguien comenzó a girarme a modo que pudiera sentarme, parecía que me cargaban unas firmes pero suaves manos. Hasta que me senté pude enfocar la vista y me encontré de frente con unos ojos verdes que me dejaron ensimismada. Un punzante dolor me hizo salir del trance en el que me encontraba

— _¡__Ahhhh!_

— _¿Te duele?_

— _Hmm— _Pude contestar conteniendo un grito

—_Y así ¿Te duele? —_ Preguntó al tiempo que giraba mi tobillo

— _¡__Ahhhh! Siiii ¡No lo hagas!_

— _¡Déjame revisarte!_— Insistió la hermosa joven

— _Pero, ¿sabes lo que haces?—_ Dije conteniendo el llanto puesto que me estaba moviendo el tobillo en todas direcciones mientras ejercía un poco de presión

— _¡Eso te pasa por no poner atención al camino! _— ¡Ara! ¿Me está regañando? — _¿Por qué ibas cargando tantas cosas? _

— _Olvidé tomar un carrito, por eso iba a tomar ese… — _Dije señalando

— _Espera lo traeré, no te muevas, ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí? —_ Y sin darme tiempo para contestar me abrazó y me levantó para sentarme sobre una patineta y se fue dejándome completamente pasmada, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Porque mi corazón esta acelerado?, sentí como un calor inundaba mi cuello hasta mis orejas, haciendo que toda mi compostura cayera.

Miré hacia donde se había ido la chica para traer el carrito pero se siguió de largo y dobló la esquina, siendo su larga cabellera azul la que se perdió al último, ¿Cómo? ¿Me dejó aquí?, no pudo haberme dejado, ella debe volver ya que esta es su patineta, traté de tranquilizarme pero estaba confundida, miré mis compras… no se había dañado nada más que el cereal que sin duda había soportado todo mi peso al caer. Pasados 5 minutos traté en vano de levantarme

— _No te esfuerces o te lastimaras—_ Dijo una voz detrás de mí y me sobresalté puesto que no había visto que había regresado.

— _No te escuché llegar— _Resignada me quedé sentada donde me había dejado la hermosa joven de ojos verdes mientras ella subía mis ahora destrozadas compras al carrito

—_Tuve que ir por otro carrito, ese estaba sucio…—_ Hablo sin voltearme a ver— _Parece que este cereal no se salvó _— Comentó al ver la aplastada caja— _Iré a cambiarlo_ — Y acto seguido se fue sin esperar mi respuesta, esto comienza a disgustarme, ¿¡Cómo se atreve a dejarme con la palabra en la boca!?

Ella regresó enseguida y me preguntó si me hacían falta más compras le respondí que si, y saqué de mi saco una hoja color beige con la lista de las compras, se la di y le indiqué que solo me faltaban unas croquetas y una botella de salsa tipo teriyaki y le dije que la acompañaba puesto que las croquetas eran especiales, pero ella comentó que las conocía y se fue dejándome nuevamente sola. Al poco rato regresó de nuevo con la bolsa de croquetas, la salsa, una pomada, vendas y una caja de ibuprofeno.

— _También tendrás que comprar estas, puesto que las usaremos—_ Explicó señalando las vendas a lo que no pude más que afirmar con la cabeza, acto seguido se arrodilló junto a mí y me preguntó —_ ¿Cómo te sientes?_

— _Pudo haber sido peor—_ Contesté en un suspiro un tanto desganada, ella se sentó frente a mí con las piernas cruzadas y sonrió descaradamente

— _Lo siento, me han dicho que no debería sentarme a medio pasillo, pero nunca le he dado importancia—_ No supe cómo, pero al ver sus ojos la perdoné enseguida, ella pareció darse cuenta y me sonrió nuevamente.

— _Tienes una linda sonrisa_

— _¡Arigatou! _— Dijo sonriendo nuevamente y no pude evitar sentir un leve rubor en mis mejillas _— ¿Nos vamos?_ — ¿Nos vamos? Ara, ¿Que piensa venir con migo?, ella pareció leer mi mente porque dijo _— No te dejaré hasta que estés sana y salva en tu hogar_— Se levantó enseguida y me tendió una mano para levantarme, tomó su patineta con la otra mano y la puso en la rejilla de abajo del carrito.

— _No es necesario, estoy bien de verdad —_ Pero fue inútil tratar de hacerme la fuerte, apenas apoye mi tobillo y me desguancé, ella rápidamente me cogió en sus brazos, ¡Me estaba abrazando! — _**Kanin na***__(disculpas en Kyoto-ben)__—_ Dije torpemente, mi corazón latía muy rápido.

— _¡Lo Vez!, no puedo dejarte ir sola así, no insistas—_ Tomó uno de mis brazos y lo pasó por detrás de su cuello, alcé el rostro para mirarla y nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca, lo que hizo que se ruborizara y girara la cabeza hacia el frente, ¡Qué guapa es! —_ Ven apoya tu otra mano en el carrito—_ Dijo al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por detrás mío sujetando mi cintura, ¿Qué sucede con migo? ¡Nunca me había sentido así!

No dijimos nada y caminamos hacia las cajas, pasamos por el pasillo de bebidas y noté que se quedó mirando descaradamente las botellas de _**Choya Umeshu*** __(__Licor japonés elaborado con albaricoque japonés o ciruela china)_ después pasamos por la ropa y reparé que ella no había comprado nada así que le pregunté

— _¿No compraras nada?_

— _No importa, puedo comprarlo luego… ahora lo más importante eres tú_

— _De ninguna manera, ya estamos aquí así que ve por lo que te haga falta—_ no la vi muy convencida así que le dije que la esperaría sentada en una banca de madera que había a solo un metro de ahí, finalmente accedió me ayudó a sentarme en la banca tomó su patineta y ante mi expresión de abandono me dijo

—_Así es más rápido— __Y_ sin más se fue, no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando regresó con una caja de té rojo en sus manos.

— _¿Solo vas a comprar eso?—_ Pregunté alzando las cejas

— _Esto es todo lo que necesito, además no traigo más dinero—_ acomodó de nuevo su patineta en el carrito y puso la caja de té dentro del mismo con indiferencia — _Vamos— _nuevamente me cargó y llegamos a las cajas me dijo que ella pagaría lo suyo primero y así lo hizo, luego subió todos los productos a la cinta transportadora y pagué con mi tarjeta de crédito golden mientras la chica de cabello azul depositaba las compras en el carrito. Cuando íbamos hacia la salida me preguntó un tanto preocupada

— _¿Tienes vehículo?—_ Asentí con la cabeza — ¿_Puedes manejar?_

— _No lo sé, aún me duele mucho el tobillo, no creo que lo pueda recargar_

—_Inténtalo— __Me pidió_ ella aún sujetándome por la cadera firmemente, así lo hice y sentí un profundo dolor que no pude disimular —_ Déjalo, entonces yo manejaré ¿Cuál es tu auto?—_ Señalé mi pequeño jaguar y sentí como se le doblaron las rodillas a mi acompañante

— _¿Estás bien?_— Pregunté y ella emitió un silbido, se veía sorprendida.

— _¡Valla auto! ¿Eres rica?—_ No supe cómo responder esa pregunta, así que sonreí tímidamente y saqué las llaves de mi saco, abrí la puerta del copiloto y le pedí que me ayudara a subir, una vez sentada abrí la cajuela y ella subió las compras, después le hice señas para que se sentara en el asiento del conductor, se subió un poco nerviosa.

— _¿Tienes licencia?_

— _Si la tengo— _Dijo sacando de su cartera su licencia para mostrármela, ahí pude ver su nombre Kuga Natsuki

— _Así que Kuga han_

— _Natsuki _

— _¿Cómo?—_ ¿Me está pidiendo que le diga por su nombre?

— _Natsuki está bien ¿Y tú eres? —_ ¡Como me gusta esa sonrisa!

— _Fujino Shizuru _

— _Bien Fujino san, ¿A dónde vamos?_

— _Shizuru — _Sonreí y le entregué las llaves, ella se sonrojó y no pasó desapercibido por mi —_ Enciéndelo y te voy indicando_

— _Está bien — _Al tomar las llaves sus manos rozaron las mías y sentí como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo ¿Qué fue eso?

— _Perdón — _Se disculpó y retiró su mano rápidamente, encendió el auto y salimos del estacionamiento, después de media hora habíamos llegado a mi apartamento, dejamos el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio y abrí las puertas del móvil con el mando.

Natsuki bajó del auto y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a bajar y aproveché para abrasarla descaradamente, ella se quedó muy tiesa y no hizo comentario alguno así que le dije al oído.

— _Mi apartamento está en el piso 5—_ Se lo dije en tono normal puesto que no quería verme demasiado perversa pero aún así noté que se le erizó la piel

— _Bien, ¿Te parece si te llevo arriba y luego bajo por las compras?_

— _Sí, está bien —_ Me tomó por la cintura pero ejerciendo más presión hacia su costado mientras caminábamos— _¡__Ara! A Natsuki le está gustando tomarme por la cintura_— Le dije juguetonamente

— _¡__Ahh! Lo siento—_ Se disculpó apenada y tropezó con el borde del elevador, contuve un grito _— ¡Perdón!_ — Casi caemos al piso, pero se detuvo con su mano izquierda y entramos, presioné el botón 5 y no hice más bromas puesto que mi seguridad estaba en peligro, así salimos del elevador y saqué las llaves para que entramos.

— _¡Waaaaaa! _

— _¿Sorprendida?_

— _¡Mucho! Este es un palacio, ¡Fujino san si es rica!_

— _¡Shizuru!_

— _Ahh si… perdón, Shizuru —_ Dijo aún contemplando el lugar, se veía muy linda, me llevó hasta el sillón y me sentó tiernamente —_ Bajaré por las compras_

— _¡Espera! — ¿_Qué fue eso?

— _¿Ehh?_

— _Eso no es tan urgente… —_ ¿Qué dije?

— _Pero…_

— _Umm, ¿Ya comiste?—_ Pregunté intentando reparar mi error, su cara cambió enseguida y llevó una de sus manos a su estomago

— _No, aún no _— Afortunadamente funcionó

— _Te prepararé algo _— Me levanté y caí de nuevo al sillón

— _¡No!, ¡Shizuru tu pie!_

— _¡Se me había olvidado!—_ Dije riendo, ¡Era cierto!

— _¿Cómo se te puede olvidar eso? _— No lo sé, Natsuki se veía tan linda que se me olvidó

— _¿Sabes cocinar? _

— _No — _Dijo abochornada

— _Entonces no tengo opción—_ Pero Natsuki no me dejó pararme, me sujetó por los hombros firmemente

— _No hace falta, no te preocupes por mí_

— _Y ¿Crees que yo no tengo hambre? —_ Me soltó de inmediato ante estas palabras, ¿Se asustó? — _Kanin na Natsuki —_ Esta frunció el entrecejo

— _¿Qué haremos?, ¿tú no puedes cocinar así? — _No pude contener mi risa ante una Natsuki confundida

— _Vamos a pedir comida _— Alzó una ceja —_ Comerás con migo _— Esa no fue una petición... Me miró un momento, alzó los hombros, me acercó el teléfono y se dejó caer en el sillón justo a mi lado _— ¿Qué ordenamos?_

— _¿Me preguntas a mí?_

— _¡Claro! ¿Qué te gustaría comer?_

— _Ummm… __**Yakitori***__(__Brochetas de pollo__)__ —_ Juraría que estaba babeando, contuve una carcajada y comencé a marcar

— _Muy bien entonces Yakitori_ — Dije más para mí misma, cuando terminé de llamar Natsuki se puso en pie y comentó

— _Ahora si subiré las cosas—_ y se fue de nuevo, aunque pudo haber subido todas las compras de un solo golpe, subió y bajo 2 veces, después de eso me entregó las llaves de mi jaguar, entró en la cocina y regresó con un vaso de agua y la caja de pastillas, me dio el vaso y sacó una pastilla.

— _Es para el dolor, es un analgésico antiinflamatorio, tómalo te hará bien—_ Y sin decir más se fue a la cocina otra vez, me pude dar cuenta que estaba revisando en los cajones y puertas y luego prendía la estufa. Desde donde estaba no podía ver que estaba haciendo, estaba confundida.

— _¿Natsuki?, ¡Creí que no sabias cocinar!_ — Salió de la cocina y nuevamente se dejó caer en el sillón de enfrente ignorando mi comentario, fruncí el entrecejo

— _Ahh perdón seré más cuidadosa— _Dijo refiriéndose al sillón

—_Ara, ¿Por qué Natsuki se sentó tan lejos?_— Bromé, pero ella se puso seria — ¿_Qué? —_ Pregunté cuando ella se hincó frente a mí, eso me hizo recordar las propuestas de matrimonio y se me subió el color descaradamente, pero su voz me hizo salir del trance en el que había estado, al parecer ella no se dio cuenta de nada

— _Déjame ver tu pie—_ Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me quitó la zapatilla

—_Ahhww— _Se me había hinchado bastante

— _No se ve muy bien, pensé que con una sobada bastaría pero viéndolo bien, ¿No quieres que vallamos al médico?_

— _¡Noooo!_

— _¿ehh?_

—_No me gustan los doctores — _Admití avergonzada

— _Bueno, déjamelo a mí— _Se veía convencida, se fue nuevamente a la concina y regresó con una tina redonda que usaba para poner los platos sucios pero estaba limpia y tenía agua, oh eso fue lo que estuvo haciendo en la cocina. Natsuki metió mi pie en el agua.

— _¡__Awwww!_— Suspiré

— _¿Cómo esta?_

— _Está deliciosa—_ Con Natsuki, me saqué la lotería

— _Descuida, estarás bien—_ Sonó el timbre y Natsuki fue a abrir, recibió la comida y la sirvió en la mesita de centro de la sala para evitar moverme, creo que Natsuki recordó mi reclamo anterior porque se sentó a mi lado.

— _Natsuki… __**Ookini***__(Gracias en Kyoto-ben)__… _

— _No agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que todo ha sido mi culpa— _Dijo mientras se servía Yakitori y se comía la brocheta descaradamente

— _Lo digo enserio, nadie me había cuidado tanto como tú—_ Natsuki alzó una ceja incrédula y siguió comiendo, me quedé mirándola, definitivamente era más joven que yo al menos unos tres años pero se veía tan madura

— _Toma— _Me tendió una brocheta— _Come, se van a enfriar_— ¡Qué vergüenza! Se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando

— _Si — _Probé un bocado—_ Natsuki ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

— _20 — _Si, solo es tres años más chica que yo…

— _¿Estudias?_

— _Aja_

— _¿Qué carrera?_

— _Administración en Finanzas_

— _¡__Ara!_

— _¡__Shizuru!_

— _¿Qué?_

— _¡__Come!_

No necesitó decirme dos veces, para que comenzara a comer, después de comer tres brochetas, volvió a hablar la ojiverde

— _Perdón_

— _Ara_

— _Es que… no me gusta hablar mientras como—_ Susurró apenada, a modo de que apenas pudiera escucharla

— _Natsuki _— ¿Qué le digo? Ni siquiera me mira a la cara…

— _¿Eeh?_

— _Ya se enfrió el agua — __Comenté_ abochornada

— _¡O__hhh! ¿Dónde guardas las toallas?_

— _En el baño —_ Se levantó enseguida y regresó con una, se hinco y…

— _Natsuki…—_ Alzó la cara para mirarme— _No es necesario… yo puedo —_ Negó con la cabeza

— _Déjame a mi—_ Bajo la mirada. ¡Creo que me estoy sonrojando de nuevo!, tomó mi pierna y sacó mi pie de la tina para secarlo suavemente.

— _¡__Ahhh! _— ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy… ¿Eso fue un gemido? — _Natsu…ki_

— _¡__Resiste Shizuru!, ahora dejará de dolerte —_ Parecía que ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo… me mordí el labio para evitar que otro sonido bochornoso se escapara de mi boca y se diera cuenta.

De pronto ella se levantó y fue a donde estaban las bolsas de las compras, sacó de ellas la pomada y las vendas, ahora si me preocupé, no debía dejar que me tocara más o algo malo podría ocurrir, ¡Ohh no! viene para acá, hizo a un lado los platos para sentarse en la mesita de centro y se agachó para tomar mi pie.

— _¡Natsuki! ¡Ya basta!_

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué?_

— _¡No es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias!—_ Dije desesperadamente

— _¡__Shizuru! Quédate quieta y confía en mí por favor —_ ¡Ara! Me ignoró completamente —_ Créeme sé que lo que hago_

— _¡Pero!_

— _¡Nada!_

— _¡Ikezu!_

— _No puedes quedarte así—_ abrió la pomada y comenzó a sobarme, pensé que se despertarían mis más bajas pasiones pero no fue así, fue muy profesional

— _Pensé que me dolería_

— _¿No te duele?—_ Dijo mientras seguía sobando — _Esa es una buena señal, para mañana en la tarde ya estarás bien, pero si mañana no estás mejor iremos al doctor_

— _Ara, ¿mañana?—_ ¿pretende quedarse con migo? — _Natsuki acaso ¿vendrás a verme mañana?—_ Ella pudo ver mi confusión porque comentó

— _Por su puesto, tengo que verificar que estés bien_

— _Natsuki, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto?_

— _Ahh, me he lesionado el tobillo antes, con la patineta—_ Dijo sin darle importancia — _y en la escuela tenía una materia de salud y pude aprender algunas cosas—_ Comenzó a vendar mi tobillo con una naturalidad que me dejó sorprendida—_ Ahora sólo tienes que poner en alto el pie y dentro de un rato ya lo podrás apoyar, será mejor que no te esfuerces mucho, ¿Puedes faltar al trabajo mañana?— _Asentí con la cabeza, Harada me la debe —_ ¡Bien! ¡Entonces mañana nos vemos!_

— _Natsuki_

—_Hn…_

— _No te vayas… —_ Fue una súplica

— _Es que… mmm… está bien—_ Resignada, sacó su móvil, marcó un número y salió del apartamento, pero volvió enseguida —_ Listo — _sonreí ampliamente, me agradaba su compañía— _¿Dónde está tu perro?_

— _¡No tengo perro!_

— _Pero, ¿Y las croquetas? _

— _Un amigo me las encargo…— __N_o debí decir eso

— _¿Un amigo?— _Frunció el entrecejo_— ¿No será tu novio Shizuru?— _Y en ese momento sonó el teléfono.

— _¡Déjalo! No importa… _

— _¡__Shizuru! ¿Estás bien? ¡Te estoy esperando! ¿Por qué no has llegado?— _Maldición la contestadora, se me había olvidado completamente nuestra cita_ — ¡Contéstame estoy preocupado! ¡Shizuru!— ¿_Por qué me mira así?, ¿Esta molesta?

— _¡Espera Natsuki!_

— _Toma… —_ Me pasó el teléfono y no me quedó más opción que contestar

— _Hola, Reito… Lo siento no iré… sí, estoy bien… es solo que quiero descansar… no, no es necesario que vengas… si las compre… está bien… hasta mañana._

— _Ya me voy…_

— _¡Natsuki! No…_

— _Vendré mañana en la tarde, ¿Vas a estar?_

— _Si…_

— _Ok— _Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta

— _¡Espera! — ¿_Por qué no quiero que se valla?

— _¿Qué?—_ Se detuvo pero no volteó

— _No te vayas así…_

— _Tengo que irme, no vivo muy cerca y comienza a anochecer_

— _Dame tu número_

— _Te lo daré mañana… —_ Volteó a verme. Me pregunto qué cara habré puesto para que dijera —_ ¿Dudas que vaya a venir?... yo tengo palabra Shizuru._

— _Está bien, ve con cuidado…_

— _Si, tomate otra pastilla antes de dormir y una al despertar, adiós. — _Y sin más Natsuki se fue.

Dormir me costó trabajo, no paraba de pensar en ella, tenía una sensación extraña en el estomago y me sentía ansiosa, quería verla…

* * *

**N/A:** _De antemano gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :D_

_Por favor escriban sus comentarios, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, etc., en el apartado de reviews. La autora puede mejorar :D _


	2. Capítulo 2

_Gracias por esperar :D seguimos…_

**Capítulo 2**

— _¡Natsuki! _

— _¿Ehh? — _Reito… ¿Será su novio?...

— _¡Te habla Nao! _

— _Aja… — _¿Y por qué no contestó el teléfono?... Ella… Se veía nerviosa…

— _¿¡Me estás oyendo!? _

— _Si… — _Uii la pelirroja me está hablando

— _Pues parece que estas en la luna… Natsuki ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así…_

— _Tranquila Mai, estoy bien… solo me duele la cabeza — ¿_En qué estoy pensando?...

— _Me voy a trabajar… me cuentas al rato… ¡Nao! Cuida a Natsuki está actuando extraño_

— _¡Estoy bien! _

A quién quiero engañar… Hoy ha sido un día de lo más extraño, una mujer castaña, de preciosos ojos color rubí, había tropezado conmigo en el supermercado dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con sus compras, pero eso no fue todo, para mi mala suerte se lastimó el tobillo con mi **skateboard*(**patineta**)**, y quedó prácticamente incapacitada.

Conociéndome, lo más natural era que le hubiera gritado una serie de improperios por su falta de cuidado pero no fue así, al verla tirada a mi costado, abrazando sus compras con los ojos fuertemente apretados por la caída, surgió en mi una necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla… no pude más que ser amable con ella. Siempre me he hecho responsable de mis acciones pero esto es diferente… esta mujer tenía algo que… me atraía…

— _¿Qué te pasa Kuga?_

— _No necesito que me cuiden, Nao_

— _¡Desembucha!_

— _No hay nada que decir, ¡Vámonos! _— Si le cuento solo me molestará

Me adelanté para coger mi tabla y salí de la casa para ir al lugar de siempre, el parque, que a pesar de no estar diseñado precisamente para el skate, terminó por ser considerado un skatepark público puesto que estaba lleno de pendientes y escaleras con cercas que servían para hacer bonitas maniobras con las tablas.

Ahora era el centro de reunión formal con mis camaradas, mi mejor amigo y hermano del alma el rubio de ojos color miel Tate Yuuichi, su molesto amigo Masashi Takeda, Yukki Nao la cual por cierto es una excelente bailarina conocida por algunos como la araña y la hiperactiva Minagi Mikoto protegida de mi compañera de casa y mi mejor amiga la pelirroja Tokiha Mai.

— _¡Espérame Kuga! _

— _¡Demasiado lenta araña! _

— _¡A mí nadie me gana! — _Dijo Nao acelerando pero aún detrás mío

— _Eso lo veremos jajaja — _Apenas habíamos llegado cuando…

— _Awww ¡Mi amor! — _ ¡No de nuevo!

— _¡Hazte a un lado Takeda! Voy a hacer el __**impossible**__ —_ Le dije evitándolo

— _¡Excelente rotación Natsu! — M_e dijo el rubio desde las gradas

— _¡Ahora mira esto Tate!_

— _¡Un__** 360 flip**__! Nada mal —_ Me dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba

— _¡Mi amor eres la mejor! — _Que no soy tu amor…

— _Eso no es nada Kuga, mira — ¿_Ahora con cual va a salir la araña?

— _¡Un __**shuvit under flip**__! ¡Maldita! __¿Cuándo lo aprendiste?_

— _Hace una hora, si quieres te lo enseño "Mi amor" — _Pinche Nao, todavía me lanza un beso

— _¡Mira mi amor!_ _—_ Nao comenzó a burlarse de Takeda a sus espaldas y tuve que contener la risa

— _Ese Takeda nunca aprende verdad Natsu, ¿Qué ya andan?_

— _¡Qué va! Ya intenté todo… ¡Pero me sigue diciendo mi amor! _

— _jajaja ¿Y Tokiha?, ¿No la ibas a traer? ¡Ayúdame con ella Natsu!_

— _Está trabajando Tate… _

— _¡Takeda acaba de hacer un __**cassper**__! — _Dijo Nao y entonces volteamos a verlo pero ya había terminado y no pude comprobarlo

— _¡Qué! ¿Takeda?, ¡Pero si el siempre se cae! Solo es Skate para impresionar a Natsuki…_—Dijo una vocecita detrás de nosotros

— _¡Ohh, Mikoto! Creímos que no vendrías hoy— _Sonrió torpemente el rubio al saludar

— _Deja de coquetear con Mai Tate, ¡Es mía! — _Le dijo con el entrecejo fruncido

— _¡Kyaaaaaaaa! ¡Takeda suéltame!— _Le solté un fuerte golpe en la cabeza — _¡Bakaaa!_

¿¡Qué se ha creído!? Abrasarme así por detrás mientras estoy platicando!... Flashbak: _"Mi apartamento esta en el piso 5"_… ¿Por qué estoy pensando en Shizuru de nuevo?

— _¡Sal con migo Natsuki!—_ Dijo el tonto con una gran sonrisa y sobándose el golpe

— _¡Me niego! —_ Ese abraso... ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar? Shizuru…

— _¿Natsuki?_

— _Oye Natsuki, ¿Por qué tienes rubor en tus mejillas?— _Chii Mikoto siempre tan prudente

— _¿Ehh? ¿Qué te pasa Kuga? —_ Me cuestionó Nao

— _¿Qué? No… ¡No es nada! — _Disimula…

— _Tal vez tengas chance después de todo Takeda…_

— _¡Ca… cállate Nao!_

Pasados 15 minutos más volví a casa, tomé un baño y me dispuse a dormir, estaba cansada, giré un par de veces en la cama y sin más me quedé dormida.

— _Natsuki, ¡Si contestas así vas a reprobar! _

— _Es que, me confundes Mai…_

— _Pero si es muy fácil, mira el punto de equilibrio es un indicador de que los ingresos son iguales a los egresos, es decir, que no existe perdida ni utilidad_— Dijo Mai meciendo las manos como en una balanza

— _Entonces ¿¡Para qué se realiza la inversión si no se va a ganar nada!?_

— _¡Natsuki! — _La pelirroja me miró con el entrecejo fruncido

— _Está bien… ya entendí el punto Mai_

— _¿Segura? ¡El examen es el lunes!_

— _Si…_

— _Mira hoy saldré temprano de trabajar, si quieres repasamos _

— _Muy bien... ¡Vamos Mai que ya es tarde!—_ Dije apresurando a la pelirroja para que saliera del tren

— _¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Si otra vez te quedaste dormida! _

— _¡Es que no sonó mi alarma! _

— _Tienes el sueño muy pesado Natsuki, ¡Llevaba 5 minutos saltando en tu cama!_

— _¿Por qué esta vez no me aventaste agua?_

— _La última vez ¡Casi me pegas! Si no es por Mikoto…_

— _¡Pues me asusté! ¿Qué querías?_

— _Qué fueras más considerada Natsuki_

— _Lo siento Mai_

— _Está bien te perdono, jajaja vamos_

El día paso lento y tortuoso en la clase de Análisis financiero del profesor Sawada pero gracias a los pellizcos de Mai pude evitar quedarme dormida y tomar la nota correspondiente. Terminando las clases nos fuimos a casa.

— _¡Maiii!_ _—_ Gritó Mikoto en cuanto llegamos y se le abalanzó a la pelirroja

— _Mi-ko-to — _Le contestó esta abrasándola con una gran sonrisa

— _Tengo hambre Maiiii_

— _Yo también tengo hambre Mai_

— _Si, si ¿Qué quieren para comer?_

— _¡Ramen Maii! ¡Tu ramen me gusta!...— _Si el ramen de Mai es muy rico —_ Natsuki, toma –_ Dijo Mikoto dándome una botella de líquido para frenos

— _¡Excelente Mikoto! Iré a cambiarlo ahora mismo_

Salí al garaje para encontrarme con mi Suzuki GSXR 1000, tomé la herramienta y me dispuse a cambiar el líquido para frenos, diez minutos después entré a la casa y me puse mi traje.

— _Natsuki, ¿Vas a salir?—_ Me preguntó la pelirroja

— _Si, regresare en la noche_

— _¿No vas a comer?_

— _No Mai, se me hace tarde, nos vemos_

Me apresuré a salir de la casa antes de que replicara, me puse el casco y fui directo a la residencia Fujino, mi corazón latía rápido pero no era por la adrenalina que surgía al recorrer velozmente el camino en mi vehículo de dos ruedas…. Iba a verla de nuevo…

Por fin llegue, subí rápidamente al piso 5 y ahí estaba la puerta… me detuve un momento respiré profundo y toqué… nada… toqué de nuevo, me temblaban las manos… se abrió la puerta y…

— _¿Diga?— ¿_Quién es este tipo? Alto, atlético, de cabello negro y ojos claros, hasta cierto punto me recordaba a Mikoto. Vestía un elegante traje que resaltaba su porte y elegancia.

— _¿Esta Shizuru? _

— _¿Shizuru? — _Me dijo alzando una ceja

— _Si, ¿No vive aquí?_— Dije con desdén

— _Si claro… — _Puso una sonrisa perfecta igual a la de un muñeco de plástico.

— _Reito, ¿Quién…? ¡Natsuki! —_ Se paró en seco y al contemplar la escena me sentí cual tonta interrumpiendo en el nido de amor— _¡Ara! ¿Qué haces ahí parada? ¡Pasa!—_ Dijo abriéndose camino hasta dónde me encontraba

— _¿Estás ocupada Shizuru? _

— _Para nada — _Me sonrió al tomar mi mano y me llevó dentro, pase a un lado de "Reito" y me dieron ganas de empujarlo —_ Llegas a tiempo, justo iba a empezar a comer —_ el tipo nos siguió hasta el comedor — _me alegra, no comeré sola —_ ¿Sola? ¿Y qué hay con "Reito"?

— _Reito, te presento ella es Kuga Natsuki_

— _Es más hermosa de lo que me contaste, mucho gusto Kanzaki Reito a tus órdenes—_ ¿Le habló de mí? —_ Gracias por cuidar a mi Shizuru— ¿_Mi Shizuru?

— _Mucho gusto, Kanzaki san_

— _Bueno Shizuru ya me voy, regreso al rato, no te esfuerces mucho. _

— _Espérame… —_ Me dijo y Shizuru soltó mi mano para tomar la de Reito y lo acompañó a la salida, al llegar a la puerta pude ver como la tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso, pero no pude ver donde se lo dio, aunque a juzgar por lo que he visto debió ser en la boca, sentí como un calor recorría mi cuerpo y me percaté que estaba apretando los puños, miré hacia otro lado al tiempo que me aventaba un mechón de cabello del rostro y me senté en la mesa.

Shizuru volvió y sin mirarme entró a la cocina, comenzó a servir la comida y cuando terminó se sentó frente a mí y me dirigió una sonrisa que yo no le pude devolver…

— _Espero te guste el __**Kakiage*(**__Revuelto variado de vegetales con carne fritos_**)**

— _Si… gracias… Buen provecho… —_ Shizuru comía cabizbaja, traté en varias ocasiones de que nuestras miradas se encontraran pero ella miraba fijamente su plato.

— _Veo que ya estas mejor de tu pie_

— _¡Ara!, creí a que a Natsuki no le gustaba hablar mientras comía— _Me dijo con una sonrisa

— _Esta bien, lo merezco—_ Dije sonriendo, ¿Cómo quedarme enojada con esa carita que pone?

— _Si, ya casi no me duele_

— _Que bueno, entonces ya me puedo ir tranquila_

— _¡Ara! ¿Tanto me desprecias? _

— _No… yo… ¡Come Shizuru!… — S_entí un ligero calor en el rostro y Shizuru rió de mi expresión_. _

_S_eguimos comiendo en silencio pero ya más relajadas, intercambiamos miradas en algunas ocasiones y en un par de veces pude sentir como su pierna rozaba la mía, la primera vez creí que fue mi imaginación pero a la segunda volteé a verla, se sonrojó y me pidió disculpas, terminamos de comer y se levantó para recoger su plato y yo hice lo mismo

— _¿Te ayudo Shizuru?_

— _No, está bien… Lo haré en un rato… ¿Natsuki no tienes calor?— _Dijo y pasó su mano por mi brazo

— _N…no — _Tragué saliva

— _Es qué con semejante traje, ¿Tienes moto?—_ Asentí con la cabeza, tomó mi mano y me llevó a la sala, nos sentamos una al lado de la otra— _Natsuki ¿Te gustó la comida?_

— _Si estuvo deliciosa_

— _¿Vendrás mañana?_

— _¿Ehhh? _

— _Ó ¿Te tendré que ir a buscar?_

— _¿Y esa pregunta?_

— _Solo quiero asegurarme de volverte a ver, ¿Me darás tu número?_

— _De acuerdo _

[ — ]

Hablamos como una media hora, quería conocer más de la vida de Natsuki, y después de muchas preguntas averigüe que Natsuki estudiaba su carrera en finanzas por las mañanas, trabajaba medio tiempo en un taller mecánico en las tardes dos veces a la semana más los fines, le gustaba el skate y vivía con una tal Tokiha Mai y Minagi Mikoto. También obtuve su número telefónico y la dirección de su casa. ¿Me abre visto muy avorazada?... no, solo soy precavida

— _Shizuru, ya tengo que irme. _

— _¡Ara! Pero Natsuki ni siquiera ha revisado cómo me encuentro —_ Dije señalando mi pie— _¿Acaso no viniste a eso Natsuki?_

Natsuki revisó mi pie y después de otro masaje lo volvió a vendar, dijo que se encontraba mucho mejor y que mañana ya estaría como nuevo y podría ir al trabajo, también me dijo que no vendría hasta el fin de semana por que tenía que estudiar para un examen y no pude hacer nada al respecto.

La acompañé a la puerta y antes de que se fuera aproveché para darle un abrazo y agradecer su visita, necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no besarle el cuello al respirar su dulce aroma y sentí que mi corazón se detenía cuando esta puso su mano en mi cintura, pero me decepcioné cuando me di cuenta que no era con la intención que me habría gustado puesto que me alejó de ella con un empujoncito y me dijo secamente

— _¡Cuídate, Shizuru!—_ Y se fue sin mirar atrás, entré al apartamento y me asomé por la ventana, pasados unos minutos pude ver como se perdía en la distancia su moto.

Pasaron los días rápidamente pero Natsuki no había cumplido su palabra. Estaba por terminar el Domingo y la susodicha no había venido a verme en todo el fin de semana, ni se tomó la molestia de responder el mensaje que le había mandado el día anterior, decepcionada fui al cuarto, me tumbé en la cama y me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Terminó mi jornada laboral y me fui directo a casa, preparé algo ligero para comer y me dediqué de lleno al trabajo, terminé a eso de las seis y media de la tarde, me cambié de ropa a un estilo más casual, tomé las llaves de mi auto y salí hacia un rumbo desconocido, ya estaba oscureciendo cuando llegué a una bonita casa blanca de dos pisos, que tenía un pequeño jardín bien arreglado rodeada por una cerca blanca y de cuyo garaje se asomaba una imponente Suzuki, me bajé del Jaguar nerviosa, pero con paso firme llegué a la entrada y golpeé la puerta, se escuchó un poco de ruido y abrió la puerta una muy bien dotada pelirroja

— _Buenas noches—_ Saludé

— _Buenas noches…_

— _¿Está Natsuki?_

— _¿Ehh? ¿Natsuki? no está en casa… salió a patinar, regresa como en media hora… ¿Eeestee?_

— _Fujino Shizuru… _

— _Mucho gusto, Tokiha Mai… Si gusta puede esperarla a dentro…_

— _Ookini pero me gustaría alcanzarla, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?_

— _Esta en el parque, muy cerca de aquí, siga derecho cinco calles… — _Me explicó la pelirroja —_ Lo reconocerá enseguida… _

— _Ookini—_ Y con una reverencia regresé a mi vehículo

Avancé las cinco calles y estacioné justo al lado del parque, pero no me baje… ahí estaba… Natsuki… la reconocí enseguida a pesar de que el parque estaba lleno de chicos yendo de un lado a otro sobre sus tablas. Natsuki estaba de rodillas con sus enormes **Vans** ***(**Marca de tenis**)** rojos puestos en las manos sobre la patineta explicando cómo hacer una maniobra a una chica de cabello cortó color negro, en cuanto terminó, se colocó sus tenis de nuevo y se levantó e hizo la maniobra, la chica le aplaudió y se fue a una esquina a practicar.

Natsuki se veía extremadamente bien, traía una camiseta de tirantes color negra y un pequeñisisimo short color morado, además de sus correspondientes rodilleras y coderas también me percaté que tenía vendada la rodilla.

Después se le acercó un chico apuesto de cabello negro, la tomó por la cintura y se acercó para darle un beso…— _¡NOOO!_… _¿Pero qué paso?_...— Ella lo evadió y un chico rubio comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, llamó a Natsuki y esta subió las escaleras para encontrarse con él, pero una vez arriba una chica pelirroja llegó por detrás y ¡La torteo! Siiii, le dio una nalgada y un buen apretón al glúteo de mi querida Natsuki.

Pero lo peor fue que ella ni se inmutó, ni volteó a verla solo siguió al rubio y subieron a la gran rampa en U mientras varios chicos les silbaban, una vez arriba subieron el volumen de la música y mi Natsuki y el rubio hicieron una rutina espectacular, daban grandes saltos al llegar arriba de la rampa y hacían girar sus patinetas de una manera increíble, hubo un par de veces que creí que iban a chocar cuando todos gritaban "_uuuu_" y "_aaaaa_"… y contuve el aliento en más de una ocasión dónde Natsuki se derrapó en el borde de la rampa y cuando hacia trucos que a mi parecer se veían bastante riesgosos pero no paso nada.

Terminaron su presentación, uno en cada lado de la rampa sosteniéndose del borde con solo una mano y las piernas flexionadas hacia arriba mientras que con la otra mano sostenían la tabla, todos gritaron, después de eso bajaron de la rampa sonriendo y se abrazaron unos segundos, el rubio le revolvió el cabello y fue a tomar agua. La pelirroja se acercó a Natsuki y esta le agarró sin disimulo un seno…

— _¿¡Pero qué!? —_ La pelirroja le dio un fuerte manazo y aventó la mano de Natsuki, esta ni se inmutó se quedó viendo como se alejaba de ella y se iba a la esquina con la chica de cabello negro que seguía practicando, después de eso Natsuki sacó del cinturón que traía en el brazo su móvil y se puso a hablar.

Colgó con brusquedad y se puso a platicar con el rubio, fue entonces que decidí por fin salir del vehículo, ya había visto demasiado… me acerqué al parque y le hablé a la chica de cabello negro que estaba con Natsuki cuando llegué…

— _Buenas noches, le podrías hablar a Natsuki, por favor…_— La chica afirmó con la cabeza haciendo un ruidito y le gritó

Natsuki volteó en seguida y se quedó pasmada al verme, el rubio le dio un codazo y esta regresó en sí, tomó su tabla y bajo ágilmente por la rampa para encontrarse con migo…

[—]

¡No puede ser!

— _¡Shizuru! _

— _Hola… _

— _Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? —_ ¡No me lo creo!

— _¿Por qué no has ido a verme? — _Me dijo un tanto ofendida

— _¿Qué?, pero ¡Si fuí! Hasta me encontré con Kanzaki-san, el me dijo que no estabas… _

— _¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo fue eso? — _¡Ese tipo! No le paso mi recado

— _El sábado en la tarde… y también pase el domingo, pero no vi tu auto…_

— _Ya veo, no he cenado… ¿Me acompañas?_ _—_ ¿Me está invitando? _— yo invito…_

— _¡Vamos! —_ Awww la vos me salió áspera por contestar tan rápido y esto hizo reír a la castaña _— Shizuru y ¿Tú auto?_

— _Esta allí —_ No sé porqué pero la tomé de la mano y cruzamos la calle

— _¿No te vas a despedir?—_ Se me olvidó completamente

— _No importa… _— Le solté la mano para subir al auto y una vez dentro, pensé en mi vestuario _—_ _Esteee Shizuru_

— _¿Si?_

— _¿Puedo ir a cambiarme antes? _

— _¿Qué tiene de malo tu atuendo?—_ Dijo y juraría que me miró con morbosidad

— _Es que… hace frio—_ Sentí un rubor en mis mejillas

— _¡Ara! Pero Natsuki se veía muy cómoda con esa ropa mientras patinaba— _La mirada de Shizuru era muy intensa, puso su mano en mi pierna con suavidad y no pude evitar dar un saltito

— _¿Qué te pasó aquí?— _Me dijo seductora mientras deslizaba su mano hasta el vendaje que tenía en la rodilla

— _N..no, es nada _— ¡Qué alguien me saque de aquí!

— _Y ¿Por "nada" te vendas?_ _—_ Se me acercó al decir esto, aún tenía su mano sobre mi pierna

— _Me caí de la cama —_ Le contesté alejándome un poco… Mai me aventó para ir a clases por el examen

— _¿Te caíste de la cama? _

— _S...si… _— Shizuru suspiró y tomó el volante

— _Natsuki… ¿Duermes sola? _

— _Aja…_

— _Tienes que ser más cuidadosa…_

— _Si… — _Encendió el auto, arrancó y llegamos a mi casa

— _No tardes, ¿sí?_

— _Está bien—_ Entré de prisa para cambiarme, me puse unos Jeans, una sudadera y salí para encontrarme con Shizuru, me llevó a un restaurante tradicional no muy lejos de ahí puesto que ya era tarde. Ordenamos **teppanyaki** ***(**_Es un tipo de platillo de comida japonesa que utiliza una plancha de acero para cocinar los alimentos. Los ingredientes más comunes son la carne de res, milanesa, langosta, pollo y vegetales diversos y se cocinan utilizando salsa de soja_**)** y Shizuru pidió "un poco de **sake** ***(**Licor japonés a base de arroz**)**", un poco dijo ella pero tras terminarse la primer botella ya comenzaban a ruborizarse sus mejillas.

Shizuru estaba demasiado atractiva, vestía una camiseta gris con botones en el escote, unos jeans ajustados, una gabardina blanca con lazo en la cintura y unos zapatos negros picudos con tacón de 7 cm. Aún con su atuendo casual llamaba la atención de la gente que comía cerca de nosotras.

Shizuru se tomó un tiempo para hablarme de trabajo y un poco de su vida en Kyoto lo cual fue muy extraño puesto que siempre se la pasa haciéndome preguntas, debía ser producto del Sake. No me sorprendió que mencionara a tantas personas, porque se veía, a primera vista que ella era una mujer de mundo, pero algo en mí que no supe descifrar hizo que me sintiera molesta. Shizuru comenzó a hablar de una fiesta que tendría lugar el viernes a la cual la había invitado Reito y me atraganté con un pedazo de carne, ella no se percató de nada, miraba fijamente su plato y jugaba con la comida.

— _¿Natsuki?_

— _mm…_

— _¿Quieres venir con migo?_— Dijo aún si mirarme

— _¿Ehh? _

— _¿No… quieres…?—_ Me miró con decepción

— _No es que no quiera pero… ¿Por qué me lo pides a mi?_ _—_ ¿Por qué?... Si yo no estoy a tu nivel… No debí decir eso, Shizuru me miró fijamente a los ojos y parecía que quería llorar— _Me encantaría Shizuru… _

— _¿Enserio?—_ Preguntó no muy convencida con mi respuesta…

¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué está actuando tan raro? La Shizuru que conozco esta siempre muy segura de sí misma ¡Radiante! y esta que estoy viendo se ve tan insegura…

— _¡Enserio!... pero no sé si encaje allí Shizuru… —_ Mira ahora quien se muestra insegura — _Se ve que es una reunión de gente importante… yo… ¿Shizuru?.._.— Ella extendió su brazo y tocó mi mejilla con su mano muy suavemente la dejo ahí unos segundos y dijo mi nombre… yo sentí que el mundo se detenía… después pasó un mechón de cabello por detrás de mi oreja y siguió tocándolo hasta la punta lentamente

— _Solo estaremos un momento, necesito una escusa para escaparme pronto— _Me guiñó el ojo y siguió comiendo –_ No te preocupes, te dejaré en tu casa sana y salva _

— _¿Es muy formal?… No tengo que ponerme_

— _¡Ara! Con uno de esos pequeños Shorts estarás ¡Perfecta!—_ Me dirigió una mirada tan morbosa al decir esta frase

—_¡Shizuru! —_ Se rió descaradamente ante mi reacción pero de pronto se puso muy seria

— _Además, ¡Así es más fácil recibir nalgadas! — P_or sus ojos pasó un brillo asesino

— _¿¡QUÉ!?— _No lo dirá… por… ¡NAO! _— ¡SHIZURU!—_ Ahora si estoy roja como un tomate.

— _Mesero, la cuenta por favor—_ No hizo más comentarios al respecto, ni me miró por un buen rato, pagó la cuenta y se levantó, la imité y salimos del restaurante, subimos a su auto.

Shizuru no me dirigió la palabra en todo el trayecto, llegamos a la casa y se estacionó pero no abrió los seguros, después de unos minutos me atreví a preguntar

— _Shizuru, ¿Quieres decirme algo?..._ _—_ Mantenía sus manos firmemente agarradas al volante, tardo como dos minutos en responderme

— _Nada Natsuki —_ Pero al ver que no quitaba los seguros pregunté de nuevo

— _¿Segura? — _Shizuru exhaló un suspiro y abrió los seguros, no quería que se fuera molesta así que me acerqué a ella y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, después me bajé rápido y caminé hacia la casa sin voltear atrás, saqué las llaves y entré, tras cerrar la puerta, escuché como encendió su auto y se alejaba.

¿Me volví loca?...

* * *

_****__Impossible, 360 flip, shuvit under flip, cassper: __Trucos _(¨-¨)

**N/A:** _Nuevamente Gracias por leer y ¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar! Espero que mi historia siga siendo de su agrado :D Sigan comentando ¡Por favor! __:D _


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Natsuki se veía muy sorprendida al verme, me saludó y después de cuestionar mi visita no pude evitar reclamarle su ausencia, me sorprendí cuando me dijo lo contrario pero no dudé de ella, tenía que hablar con Reito.

La invité a cenar y accedió, me puse tan contenta cuando tomó mi mano y nos alejamos de ahí, me hizo sentir tan importante, como nunca nadie lo había hecho, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de despedirse de sus amigos y una vez en el auto puse mi autocontrol a prueba nuevamente, Natsuki traía tan poca ropa que por su seguridad accedí a llevarla a su casa para que se cambiara.

Decidí llevarla a un restaurante cercano donde ya había ido a comer antes, pedí Sake, Natsuki no quiso pero yo necesitaba relajarme había sido un día difícil, valla que me ayudo, después de terminarme una botella y empezar con la segunda comencé a hablar del trabajo y de las reuniones sociales. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta que mi vida es pura apariencia, siempre rodeada de gente, siempre sentimientos falsos, nada era real. Todo lo contrario a Natsuki, ella tenía amigos y se mostraba apasionada a lo que hacía, no tenía miedo de mostrar sus emociones, era impulsiva y rebelde.

Le hablé de la fiesta de Reito, una parte de mi ya estaba harta de falsedades, pero es todo lo que conozco, si tan solo Natsuki estuviera con migo, podría darle un poco más de realismo a mi vida

— _¿Natsuki?_

— _mm…_

— _¿Quieres venir con migo?— _Le pregunté pero no me atreví a verla a los ojos

— _¿Ehh? _

— _¿No… quieres…?—_ Claro… quien querría estar en ese mundo

— _No es que no quiera pero… ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí?—_ Porque quiero estar contigo tonta… porque tú… — _Me encantaría Shizuru…_

— _¿Enserio?—_ No quería obligarla, si ella no quiere…

— _¡Enserio!... pero no sé si encaje allí Shizuru… _— Natsuki… — _ se ve que es una reunión con gente importante… _— Natsuki, ¡tú! ¡Eres más valiosa que toda esa gente junta! como quise decirle esto pero de mi boca no salió ningún sonido — _yo… — _extendí mi brazo _— ¿Shizuru?... _— toqué su mejilla muy suavemente

—_Natsuki…—_ me perdí en sus ojos unos segundos tenía tantas ganas de darle un beso… Le acomodé el cabello con ternura y decidí animarme — _Solo estaremos un momento, necesito una escusa para escaparme pronto_— Le guiñé el ojo y seguí comiendo — _No te preocupes, te dejaré en tu casa sana y salva _

— _¿Es muy formal?… no tengo que ponerme — _me miró preocupada

— _¡Ara! Con uno de esos pequeños Shorts estarás ¡perfecta!—_ recordé como se veía hace un rato

—_¡Shizuru! —_ Natsuki puso una cara de vergüenza que me dio mucha risa, pero de pronto recordé el trato que tenia con la pelirroja del parque

— _Además, ¡Así es más fácil recibir nalgadas!_ — no pude disimular mi enfado…

— _¿¡QUE!?—_ Me sentí un poco mal por espiarla —_ ¡SHIZURU!_— ella estaba apenada.

— _Mesero, la cuenta por favor —_ No podía mirarla a los ojos, no tenía derecho a reclamarle, pero no sé porqué estoy tan molesta, pagué la cuenta y caminé rumbo a la salida con Natsuki detrás mío, la llevé a su casa pero no fui capaz de dejarla ir, tenía que disculparme antes, ella no se movió de su sitio y pasados unos minutos me hablo

— _Shizuru, ¿quieres decirme algo?... _— Las palabras no salían de mi boca _"Kanin na"…_. Me aferraba al volante como si así pudiera decirlo

— _Nada Natsuki _— será mejor disculparme otro día…

— ¿_Segura? _— si… podría echarlo a perder…aún me sentía molesta.

Exhalé un suspiro y abrí los seguros, listo ya estas libre… pero Natsuki no se bajó, se quedó viéndome unos segundos se me acercó y me dio un besito… estaba en shock no me di cuenta que ella se había ido hasta que escuché como cerraba la puerta de su casa, prendí nuevamente el coche y me fui… apenas sentí sus labios, pero fue un beso muy dulce, ¡Natsuki había terminado disculpándose en vez de que yo lo hiciera!

Conducía camino a casa, mi corazón latía muy rápido, me sentía mareada pero no era por el Sake, aunque reconozco que si había bebido más de lo que normalmente bebo al comer, finalmente llegué y me fui directo a la cama.

La semana estuvo demasiado atareada, tuve que quedarme hasta tarde en la oficina todos los días, pero no importaba, estaba decidida a terminar el trabajo antes del viernes para estar libre de preocupaciones y disfrutar de la fiesta con Natsuki, que por cierto me mandó un mensaje a mitad de la semana preocupada por su vestimenta, solo le contesté que yo me haría cargo.

Finalmente llegó el tan esperado viernes y tras terminar mis pendientes en la oficina fui directo a casa de Natsuki para recogerla, le mandé un mensaje antes para que supiera que iba para allá y cuando llegué le marqué, no me contestó pero salió enseguida y me miró no muy convencida, quité los seguros del auto para que subiera y después de hacer un puchero subió y se dejó caer dentro del auto.

— _Shizuru esto… no es buena idea_

— _Esta bien Natsuki… si de verdad no quie..._

— _Vámonos… _— Ara, ¡Me interrumpió! cruzó los brazos —_ Pero si lo echo a perder…_

— _Eso no pasara_— Esta vez la interrumpí yo.

— _¿Cómo es que estas tan segura?— _Acaricié su rostro y le dediqué una sonrisa. Natsuki solo lanzó un gruñido y miró hacia la ventana

Arranqué el auto y la llevé a mi casa, no hablamos durante el trayecto, pero eso no hizo que yo quitara la sonrisa que traía en el rostro.

— _¿Quieres algo de comer?_

— _Este… _— Eso es un si

— _Ya te sirvo_

— _¡Arigatou Shizuru!_

Natsuki comió muy aprisa, se veía nerviosa, en cuanto terminé de comer le pedí que me acompañara y me dirigí a mi cuarto yo entré pero ella se quedo afuera

— _¿Qué pasa Natsuki?, ¿por qué no entras?_

— _¡Este es tu cuarto!_

— _Aja… ¿y? _— me acerqué y la tomé por el brazo para hacerla entrar

— _No… yo… ¡Shizuru!_

— _Pero, y ¿cómo vas a ver la ropa si te quedas ahí?_

— _¿¡QUÉ!? T…tu… ro…pa!_

— _¡Pues claro! Vamos a escogerte un vestido_

— _No, yo… no… ¡Shizuru!_ — había puesto sobre la cama algunos vestidos que podrían gustarle para que ella escogiera

— _Vamos Natsuki! O ¿si lo prefieres podemos ir a comprarte algo?_

— _No… está bien… pero… _

— _¿No te gustan?_

— _No es eso_

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Ok, pásame uno, uno negro…_

— _No, ¡negro no!... es una fiesta no un funeral Natsuki!… Ummm… que difícil…_

— _Esta bien _— Dijo no muy convencida— _Shizuru ¿podrías dejarme un momento en lo que me cambio? _

— _Muy bien yo… iré al otro cuarto_

— _Arigatou —_ ¡Ara!, ya no pude escoger el vestido de Natsuki, decepcionada me fui a cambiar al otro cuarto.

Ya había terminado, pero Natsuki no salía… estaba un poco ansiosa por verla. Después de dar unas vueltas afuera del cuarto fui a la sala y justo cuando me iba a sentar escuché la bisagra de la puerta y Natsuki salió del cuarto estaba ¡Hermosa!

Escogió un vestido strapless en satén cuya falda le llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla, de color Azul, hacia un hermoso contraste con su cabello cobalto y sus ojos esmeralda, me quedé mirándola un rato. Desde que salió del cuarto Natsuki se quedó viendo hacia el frente muy absorta en sus pensamientos, me acerqué a ella y le dije casi con un suspiro

— _¡Luces hermosa!_

— _Arigatou —_ dijo distraídamente aún sin mirarme, Natsuki me había dejado sorprendida.

De pronto salió del trance en el que se encontraba y volteó a verme, sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco y puso una sonrisa

— _Tú también, luces hermosa Shizuru_

— _¿Nos vamos? _— Natsuki afirmó con la cabeza y nos fuimos a la fiesta, tardamos treinta minutos en llegar por que había un poco de tráfico y una vez que llegamos nos recibió Reito

—_Ahh, ¡Shizuru!, veo que has traído compañía—_ Lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla y él me dio un abrazo _— Kuga-san qué gusto volverte a ver_

— _Buenas noches, Kanzaki san_

Una vez que entramos, Natsuki fue a los servicios y yo aproveché para hablar con Reito a solas

— _Natsuki me dijo que te vio el otro día que fue a buscarme_

— _¿A sí?_

— _Y que tú le dijiste que no estaba_

— _Es cierto _— ¡Cínico!

— _¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Si tú sabías que la estaba esperando!—_ comenzaba a alterarme

— _Quería estar contigo a solas Shizuru_

— _¡Reito! Pero… _

— _Quería que nos reconciliáramos— _ me tomó por la cintura y me jaló hacia sí, acercó su rostro al mío con toda la intención de besarme pero giré la cabeza a tiempo y vi que Natsuki regresaba, aproveché y me solté de sus brazos para ir con ella, le pedí que me acompañara por un trago, esta noche será larga….

- O -

No sé cómo había terminado por aceptar el capricho de Shizuru de venir a esta fiesta, ya sabía que no estaría cómoda, porque esto de los eventos sociales no se me da y es por eso que siempre los evito, al principio creí que Shizuru se sentía obligada a venir puesto que no se veía muy convencida, pero ahora no se qué pensar.

Desde que llegamos acompañé a Shizuru a la mesa de las bebidas y se sirvió un vaso de **Shōchū** se lo tomó enseguida y se sirvió otro más, tras preguntarme si no quería volvió a vaciar el vaso, no estaba muy convencida de si debía tomar alcohol ya que a este paso tendría que conducir de regreso y era mejor permanecer sobria.

A pesar de que llegamos una hora tarde al evento solo habían llegado quince invitados de los cuales Kanzaki solo nos pudo presentar a uno, y que bueno porque no tenía ganas de socializar. Él era un joven de carácter serio de la misma edad de Reito, tenía el cabello negro y usaba gafas, Ishigami Wataru, compañero de trabajo de Kanzaki y amante del la pintura.

Varias chicas estaban muy animadas de platicar con Reito y yo tenía ganas de vomitarles, después de media hora comenzó a animarse la fiesta, llegaron más invitados y pusieron música para bailar.

En la fiesta había alrededor de 40 personas incluyéndonos, Shizuru conocía a más de la mitad de ellas pero solo se limitó a saludarlas mientras yo permanecí sentada junto a Ishigami escuchando un monologo de sus obras maestras. Reito se acercó a Shizuru la tomó por la cintura y le dijo algo al oído, apreté los puños. Shizuru le sonrió irónicamente, alzó su vaso en señal de brindis y se tomó de un solo trago lo que le quedaba de bebida, puso cara de asco al pasarse el liquido y se giró dejándolo ahí solo, después se acercó a dónde yo estaba y se quedó con migo, pero aún lo veía fríamente

— _¿Te pasa algo Shizuru? _— Dije ignorando el monologo de Ishigami

— _Nada, nada_ — Se veía muy tomada

— _Shizuru, ¿por qué no tomas más despacio?— _Le dije preocupada

— _No te preocupes—_ Dijo guiñándome un ojo, al tiempo que Reito se nos unía

— _Shizuru, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —_ y sin esperar su respuesta la tomó por el brazo y se la llevó a la otra esquina

— _¿No te gustaría posar para mi Kuga-san?_

— _¿Ehh? —_ ¿qué le pasa a este tipo?

— _Si, ¿no te gustaría ser mi modelo?_

— _No… yo…— _Reito le tomaba la mano a Shizuru, pero esta seguía seria

— _Eres muy hermosa Kuga-san_

— _Ah, gracias… — ¿_Me está cortejando?

— _¿Bailamos? —_ Si, me está cortejando, ¡Qué asco!

— _Ehh, no… —_ ¡Esté tipo! ¡Se me está acercando mucho!

— _¡Ara! ¡Natsuki! _— ¡justo a tiempo!, me libré como pude y fui con Shizuru — _¿Qué haces con ese tipo?_ — me reclamó bajito para que solo yo la escuchara, se veía molesta.

— _Pues, es que me dejaste sola con él… — _Y ¡Era cierto!

— _¡Ara! ¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa?_ _—_ Me miró ofendida

— _Shizuru… —_ No sabía que decirle — _¿Qué te pasa?_

— _¡Nada!, si quieres bailar con él, ¡está bien!— _Tras decirme esto se volteó y se fue al baño, yo no sabía si seguirla o quedarme donde estaba… ¿De dónde saco que quería bailar con él?

— _Kuga-san, ¿bailamos?_ — Preferiría comerme el brazo Kanzaki— _No te preocupes por Shizuru_

— _Pues si me preocupo—_ Dije testarudamente y le di la espalda, pero él fue más rápido y me sujetó el brazo

— _Es por tu culpa que Shizuru este así, pero no te preocupes, ya me encargare de consolarla_ — Esté tipo me está haciendo enojar

— _No tengo idea de que estás hablando_

Me di la vuelta y cuando llegué al servicio Shizuru salió y estaba diferente, me miraba desafiante

— _¿Shizuru?_

— _Natsuki, ¡ven vamos a bailar!_ — ¿Cómo?, Shizuru me tomó de la mano y me llevó de regreso a dónde estaban hablando Reito y Watari y para mi sorpresa dijo

— _Ishigami-han, ¿por qué no bailan?_ — y me dio un empujoncito hacia él.

Ella tomó a Reito de la mano y se pusieron a bailar yo estaba entre confundida y molesta, además Shizuru no estaba bailando discretamente, se movía demasiado sensual mientras acariciaba los brazos de Kanzaki y este comenzó a tocarle la espalda y a bajar por su cintura hasta la cadera, Ishigami no perdió el tiempo me tomó por la cintura y comenzó a bailar.

Ishigami no me inspiraba nada pero ya que estábamos en el juego iba a hacerlo bien, le arrebaté su bebida de la mano y me la acabé de un trago, ¡yo también se bailar Shizuru! Solo necesitaba… (Yuiichi Tate…) Un poco de inspiración… Cerré mis ojos y ahora podía ver al rubio, me acerqué más a su cuerpo y comencé con mi baile, podía sentir la mirada de Shizuru pero las veces que volteé a verla dirigió su mirada a Kanzaki, sentía que mi interior ardía. ¡Ahora si estaba enojada! pero me concentré en lo mío, yo solo bailaba así con Yuiichi así que debía tener cuidado quien sabe que podría hacer este tipo, cuando terminó la pista, se acercó con la intención de besarme, evidentemente estaba emocionado, yo me alejé de él y esta vez fui yo quien fue por alcohol, me serví Umeshu no precisamente para emborracharme pero me gusta y necesitaba liberar un poco de tensión.

A pesar de que realicé perfectamente la coreografía no es lo mismo bailar con Tate que bailar con un extraño, le di un buen trago y para mi sorpresa Shizuru me quitó el vaso, después de tomarle me miró enojada

— _¡Valla!, ¡Con que sabias bailar Kuga!_ — ¿Kuga?

— _¿Qué?, ¿no eras tú la que quería que bailara? _— Querías que me quedara como tonta viéndote mientras tú bailabas sensualmente con Kanzaki

— _Pero, ¿¡Tenías que hacerlo así!?_

— _Shizuru, no grites… _— Algunos invitados voltearon

— _¡Vámonos!_

— _¿Pero y la fiesta?_

— _¡Vámonos! —_ Me tomó de la mano y me sacó del coctel, hacia mucho frio afuera y Shizuru estaba demasiado tomada, el aire le dio de golpe y desfalleció en mis brazos, saqué las llaves del Jaguar de su bolsa y abrí las puertas, la subí adentro y después conduje hasta su casa y aparqué en el estacionamiento.

Ahora ¿Cómo la saco? salí del auto y como me hubiera gustado traer mis Vans para poder caminar mejor, se había quedado dormida.

— _¡Shizuru!... Despierta, Shizuru!_ _—_No obtuve respuesta y sabia que no iba a poder subirla así, tomé las llaves de su apartamento y subí a cambiarme, una vez más cómoda regresé por ella

— _¡Shizuru!... _— Tendré que cargarla, giré su cuerpo y me puse de espaldas, coloqué sus brazos sobre mis hombros y tomé sus piernas con mis manos, me levanté despacio con Shizuru sobre mi espalda, cerré el auto y caminé hacia el elevador.

Shizuru pesaba menos de lo que imagine, pero aún así se me estaba resbalando, subí mi mano para sujetarla mejor y se le alzó el vestido, su piel era tan suave, sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuello, podía sentir su respiración sobre mi oreja, esa parte es muy sensible… ¡No pienses cosas malas Natsuki!

Entramos al apartamento y la llevé a su cuarto, la puse suavemente sobre la cama y después me tumbé a su lado. ¿Por qué siempre término cuidando a esta mujer?... Me bastó volver a verla para responder esa pregunta…

Ese vestido color vino que traía era igual de corto que el que yo me había puesto hace un rato. Así como estaba podía apreciar su escultural cuerpo _FlashBack: Yo me encargare de consolarla…_Yo quería ser la única que la consolara…

El rugido de mi estomago me sacó del trance y decidí ir a asaltar la nevera de la castaña, me serví mucho arroz y un trozo de pescado con verduras que ni siquiera me molesté en calentar, aunque en realidad tenía ganas de una hamburguesa con papas. Terminé de comer y comencé a lavar los platos cuando escuché un ruido en el cuarto. Al llegar vi que Shizuru estaba hincada vomitando en el bote de basura, me senté en su cama cerca de ella y le sujeté el cabello

— _¿Cómo te sientes? —_ Pregunta estúpida, se debe sentir mal, le acerqué un pañuelo

— _Natsuki…estoy mareada _— ¡Obvio! Después de beber así

— _¿Te preparo un café?_ _—_ dije al tiempo que la ayudaba a incorporarse

— _Ookini —_ susurró.

Se lo preparé bien cargado

— _Toma, Shizuru_

— _Natsuki… kanin na!—_ De pronto Shizuru comenzó a llorar

— _No llores Shizuru… tomate el café, te va a caer bien — _negó con la cabeza _—_ _¿No quieres?_ — Sonó mi teléfono

— _¡Mai! _— Salí del cuarto para poder hablar más cómoda

— _¿Natsuki? Ya es tarde, ¿a qué hora llegas?_

— _No se Mai… _

— _¿Aún estas en la fiesta?_

— _No, yo… estoy en casa de Shizuru, pero ella no está bien Mai, no puedo dejarla así… _

— _Quédate aquí —_ me interrumpió Shizuru, estaba detrás de mí.

— _Espera Mai…_

— _Por favor, Natsuki… no quiero que te pase nada, ya es noche, mañana te vas temprano si quieres — _simplemente no podía negarme

— _Mai me quedaré aquí, mañana llego temprano _

— _Está bien Natsuki, hasta mañana—_ La pelirroja colgó.

Shizuru había dejado de llorar y tomaba su café

— _¿Está rico?_

— _ee — _dijo con su voz tan dulce

— _Que bueno — _el café es lo único decente que puedo preparar

— _Shizuru, ¿Dónde tienes un __**futon**__?_

— _Natsuki, duerme con migo _

— _No hay problema Shizuru yo duermo bien en el futon_

— _Yo… te necesito, por favor…_ — ¡No esa mirada de nuevo! Cuando me mira así yo…

— _De acuerdo —_ entramos al cuarto y Shizuru sacó de su armario un par de pijamas y me dio una

— _Arigatou, te dejaré para que te cambies también—_ cerré la puerta al salir, me cambié en el cuarto contiguo y tomé un cobertor. Antes de entrar toqué la puerta

— _Pasa_

— _Con permiso… Shizuru te tomé esto, yo soy muy friolenta_

— _Esta bien Natsuki, puedes tomar lo que quiera_s _—_ Shizuru se seguía viendo triste

— _Shizuru, si tú… te sientes mal… despiértame __—_ ¡A ver si puedes! — _¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer para despertarme! — _se limitó a sonreírme, acomodé el cobertor y me acosté.

La cama de Shizuru era muy grande comparada con la individual en la que normalmente dormía, además era muy cómoda y sus almohadas tenían impregnado su dulce olor, al igual que la pijama, esto parecía un sueño… Shizuru también se acostó estaba volteada hacia mí, pero no me miraba, me acerqué un poco más a ella, estiré mi brazo y le toqué el cabello, Shizuru cerró los ojos, continúe acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

— _¿Por qué estas tan triste Shizuru? — _Quería consolarla

— _Natsuki…— _Dijo esto en un suspiro

— _¿Hnn? — _Esperé pacientemente a que me contara

— _Buenas noches —_ Shizuru se giró hacia el otro lado… creo que no soy la persona adecuada, de seguro es por Kanzaki… Aunque eso no me hace sentir mejor

— _Buenas noches —_ Dije girándome hacia el otro lado, para entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo.

_**Shōchū**__: bebida japonesa más fuerte que el Sake parecida al vodka _ _

_**Futon: **__Colchoneta sonde suelen dormir los japoneses _

N/A: _¡Ahh cuidar borrachos! Jajaja _

_Creo que me quedo algo corto el capítulo : S ahh! Lo siento! Estoy desvelada -_- _

_Ya saben __comentarios, quejas, dudas, sugerencias y/o otros en el apartado de reviews :D _

_¡Gracias por leer! ¡Mata kondooo!_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Desde que llegué a la fiesta, Reito me descompuso y comencé a beber como loca, Natsuki me advirtió pero ya era tarde, tampoco debía pasar demasiado tiempo con ella, se veía hermosa y con alcohol en mi sangre estaba vulnerable. Reito siguió hostigándome en la fiesta pero pude manejarlo. Hubo un momento en el que Ishigami estaba hablándole muy cerca a Natsuki y no pude evitar intervenir, prácticamente grité

— _¡Ara! ¡Natsuki! —_ Se libró de ese tipo y se acercó a donde estaba — _¿Qué haces con ese tipo?_ — traté de disimular mi enojo pero no pude.

— _Pues, es que me dejaste sola con él… — ¿_me está reclamando?

— _¡Ara! ¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa?_

— _Shizuru… ¿Qué te pasa?_ — ¿Está enojada? O ¿Por qué me mira así?

— _¡Nada!, si quieres bailar con él, ¡está bien!— _La deje ahí y me fui al servicio, Natsuki no me siguió, ¡estaba furiosa! Tenía ganas de llorar ¡yo solo quería a Natsuki para mí! pero es cierto… yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ella, y si a ella le gusta él… ¡ahhh! ¡Tengo que sacármela de la cabeza!

Salí del servicio y ahí estaba, la única manera de luchar con mis sentimientos era haciendo lo que menos quería hacer, así que la llevé par que bailara con ese tipo, pero yo no podía quedarme viendo eso, no lo soportaría, así que tomé a Reito y decidida a liberar un poco de la tensión que estaba viviendo me puse a bailar con él. Pensaba en Natsuki, volteé a verla, ella me miraba con desprecio… Kanin na… Natsuki…

De pronto, Natsuki le arrebató su bebida a Ishigami y se la bebió de un solo trago, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió su mirada había cambiado, su mirada era salvaje y apasionada, se acercó al tipo y comenzó a bailar.

Natsuki era muy sexy cuando se lo proponía, esa manera de bailar, esa manera de mirarlo, de tocarlo… el tipo estaba embobado con ella y la mitad de los invitados también, sin mencionarme a mi… terminó la canción y el tipo iba a besarla, no quería ver más… iba a cerrar los ojos pero me percaté que Natsuki se alejó de él y fue por un trago, la seguí y decidida le arrebaté su bebida y me la acabé por ella, estoy furiosa…

— _¡Valla, con que sabias bailar Kuga! _

— _¿Qué?, ¿no eras tú la que quería que bailara? —_ ¡NO!

— _Pero, ¿¡tenías que hacerlo así!?_ _—_ le grité

— _Shizuru, no grites… _

— _¡Vámonos!— _ No quería seguir peleando frente a toda esta gente

— _¿Pero y la fiesta? — _No soportaría verla bailar con él de nuevo

— _¡Vámonos! —_ La saqué de ahí sin despedirnos de nadie, apenas salimos a la calle y se me subió el alcohol, mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme y caí en brazos de Natsuki, me subió al auto y me quedé dormida, después de eso recuerdo que Natsuki me cargaba sobre su espalda y me aferré a su cuello.

.

.

Desperté en mi cuarto, me dolía la cabeza, intenté incorporarme pero terminé en el suelo y comencé a vomitar en el bote de basura, lo arruiné todo… una suave caricia en mi cabeza, era ella, ¡no se había ido!

— _¿Cómo te sientes? — _terriblemente avergonzada, tomé el pañuelo que me ofrecía y me limpié el rostro

— _Natsuki…estoy mareada — _ no quería que me viera así

— _¿Te preparo un café? _

— _Ookini —_ siempre es tan linda con migo…

— _Toma, Shizuru_

— _Natsuki…__kanin na!—_ no pude más, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos

— _No llores Shizuru… tomate el café, te va a caer bien—_ No Natsuki, no lo merezco _—_ _¿no quieres? __—_ sonó su teléfono, contestó y salió del cuarto, era la pelirroja, la seguí en silencio para escuchar su conversación

— _No, yo… estoy en casa de Shizuru, pero ella no está bien Mai, no puedo dejarla así… _

— _Quédate aquí —_ le supliqué

— _Espera Mai… — _me miró preocupada

— _Por favor, Natsuki… no quiero que te pase nada, ya es noche, mañana te vas temprano si quieres— _quédate con migo… por favor…

Accedió, yo me tomaba el café en silencio, podía sentir todo el amor de Natsuki en cada trago

— _Shizuru, ¿Dónde tienes un futon?_

— _Natsuki, duerme con migo — _fue una suplica

— _No hay problema Shizuru yo duermo bien en el futon_

— _Yo… te necesito, por favor…_ — jamás le había hablado así a nadie

— _De acuerdo—_ entramos al cuarto y busqué unos pijamas

— _Arigatou, te dejaré para que te cambies también—_ Natsuki se fue y comencé a cambiarme, me sentía muy mal, me dolía todo, pero el saber que ella está aquí me da mucha paz, tocan la puerta

— _Pasa_

— _Con permiso, Shizuru te tomé esto, yo soy muy friolenta_

— _Esta bien Natsuki, puedes tomar lo que quieras _

— _Shizuru, si tú… te sientes mal despiértame, ¡haz lo que tengas que hacer para despertarme! __—_ está preocupada por mí… le sonreí, después de acomodar las cobijas se acostó, le di el último trago al café y dejé la tasa vacía en el mueble… y me acosté al igual que ella en la orilla de la cama, no quería incomodarla, Natsuki me miraba, se acercó un poco a mí y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza suavemente, cerré los ojos, se sentía tan bien… pero tenía miedo, miedo de que se alejara…

— _¿Por qué estas tan triste Shizuru? _

— _Natsuki…— _ suspiré, como quería tomarla en mis brazos para que estuviera siempre a mi lado…

— _¿Hnn? — _pero ella no era mía…

— _Buenas noches_— me giré, no aún…

— _Buenas noches—_ ella también me imitó y después de unos minutos ya se había dormido pero yo no podía, después de dar varias vueltas en la cama, me levanté, fui al baño y luego a la cocina. ¡Ara! Alguien se ha comido mis sobras, sonreí, debió ser Natsuki… volví a la cama con ella y me acosté, esta vez más cerca pero manteniendo el espacio entre nosotras.

Finalmente pude dormir, pero no por mucho tiempo, Natsuki era muy alocada para dormir, me despertó un par de veces cuando me dio un puñetazo en la espalda y una patada en la pantorrilla, no fueron muy fuertes pero interrumpieron mi dulce sueño, ella no se despertó a pesar de mis lamentos, volví a dormirme, pero pasadas unas horas algo volvió a despertarme…

— _¡Okaasan!_

— _¿Natsuki?—_ me giré para verla, estaba soñando…

— _¡Okaasan! —_ Natsuki tenía las piernas encogidas y se abrasaba a sí misma, respiraba con dificultad y movía un poco la cabeza, tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados

— _¡Natsuki!, ¡Despierta! —_ Estaba teniendo una pesadilla… _— ¡Despierta! _

— _Noo… okaa…san…—_ no importaba cuanto la moviera, Natsuki no se despertaba, estaba hecha un ovillo…

— _Tranquila, Natsuki es un sueño _– le dije suavemente

— _O… ka… —_ comenzó a respirar más a prisa, toqué su rostro, estaba sudando, la sentí fría…

— _¡Despierta!—_ comenzaba a desesperarme, de sus ojos salieron lagrimas, Natsuki estaba llorando por su madre y yo ¡no podía hacer nada! Intenté abrasarla pero no pude, sus piernas no me dejaban

— _¡Por favor Natsuki! –_ Ya estaba desesperada, tomé su cuello y le besé la frente – _¡Por favor! ¡No llores! ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta! ¡NATSUKI! _– una gota cayó sobre rostro, no me había percatado que yo también estaba llorando.

— _Shi…zu…ru… —_ me limpié el rostro con la mano y bese su mejilla

— _Aquí estoy Natsuki… _— Aún seguía llorando, la destapé para ver si se despertaba pero no fue así, ¡estaba helada! Me levanté de la cama para taparla y me acosté del otro lado abrasándola por la espalda, pasé un brazo por debajo de su cuello y le sujeté el hombro, puse mi otro brazo sobre el suyo, aún tenía sus manos fuertemente apretadas, acerqué mi cabeza a la suya

— _Shi… zu… _

— _Natsuki… —_ se relajó un poco, pero aún sollozaba— _¡Natsuki! –_ ¿Qué más podía hacer para que se calmara? Solo me aferré a su cuerpo y esperé… volvió a quejarse después de un rato _— ¿Qué pasa?_— le pregunté pero no obtuve respuesta, seguía dormida, acerqué mi cara y la froté suavemente sobre su cuello—_ Natsuki—_ le dije con un hilo de voz, esta dejó de sollozar y se calmó de repente, yo seguí abrazándola, lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, ya me estaba quedando dormida cuando Natsuki comenzó a moverse y se escapó de mis brazos, me espanté, pensé que se había despertado y estaba molesta con migo por abrazarla así.

Me levanté de la cama esperando lo peor, estaba lista para disculparme por mi atrevimiento.

— _Shizuru! ¿Qué?... ¿Qué haces levantada?—_ Me preguntó adormilada

— _¿Natsuki?... Yo voy a ir al baño_— se talló un ojo, tenía el cabello revuelto, se veía tan linda

— _Está bien—_ bostezo – _No tardes —_ se volvió a acostar, giró un par de veces en la cama, empujó una almohada con su codo y después se quedó tranquila.

Fui al baño y cuando regresé me acomodé en mi lugar de antes, me dolía la cabeza, respiré profundo y volví a dormirme… Natsuki hablaba entre sueños, de nuevo estaba intranquila, me acerqué y la abrasé de nuevo y ella me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me acercó a su cuerpo helado.

— _Shizuru—_ dijo en un susurro y se quedó tranquila… Natsuki… a pesar de todo… estaba feliz de tenerla a mi lado, no importaba si me despertaba diez veces más… ahora era mi turno cuidarla.

Se estiró y alzó su cabeza, su rostro estaba a unos centímetros del mío, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi barbilla, su cálido aliento… ¡NO PUEDO MÁS!… Incliné mi cabeza y mis labios rozaron los suyos… despues la besé muy suave… lo hice de nuevo tiernamente presioné un poco… me mojé los labios con mi lengua y volví a besarla esta vez me quedé en su boca más tiempo… sus labios eran muy suaves… ¡no quería parar!... mi corazón se aceleró… acaricié su cabeza… y la besé un par de veces más sin despegar mis labios de los suyos… Natsuki movió un poco su boca y volví a besarla… ¿que estoy haciendo?... ¡no me lo creo!... ¡ella me está respondiendo!, abrió un poco su boca y mi lengua busco la suya… sabia deliciosa, esta sensación nunca antes la había sentido, mi corazón latía muy rápido, ¡tenia terror!... ¡debía parar!, si ella se despertaba yo…

Mejor me detuve y me separé un poco de ella _— Natsuki _— Me arriesgué, seguía dormida, quería besarla de nuevo pero no lo hice, en vez de eso me subí un poco para que su cara no estuviera en frente de la mía y la acerqué a mi regazo, al fin pudimos dormir…

.

.

.

Cuando desperté alguien me estaba abrazando, pero ¿Quién?, ¿Mikoto?... No… esté dulce aroma… ¡no puede ser! Es… es… ¡Shizuru!..

Shizuru me tenia inmovilizada, una de sus manos estaba detrás de mi cuello y me mantenía sobre su regazo, su otro brazo estaba sobre mi espalada y su cabeza estaba cómodamente posada sobre la mía y entonces me di cuenta que mis brazos rodeaban su cintura…

Era sin duda, el amanecer más perfecto que he tenido en toda mi vida, era un abrazo tan tierno, ahí entre los brazos de Shizuru me sentía tan amada y segura, no sé cómo había pasado esto pero, quería abrazarla más fuerte, quería tenerla más cerca, la jalé hacia mí un poco más… y un poco más… y un poco más… podía sentir la respiración de Shizuru, su abdomen junto al mío y sus senos justo arriba de los míos, ahora eran mis labios los que querían participar pero por el momento no podían hacer nada y me desesperé

— _¡Ara!_

— _¡Shizuru!_— ¡Estaba despierta!

— _Si Natsuki me sigue apretando así me voy a romper _

— _¡Perdón!— _la solté de inmediato pero ella me jaló de nuevo

— _Quédate así…_

— _¿Shizuru?_

— _Déjame abrazarte un poco más—_ y ahora fue ella quien me apretó a su cuerpo, estoy soñando – _¡Te quiero Natsuki!_

— _Yo también… ¡te quiero Shizuru!_— ¡ahh Shizuru! Es tan cálida

— _Natsuki, ¡Ookini! _

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¿Cómo por qué?, por cuidarme, por traerme a casa y por quedarte con migo…_

— _No tienes por qué agradecer _

— _¡Claro que sí!_

— _Entonces, ¡Arigatou Shizuru! _– la castaña se rió complacida

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Por llevarme a comer, por permitir que me quede en tu casa y por dejarme estar a tu lado…_

— _¡Baakaa! —_ ¡Pero si eso lo dije enserio!

— _Iré a preparar el desayuno —_ dijo separándose de mis brazos, sentí como se enfriaba mi cuerpo, me enrosqué en las cobijas y abrase la almohada, olía a Shizuru pero no era lo mismo, Shizuru regresó después de un rato

— _Natsuki, si quieres te puedes dar un baño, el agua está caliente_

— _Ahora voy_— me desperecé y después de estirarme me levanté y salí del cuarto…

.

.

.

Comencé a tener hambre desde hace media hora pero no quería alejarme de ella, estaba cortando las verduras cuando unos brazos rodearon mi abdomen y sentí un peso en mi hombro derecho

— _¿Qué preparas? —_ se me cayó el cuchillo

— _¡Ara!, Natsuki ¡No me espantes así! _

— _Si te molesta ya no lo hago_ _—_ dijo al tiempo que levantaba su cabeza y me soltaba pero detuve sus brazos dejándolos en dónde estaban

— _No me molesta… — _dije un poco apenada

— _No me contestaste —_ volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre mi hombro

— _Voy a hacer Ramen_

— _Ya veo, ¿te sientes muy mal?_**_*_**_—_ Natsuki empujaba mi cabello con su nariz discretamente

— _Lo normal, después de beber como lo hice anoche _

— _Bebiste mucho —_ sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello cuando hablo

— _Ajaaa _– no podía concentrarme en el dialogo con Natsuki así

— _¿Por qué bebiste tanto?_— dijo alejándose de repente pero con sus brazos aún rodeándome _—_ _¿Fue por Kanzaki san verdad?_

— _¿Qué? —_ Me giré para verla de frente, aún estaba algo despeinada y me miraba con preocupación _—_ _¡No! —_ La verdad es que si, todo es su culpa…

— _¿Entonces? — _ puse mis brazos sobre sus hombros y la abrase por el cuello me quedé mirándola pensé en darle un beso y repetir la experiencia de anoche pero algo me lo impidió, en vez de eso le dediqué una sonrisa pero ella frunció el entrecejo y me abrazó, no dijimos nada más, bajé mis brazos lentamente hacia su espalda, ella me soltó pero me dejó abrazarla un poco más, antes de soltarla besé su mejilla con cuidado y me giré para seguir con la comida, Natsuki se fue rumbo al baño arrastrando los pies, después de un rato me gritó

— _¡Shizuru! Me cambiare en tu cuarto, por si te quieres bañar de una vez, ¡te dejé agua caliente! —_ Me apresuré y me metí al baño.

.

.

.

Me cambie rápido, quería salir a comprar algo a la tienda entes de que terminara Shizuru porque quería comer antes de irme al trabajo, de todas formas llegaré tarde

— _Shizuru, ahora regreso…_

— _¡Noo!, ¿A dónde vas? — _No me molesté en contestarle, salí del apartamento y azoté la puerta para que escuchara mi salida, jeje… fui a la tienda que estaba a unas calles y compré un _**Ukon no Chikara **_para Shizuru y un par de bolsas de gomitas azucaradas en forma de lombriz, ¡Cómo me encantan estas cosas! abrí una bolsa y comencé a comer, cuando llegué al apartamento ya me había comido la mitad, Shizuru me abrió la puerta y comenzó un puchero

— _¡A donde fuiste! _

— _Quería un dulce dije entrando a la casa y pasando al comedor— _Shizuru trajo los platos de Ramen a la mesa, aún me veía enfadada

— _Come —_ le acerqué la bolsa de gomitas y ella puso cara de asco

— _Noo… ¿Qué es eso?_ – jajaja eso fue gracioso

— _Son gomitas… Come ¡están ricas! _– mi optimismo no funcionó… ¡Por eso no lo uso!... Espera, esta sonriendo… ¿Qué tramara?

— _Con una condición _ _— _dijo juguetona, miré hacia otro lado…

— _¿Cuál?_ —ella tomó una gomita

— _Que… tú te comas la mitad —_ se puso un extremo de gomita en su boca

— _Jajaja, muy bien_ _—_ acepté, me acerqué deprisa y mordí la gomita, Shizuru se comió la otra parte y dijo

— _Eso no fue la mitad, ¡Apenas mordiste la orilla!_ _— _tomó otra y volvió a hacer lo mismo… ok, esta vez lo haré bien, me acerqué despacio y Shizuru se movió

— _¡Así no puedo! —_ Se rió _— ¡Quédate quieta!_ _— _tomé su cabeza con mis manos y me acerqué. Shizuru se estaba poniendo roja, la haría sufrir, abrí un poco mi boca y me acerqué más, Shizuru empujaba su cabeza hacia atrás con nerviosismo —_Espera… _— dije suavemente, después muy rápido… metí la gomita en mi boca y besé sus labios al tiempo que cortaba la gomita y la solté, me senté en la mesa y la miré de reojo estaba rojísima

— _¡Baaakaaaa!_ – me gritó en cuanto recuperó el habla y comencé a reír, se sentó también pero me dirigía una mirada asesina

— _¡Perdón Shizuru! ¡Fue una broma!_ _—_ Comencé a comer a prisa, la verdad desde que la conocí había querido hacer eso… _— Toma —_ le di la botella de _Ukon no Chikara_ que tenía guardada en la sudadera _—_ _por si el Ramen no es suficiente para tu resaca — _Al parecer se le quitó el enojo, sonó mi teléfono.

— _¿Hola?... ¡Tate! ¿Qué?... ¡pues haz algo!... di, di ¡que estoy en el baño!... ¡ohh cierto! Pues di que… Chii!... ya veo… ni hablar… voy para allá… ¡Tate... gracias por cubrirme! — _Colgué, Shizuru me miraba desconcertada _—_ _Tengo que irme_

— _Pero ¿y la comida? —_ Tomé el tazón y me atraganté

— _Listo — _dejé el tazón vacio y me encaminé a la salida Shizuru venía detrás de mí, abrí la puerta

— _¡Espera!... Natsuki_

— _¡Shizuru tengo que irme ya!_

— _¡Lo sé, lo sé! Llévate esto… —_ ¿Qué? ¿Una llave? _—_ _Es la del apartamento — _la miré desconcertada… — _No quiero que pase lo de la otra vez, cuando Reito… _

_—_ _¿me dijo que no estabas? — _Ella afirmó con la cabeza

—_ si es así quiero que compruebes tu misma si estoy o no… _

— _Shizuru, yo… ¡No puedo aceptarla! — _ estaba sorprendida

— _¡Llévatela! – _Me ordenó la castaña y me abrazó – _por si se ofrece_

— _Pero y tu intimidad, que tal que tú…_

— _Úsala como quieras _

— _Está bien – _tenía que irme, ya discutiría luego, me separé de Shizuru y me fui corriendo al trabajo.

.

.

Llegué veinte minutos después…

— _¡Llegas tarde Kuga! Ve a cambiarte corre — _me aventó el overol azul del trabajo

— _¡Gracias Tate! toma – _le lancé la bolsa de gomitas y fui al servicio, cuando regresé el jefe estaba cuestionando al rubio, este esquivaba su mirada y se revolvía el cabello mientras se reía con torpeza

— _¡Ahh Natsuki! ¿Cómo sigues?_ – Tate me hizo una seña y se tocó el estomago

— _¡Mejor! ya estoy mejor –_ dije sobándome la panza

— _Qué bueno, eso es muy molesto, qué alegría ser hombres ¿no? —_ dijo y le dio un codazo cómplice al rubio, rieron, ¡Tate baka! —_ Es mejor que se den prisa ¡hay mucho trabajo! —– _una vez que se alejó Tate pasó uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro y aproveché para darle un codazo en las costillas

— _¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¡No estoy en mis días!_

— _Tranquila Natsu, querías que no te regañaran ¿verdad? _

— _¡Bakaa!_

— _Mejor cuéntame, ¿En dónde estabas?_

— _No te incumbe…_

— _Me extraña de ti Natsu, siempre eres muy puntual y más en el trabajo_

— _No molestes — _Comencé a revisar la primer moto

— _¡Vamos!, ¿Desde cuándo dejamos de contarnos las cosas?— _me miró atentamente

— _Esta bien… _

— _Ajaaa ¡Desembucha!_

— _¿Recuerdas la chica que me fue a buscar al parque la otra noche?_

— _¡La castaña del jaguar plateado!_

— _Si, ella…_

Me pasé la mitad de la jornada hablando de Shizuru con Tate mientras reparábamos un par de motos

— _Bien, pues te ganaste un premio Natsu_

— _Verdad que si – _dije sonriente

— _¡Mira que invitarte a comer es una gran inversión!_

— _Sí, la comida tiene que ver, pero ella… es alguien importante para mí…_

— _¡Estas enamorada Kuga! _— me dijo el muy baka señalándome con una sonrisa de bobo

— _¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Claro que no! – _Creo que podría ser…

— _jajaja oye mira, te agradezco que hayas pensado en mí al bailar con ese tipo, pero la verdad querías darle una lección a ella…_

— _¡Yuiichi! – _me puse roja

— _No me engañas… ¡Si por eso empezamos a bailar!_

— _Si recuerdo, cuando te acosaba esa niña del colegio ¡Shiho! "Onichan Onichan..." —_ la imité con voz aguda —_ Y me molestaste hasta que accedí a bailar contigo ¡frente a ella! me pusiste a practicar mucho… _

— _Es que eras muy torpe, ¡Pero ahora puedes agradecerme el ser sensual! _— me dijo empujando mi cadera con la suya y rebote hacia la derecha

— _¡Bakaa!—_ le aventé el trapo lleno de grasa_— ¡Pero no me gusto bailar con ese tipo! _

— _Pero valió la pena despertar en brazos de Shi…zu...ru… – _me aventó el trapo de regreso y me dio en la cara

— _Ahora si me la pagas— _ me le aventé encima y caímos al piso

— _¡No, no, no! ¡Natsu!... __—_Le embarraba el trapo en la cara — _¡basta! ¡Kuga!_

— _jajaja ¡Pero si te estoy limpiando!_

— _¡Ya veo que trabajan mucho!_

— _¡Buchou! _

— _¡Sakomizu! – _Nos levantamos enseguida — _ Pero, ¡si estamos trabajando! Solo que este rubio me está distrayendo… — _ nos miró con severidad el gordito y tuve que contener la risa al mirar a Tate que tenía manchas de grasa en toda la cara

— _¡Tranquilo buchou mire! ¡Ya terminamos estas tres! – _sonrió Tate

— _Ya… ¡Pero son 5! _

— _Awww, ¡tengo hambre! – _me quejé y mi estomago replicó con un gran gruñido, miré a Sakomizu frunciendo el entrecejo

— _¡Que remedio!, terminen esta y ya se van, seguimos mañana…_

— _Apúrate Tate, de verdad tengo hambre ¡solo comí un ramen!_

— _Vamos pues, a esta solo hay revisarle los frenos _

— _Parece que el pistón no sirve, mira no enciende… vamos a tener que cambiarlo… ¡Que desperdicio! ¿Cómo es que no les dan mantenimiento? – _Me quejaba mientras quitaba la pieza – _¿Qué piensan que las motos no necesitan amor?, ¿Qué no hay que cuidarlas?... pásame un repuesto_

— _A esta gente le sobra el dinero Natsuki, toma – _Le cambié la pieza y la encendí

— _La pastilla no se mueve… a ver… mira el latiguillo está tapado, por eso no pasa el liquido de frenos ¡no te digo!..._

— _¡Relájate Kuga! Si la gente fuera cuidadosa no tendríamos trabajo_

— _Esta bien, fin de la discusión ¡vámonos por una pizzauaua!_

— _Espera, le cambiaré el liquido también, está muy quemado_

— _Iré a cambiarme – _me sentí tentada a regresar a casa de Shizuru, pero…

— _Vamos a ver a mis papás Natsu, Te extrañan… _

— _¡Vámonos! — _subimos a mi Suzuki y nos fuimos a la casa de los padres del rubio… mi casa…

* * *

_*__Natsuki le pregunta a Shizuru si se siente mal porque los japoneses utilizan el ramen como un remedio para la resaca. _

_**Ukon no Chikara: **_es una bebida energetizante que utilizan los japoneses como remedio para la resaca tipo red bull ¿Conocen él red bull? Existe presentación de botellita y en polvo XD

N/A:

…_..Por favor reviews! :D_


	5. Capítulo 5

_¡Konbanwa mina sama! _

**Capítulo 5**

Habían pasado quince días desde la última vez que vi a Shizuru, me llamó un par de veces pero desafortunadamente no hemos podido coincidir en los horarios, ambas teníamos demasiadas ocupaciones, más ella que yo por su puesto, Shizuru tenía un puesto importante dentro del sistema judicial del Distrito de Tokio, lo que significa mucho trabajo y llegar muy tarde a casa.

Pasé por su apartamento con mi Suzuki unas cuantas veces pero al no ver su vehículo aparcado me seguí derecho, a pesar de que Shizuru me dio la llave de su apartamento no he sido capaz de usarla, en vez de eso la traía siempre colgada al cuello con un collar que me hizo Tate.

Desde aquella noche en casa de Shizuru no he podido dormir bien, tengo el sueño muy inquieto y a veces despierto llorando en la madrugada, siempre es la misma pesadilla del día del accidente que se llevó a mi madre, solo que… se repite y cada vez aparezco en ese auto con personas importantes para mí, Saeko… Tate… Mai… Mikoto… Nao… Shizuru… siempre despierto con Shizuru… despierto abrazando mi almohada y con los ojos hinchados por el llanto, después vuelvo a dormir pero algo intranquila.

Afortunadamente Mai ya no sufre por que lleguemos a tarde a clases, pero ahora es peor porque se la pasa preocupada por mí. Ella y Mikoto se turnan para darme vueltas en la noche y un par de veces les ha tocado quedarse en mi cuarto, a pesar que les digo que me ignoren, no me hacen caso, Mai se ve desgastada por cuidarme y eso me molesta.

— _Mai de verdad ¡esto no es necesario!_

— _Natsuki, no te preocupes, de verdad, no me cuesta nada además ya estoy curtida por cuidar a Takumi_

— _Pero, te ves terrible_

— _¡No más que tú! jajaja_

— _pero Mai… él es tu hermano y yo…_

— _Natsuki, conociéndote tú harías por mí, tres veces más de lo que yo hago por ti, ¡así que no insist_as_!_ — miré sus ojos azules y desistí de intentar convencerla

— _Está bien, Gracias— _dije de mala gana

— _Entonces ¿en dónde nos quedamos? — ¿_Cómo puede sonreír?

— _Mai, la verdad ¡me pudro!... y contabilidad no ayuda_

— _Natsuki!— _me miró con severidad

— _Ok, ya… haber… los asientos contables…_

— _A la derecha van los debes y a la izquierda los haber — _cara de confusión_ — pero ¿Cómo que no le entiendes? Pero, ¡si esto lo vimos ayer! — _aúncara de confusión— _ok, los debes son el capital de ingreso ¿sí?, y los haber es el capital que sale, es decir las deudas, los pagos, etc. ¿vamos bien?_

— _Si, si… — _Me gusta cuando Mai me explica así

— _Arriba de las T se pone el concepto ya sea pasivo o activo, __como por ejemplo Caja, bancos, proveedores, etc. y nos basamos en la hoja de Rayado__ para poner las cifras y después tenemos que sumar todas las cantidades del debe y el haber... — _Tocaron a la puerta, Mai y yo nos miramos

— ¿_Esperas a alguien?— _le pregunté

— _No ¿y tú?... — _negué con la cabeza —_ Mikoto, ¿puedes abrir?_

— _Siii Maiii! — _Mikoto aventó el control de la Wii al sillón y fue a abrir

— _¿Quién es? Mikoto —_ preguntó la pelirroja al tiempo que seguíamos escribiendo en las horribles hojas verdes

— _¡Es Fujino san! ¡Natsuki Ayudame!_

— _¿¡QUÉ!? — _me levanté echa un torbellino tirando el montón de hojas que tenía sobre mis piernas y fui a la puerta, Mai me siguió y también tiro sus hojas Mikoto tenía a Shizuru tomada por el brazo y estaba intentando hacerla entrar a la casa

— _¿¡Shizuru!?_ — se había soltado de Mikoto y se dirigía a su auto

— _Natsuki ¡Estaba llorando! — _Me gritó Mikoto… ¿qué le habrá pasado? pensaba mientras corría hacia donde estaba, ya había abierto la puerta de su auto y estaba por subir cuando llegué y le cerré la puerta de golpe, y se me fue el aliento, ella me dio la espalda y le tomé el brazo

— _¡Shizuru!— _ dije con un hilo de voz

— _Kanin na… yo ya me voy…_

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué te vas? — _le pregunté y la giré para ver su rostro, es verdad, estaba llorando —_ ¿Qué tienes? — _No me contestó… _— ¿Shizuru?_— me vio a los ojos unos segundos y la abrasé con fuerza, ella se aflojo en mis brazos — _Entremos_…

— _¡NO!_

— _¿Por qué no? _

— _Yo… no quiero molestar Natsuki..._

— _¡No seas tonta! ¡Mira están preocupadas!— _Shizuru volteo hacia la casa y vio que Mai y Mikoto estaban viéndonos desde la entrada — _Y ¡yo también!... No aceptare un no Shizuru, ¡ven! — _le ordené y ella me siguió, entramos a la casa Mai se tapaba la boca con una mano y tenía cara de angustia, negué con la cabeza y se llevó a Mikoto a la cocina, nos sentamos en el sillón y pisamos un par de hojas al pasar

— _Natsuki, perdóname… yo… no quería estar sola…_

— _Me alegra que vinieras — _dije y la abracé, ella respondió a mi abraso_ — Te extrañaba — _Comenzó a llorar sobre mi regazo, yo no la solté, pasados unos minutos Mai regresó con unas tasas de Té y las puso en la mesita de centro y se sentó en el sillón de alado con Mikoto, esta me aventó un pañuelo que me cayó en la cara y Mai le dio un manazo, yo disimule la risa con una ligera tos.

— _Shizuru, Mai nos trajo té ¿Quieres?_ — le di el pañuelo y se secó el rostro, afirmó con la cabeza así quele acerqué una tasa y comenzó a beber

— _Ookini _

— _¿Estás mejor?_

— _Si… — _dijo algo apenada

— _¿Qué le pasa Mai? — _dijo Mikoto preocupada y Mai le tapó la boca nerviosa

— _¡Ve a jugar Mikoto!— _le dijo la pelirroja amablemente y Mikoto la obedeció desganada, jugaba con la Wii pero volteaba constantemente hacia donde estábamos, Shizuru contemplaba la escena, Mai comenzó a recoger las hojas

— _¿Qué es todo eso Natsuki? — _preguntó Shizuru señalando las hojas

— _Ahh! No te preocupes, nos levantamos rápido y las tiramos_

— _Kanin na…_

— _No es nada, siempre tiramos todas las hojas— _Dijo Mai amablemente, Shizuru supo que no era cierto y sonrió, se recargó en mi hombro y se quedó viendo como jugaba Mikoto, después de un rato esta se acercó y le dijo inocentemente

— _¿Quieres jugar?_

— _¿ehh?, no yo… no se jugar eso… eee_

— _Mikoto — _dijo presentándose y dándole la mano _— ¡Que Natsuki te enseñe!_

— _¡Mi-ko-to!— _Dijo Mai enfatizando en cada silaba — _¡Natsuki no puede jugar!_

— _¡Pero… Si ya no están estudiando Maiiii! — _Mai me miró como para ver si seguiríamos estudiando y yo afirmé con la cabeza

— _Shizuru, te molesta si yo…_

— _Adelante, ¡tienes que estudiar mucho para ser una excelente financista! — _Se incorporó

— _Pero, quédate aquí— _le toqué la mano al decir esto y Shizuru volvió a recargarse en mi hombro, Mai se sentó del otro lado y me dio mis hojas

— _Mai ¡Ni me las acomodaste!_

— _Perdón Natsuki, pero ¡no entiendo tus garabatos!— _Shizuru vio mis hojas y comenzó a reír, me revolví el cabello y comencé a acomodarlas, después de 15 minutos ya habíamos terminado de llenar las malditas hojas, Mai me felicitó como siempre que termino una tarea y se puso a hacer la fila de Konga con Mikoto por toda la sala mientras cantaba _"Terminamos la tarea, terminamos la tarea" _ y me boté de la risa, Shizuru reía con migo, ¡Que felicidad! Después tocaron la puerta y Mikoto fue a abrir

— _ioo_ — Saludo el rubio desde la puerta

— _¡Tate!_

— _¡Oye Natsu!_ _Más vale que le pongan los seguros a ese Jaguar o si no mañana ya no estará ahí_

— _Si Tate, ¡Gracias! —_ le dije Shizuru sacó las llaves de su bolsa, me las dio y se las lancé al rubio

— _¿Podrías?_

— _Claro ya lo cierro_ — me guiño un ojó _— ¡Hola Tokiha!_ — Saludó torpemente

— _Tate…. _— saludó la pelirroja sonrojándose un poco y Mikoto corrió a abrazarla, miró feo a Yuiichi

— _Ooi… ¿Todo está bien?... ¿creí que había mucho trabajo?—_ Me preguntó el rubio pero viendo a Shizuru, esta se sonrojó y yo le aventé una almohada

— _No te incumbe, ¡Baakaa! — _Atrapó la almohada y fue a la salida

— _¡Me alegra por ti Kuga! — _dijo el tonto antes de salir y me puse roja como tomate, Shizuru se dio cuenta y sonrió complacida, Tate regresó y me dio las llaves, no lo perseguí solo porque Shizuru seguía recargada en mi hombro pero lo miré amenazadoramente y me guiñó un ojo _— ¡Por cierto! Soy Yuuichi Tate, Fujino san... Hace hambre ¿no?, mejor me voy a comer — _comprendí al instante lo que quiso decir— _¡Adiós Tokiha! — _dijo y salió de la casa sin esperar respuesta.

— _Shizuru, ¿ya comiste? ¿Tienes hambre?_

— _Solo un poco…_

— _Espera— _Me levanté enseguida y metí la comida que quedaba al microondas, le serví en la mesa — _¡Ven! —_ le dije y me senté, ella se sentó y me sonrió, se veía hermosa, comenzó a comer

— _¡Esta delicioso!_

— _¡Ves Mai! — _le grité a la pelirroja

— _¡Ahh! ¡Gracias Fujino san! — _Shizuru negó con la cabeza, sonrió y siguió comiendo

— _Parece que hoy podrás descansar Mai — _bromeé _— hoy molestare a Shizuru —_ella miró a Mai con intriga

— _¡Natsuki! Que no me molesta… No es nada, Natsuki ha tenido pesadillas últimamente — _Se excusó la pelirroja ante la mirada de Shizuru

— _Maiii, Maiii ¡duerme con migo!— _gritó Mikoto y comenzó a abrazar a Mai

— _Shizuru, ¿cómo le vamos a hacer?, ¿a qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo?_

— _¡Ara!, ¡no había pensado en eso!— _¡Hasta que volvió a hablar! Ya extrañaba su melodiosa voz, sonreí — _a las 9_

— _¿Entonces?, ¿trajiste ropa?_

— _No…_

— _Pues hay que levantarnos temprano para que te lleve_

— _No tienes que llevarme, yo traje mi auto_

— _Pero… _

— _No Natsuki, además tú tienes clases mañana ¿no? _— Asentí — ¿_a qué hora es tu clase?_

— _A las 8_

— _Entonces yo te llevo_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Y… ¿por qué no…?_

— _¡Mañana no circula tu moustro verdad! — _dijo refiriéndose a mi querida Suzuki y lance un gruñido

— _No, pero…_

— _¡Nada! Mañana las llevo — _volteó a ver a Mai _— ¿Ne? ¡Tokiha han!_

— _¡Arigatou Fujino san!— _contestó la pelirroja, cuando Shizuru terminó de comer llevé los platos a la cocina y regresé con ella, recordé algo y me levanté de la mesa…

— _Espérame Shizuru— _ella me sujetó el brazo para que no me fuera

— _¿Vas a ir a tender tu cama Natsuki?— _me paré en seco

— _Mi-ko-to!— _volvió a regañarla Mai y esta vez la vi feo yo también. Shizuru comenzó a reír de nuevo

— _No es necesario, Natsuki… — _me dijo entre risas — _¡yo te ayudo!_

— _¿¡Qué!? pero si yo no… — _¿a quién engaño?

— _Además, quiero ver el cuarto de Natsuki — _me sonrojé, le tomé la mano y me la llevé escaleras arriba no sin antes hacerle un gesto amenazador a Mikoto con la mano.

Antes de entrar al cuarto me detuve.

— _Shizuru…_

— _Abre — _me animó

— _Está un poco revuelto —_dije apenada y ella apretó mi mano con ternura, abrí la puerta y entramos, Shizuru sonreía, solté su mano y comencé a tender la cama abochornada, ella se fue del otro lado y me ayudo a tenderla, no dejaba de sonreír…

* * *

N/A: ok es pequeño… me pueden linchar jajajaja ¡Gomen! semana dificil (-_-) zZz

¡Gracias por esperar, por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews! :D pronto actualizo

¡Ya! Itekimasuu!

Oyasuminasai... zZz...


	6. Capítulo 6

¡Konbanwa Mina san! … Aquí les dejo un _Déjà vu_… XD

**Capítulo 6**

¡Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso! Después de esa llamada con mi padre, estaba tan furiosa que comencé a llorar, ¿Cómo es posible que no entendiera mis razones?

Aparte de eso, Reito había llamado y me dijo que pasaría más tarde por el apartamento. ¡A pesar que le dije que no quería verlo!... Ya era noche, solo quedaban en la oficina la ruidosa rubia Suzushiro y su asistente Kikukawa.

Salí de prisa, porque no quería que me vieran así, no había terminado el trabajo pero ya no aguantaba más, me subí a mi Jaguar y arranqué, conduje por más de una hora hacia ningún lugar en particular, pensaba en demasiadas cosas y en ratos volvía a llorar, finalmente aparqué frente a una casa, estaba cansada, me dolía la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, me recargué sobre el volante un rato y después alcé la vista, conocía esta calle… pero ¿De dónde?... ¿En dónde estaba?, giré a mi izquierda y vi la casa. ¡No puede ser!... ¡Esa moto!...

Estaba en la casa de ¡Natsuki! Mi inconsciente me había traído hasta aquí… quería verla, me bajé del auto echa un zombi y caminé hacia la entrada, mi dedo apretó el timbre, ¿Qué me pasa?... Es como si mi cuerpo se moviera por si solo… se escuchó movimiento dentro de la casa

— _Siii ¡Maiii! — _Escuché y me abrió la chica de cabello negro del parque, se quedó sorprendida al mirarme, tan pronto la vi comencé a llorar de nuevo, me di la vuelta pero ella me sujetó la manga del saco

— _¿Quién es Mikoto? — _Gritó alguien

— _¡Es Fujino san! — _Dijo la chica intentando hacerme entrar — _¡Natsuki Ayúdame!— ¿_Cómo sabia quien era? Yo no conocía su nombre…

— _¿¡QUÉ!? — _Esa era la voz de mi Natsuki, pero no quería que me viera, me solté y caminé hacia el auto rápidamente, mi llanto difuminaba mi vista

— _¿¡Shizuru!?_ — Me llamó

— _Natsuki ¡Estaba llorando! — _me delató la chica, abrí la puerta y estaba por subir pero Natsuki la cerró de un portazo, le di la espalda

— _¡Shizuru!_

— _Kanin na… yo ya me voy…_

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué te vas? — _Me giró y vi sus hermosos ojos verdes — _¿Qué tienes? ¿Shizuru? _— Estaba asustada y me abrasó, esto… ¡Era lo único que quería! Me aferré a ella, a esta suave y delicada esperanza — _Entremos_…

— _¡NO!_

— _¿Por qué no? _

— _Yo… no quiero molestar Natsuki..._

— _¡No seas tonta! ¡Mira están preocupadas!— _ miré hacia la casa para ver a sus amigas — _¡Y yo también!... No aceptare un no Shizuru, ¡ven! — _me sentí avergonzada y me apoyé en su hombro mientras caminábamos, entramos a la casa, que lugar más cálido, Natsuki me llevó al sillón y me resbalé un poco al pisar unas hojas

— _Natsuki, Kanin na… yo… no quería estar sola…_

— _Me alegra que vinieras — _volvió a abrasarme y yo me aferré a su cuerpo _— Te extrañaba — _Ahí, con Natsuki abrasándome pude llorar como tanto había querido, ella me sostenía, me sentía muy bien, me quedé con ella hasta que me calme y ni siquiera escuché cuando regresaron las chicas hasta que tosió Natsuki y me dijo

— _Shizuru, Mai nos trajo té ¿Quieres?_ — me dio un pañuelo que no supe de dónde sacó y me limpié la cara, asentí y ella me dio una tasa

— _Ookini _

— _¿Estás mejor?_

— _Si… — _Respondí, todas me estaban viendo y me sentí intimidada

— _¿Qué le pasa Mai? —_ volteé a verla y Tokiha le tapó la boca

— _¡Ve a jugar Mikoto!— _Tomaba el té mientras Tokiha recogía las hojas del suelo

— _¿Qué es todo eso Natsuki? — _pregunté

— _¡Ahh! No te preocupes, nos levantamos rápido y las tiramos_

— _Kanin na… — _me encogí un poco, me sentía como una niña

— _No es nada — _dijo la pelirroja con todas las hojas en sus brazos— _ siempre tiramos todas las hojas— _ Era muy amable al decir eso, me recargué sobre Natsuki, miraba hacia el frente, de algún modo me sentía como en casa, no… ni aún en mi casa me llegué a sentir tan bien

— _¿Quieres jugar?— _Me dijo de pronto la morena sacándome de mis pensamientos

— _¿ehh?, no yo… no se jugar eso… eee — _le alcé las cejas esperando que me dijera su nombre, Natsuki es tan descuidada que no nos ha presentado

— _Mikoto — _se presentó dándome la mano — _¡Que Natsuki te enseñe! — _Eso sería divertido…

— _¡Mi-ko-to!... ¡Natsuki no puede jugar!— _ Mi Natsuki se quejó disimuladamente

— _Pero… ¡Si ya no están estudiando Maiiii! — _Natsuki afirmó, pero en cuanto miró a Tokiha se resignó

— _Shizuru, te molesta si yo…— _Natsuki no tienes que excusarte…

— _Adelante, ¡tienes que estudiar mucho para ser una excelente financista! —_ además yo soy la intrusa…

— _Pero, quédate aquí— _tocó mi mano y no lo pensé dos veces para regresar a mi anterior posición. Mai se sentó junto a Natsuki y al darle sus hojas le reclamó

— _Mai ¡Ni me las acomodaste!_

— _Perdón Natsuki ¡Pero no entiendo tus garabatos!— _Por reflejo miré sus apuntes, de verdad no se entendía nada y comencé a reír, a Natsuki no pareció importarle y se puso a acomodarlas.

Tokiha le explicaba a Natsuki como si de una niña se tratase, paso a paso y en ocasiones Natsuki hacía comentarios sarcásticos sobre la tarea, y Tokiha la regañaba. Las dos se veían agotadas pero Tokiha era muy optimista y se la pasaba animando a Natsuki, cuando terminaron Tokiha se puso a bailar y cantar con Mikoto por toda la sala, Natsuki se retorcía de la risa, tanto que me contagio, tocaron la puerta y Mikoto abrió

— _ioo_ — El amigo de Natsuki…

— _¡Tate! — _no sabía si ponerme celosa por ese recibimiento

— _¡Oye Natsu!_ _Más vale que le pongan los seguros a ese Jaguar o si no mañana ya no estará ahí_

— _Si Tate, ¡Gracias! —_ le pasé las llaves a Natsuki pero le tomé el brazo, ella acercó su cabeza a la mía y lanzó las llaves

— _¿Podrías?_

— _¡Claro ya lo cierro!_ — Le guiñó un ojo y me sentí muy agradecida con él _— ¡Hola Tokiha!_ — dijo nervioso, lo que siguió me desconcertó un poco

— _Tate…. _— saludo Tokiha y se sonrojó al mirarlo, Mikoto corrió a abrazarla y le hizo caras a Tate, ¡Aquí había un triangulo amoroso!

— _Ooi… ¿Todo está bien?... ¿creí que había mucho trabajo?—_ Me miró el rubio y supe que Natsuki le había contado algo, me sonrojé y al ver esto Natsuki le aventó una almohada

— _No te incumbe, ¡Baakaa! — _Él la atrapó con agilidad y se salió pero antes dijo

— _¡Me alegra por ti Kuga! — _Natsuki se puso colorada y me sentí muy feliz. ¡Él me caía bien! Cuando volvió, le dirigió una mirada cómplice y le dio las llaves de mi auto — _¡Por cierto! Soy Yuuichi Tate, Fujino san... ¿Hace hambre no?, mejor me voy a comer, Adiós Tokiha! — _Mikoto se levantó de la silla y el rubio se fue sin voltear atrás, ¿enserio?, ¿solo vino por eso? ¿Solo a cerrar mi auto?

— _Shizuru, ¿ya comiste? ¿Tienes hambre? — _Me preguntó Natsuki de pronto

— _Solo un poco… — _la verdad no había comido…

— _Espera— _Natsuki se fue hacia la cocina, mientras tanto yo miraba como Mikoto abrasaba descaradamente a Tokiha y esta se reía un poco avergonzada — _¡Ven! —_ me llamó Natsuki, había servido comida en la mesa

— _¡Esta delicioso! _

— _¡Ves Mai! — _Miró a Tokiha sonriente

— _¡Ahh! ¡Gracias Fujino san! _

— _Parece que hoy podrás descansar Mai… hoy molestare a Shizuru — _y me miró con malicia y miré a Tokiha entre desconcertada y celosa

— _¡Natsuki! Que no me molesta… No es nada… Natsuki… ha tenido pesadillas últimamente — _me dijo nerviosa la pelirroja… ya veo, no la ha dejado dormir por eso se ven tan cansadas

De pronto Natsuki me recordó mi vida, ¡tenía trabajo! Y un montón de problemas, además había llegado a su casa sin prepararme, sin avisar, no había traído ropa, ni mis oficios, ¡Nada!, pero Natsuki sonreía y eso era todo lo que me importaba, finalmente acordamos que la llevaría a la escuela mañana

— _Espérame Shizuru— _la detuve

— _¿Vas a ir a tender tu cama Natsuki?— _Natsuki se detuvo y vi rubor en sus mejillas

— _¡Mi-ko-to!— _la regañó Tokiha y Natsuki volteó a verla ofendida, evidentemente no había tendido su cama y quería que no me diera cuenta, no me aguante la risa

— _No es necesario, Natsuki… _ _¡yo te ayudo!_

— _¿¡Qué!?, pero si yo no… — _La miré con comprensión

— _Además, quiero ver el cuarto de Natsuki — _Natsuki le hizo caras a Mikoto y me llevó a su cuarto pero antes de entrar se detuvo y me miró avergonzada

— _Shizuru…_

— _Abre — _estaba ansiosa, pero lo disimulé

— _Está un poco revuelto —_ apreté su mano tiernamente, abrió la puerta y entramos, estaba feliz, hasta ahora no había pensado en entrar a su cuarto, por lo que no sabía lo que encontraría al entrar…

Para mi sorpresa, fue como entrar en el cuarto de un chico adolescente. A pesar de que era pequeño se veía amplio por cómo estaban acomodados los muebles, un estilo totalmente occidental. La habitación se veía muy alegre, estaba algo desordenado, Natsuki corrió a tender su cama y yo la ayude, estaba abochornada y se veía muy linda, en cuanto terminamos se tumbo sobre esta boca arriba con las manos detrás de su nuca y se quedó mirando el techo, yo observé su cuarto, las paredes eran blancas con bordes azul cielo, su cama se encontraba en el centro, entre un par de mesitas de noche, sobre las cuales estaban un par de ventanas delgadas con unas persianas azules.

En la esquina de la derecha estaba su computadora sobre un bonito escritorio y enseguida estaban las puertas de su armario, las cuales eran color azul fuerte y estaban adornadas con un par de vinilos decorativos de skates tamaño real de color azul claro y varios más de flechas desordenadas color rojas y amarillas que rodeaban a las figuras haciendo un increíble contraste. El otro lado estaba cubierto casi por completo por unas escaleras de pared blancas con escalones azules que no estaban hechas para subir al tercer piso precisamente, puesto que no había un tercer piso, cumplían más bien la función de librero porque debajo de estas se hallaban un montón de libros acomodados en repisas y varias curiosidades y sobre las escaleras había algunas cosas como ropa, botes de pintura, bolsas de mano, etc. en esa misma pared había varios cromos de motos de carreras. Frente a la cama estaba una repisa para la televisión, y debajo de esta un cubo donde guardaba su patineta y sus protecciones.

Sobre la cama había un juego de cuatro repisas de madera de diferentes tamaños y en el centro destacaba una gran fotografía del tamaño de media cartulina de Natsuki y Tate muchos años atrás, a mi parecer tendrían unos ocho años ambos vestían igual una camisa blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos Vans, traían sus patinetas, Tate recargaba un brazo sobre el hombro de Natsuki y ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre su antebrazo, sonreían ampliamente, en el fondo había un grafiti muy llamativo, lo que me llamó la atención es que alrededor de esta foto que era la más grande estaban otras quince exactamente iguales pero más pequeñas, Natsuki y Tate, en el mismo lugar, la misma pose y ¡la misma ropa! lo único diferente era el paso del tiempo… estaba intrigada.

— _¡Cada año nos tomamos una! _

— _¿Qué? _— Natsuki había estado viendo como miraba sus fotos

— _¡Sí! Es nuestra tradición, siempre la tomamos el día de mi cumpleaños, ¡Tate tiene las suyas también! Las del día de su cumpleaños, pero es otra pose y tenemos otra ropa — _Siguió explicándome ante mi cara de intriga_ — Evidentemente sabíamos que no nos quedaría la misma ropa por siempre, por eso escogimos algo sencillo, para poder comprar el mismo vestuario cada año _

— _¡Qué extraño!_

— _Estamos en el patio de nuestra casa— _dijo Natsuki tumbándose en la cama de nuevo

— _¿Nuestra casa?_— Ahora estaba más intrigada, Natsuki sonrió pero no dijo nada más, se levantó de pronto y abrió su armario tomó un pijama y me dijo

— _Shizuru, aquí están las pijamas para que escojas la que gustes, voy a cambiarme— _Natsuki era todo un enigma, tomé la primer pijama que encontré y comencé a cambiarme

Natsuki no tardo mucho en regresary después fui al baño, cuando regresé Natsuki estaba acostada en la cama leyendo una manual de motocicletas que estaba en el piso minutos antes, alzó las cobijas para que me acostara y así lo hice, no sabía cómo explicar todo lo que me estaba pasando, el simple hecho de estar aquí en el cuarto de Natsuki, me hacía muy feliz, no pensé que pudiera sentirme así, ella de alguna manera ¡me dejó entrar en su mundo!

Tenía muchas preguntas, como ¿Cuál era su relación con el rubio?, ¿qué paso con su madre?... ¡Quería conocerlo todo! Pero tendría que esperar, por hoy habían sido demasiadas cosas…

Natsuki cerró el manual de golpe y lo aventó al piso de nuevo, se talló un ojo y bostezó, yo me moría por abrazarla…

— _¡Shizuru!, lo siento… sé que mi cama es mucho más pequeña que la tuya, si no te sientes cómoda entonces puedo irme a la sala _

— _¡No seas tonta! — _si lo que quiero es dormir contigo

— _Pero y si no te dejo dormir… ¡tú tienes que trabajar mañana!_

— _Si tú te vas de aquí, ¡me regreso a mi apartamento ya mismo!— _la amenacé

— _Shizuru, hablo enserio… _

— _¡Yo también!_

— _¡Esta bien!... — _Natsuki hizo una mueca

— _O… ¿acaso no quieres dormir con migo? — _le pregunté preocupada

— _No_

— _¿NO?— _¡no quiere dormir conmigo! —_ si quieres me puedo ir a la sala yo_

— _¡NOO! ¡Shizuru! Digo que no quiero… que no duermas… que no… —_ se revolvió el cabello —_ ¡ahhh!... _

— _¿Natsuki?_

— _¡Si quiero que duermas con migo! — _dijo ligeramente avergonzada pero segura

— _y ¿por qué esa cara entonces?_

— _¿Cuál cara?_

— _La que hiciste hace un momento_

— _¡No hice nada!... es que yo…_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Nada… — _me dijo abochornada

— _¿QUÉ?— _dije desesperada, Natsuki frunció el entrecejo _— Perdón… Natsuki, no quería gritarte, perdón… _

— _Shizuru…_

— _mmm… — _dije suavemente, me sentía apenada por gritarle

— _¿Estás molesta?_

— _No… pero…_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Es que… no me dices lo que piensas… y así yo no puedo hacer nada… Natsuki, si algo te molesta…_

— _No… nada me molesta…_

— _¿Segura?— _Soy yo la que no quiero molestarte…

— _Shizuru… — _lo sabía, aquí vamos… viene el reclamo… pero no me dice nada... se paciente, paciencia… — _Shizuru_… — y otra mueca… no dije nada, solo la miraba intrigada… — _¿Me abrasas?_ — soltó de pronto mirando hacia el techo

— _¿¡QUÉ!? — _¿Qué me pidió?

— _¡Awww!, si no quieres… no tienes que hacerlo… yo… olvídalo — _Se puso roja y se volteó del otro lado

— _Natsuki… — _ me acerqué y tomé su brazo para hacerla girar, me miró intensamente con esos ojos verdes y sentí que un calor subía por mi cuello hasta mis mejillas, desvié su mirada y la abracé despacio… Natsuki… ¡no me provoques de esa manera!, sentí sus manos en mi espalda… Natsuki me jaló hacia sí y ahora mi torso estaba sobre el suyo, haciéndome quedar sobre ella, la abrasaba con cuidado porque no quería aplastarla, prácticamente nuestras orejas estaban juntas pero ella deslizo su cabeza para juntar nuestras mejillas

— _Shizuru… ¿quién te hizo eso?_

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _¿Quien te hizo llorar así? — _esto me lo preguntó muy suave al oído

— _Natsuki… yo, ya estoy bien, no te preocupes… — _puso sus labios sobre mi mejilla y me dijo sin despegarlos

— _¿Segura? — _se me erizó toda la piel del cuerpo

— _Si…— _Me quedé muy quieta y Natsuki de pronto comenzó a darme pequeños besos en la mejilla, ella era tan dulce, pero yo no pude responderle, solo cerré mis ojos y me permití sentirla. Natsuki paró… con un movimiento me rodo hacia el costado se hizo para atrás y después de poner su mano suavemente sobre mi mejilla me miró a los ojos muy seria

— _¡Shizuru!, no quiero volver a verte así, si tú no te defiendes, ¡Lo haré yo por ti! ¡No me importa quién sea! ¡Ni las consecuencias! Y tampoco me importa si me quieres contar o no, si te vuelvo a ver así, ¡yo misma lo averiguare! ¡Y esa persona se las verá con Kuga Natsuki! _

— _Natsuki… —_ Estaba tan sorprendida, ¡Nadie! ¡En toda mi vida me había hablado así! La tomé en mis brazos y le dije tiernamente — _No te preocupes, vamos a dormir — _la traje hacia mi regazo

— _Mmm… buenas noches…_

Natsuki no tardo nada en dormirse, desde que la vi no tenía muy buen aspecto, estaba más delgada y tenía ojeras, se veía agotada y aún así se desvivía atendiéndome, ¿cómo podía agradecerle?... me dormí pensando en esto.

.

.

Natsuki comenzó a ponerse intranquila y me despertó, acaricié su cabeza pero la movía mucho, la tomé por el cuello y besé sus labios Natsuki se movió, volví a insistir y se volvió a escapar de mis labios, fruncía el entrecejo, yo no me rendí, no la dejaría que tuviera esa pesadilla, la sujeté con más fuerza y apreté mis labios con los suyos hasta que su respiración se normalizo, me separé lentamente, pero caí victima de sus labios… y comencé a besarla tiernamente… perdóname Natsuki… solo así puedo demostrarte mi amor… porque…. tengo tanto miedo de que me rechaces… eres demasiado importante para mi… no quiero perderte… no soportaría que te alejaras de mi… me invadían pensamientos tormentosos, finalmente me detuve, ella ya se había calmado, la acerqué a mi regazo y volví a dormirme.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo :D Espero no sonar demasiado repetitiva con los puntos de vista, si es así háganmelo saber ¡Onegai shimaaasuu! La autora puede mejorar :D Se siguen recibiendo críticas, comentarios, etc…

¡Ahh por cierto! cuidare el lenguaje técnico ;) aunque creo que le da contexto al fic, solo es puro relleno no es necesario que le presten tanto cuidado :D y los que conocen términos sirve que repasan jajaja :D

Pasen linda luna… (-_-)zZz


	7. Capítulo 7

_Konbanwa!... disculpen la tardanza jeje… sé que es pequeño, pero intentare compensar en este capítulo XD al final encontraran algo divertido XD no hagan trampa! _

**Capítulo 7**

Una suave melodía de piano despertó a mi Natsuki

— _¡Shizuru!... ¡ya es la hora!_

— _Noo, Natsuki… _— Me quejé — _Quédate… — _dije abrasándola con más fuerza para que no se escapara de mi lado

— _¡Shizuru! _— Natsuki forcejeaba para soltarse —_ Shizuru… ¡por favor!_— La solté de mala gana y ella se levantó para salir del cuarto, regresó enseguida y se tiró en la cama de nuevo, me abrazó y me besó la frente, no pude evitar sonreír pero cuando abrí los ojos me espanté porque su cara estaba justo frente a la mía, Natsuki soltó una carcajada, tapándose con las cobijas y se acomodó en mi regazo de nuevo

— _¡Ara!, ¡Creí que ya era la hora! _

— _Fui a prender el calentador_

— _¡Estas helada!_

— _¡Tú estás muy calientita! _— Subió su pierna sobre las mías

— _¡Quédate quieta! ¡Me estas enfriando!_

— _Caliéntame Shizuru…—_ Es mi imaginación o esto lo dijo muy… muy seductoramente… con un ligero quejido en su voz… tengo que aprovechar…

— _Si Natsuki me lo pide… —_ La empujé y me subí en ella, después le sujeté las manos y la miré a los ojos — _yo… _

— _¿Shizuru?..._ — Me acerqué muy despacio… mi corazón se aceleró —_ ¡Espera!_— iba directo hacia sus labios — _¡Espera! Shizuru…._ — Suplicó moviéndose, me detuve… estaba a solo unos centímetros, Natsuki movió su cara hacia un lado y no pude evitar soltar una risita malévola, si… tus labios me gustan pero… no es lo único con lo que puedo jugar, respiré en su oreja y Natsuki contuvo un gritó

— _¡Ara! Qué sensible_ — Reí más frotando mi nariz en su oreja

— _¡Shizuru!_— Mordí su oreja —_ ¡Noo!_ — Dijo con un gemido —_ ¡Espera Shizuru!_ — Metí mi lengua y la moví un poco, me estaba excitando mucho… Natsuki lanzó un gritito, reí y después comencé a besarle el cuello Natsuki gimió… ¡Debo detenerme ahora o no podre parar después!... la solté y me le quité de encima, Natsuki estaba muy sonrojada.

— _¡Fue una broma Natsuki!_ — Pero yo estaba más sonrojada que ella, ¡estoy segura!, la miré, ella tenía el entrecejo fruncido — _¿Me perdonas?_

— _¡No!—_ Dijo haciendo pucheros y cruzó los brazos

— _¡Ara! ¡Por favor!..._

— _¡No! _

— _¿No querías que te calentara? Natsuki — _Me dirigió una mirada asesinamente sexy _— ¡Ikezu!_

— _Me voy a bañar_— Se levantó de pronto y se fue a su armario, tomó sus cosas bruscamente y al llegar a la puerta me lanzó una mirada asesina— _¡Me vengaré Fujino!_

— _¡Ara!_ — Natsuki se fue y azoté mi cabeza en la almohada, me reí con malicia, se había excitado, sabía que no debía hacer eso, estaba jugando con fuego, me tapé con las cobijas después de varios minutos escuche la voz de Natsuki

— _¡Maiii!_

— _¡Voy!_

Natsuki entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta, pensé que seguiría enojada conmigo pero no fue así, estaba envuelta en su toalla pero ya se había puesto la ropa interior por que podía ver los tirantes de su sostén, abrió su armario y sacó un pantalón de vestir negro y se lo puso sin quitarse la toalla, no fui capaz de emitir ningún sonido, me quedé viéndola embobada aún cuando ella era muy cuidadosa en exhibir su delicioso cuerpo frente a mí. Sacó de su armario su desodorante y me preguntó mientras se ponía

— _¿No trajiste nada de nada verdad? _

— _Nada —_ dije torpemente

— _Toma lo que necesites, aquí está todo—_ dijo sin mirarme y sacó una blusa blanca de botones, tiró su toalla y pude ver su torso y su pecho cubierto por una provocativa lencería, solo un momento porque se puso la blusa enseguida, después se sentó en la cama y se puso los calcetines

— _Natsuki, ¡tu pelo sigue mojado! Vas a mojar tu blusa_

— _¡Ahh! ¡Cierto!_ — Me levanté y tomé la toalla

— _Te ayudo —_ Dije sentándome a su lado y comencé a secar su cabello.

— _¡Mikoto!_— Gritó la pelirroja

— _¡Voy! _

— _Maii, ¡De blanco!— _¿Qué fue eso? ¡No es justo! ellas se están hablando en código —_ Shizuru, vas después de Mikoto_

— _Si — _Natsuki sacó de debajo de su cama unas botas negras de piel y se las puso, después tomó un cepillo de un cajón y comenzó a peinarse Tokiha entró en el cuarto y sacó del armario de Natsuki un perfume

— _Mai ¡Te dije que de blanco!_

— _Aww — _Tokiha traía una blusa azul _¿_las dos debían vestir igual? — _No te escuche,_ _¡Cámbiate la blusa Natsuki!_

— _Pero ¡si yo te dije!_

— _Voy a hacer el desayuno… — _Se excusó y salió del cuarto.

Natsuki lanzó un gruñido y fue a su armario, sacó una blusa azul de botones perfectamente planchada y se la cambio, no pude evitar mirarla de nuevo… creo que estoy babeando… afortunadamente ella no se dio cuenta estaba muy entretenida poniéndose un cinturón y cuando terminó tomó una corbata negra

— _¿Me ayudas? — _Dijo Natsuki con la corbata en la mano — _¿sabes ponerla? —_ Asentí con la cabeza y la pasé por su cuello

— _¡Fujino-san! _

— _Al parecer es mi turno — _estaba haciendo el nudo cuando Mikoto abrió la puerta y se quedó viendo un momento la escena

— _¿Por qué Fujino san te pone la corbata, si tú lo sabes hacer perfectamente Natsuki? _

— _¡Mikoto! — _esta salió corriendo ante la mirada amenazadora de Natsuki que iba a perseguirla, pero la detuve y seguí con el nudo haciendo caso omiso de su cara sonrojada, no sé por qué me imaginé a Natsuki como mi esposo en ese momento, ¿Será porque le ponía la corbata?…

— _Natsuki, ¿las toallas?_ — dije cambiando de tema

— _En el baño esta todo — _me dijo esquivando mi mirada, aún seguía abochornada por la intervención de la pequeña morena

— _Bueno, ahora regreso — _me bañe rápido y regresé al cuarto para cambiarme, sobre la cama había un bonito conjunto de oficina, un pantalón de vestir gris y una blusa beige con un saco café oscuro, afortunadamente me quedó a la perfección, bajé las escaleras y ahí estaban todas, Tokiha servía el desayuno y Natsuki metía unas hojas dentro de su bolsa.

— _¡Ara!, no sabía que Natsuki usara lentes_ — dije acercándome — _estas hermosa— _ ella volteó a verme sonriendo

—_No los uso — _Dijo quitándoselos — _ Tú también, ¡Estas hermosa! Sabía que te quedaría muy bien _

— _El desayuno — _ Nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa y todas comenzaron a comer muy rápido, Natsuki y Mikoto hacían competencias con el arroz

— _¡Rápido Shizuru! ¡Es tarde!_ — me dijo Natsuki y apresuré la sopa de miso, en cuanto terminamos de comer Tokiha comenzó a recoger los platos, Mikoto corrió y Natsuki me tomó de un brazo y corrimos tras Mikoto, esta ya estaba lavándose los dientes y Natsuki tomó su cepillo y después de ponerle pasta se lo metió a la boca

— _¡Datsuwki! ¡Huyino san no diene jepillo!— _dijo Mikoto con la boca llena de pasta

— _Aguí denngo unuo nuego— _Contestó Natsuki sin sacarse el cepillo de la boca y me dio un cepillo nuevo el cual abrí rápidamente y las imité, después llegó Tokiha y se nos unió, comenzó una lucha a la hora de escupir la pasta porque estábamos todas amontonadas en el pequeño lavabo, debo admitir que hasta lavarse los dientes es muy divertido con ellas. Después salimos de prisa, Mikoto subió a su bicicleta y se fue al instituto y nosotras nos subimos al Jaguar, Natsuki se sentó de copiloto y después de indicarme donde estaba su campus nos fuimos hacia la Universidad de Tokio

— _¡De prisa Shizuru!, ¡Es tarde, es tarde! _

— _Natsuki, es buena hora, si llegamos_ — faltaban 20 minutos y llegaríamos en la mitad

— _¡Es que! ¡Tenemos una presentación! Y hay que arreglar las cosas —_ dijo Natsuki muy seria

— _¡Ara! Y ¿por qué no me advertiste antes?_

— _Y para colmo es con Sawada sensei, ¡Nos odia desde que Natsuki se puso a roncar muy fuerte en su clase!_

— _¡Si Shizuru!, jajaja ¡Eso fue gracioso! — _La miré con severidad un segundo _— Estaba muy aburrida... — _se justificó _— Pero ¡si no llegamos a tiempo no nos dejará pasar! _

— _¡Calma, calma! Mira ya casi llegamos— _dije tratando de tranquilizarla

Cinco minutos mas y ya habíamos llegado, aparqué en la entrada y Tokiha me dio las gracias y se bajo, Natsuki también me agradeció y antes de salir del auto se estiró y beso mi mejilla con suavidad después se fue corriendo con Tokiha y yo me fui a la oficina, no había terminado ayer y debía a provechar que era temprano.

— 0 —

Un hermoso despertar y una noche perfecta… No sé cómo le hace Shizuru para que yo duerma como un bebé, pero no puedo seguir disfrutando de esto, por ahora…

— _¡Shizuru!... ¡ya es la hora!_

— _Noo, Natsuki…_ _Quédate… — _Me suplicó abrasándome fuertemente, claro que me encantaría pero tengo que levantarme

— _¡Shizuru! _— Dije tratando de que me soltara —_ Shizuru… ¡por favor!_— Funcionó y me levanté para ir a prender el calentador… aunque yo siempre termino bañándome con agua fría porque no me alcanza el tiempo para que esta se caliente, tenía que ser considerada con Mai y Mikoto. Me apresuré para regresar con Shizuru, no sé por qué estoy tan emocionada de que este en mi cama… se ve tan tranquila, me metí en las cobijas y la abrase dándole un besito en la frente, que linda sonrisa… qué bueno que ya está mejor, la admiré un momento pero cuando abrió los ojos puso cara de miedo, no pude evitar reír y me acurruqué en su regazo

— _¡Ara!, ¡Creí que ya era la hora! _

— _Fui a prender el calentador— _La abracé por la cintura

— _¡Estas helada! — _Y eso que no te estoy tocando la piel

— _¡Tu estas muy calientita! _— Le subí mi pierna abrasándola, no podía dejar de temblar, quería recuperar el calorcito

— _¡Quédate quieta! ¡Me estas enfriando! — _¡Pero si se trata de lo contrario!

— _Caliéntame Shizuru…—_ Le dije provocativamente

— _Si Natsuki me lo pide… —_ De pronto Shizuru me montó y me sujetó ambas manos, me miró a los ojos tan intensamente que pensé que me violaría — _yo… _

— _¿Shizuru?..._ — La miré con temor… no puede ser… ¿qué me está pasando? Estoy emocionada —_ ¡Espera!_— nooo aquí viene — _¡Espera! Shizuru…._ — Supliqué e intenté soltarme pero Shizuru me sostenía firmemente, sentí muy débil ante su mirada, estaba por rendirme cuando ella dudó y reaccioné a tiempo para girar el rostro, pensé que ella se detendría pero en vez de eso comenzó a reírse con malicia, sentí su cálido aliento sobre mi oreja y me estremecí

— _¡Ara! Qué sensible_ — No, no puedo detenerla

— _¡Shizuru!_— Supliqué pero ella siguió y sentí una mordida en mi oreja —_ ¡Noo!_ — Gemí —_ ¡Espera Shizuru!_ — Sentí algo cálido y húmedo deslizándose en mi oído… no puedo más… se me escapó un grito, Shizuru se rió de nuevo parecía disfrutar con lo que me estaba haciendo… me besó el cuello con deseo, su respiración, sus labios, su legua y esas pequeñas mordidas que me estaba dando me tenían completamente a su merced, ya había dejado de luchar cuando Shizuru paró abruptamente haciéndose a un lado, pero yo me quedé exactamente como me había dejado, estaba paralizada y definitivamente muy caliente

— _¡Fue una broma Natsuki!_ — Ni siquiera la miré, me sentí muy molesta… ¿¡Cómo se atreve a hacerme esto!?... Peor aún ¿¡Cómo se atreve a dejarme así!? ¡Y luego me dice que fue una broma! — _¿Me perdonas?_

— _¡No!—_ Dije mirándola con un profundo rencor al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos, y acercaba mi oreja a mi hombro, como si de esa manera pudiera protegerme de lo que me hizo…

— _¡Ara! ¡Por favor!... — _Me suplicó Shizuru estaba muy sonrojada

— _¡No! — _Le dije fríamente

— _¿No querías que te calentara? Natsuki —_ Fue una broma… pero lo lograste _— ¡Ikezu! — _¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo que irme!

— _Me voy a bañar_— le dije levantándome rápidamente y fui a tomar mi ropa interior, antes de salir del cuarto le advertí — _¡Me vengaré Fujino!_

— _¡Ara!_

Espero no me haya dejado una marca o todos se burlaran de mí en mi exposición… Al llegar al baño no pude evitar mirarme al espejo y pasar mi mano por mi cuello, no hay nada. Ahora lo que necesito es agua helada para olvidarme de todo.

Después de bañarme y ponerme la ropa interior regresé al cuarto para terminar de cambiarme. Había decidido actuar de la manera más natural posible y me di cuenta que Shizuru no solamente es muy sexy si no que también puede ser muy dulce, secó mi cabello y hasta me puso la corbata, Mikoto se salvo de una buena paliza… continuamos con la rutina del día y salimos a toda velocidad hacia la escuela

— _¡De prisa Shizuru!, ¡Es tarde, es tarde! _

— _Natsuki, es buena hora, si llegamos_ — ¡Si no hubiera regresado al cuarto!... ¡Si reprobamos será mi culpa!

— _Es que ¡Tenemos una presentación! Y hay que arreglar las cosas _

— _¡Ara! Y ¿por qué no me advertiste antes? — _¿Será porque se me olvido después de lo que me hiciste?

— _Y para colmo es con Sawada sensei, ¡nos odia desde que Natsuki se puso a roncar muy fuerte en su clase! _

— _¡Si Shizuru!, jajaja eso fue gracioso! Estaba muy aburrida... ¡pero si no llegamos a tiempo no nos dejará pasar! — _¡Y no soy la única que ha roncado!

— _¡Calma, calma! Mira ya casi llegamos— _Me tranquilizó Shizuru y me percaté que aceleró un poco. Shizuru nos dejó en la entrada bajé detrás de Mai no sin antes despedirme de Shizuru con un besito en la mejilla

— _Natsuki, ¿que tenia Fujino san? —_ lo mismo quería saber yo

— _No lo sé Mai_

— _¿Por qué estaba llorando?_

— _De verdad no lo sé… no me dijo…_

— _Y ¿Qué tal dormiste? _

— _La verdad muy bien — _No pude evitar poner una sonrisa… ¿Por qué me mira así?

— _Tu novia es muy agradable Natsuki_

— _¿¡QUÉ!? ¡Shizuru no es mi novia! _

— _¿De verdad? Y ¿Por qué te sonrojas?_

— _¿Qué? Yo… no… _

— _Natsuki, ¿Qué no me tienes confianza?_

— _No es eso Mai, ¡Pero no somos novias!_

— _Y entonces… ¿Qué son?, ¿Eres su amante? _

— _¡Noo!... bueno, nosotras… ¡Solo amigas Mai!_

— _¡Yo jamás te había visto ser tan cariñosa y atenta con nadie!_

— _¡MAIII!— _Estaba abochornada— _De verdad, solo amigas…_— Mai no me dijo nada más pero me miraba atenta mientras caminábamos al salón, Shizuru y yo… ¿Qué somos?... pensaba, es verdad nunca había tratado a una amiga como a Shizuru… y ninguna amiga me ha tratado como Shizuru…

— _Perdón Natsuki, yo no quería entrometerme…_

— _No te preocupes _— Estoy confundida...

— _Natsuki… ¿Qué sientes?_

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Cuando estas con Fujino san…— _Ella me hace feliz…

— _Yo, solo quiero que sea feliz Mai _— Contesté sinceramente y ella puso una sonrisa, me dio una palmada en el hombro y entramos al salón.

Me sentía un poco inquieta por la presentación, después de tres equipos, fue nuestro turno, estaba muy nerviosa pero Mai me dio confianza cuando empezó a exponer, al final todo salió perfecto. Ahora podría relajarme un poco, estos últimos días no había salido a patinar y valla que me hacía falta.

— _No te relajes demasiado Natsuki, ¡Aún nos faltan 3 proyectos!_

— _Mai… ¡Pero hoy no!_ — Dije sonriendo, Tate y Nao me esperaban en la entrada— _¡Regreso al rato!_

— _¡Hasta que sales Kuga! — _me dijo Tate una vez en el parque

— _¡Qué felicidad! ¡Vamos a hacer estilo libre Tate! _

— _¡Te ves feliz Kuga!_

— _¡Si araña! Tantas finanzas ya me estaban volviendo loca, ¡Tenía que salir!— _dije mientras hacía felizmente el space walk

— _No es solo eso, te vez diferente… — _Ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa pero ignoré su comentario, aún estaba confundida y no quería que me preguntaran nada

— _¡Mi amor! ¡Te extrañe tanto! — _Mi pesadilla

— _¡No molestes Takeda! _

Después media hora de patinaje intensivo en dónde me la pase evitando a la araña y sus preguntas, decidí a intentar algo más complicado quería hacer el 0-5 Grind en el medio tubo.

— _¡Natsu! ¡Ten cuidado esa!… — _Auch me caí… — _¡Natsuki! ¿Estás bien?_

— _Si… estoy bien…_

— _¿Te quieres matar?, ¡Así no se hace!— _Tate me ayudó a levantarme

— _¡Quiero hacer esa maniobra Yu!, ya se acerca el torneo…_

— _Pero tienes que practicar antes sobre dos llantas, ¡esto no se hace así y lo sabes Kuga!_

— _Está bien, solo quería intentarlo, no me regañes._

— _¡Pues claro que te regaño! Si quieres hacerlo entonces vamos a practicarlo_

— _Ok, practiquemos._

No debí decir eso, terminé tan cansada que al llegar a casa ni siquiera pude cenar, me dolía todo y me fui directo a la cama, para variar tuve un recuerdo muy inoportuno acompañado de una ola de calor… justo cuando apenas comenzaba a dormir sonó mi teléfono y lo busqué a tientas con la mano

— _¿Hola? _— Contesté el teléfono con los ojos cerrados

— _¿Cómo te fue en tu presentación?_

— _¡Shizuru!— _se me fue el sueño de pronto — _¡Bien! Todo salió perfecto_

— _¡Qué bueno! _

— _¿Cómo estás?_

— _La verdad, agotada… mi asistente se enfermó y tuve que esperar a que alguien pudiera asistirme para hacer los interrogatorios y cuando terminé no me quedo más remedio que ponerme a organizar los informes de todos los casos que eran para hoy… voy llegando._

— _¿Nadie más te pudo ayudar?_

— _No, hay mucho trabajo últimamente. Pero no te llame por eso, Natsuki…_

— _¿hnn?_

— _¡Rompí una taza!_

— _¿Qué? _

— _¡Rompí mi Taza!_

— _No te entiendo Shizuru, ¿De qué me hablas?_

— _Estoy preocupada, estaba trabajando, pensé en ti y se me cayó mi taza de té… Natsuki… ¿segura estas bien?, ¿no te lastimaste?..._

— _Bueno, me caí de la patineta hoy_

— _¡QUÉ!_ — ¡Ay! ¡Me grito al oído!

— _Pero, ¡Estoy bien no me paso nada! _

— _Natsuki, ¡No me mientas por favor!— _Shizuru hablaba muy alarmada

— _¡Shizuru!, de verdad, no me paso nada… no ¿Shizuru?... estas… ¿llorando?_

— _No… Natsuki…_

— _No, no llores, ¡Es enserio! Estoy bien, ¡Soy fuerte como un roble! Ni un raspón me hice — _mentí la verdad si me lastimé con esa caída, me dolía todo y mucho

— _¿Enserio?_

— _Si… —_ Pero no quería que se preocupara _— ¿ya estas más calmada?_

— _Algo… Natsuki, te quiero…_

— _También te quiero Shizuru… _

— _Por favor… Natsuki, ¡Prométeme que te cuidaras!_

— _Si, buenas noches._

* * *

OMAKE No1: En la cama… Momentos antes

*cursivas para dialogo, [acciones] (revelaciones de la autora)*

**Shizuru:** _Yo quiero besar los labios de Natsuki… ¿¡Por qué no puedo!?_ [Haciendo un puchero mientras Natsuki se sonroja descaradamente]

**Autora:** _mmm pues es para hacerlo más emocionante…_

**Shizuru:** _pero no es justo… solo puedo besarla cuando está dormida_

**Natsuki:** _¿QUÉ?... ¿de..desde cuándo?_ [Mirando fijamente un jarrón que tenía a su lado derecho] (Hazte la que no sabes… si me di cuenta de que te robaste el guion y ¡te acabaste mi café!)

**Autora: **_Desde el capitulo 4 ¿ya se olvido que hasta fingiste soñar feo para que te abrasara y pudiera besarte?_

**Shizuru:** [Totalmente sorprendida] _¿Natsuki?_

**Natsuki:** _Da… DAMARE!_ [Lanzando el jarrón a la autora] (uff estuvo cerca)

**Autora:** _bueno, bueno… _

[15 minutos después]

**Natsuki:** _Caliéntame Shizuru…_

**Shizuru:** _Si Natsuki me lo pide yo…_

**Natsuki:** _Shizuru… espera… No… ahhh… mmm… más… Shizuru… nhhh… más… _

**Shizuru:** _¿Ara?_ [La castaña se separó un momento para mirar a una Natsuki totalmente avergonzada] _¿Escuche bien…? ¿Esos son los deseos de Natsuki…?_ [Dijo juguetona alzándole la blusa del pijama]

**Natsuki: **_¡Shi… Shizuru!_

**Produccion y Autora: **(O_ou)

**Natsuki chibi:** _¡Auxilio! _[Huyendo]

**Shizuru chibi: **_¡Ara!_[Persiguiéndola con cara de lujuria]

(Ok segundo intento)

**Natsuki:** _Caliéntame Shizuru…_

**Shizuru:** _Si Natsuki me lo pide yo…_

**Natsuki:** _Shizuru… espera… No… _

**Shizuru: **_esta vez… _[beso]_ no _[beso más intenso]_ te escaparas _[beso+ caricias]_ Nat…su… ki! _[Shizuru se esconde en las sabanas]

**Natsuki:** _¡Kyaaaaaaaa!_

* * *

N/A: ¡Jajajaja! Espero les guste el capítulo y por su puesto mi pequeño Omake… (Ustedes dirán si quieren que haga otros en capítulos posteriores)… ^_^ ¡Reviews por favor! XD


	8. Capítulo 8

_¡Mina san! Gracias por esperar :D seguimos…_

**Capítulo 8**

La semana estuvo pesada, no solo por las clases, el trabajo y los proyectos escolares que tenía que hacer con Mai, si no que diario tenía dos horas de entrenamiento intensivo con Tate, estábamos practicando una nueva rutina para el torneo local que se presentaría pronto y no éramos los únicos, había mucha emoción en el ambiente, por todas partes chicos y chicas iban y venían con sus tablas practicando nuevos trucos.

Yo me quedaba media hora más para ayudar a que Mikoto y a Nao coordinaran su rutina, a decir verdad lo hacían muy bien, nos podrían ganar al rubio y a mí en cualquier momento. Estaba exhausta pero aún así trataba de cumplir lo mejor que podía con todas mis ocupaciones, además ya estaba durmiendo mejor pero no sabía muy bien a que atribuir este hecho aunque sospechaba que Shizuru tenía algo que ver.

— _¡Valla semanita Natsu! Hay que relajarnos un poco… ¡Hagamos estilo libre! _

— _¡Echo! — _Estuvimos patinando con los chicos poco más de una hora.

Hasta Mai decidió venir y terminó dando unas vueltas en la patineta de Takeda, aprovechando que este tuvo que irse a hacer un trabajo

— _¡Si lo haces muy bien Mai! no sé por qué dejaste de venir… — _La hora de los halagos, buen trabajo Tate

— _Es porque Mikoto rompió mi patineta_

— _Maiiiii! ¿Estás molesta? Maiii— _Dijo la pequeña abrazándola—_ Fue un accidente…_

— _Lo sé, no estoy molesta Mikoto, tampoco he venido por mi trabajo de medio tiempo y por las tareas escolares — _Dijo correspondiendo a su abraso y la pequeña se puso feliz

Mientras todos estaban platicando en la esquina justo debajo de las escaleras yo practicaba en el medio tubo, pero después tomé velocidad acercándome al barandal de la escalera di un brinco levantándome con la patineta. Tenía que caer en medio del tubo y derraparme con el truck de las dos llantas traseras, pero el barandal era más alto de lo que creí y no me dio tiempo de acomodar los hombros para girar y acomodar la tabla…

— _¡NATSUKIIII! —_ Auch… Esto va a doler...

O — O

¡NO PUEDE SER!

— _¡NATSUKIIII! —_ Si llego… si llego… prácticamente derrapé en el piso para amortiguar su caída pero aun así no la atrapé por completo, estoy seguro que su cabeza si se impactó con el pavimento, sentí un profundo dolor en el brazo y calor que se extendía por mi costado, alguien que no pude reconocer sollozaba y suplicaba que llamaran a una ambulancia, olía a sangre, sentí un peso extra sobre mí, abrí los ojos despacio y todos estaban rodeándonos. Natsuki estaba inconsciente, Fujino san gritaba su nombre mientras tomaba su mano, Nao hablaba por celular atareada, Mai trataba de calmar a Fujino san — _Tokiha_… — Me faltaba el aire — _Natsuki…_

— _Esta bien Tate, la ambulancia ya viene, Nao acaba de hablarle. Fujino san, tranquila…_

— _Pero Natsuki…. ¡Natsuki está sangrando! _

— _Pero no debemos moverlos, se pueden lastimar más… déjame ver, yo sé primeros auxilios — _Mai la convenció para que se hiciera a un lado y junto con Mikoto alejaron a todos, evitó movernos y revisó los signos vitales de Natsuki, después de evaluar la situación dijo — _Natsuki está inconsciente pero está estable, tiene un poco de fiebre_ _y evidentemente está herida, Mikoto dame un pañuelo… Tate ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

— _E..estoy bi..bien…_

— _No mientas, ¿Dónde te duele?_

— _Tokiha… yo no… Natsuki… — _Me costaba trabajo hablar, me faltaba el aire por el impacto, Mai tocó mi frente y después mi muñeca, Fujino san seguía llorando muy cerca de nosotros, al poco rato llegó la ambulancia y acomodaron a Natsuki en una camilla yo me incorporé estaba mareado, me subí a la ambulancia y Fujino san nos acompaño — _¿Tokiha…? — _Quería ver a Mai

— _No te preocupes le di las llaves me mi auto para que nos siguiera con los demás… — _Aún se veía alterada, miraba con preocupación al paramédico que revisaba a Natsu

— _Fujino san… _— pero no pude decirle más otro paramédico comenzó a revisarme — _No, no… yo estoy bien… ella… — _señalé a Natsu

— _Ella también está siendo atendida, no se preocupe joven, usted también tiene sus propias heridas— _Me regañó la paramédica y me dejé atender como un niño pequeño, Natsuki se hubiera reído de esto… estaba preocupado… pero si había alguien más preocupado que yo era Fujino san, torcía la boca y se apretaba las manos.

— _Tate kun... Ookini…_

— _Fujino san… no tienes que agradecer…_ — Ella negó con la cabeza, una lagrima resbalaba por sus mejillas, le di una palmadita en el hombro y respiró profundo… pronto llegamos al hospital, llevaron a Natsuki a un cuarto y a mí a un consultorio, a lo lejos vi que Fujino san intentaba ir al cuarto de Natsuki pero el doctor la mando a la sala de espera.

O — O

Me sentía nerviosa de conducir este auto, a pesar de que Natsuki me había enseñado a conducir, este auto era muy lujoso y me hacía sentir insegura

— _¡Maiii!, Natsuki se va a poner bien ¿verdad?_

— _¡Por su puesto! Kuga es fuerte… ella no va a morir por un golpecito así_

— _¡Nao!, no hables de muerte por favor, si Mikoto ella va a estar bien pero yo creo que se va a quedar esta noche en el hospital…_

.

.

Esa mirada… parecía que Tate sabía que Natsuki caería, salió disparado para atraparla, pero aún así… le faltó muy poco, estaba sorprendida nunca había visto a Tate hacer algo así… el soportó la mayor parte del impacto, ese gritó que lanzó… retumba en mis oídos aún ahora… todos corrimos para ver que estuvieran bien pero al llegar me quedé en shock. Prácticamente Natsuki salió volando con su patineta, y ahora estaban los dos tendidos en el piso, había sangre y no pude distinguir de quien era, alguien me empujó de pronto y se tumbó junto a ellos, era Fujino san… pero ¿De dónde había salido? Ella tocó su rostro y se llenó la mano con sangre, se acercó y juraría que beso sus labios, lloraba y pedía a gritos una ambulancia entonces reaccioné. Nao me hacía señas mientras hablaba por teléfono, me agaché junto a ella y traté de que se calmara

— _Tokiha_… _Natsuki…— _Tate hablaba con dificultad

— _Esta bien Tate, la ambulancia ya viene, Nao acaba de hablarle. Fujino san, tranquila…_

— _Pero Natsuki…. ¡Natsuki está sangrando!— _Esta mujer… está desesperada…

— _Pero no debemos moverlos, se pueden lastimar más… — _Fujino sanestaba temblando…_ — Déjame ver, yo sé primero auxilios —_ Eso la tranquilizó momentáneamente y pude convencerla para que me dejara revisarlos le pedí a Mikoto que me ayudara a que se alejaran un poco, bien ella estaba respirando, tomé su mano y tragué saliva se había dislocado el brazo, no la moví más, puse mi mano en su cuello presioné y mire el reloj 75 pulsaciones… Estaba bien, saqué mi teléfono y apunté a luz al tiempo que abría sus ojos tenia las pupilas dilatadas, estaba inconsciente… toqué su frente… no eran muy buenas noticias pero tampoco estaba muy mal, Fujino san me miraba con aprehensión, tenía que decir algo — _Natsuki está inconsciente pero esta estable, tiene un poco de fiebre_ _y evidentemente esta herida, Mikoto dame un pañuelo… Tate ¿cómo te encuentras? — _Mikoto me acercó un pañuelo e hice presión en la cabeza de Natsuki para detener la hemorragia

— _E..estoy bi..bien…— _Aún hablaba con dificultad

— _No mientas, ¿dónde te duele?_

— _Tokiha… yo no… Natsuki… — _Tate… al menos él estaba consciente, pero no me lo diría… toqué su frente, no tenía fiebre, después tomé su pulso, estaba bien, pero a juzgar por su grito… él se había roto algo, ¡Estoy segura!... llegó la ambulancia y subieron, Fujino san me dio las llaves de su auto y me suplicó ir con ellos en la ambulancia…

.

.

— _¿Por qué dices eso? Hay algo que no nos hayas dicho Mai…— _ Esa Nao es siempre muy aguda

— _No, pero por las heridas de Natsuki tal vez quieran hacerle algunos estudios_

— _Ya veo… ¿Por qué dejaste a esa mujer irse con ellos?_

— _¡Nao!... fue lo mejor, no cabíamos todos en la ambulancia, además no la vi en condiciones para manejar_

Llegamos al hospital y nos bajamos de inmediato, cuando entramos Fujino san discutía con el doctor

— _Lo siento señorita, no puede pasar…_

— _Pero… ¿Cómo esta?..._

— _Vamos a revisarla, por favor valla a la sala de espera_

Nada se podía hacer, la tomé por el hombro y cuando me vio me abrazó y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, la sostuve un momento y después la llevé a la sala de espera, le hablaba pero estaba ida, parecía un zombi…

— _Ya no llores Fujino san… ¡Mai dice que Natsuki estará bien!, además a Natsuki no le gustaría verte así—_ Mikoto lo había logrado, parecía que ella había vuelto en si

— _Tengo miedo…_

— _No te preocupes, en un rato entraremos y ahí va a estar con una sonrisa diciendo que no es la gran cosa_ — le dije y ella sonrió con nostalgia

— _Y tú, ¿De dónde saliste? _

— _¡Araña! —_ Nao retaba a Fujino san con la mirada

— _No Mai, ¡Quiero saber quién es ella! Por que "taaan" preocupada por Natsuki_

— _Natsuki es lo más importante para mí… —_ Ella no titubeo al decir esto, se veía muy segura

— _¿Y tú crees que eso es mutuo? _— la compostura de Fujino san había caído… se veía insegura ante la pregunta de Nao.

— _¡Araña! ¡Ya basta!_

**Flashbak**

_(— Perdón Natsuki, yo no quería entrometerme…_

— _No te preocupes — _Se veía muy confundida por mis preguntas

— _Natsuki… ¿Qué sientes?_

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Cuando estas con Fujino san…_

— _Yo, solo quiero que sea feliz Mai…. )_

— _Fujino san también es muy importante para Natsuki —_ La castaña me miró con agradecimiento

— _¿Qué relación tienes con Natsuki?, ¿Qué crees que diga ella cuando sepa que la besaste estando inconsciente?._.. — Lo sabía, ella si… La mirada de Fujino san se ensombreció, no debía permitir que esto continuara a Natsuki no le gustaría… (_— Yo, solo quiero que sea feliz Mai….) _

— _¡Nao! Ya basta _— dije en un tono más fuerte — _Eso no te corresponde a ti, no te metas en donde no te llaman, ¡No es tu asunto! Estamos aquí por Natsuki ¿ya se te olvido?…_

— _¡Claro que no! también estoy preocupada por ella… ¡Natsuki es como mi hermana! _

Pero no pudimos seguir peleando, regresó el doctor y nos dijo que Natsuki seguía inconsciente pero que podíamos pasar a verla solo dos personas, y a pesar de los berrinches de Nao entramos Fujino san y yo.

Natsuki estaba acostada en la cama tenía un vendaje en la cabeza y otro en el codo, Fujino san corrió a la cama y tomó su mano

— _Esta fría…—_ Dijo con preocupación

— _Natsuki siempre esta fría…_ — Volvió a llorar y yo le di unas palmaditas en el hombro — _La quieres mucho verdad… _— Fujino san asintió con la cabeza, no dejaba de verla.

Después de un rato le pedí que me acompañara por un café para que pudieran entrar Nao y Mikoto, noté que no quería separarse de ella pero finalmente accedió y salimos para que ellas entraran, después fuimos por un café y cuando regresamos un doctor salió del consultorio de enfrente.

— _Fujino san me acompañas a ver como se encuentra Tate creo que esta en ese consultorio _— Ella asintió y cuando entramos a verlo estaba recostado en una cama tenía un vendaje en el codo igual al de Natsuki pero en el brazo contrario, nos miró con los ojos entreabiertos y sonreía

— _io ¡Tokiha! _— dijo débilmente

— _¡Tate!..._— Corrí a su lado casi igual que Fujino san con Natsuki —_ tú… ¿Cómo estás? _

— _No es nada… mi Natsu me disloco el codo, pero ella está igual verdad… jeje… ¿ya despertó?_

— _Aún no…_

— _Siempre es igual… ella… se desmaya con el dolor… y yo…—_ cerró los ojos

— _Ya no hables, mejor duerme… Tate… —_ Acaricié su frente unos minutos hasta que se quedó dormido y después salí del cuarto con Fujino san para volver a entrar al de Natsuki, Nao y Mikoto estaban dentro

— _¿Ya despertó?_

— _Todavía no Mai —_ me contestó Mikoto, al parecer Nao seguía molesta con migo, Fujino san se acercó a la cama de Natsuki y de pronto entró el doctor y puso una mano en la cintura

— _Veo que aquí hay más de dos… ¿Quién se va a quedar a cuidarla?_

— _¡Yo! _— Dijo de pronto Fujino san

— _Y ¿al chico del consultorio de enfrente?_

— _¡Yo! —_ Contesté esta vez…

— _Muy bien, lo vamos a pasar al cuarto de alado_ — Dijo el doctor mientras se acercaba a revisar a Natsuki— Pero aquí solo pueden estar máximo dos personas, dijo mirándonos con severidad, Mikoto y a Nao salieron de la habitación desganadas junto con el doctor

— _Fujino san… de verdad ¿te vas a quedar?, ¿no tienes trabajo mañana? _

— _No hay problema, llamare a mi asistente para que me traiga todo lo que necesito, no iré hasta que Natsuki se encuentre bien _— y se sentó en el sillón junto a mí y sacó su teléfono, ahora se veía muy segura

— _¡Akane han!, necesito que vayas a mi apartamento y me traigas una muda de ropa al hospital… si… también necesito los informes que están sobre mi escritorio y mi portátil… no, no iré mañana… ¿qué?, ¿un nuevo caso?... no ni me expliques por ahora no puedo tomarlo… ¿Quieren que yo lo tome?... ¿cómo?... ¿Suzushiro han?... ¿sigue ahí?... comunícamela por favor… ¡Haruka!... ¿Puedes tomar ese caso?... pero yo confió plenamente en ti… no… no lo voy a tomar… ¡No me importa si es espacial!… ¡Ara! creí que querías un caso así… ¡pues entonces tómalo!... Haruka… por favor… ayúdame… Ookini ¡Haruka te lo compensare!... Akane han... si mira hay un juego de llaves en el segundo cajón del escritorio y un estuche de anteojos, también necesito mi Printstik y un paquete de hojas blancas… la dirección es…_

Valla que Fujino san es una mujer ocupada… siguió dándole instrucciones a su asistente por diez minutos más y después colgó, se veía exhausta, pero no tenía intenciones de dormir, comenzó a tomar su café muy despacio y yo salí del cuarto para hablar con Mikoto y Nao

— _Chicas por qué no se van, yo me quedare aquí cuidando de los dos_

— _¿De verdad vas a dejar a Natsuki con ella?_

— _Si Nao, y por favor no me mires como a una enemiga. Fujino san la cuidara bien y yo le daré sus vueltas, Natsuki también es una hermana para mí —_ Nao me alzó una ceja y después de voltear la cara y cruzar los brazos me dijo secamente

— _Está bien, pero espero que Kuga esté bien_

— _¡Maiii yo quiero quedarme también!_

— _No Mikoto ve a la casa, come algo y a dormir, ¡mañana tienes que ir al instituto! Y asegúrate de que Nao también valla_

— _Humm! —_ Gruño Nao pero tomó a Mikoto por el brazo y se fueron

* * *

N/A: Realmente espero que se hayan dado cuenta dentro de quién estabamos y por si no... fueron Tate y Mai ^_^

Vamos por el otro POV jajaja ¿De quién será? ¡Creo que es algo obvio! no te pierdas el próximo capítulo, prometo que estará mejor :D

¿Qué les pareció?… aparte de corto… La pedrada… jeje… porque sé que es corto pero ahh comprensión por favor actualicé hace 2 días! TwT ¡Espero sus reviews! :D ¡Mil gracias x seguir mi historia!


	9. Capítulo 9

¡Konbanwa mina sama! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que este sea más claro que el anterior… por cierto a partir de ahora [_—_] indicara el cambio de POV (solo por si había dudas) jeje

**Capítulo 9**

Auuuu…. Mi cabeza… no, no mi brazo… ¿Qué paso?… Abrí los ojos lentamente, mi vista estaba borrosa, se escuchaba un teclado, al parecer había alguien en la habitación…

¿Dónde estoy?... mi vista comenzaba a aclararse, giré la cabeza muy despacio, me dolió terriblemente… estoy soñando, ella no puede estar aquí…

— _Ara… ¡no sabía que usaras lentes!— _dije burlonamente…. auuuu ¡Me duele! mi vista se nublo de nuevo…

— _¡Natsuki! _

[_—_]

— _¡Ara… no sabía que usaras lentes! — _¿Qué?... ¡Esa voz! Me gire veloz mente para mirar a la chica que estaba en la cama

— _¡Natsuki! —_ ¿Despertó? — _¡Natsuki! ¡Natsuki!_ — Entró el doctor un tanto alarmado

— _¿Qué pasa? _— Dijo acercándose a Natsuki

— _Ella… ¡me habló! Despertó pero…_ — El doctor le abrió sus ojos y después de ver sus pupilas dijo

— _Pues entonces se volvió a desmayar, no la culpo debe dolerle mucho, no se preocupe, despertara en un rato más…_

— _Muy bien_ — Me senté nuevamente con resignación, ya quería que despertara…

Me ha tenido tan preocupada… desde el miércoles que le hablé no he dejado de tener esta sensación en el estomago y hoy cuando mi taza se hizo añicos nuevamente no dudé en salir en su búsqueda, dejé el trabajo de lado no importándome nada más.

Quería comprobar que ella estuviera bien, pero al llegar no había nadie en su casa, me fui directo al parque y cuando bajé del auto tuve ¡La peor visión que he tenido en mi vida!

Natsuki bajaba del barandal con su patineta pero perdió el equilibrio y voló por los aires… un grito hizo que se me helara la sangre, Tate kun corría para atraparla, después un estruendo y un grito de dolor.

Corrí desesperadamente como nunca antes empujando a una docena de chicos… ahí estaba, Natsuki yacía en el pavimento sobre el brazo y la pierna de Tate que intentó en vano atraparla yo me desesperé, pensé en lo peor, un charco de sangre se extendía debajo de ellos y Natsuki tenía los ojos cerrados, toqué su rostro y me acerqué para besarla, no me importó que todos me miraran solo quería que ella estuviera bien suplicaba que alguien llamara a una ambulancia mientras sostenía su mano y le rogaba que abriera los ojos, ¡Que se quedara con migo!

Solo Tokiha pudo calmarme cuando comenzó a revisarla. Me tranquilizó un poco el ver que sabía lo que hacía, pero aun así ella no estaba bien, me dolía el pecho… no entendía nada de lo que hablaban… quería despertar de esta pesadilla, ¡Pero no era un sueño!

Cuando llegó la ambulancia le supliqué a Tokiha que me dejara ir con mi Natsuki y le entregué las llaves de mi auto para que trajera a los otros que quisieran venir, no me sentía capaz de conducir y no quería apartarme de su lado

Agradecí profundamente a Tate kun el haberla salvado… si no es por él probablemente ella… probablemente ella… ¡No debo pensar así! Natsuki va a estar bien. ¡Ella tiene que estar bien!...

Pronto llegamos al hospital y la alejaron de mi lado, estaba molesta con el doctor, ¿Qué no podía comprender como me sentía? Alguien tocó mi hombro, Tokiha… yo me sentía muy mal, la abracé y comencé a llorar, ella me sostuvo y después fuimos a la sala de espera, intentaba consolarme pero yo estaba destrozada… sentía que me iba a estallar la cabeza

— _Ya no llores Fujino san… ¡Mai dice que Natsuki estará bien!, además a Natsuki no le gustaría verte así_— Es cierto…

Flashback: (_— No, no llores, es enserio! Estoy bien, soy fuerte como un roble! Ni un raspón me hice)_Tengo que ser fuerte, para ella…

— _Tengo miedo… _— Estoy aterrada

— _No te preocupes, en un rato entraremos y ahí va a estar con una sonrisa diciendo que no es la gran cosa _— Me consoló Tokiha, casi pude ver la escena, Natsuki sonriendo y esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que me vuelven loca

— _Y tú, ¿De dónde saliste? —_ ¡La pelirroja del parque!

— _¡Araña! _

— _No Mai, ¡Quiero saber quién es ella! Por que "taaan" preocupada por Natsuki—¿_Cómo dijo?

— _Natsuki es lo más importante para mí…_ — Le contesté desafiante

— _¿Y tú crees que eso es mutuo?_ — Dudé ante su pregunta

— _¡Araña! Ya basta, Fujino san también es muy importante para Natsuki —_ ¿Tokiha?… sentí un profundo agradecimiento hacia ella…

— _¿Qué relación tienes con Natsuki?, ¿Qué crees que diga ella cuando sepa que la besaste estando inconsciente?..._ — Lo había olvidado… tal vez me odie por hacerle eso…

— _¡Nao! Ya basta_ _eso no te corresponde a ti, no te metas en donde no te llaman, ¡No es tu asunto! _— Comenzó a reprenderla Tokiha —_ Estamos aquí por Natsuki ¿ya se te olvido?…_

— _¡Claro que no! también estoy preocupada por ella… ¡Natsuki es como mi hermana! _— ¿¡Y a una hermana la torteas de esa forma!? Justo cuando comenzaba a enojarme llego el doctor…

Cuando entré a verla el alma se me callo a los pies, sentí como si me hubieran lanzado una cubeta de agua helada, mi Natsuki estaba llena de vendajes, corrí a su lado y tomé su mano… despierta… por favor…

— _Esta helada—_ Dije más para mí misma, pero Tokiha me contestó

— _Natsuki siempre esta helada _— Es cierto… pero también es muy cálida, es la persona más cálida que he conocido… no quería irme de su lado, pero no podía ser egoísta, había otras personas que también querían verla, así que accedí a salir con Tokiha y después de comprar un café fuimos a ver al héroe

No fui capaz de hablar y me quedé contemplando la escena… Tokiha estaba enamorada, esa forma de mirarlo, de cuidarlo ¡Yo la conozco!… Sentí un profundo aprecio por ambos… por estar aquí, preocupándose por Natsuki, cuidándola… de alguna forma sentía que formaba parte de esta familia, una verdadera familia.

Volvimos con Natsuki, al entrar al cuarto y ver a las dos chicas ahí tan preocupadas, sentí que se desvanecía el rencor que momentos antes había surgido con la pelirroja, yo habría reaccionado peor… se ve que la quiere de verdad como una hermana.

Tomé la mano de Natsuki, esta vez me quedaría a su lado… Cuándo el doctor preguntó quién se quedaría no dudé en responderle y no me sorprendió que Tokiha también se quedara, pronto arreglé las cosas con mi asistente y convencí a Haruka de que me ayudara con un caso, después de media hora mi asistente me trajo una maleta con todo lo que le pedí y comencé a trabajar en lo que Natsuki despertaba… Se me había acumulado bastante el trabajo por salir de esa manera de la oficina pero eso es algo que me tiene sin cuidado. Qué se rompa mi taza es sin duda un presagio de mala suerte…

[_—_]

Abrí los ojos de nuevo y ahí estaba, tal vez no sea un sueño después de todo… podía sentir su mano sobre la mía, se veía tan linda, tenía el cabello recogido y leía unos documentos que sostenía con su otra mano

— _¡Ara!... ¿Por qué te quitaste los lentes?_— me costó trabajo hablar, para nada podía imitar su voz tan dulce, la mía sonó tan áspera

— _¿Natsuki?…_— Volteó a verme y apretó mi mano con dulzura— _Por favor, no te desmayes de nuevo…_ — Sonreí… pero no podía prometerle nada… el dolor era muy fuerte — _¿Cómo estás?_— Cerré mis ojos — _Natsuki… ¿te duele mucho?_ — Quería decirle que no, me concentré para sacar fuerzas e intenté incorporarme pero fallé y mi cabeza rebotó en la almohada causándome mucho dolor — _¡TONTA! ¡NO HAGAS ESO!_

— _Shizuru…—_ Dije débilmente

— _¿Qué? _— Shizuru se había levantado y estaba más cerca de mí

— _¡Tengo hambre!_

— _¡ohhh Natsuki!_ — Shizuru comenzó a besar mi mejilla tiernamente una y otra vez, muy parecido a como yo la bese aquella vez en mi cuarto… como quisiera que me besara los labios… tal vez, si me quedo quieta lo haga, está muy cariñosa…

Entró el doctor y mi oportunidad se esfumó porque Shizuru se fue a sentar al sillón y el doc comenzó a revisarme, de pronto me lanzó una luz a los ojos y le reclamé

— _Bueno, ya estas consiente_ — ¡obvio! — _Tus reflejos están bien…_

— _¡Ahhh!_ — Me apretó el codo con saña

— _¿Te duele?_ — Lo miré feo — _El rubio de alado me miró igual_ — Dijo riendo

— _¿Qué?, ¿Quién?..._

— _Iré a decirle que ya despertaste, él y la pelirroja no han dejado de preguntar por ti_ — ¿El rubio y la pelirroja?… Acaso son…

El doctor salió del cuarto tarareando una canción, no había pasado ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo

— _¡ioo Kuga!_

— _¡Tate! Pero… ¿¡Qué te paso!?_— Traía puesta una bata como la mía y el codo y la rodilla vendadas, me incorporé abriendo mucho los ojos

— _¡Me zafaste el codo Kuga!_ — me reclamó el rubio acercándose a mi cama

— _¡Ups!_

— _No es tu culpa Natsuki— _Dijo una voz entrando al cuarto

— _¡Maiii!_

— _Tate se aventó por voluntad propia ¡Al menos te hubiera atrapado bien! — _Le dijo en tono de regaño

— _¡Hice lo mejor que pude Tokiha!_

— _Tate..._ — No pude más que sonreírle y él me devolvió la sonrisa — _Abrásame…_

— _Recorrete, ¡Dejame algo de espacio Natsu!_— Me dijo el rubio sentándose en mi cama y se inclinó para abrasarme, yo no podía mover las manos, una vendada y la otra con suero, así que me levanté un poco para que me rodeara con sus brazos

— _Tate... siempre término lastimándote _— De pronto sentí ganas de llorar, pero él se acercó para besar mi frente y me dijo en tono irónico

— _¡Gracias hermana! — _Él siempre hace eso… cada que tenemos un accidente, me abrasa, después besa mi frente y me da las gracias, sabe que de ese modo, me duele menos…

— _¡Para eso estamos! _— Chocamos nuestros codos vendados y los dos cerramos un ojo por el dolor

— _¿También te apretó el codo el doctor?_

— _¡Siiiiii! ¡Desgraciado!_

— _¿Y lo miraste así?_

— _Si jajajaja_— reímos un rato, de pronto Shizuru se levantó y salió del cuarto… ¿se habrá molestado?… miré con preocupación la puerta por donde había salido…

— _¡Ustedes nunca cambian! ¡Igual de tontitos!_— Nos reprendió Mai pero también se acercó para darme un abraso largo… — _También de parte de Nao y Mikoto, querían quedarse pero las mande a la casa, tienen clases mañana_

— _Perdón, no quería preocuparlos…_

— _¡A mí no me preocupaste! —_ Me dijo Tate muy tranquilo, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos, como a quien no le importara… ese es su estilo altanero, pero conociéndolo seguro se preocupó de más

— _¡Tate!... — _Mai le pico las costillas con el codo _— claro que si lo preocupaste Natsuki, ¡A todos! — _Lo sabía, Yuichi no puede mentirme, lo conozco demasiado bien

— _¡Pero la más atormentada fue Fujino san! — _Me dijo el rubio de pronto

— _¿Qué?, ¿Shizuru?_

— _¡Ohh si Kuga!, esa mujer era un manojo de nervios, no paraba de llorar_

— _Nooo — _dije irónicamente, están jugando

— _¡Créelo Natsuki! — _Bueno… tal vez sea cierto, Mai no suele hacer bromas _— ¡Fujino san estaba desesperada!_

— _¡Si Natsu! Ni a mi madre la he visto así y ya ves que hace cada drama… — _No me la imagino entonces… — _Pues… ¿Qué le das? _

— _¡Oye! —_ Ante este comentario tan lascivo no pude más que pegarle un golpe, aún cuando me dolió el codo —_ ¡Respeta Yuiichi!_

— _¡Me llamo por mi apellido!... perdón Natsu… pero de verdad ella… estaba muy mal… — _La mirada de Mai me confirmó el comentario del rubio, de pronto se abrió la puerta y entró Shizuru con una bandeja de…

— _¡COMIDA! _

— _¡Ara, Ara! ¿Estás muy hambrienta?_

— _siiiiiii _— sentí que me desmayaba de nuevo, quería lanzarme sobre ese plato de comida. Shizuru me sonrió y se sentó en la cama justo dónde hace un momento estaba Mai y comenzó a darme arroz y verduras con los palillos

— _Aliméntala más rápido Fujino san, no le des tiempo de respirar, ¡Así le gusta!— _hablo el rubio…

— _¡Ara! _— Lo miró con escepticismo pero afirmé con la cabeza y Shizuru se apresuró — _Natsuki parece un cachorrito hambriento_ — Me sonrojé hasta las orejas con su comentario y todos comenzaron a reír, seguí comiendo pero la miraba con reproche— _No te enojes Natsuki, es malo para la digestión…_

— _¡Zhi..bu..ru! _— Pero no pude seguir, Shizuru me alimentaba con rapidez, mientras los otros dos aún reían, por una parte me sentía muy feliz.

Shizuru había traído tres tazones y me los dio uno tras otro. Cuando se terminaron me sentí tan llena que solo quería dormir, me recosté en la cama y comencé a bostezar.

Tate y Mai regresaron a su cuarto y Shizuru comenzó a escribir en su portátil a toda velocidad. Pasado un rato entró el doctor, me quitó el suero y después de volver a revisarme salió del cuarto. Ccomencé a quedarme dormida lentamente, pero no duré mucho, entre el frio que tenia y el sonido de una impresora me levanté de nuevo.

— _Perdón Natsuki, ¿te levanté?_

— _No te preocupes… _

— _Ya solo imprimo esto y dejo de hacer ruido ¿sí?_

— _¡Haz todo el ruido que gustes! No me molesta… —_ ¡Y era enserio!… no me molestaba para nada que Shizuru estuviera trabajando, siempre y cuando estuviera con migo… por mí podía romper platos, poner música y hacer mucho ruido, estoy segura que no me molestaría — _¿Ya casi acabas?_

— _Ya casi —_ Shizuru se veía cansada pero estaba sonriendo

— _¿No prefieres terminar mañana?_

— _No te dejo dormir ¿Verdad?_

— _¡No!... no es eso, te vez cansada, ven a dormir…_ — Le hice señas para que se acercara, cerró su portátil y se caminó hacia mi cama — _Ven, aquí cabemos… _— Me recorrí un poco para que se acostara

— _Si nos ve el doctor me va a matar— _Me dijo con preocupación mirando hacia la puerta

— _¡Si el doctor te dice algo nos vamos de este hospital!— _Lo dije muy seria pero Shizuru comenzó a reírse y tomó mi mano

— _Natsuki, estas helada… _— ¡Obvio solo tengo estas raquíticas sabanas!

— _¡Lo vez!… ven aquí… — _Jalé su brazo muy despacio

— _Iré a traerte una cobija — _me dijo mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta

— _No… mejor abrásame… — _Prácticamente era una súplica que no le habría pedido a nadie más, Shizuru abrió mucho los ojos

— _Pero… — _Shizuru estaba dudándolo mucho, mejor será no insistir

— _Está bien Shizuru… si no quieres, entonces te agradeceré la cobija — _¡Rayos no quiso!

Inesperadamente Shizuru se metió entre mis sabanas. Me giré despacio, aún me dolía la cabeza… me perdí en sus ojos… esos hermosos ojos rubí que tanto me encantaban me estaban mirando fijamente, pero su mirada era tan profunda que no la pude aguantar y miré hacia otro lado, aún sentía sus ojos sobre mí, la miré de nuevo pero no directamente a los ojos, traté de que no notara lo nerviosa que me estaba poniendo con esas miradas

— _Estas muy lejos… no te voy a morder… —_ Le dije intentando recuperar mi confianza

— _No quiero lastimarte… —_ Negué con la cabeza y levanté el brazo, ella se acercó despacio y se acomodó sobre mi hombro, me abrasó con cuidado, cuando Shizuru está cerca me siento muy tranquila, mi cuerpo comenzó a calentarse al hacer contacto con el suyo, podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello.

— _¿Te espante mucho? _

— _¡Fue horrible! — _Me abrasó con más fuerza al decir esto

— _Perdón… no quería espantarte…_

— _Yo sé que no…_

— _No te preocupes, soy fuerte como un roble — _Aunque cada vez me creo menos esto

— _Natsuki… ¡Estaba aterrada!— _sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras…

— _Ya paso… — _le dije con suavidad y pase mi mano por sus cabellos

— _¡Pero mira como estas!... _

— _No es tan malo… ya casi no duele… —_ Shizuru es muy dulce… estoy tan feliz de que este con migo… acaricié su cabello un poco más y después de un rato se quedó dormida pero a mí se me había ido el sueño. Se abrió la puerta y se asomó Mai, le hice una seña con la mano para que entrara.

— _¿Interrumpo Natsuki?— _Negué con la cabeza, miró a Shizuru con curiosidad

— _¿Qué pasa Mai?_

— _¿Cómo estás? — _No tuve que contestar solo sonreí —_ Tate se quedo dormido_

— _¡Aprovecha que Mikoto no está! — _le guiñé un ojo y esta se ruborizó

— _¡Natsuki! — _Exclamó avergonzada. Shizuru se sobresaltó un poco y le acaricié el cabello

— _Shhh — S_usurré, más para Shizuru que para Mai y me aguanté la risa al ver la cara de esta ultima

— _¡Si viene el doctor las va a regañar! — _Me dijo bajando la voz, con un tono de preocupación

— _No seas injusta Mai, Shizuru está agotada, además el doctor ya no va a venir… — _nos miró con inquietud y volteó a ver la puerta — _Tranquila Mai — _Le sonreí y no del todo convencida salió del cuarto, al poco rato mi respiración se igualó a la de Shizuru y me quedé dormida.

Desperté por la mañana totalmente renovada, aún me dolía la cabeza, tenía mucha sed, me estiré para tomar el vaso de la mesita con cuidado de no despertar a Shizuru que seguía a mi lado

— _¿Me das? — _Me dijo una voz nada amodorrada

— _¡Shizuru! ¿Ya estabas despierta? — _Le pregunté dándole el vaso aún con agua

— _No quería despertarte… — _Me regresó el vaso y se estiró con cuidado en la cama

— _Ya veo —_ Dejé el vasito y cuando la miré de nuevo se me erizó la piel

¿Qué pasa?... ¿Po…por qué me ve así?... Shizuru tenía sus ojos fijos sobre los míos, su mirada era más intensa que la de ayer, estábamos muy cerca la una de la otra, tragué saliva… no… no puedo más…

Toqué su rostro y Shizuru suavizo su mirada, estaba hermosa… me acerqué despacio, ella no se movió, su rostro estaba a unos centímetros de el mío, ella seguía mirándome pero yo veía sus labios, me acerqué más hasta que se juntaron con los míos suavemente, después me alejé un poco para ver su rostro, había cerrado los ojos pero cuando los abrió no supe interpretar su mirada… me acerqué de nuevo y volví a besarla… pero no importaba como se movieran mis labios…. ella no me respondía… no era esto lo que me esperaba, cuando me alejé su rostro estaba serio… ¿Está molesta?... tal vez yo… no debí hacer eso… tenía que disculparme

— _Shizu…_ — Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y ella se levantó de la cama

— _¡Buenos días! _— Saludo Mai

— _Buenos días _— Saludamos al unisonó, Shizuru abrió su portátil y comenzó a escribir

— _Vamos Natsuki, el doctor me dijo que te podías dar un baño antes de irnos, si quieres te ayudo a quitarte las vendas…_

— _No, yo puedo Mai— _me levanté para ir al baño y Mai me dio una muda de ropa. Al bañarme pude notar que me hicieron varias puntadas en la cabeza. Salí del baño ya cambiada y Shizuru entró, pasó justo a mi lado pero no volteo a verme, el doctor me hizo una última revisión y después unos estudios, por último me dijo que mi herida era superficial y que no tendría mayor problema. Tenía que en 15 días para que me quitara los puntos.

Cuando Shizuru salió del baño comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su maleta y después salió, dijo que nos esperaría en el auto, ahora si estaba preocupada… Shizuru estaba actuando muy extraño.

Salimos del hospital y llegamos a su auto no me atreví a sentarme junto a ella, así que le pedí a Mai que me dejara subirme atrás con Tate, esta me miró extrañada pero accedió, yo me recargué en el hombro de Tate… y me la pasé callada todo el camino mientras ellos hablaban.

— _Natsuki, ¿Estás bien? Estas muy callada…_ — Me cuestionó Mai cuando salimos del auto— _¿Te duele la cabeza?_— No podía contarle, Shizuru me estaba viendo… solo asentí con la cabeza — _¿Te tomaste el antiinflamatorio?_

— _Si… — _Mis ojos la buscaron pero esta desvió la mirada

— _Bueno mejor entremos — _La pelirroja me llevó adentro y cuando abrió la puerta Tate y yo nos quedamos pasmados, pronto sus padres nos cayeron encima, nos abrasaban y besaban como si aun fuéramos unos cachorro_s_

— _¡Qué bueno que ya están aquí!... Nao nos aviso, ¡Estábamos muy preocupados!... a ver si ya dejan ese habito de estarse lastimando… ¿Qué no pueden estar en sus patinetas sin romperse algo?_

— _No nos rompimos nada mamá _— Reclamó el rubio tratando de zafarse en vano del abraso de su madre, al contrario de el yo me dejaba abrasar y me burlaba de él

Después de varios minutos nos dejaron ir y para mi sorpresa todo el mundo estaba en la casa… yo estaba tan feliz de verlos a todos que hasta le di un abraso a Takeda y dejé que este me diera un beso en la mejilla, Nao aprovecho para darme una nalgada y Mikoto se me abalanzo encima, después saludé a varios de los chicos del parque. ¡Hasta Sakomizu estaba ahí!

— _¡Ustedes no aprenden! Tanto trabajo que tenemos y ustedes con sus ocurrencias de lastimarse…. — _Me lanzó una mirada cómplice y me guiñó el ojo

Pero alguien había desaparecido de la escena. Shizuru no estaba por ningún lado, vi como la puerta se cerraba y salí de inmediato, ella iba hacia su auto así que corrí para alcanzarla

— _¡Shizuru!, ¿A dónde vas?_

— _Ya tengo que irme Natsuki_

— _¿Por qué?... ¿Aún estas molesta por lo del hospital?… ¡Perdón! Shizuru yo… no sé que me paso… — _Estoy enamorada de ti… — _Yo… no soy así… no quiero que pienses mal… — _Ella no me miraba… me moría por besarla de nuevo, pero no me atrevía a intentarlo otra ves

— _No… Natsuki yo aún tengo mucho trabajo, tengo que irme… — _Me dijo tocando su brazo

— _Pero… _

— _Además ahí están todos tus amigos… no vas a notar la diferencia _

— _¿Quieres apostar Shizuru?... ¡Por supuesto que sí!, lo note ahorita ¿no?... — _Se puso seria — _Está bien… si tienes que irte… entonces ve… —_ Bien hecho Natsuki… eso te pasa por tonta debiste suponer que Shizuru no te quería así…

— _Quisiera quedarme… pero… _

— _No tienes que explicarme nada… —_ Yo no puedo ser egoísta_ — Gracias por todo Shizuru — _No pude evitar darle un abraso… ella tampoco me respondió esto… me dolía el pecho, la solté y me dirigí a la casa sin voltear atrás…

Caminé muy despacio, quería que ella me alcanzara y se quedara con migo pero, eso no paso… respiré profundo antes de entrar a la casa, después escuché como quitaba los seguros de su coche y abría a puerta, yo abrí la que tenía en frente y poco después que entré escuché como se alejaba su auto…

Fui directo al baño, tenía muchas ganas de llorar… debí imaginar que ella no se fijaría en mi… me lavé la cara y mis lagrimas se mesclaron con el agua, no quería que nadie me viera así, me tomé un momento y después salí con los demás, todos estaban muy felices de que estuviéramos bien, me sentí muy agradecida con su compañía, pero… aún rodeada de toda esta gente tan preciada para mí, sentía un vacio en mi corazón… Shizuru…

* * *

OMAKE No 2: Durante el accidente

**Shizuru:** _Natsuki…_ [Tomando su mano] _¡Responde por favor! Abre… ¡Abre los ojos!_ [Shizuru se acerca para besar sus labios, pero justo cuando se va alejar Natsuki la abrasa y continúa el beso descaradamente]

**Autora:** _Eiii eiii… ¡Ustedes! Vamos aún no es tiempo para eso_ (¬¬) [Las chicas siguen en lo suyo ignorando a la autora] _Natsuki, ¡Se supone que estas inconsciente! _

**Tate:** ¡Me aplastan! ¡Me aplastan!

[Mai tapa los ojos de Mikoto y Nao cuelga el teléfono aburrida]

**Natsuki: **[sin aliento]_Perdón… es que no me resistí _

[Shizuru sonríe y vuelve a besarla, Tate mueve los brazos pidiendo ayuda y Mai se acerca para rescatarlo pero entonces se lanza encima de Shizuru aplastando a los tres y Mikoto se lanza sobre Mai]

**Natsuki: **_¡Bakaa! Quítate de encima, ¿Estás bien Shizuru?_

**Nao: **_Yo me largo… tengo una cita ¿saben?… esta es la tercera vez que repetimos la escena… ¿Y por qué no tomas mi punto de vista?_ [Reclamándole a la autora repentinamente]

**Autora: **_eee… pues…_ (Buscando rutas de escape)

**Takeda: **_No te quejes araña al menos tu estas en la escena, ¿Viste como me abrió?_[Mirando a la autora con ojos asesinos]

**Autora:** _Ahh bueno... yo… eee… ¡Recordé que tengo que hacer un ensayo… nos vemos! _[Desapareciendo de escena]

* * *

**N/A:** Lo del ensayo es cierto u.u Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y se animen a comentar... De antemano muchas gracias por leer : D


	10. Capítulo 10

_Ya estamos de vuelta… Gracias por esperar :D_

**Capítulo 10**

Ya tenía semana y media sin noticias de Shizuru, a pesar de que le había hablado un par de veces ella no contestaba el teléfono… yo traté de concentrarme en mis actividades más que en otra cosa, afortunadamente tenía muchas cosas que hacer y cuando no, me las inventaba, procuraba no pasar mucho tiempo con nadie y por lo tanto hablaba menos, había estado evitando a Mai los últimos días, podía aparentar con todos inclusive con Yuuichi pero no con la pelirroja, ella me conocía bien.

Terminando la clase de análisis financiero, salí del salón lo más rápido que pude con el pretexto de ir comprar algo de comer pero en realidad me fui al jardín, quería estar sola… me senté en el pasto junto a mi árbol favorito y abracé mis rodillas para apoyar mi cabeza sobre ellas

—_Natsuki… —_ Mai se sentó a mi lado —_ ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Qué tienes?_

— _Nada Mai… —_ Me giré hacia el otro lado

— _Por favor Natsuki dime… todos estamos muy preocupados, tú crees que no nos damos cuenta — _La miré y sentí como si sus ojos azules me atravesaran con rayos X — _¿Es por Fujino san?_

— _Mai yo… lo eché a perder… — _La abracé y no pude contener más el llanto

— _¿Qué paso?..._

— _Yo pensé que Shizuru me quería — _Ya no tenía caso ocultarlo…

— _¡Ella te quiere, Natsuki!_

— _Si, pero no de la misma forma que yo…_

— _¿Por qué dices eso? — _Me tomé mi tiempo y cuando estuve lista la miré a los ojos para contarle lo ocurrido

— _¿Recuerdas cuándo entraste ese día al cuarto del hospital? Justo antes de irnos_ — Ella asintió — _Momentos antes, yo la había besado_

— _y… ¿Qué paso?_

— _Nada Mai, eso paso…_

— _¿Cómo que no paso nada?_

— _Si Mai… yo la besé pero ella no me respondió… estaba seria Mai y ya no me miraba a los ojos… después tu entraste y lo notaste ¿verdad?... Ella estaba molesta conmigo — _Mai me abrasó —_ Pensé que todo se arreglaría en la casa, pero se fue enseguida, ni siquiera se iba a despedir…. Ni siquiera me abrazó cuando nos despedimos…— _Nos quedamos calladas y después de un momento Mai rompió el silencio

— _¿Y cómo la besaste?_

— _¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — _La miré con desconcierto

— _¿No habrás sido… mmm…_ — La pelirroja se enmudeció un segundo, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas — _muy ruda con ella?_

— _No… Mai… ¡De verdad que no!… yo… fue muy dulce… bueno así intenté que fuera…— _Tal vez no lo hice bien…

— _Tranquila Natsuki… a lo mejor paso algo…_

— _Si Mai… ¡Que ahora me odia!_

— _No Natsuki… estoy segura que no es como dices… ¿Por qué no vas y hablas con ella?…_

— _Ella no quiere verme — _Dije un tanto resignada

— _¿Cómo sabes?_

— _Si ella quisiera verme… vendría como antes_

— _No seas injusta Natsuki… tal vez tiene mucho trabajo… — _La miré incrédula

— _Tanto trabajo como para no contestar mis llamadas…_

— _Pues ¿Por qué no vas a dónde sabes que siempre está y la enfrentas?_

— _Aaa… ¿Su trabajo? — _Se me encogió el estomago

.

.

Cuando terminé todos mis deberes me subí a mi Suzuki y fui hacia el trabajo de Shizuru pasaban de las seis, a juzgar por la hora todavía la encontraría ahí, mi corazón latía muy rápido, tenía miedo de que no quisiera volver a verme… tenía miedo de lo que fuera a encontrar cuando llegara… ¿Qué debía decirle?... ya estaba cerca… mis manos sudaban dentro de mis guantes, sentía el corazón en la garganta, ahí estaba el edificio… la fiscalía de Tokio. Estacioné la moto en la acera de enfrente pero no me baje…

Shizuru estaba afuera y con ¡Kansaki Reito!, él estaba recargado en un Mazda mx5 Miata rojo y tomaba las manos de Shizuru, me quité el casco para ver mejor… la siguiente escena me destrozó…

Él le soltó una mano para agarrar su cuello y ¡Comenzó a besarla! Todavía tuvo el descaro de tomarla por la cintura para tenerla más cerca, me puse el casco y aceleré con tanta fuerza que la Suzuki se levantó sobre la llanta trasera, me di la vuelta y me alejé rápidamente, mis manos temblaban de rabia pero sujetaba el volate con fuerza…

Tan pronto llegué a la casa, estacioné la Suzuki, me quité el casco con rabia y lo aventé en el garaje, después entré a la casa y azoté la puerta.

— _Natsuki!... ¿qué?_

— _¡NO QUIERO HABLAR MAI!— _Lamenté gritarle a la pelirroja pero estaba furiosa, me encerré en mi cuarto y comencé a golpear la almohada… Tonta ¡TONTA! ¡Claro! ¡Todo era por REITO! ¡Debí imaginarlo!

Después de un tiempo prudencial Mai abrió la puerta, yo estaba cansada de llorar…

— _Te traje algo… ya está limpio_

— _¡Duran!_ — Mai se sentó en la cama y me acercó mi peluche favorito, un lobo plateado que me dio mi madre en mi cumpleaños número 5 lo abracé con fuerza, la pelirroja no se fue, se quedó con migo, acarició mi cabello y esperó pacientemente a que le contara todo.

— _¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Tiene novio? _

— _Ella me dijo que era su amigo cuando la conocí… pero ahora que lo pienso… en la fiesta no lo trato así… y en su apartamento estoy segura que él la beso esa vez— _Mai parecía confundida

— _¿No fuiste a hablar con ella?_

— _¿Cómo querías que fuera a hablarle?… Ahí está mi respuesta Mai —_ La pelirroja se mordió un labio preocupada.

— _Tienes que hablar con ella Natsuki… ve a buscarla mañana_

— _¿Para qué?... ¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar Mai!… quiero dormir… déjame sola por favor._

_._

_._

— _No sé qué hago aquí… ¿Por qué le hice caso a Mai? — _Estaba de pie justo enfrente de una puerta, me había quitado el collar del cuello y ahora lo apretaba con fuerza… Ella está dentro… me armé de valor y metí la llave en la cerradura con cuidado, abrí la puerta y entré…

¡No puede ser!... ¡Shizuru estaba cenando con Kansaki! No se dieron cuenta que yo había entrado en el apartamento… Había música, rosas y velas… en la mesa había vino… me sentí como una tonta… no necesitaba más pruebas… aventé la llave al piso, voltearon y Shizuru dijo mi nombre… yo salí rápido, ni siquiera me molesté en cerrar la puerta, nuevamente estaba llorando…

¡Voy a matar a Mai! pensé cuando me subí a la Suzuki y me alejé de ahí. Entré al primer centro comercial que encontré y tomé dos botellas de Umeshu y algo de comida…

Conduje muy rápido y muy lejos, estuve un par de horas en movimiento hasta que llegué a mi destino, había vuelto a Fuuka, a la tumba de mi madre… Me tiré a su lado y abrí una botella de Umeshu, el licor más dulce me sabia amargo…

Lloré un momento y saqué todo mi dolor, le conté todos mis miedos, mis anhelos y mis fracasos recientes, le hablé por horas… por horas estuve llorando y bebiendo hasta que me quedé dormida.

Esa noche soñé con Saeko, tal vez fue por que anhelaba verla, me abrasó hasta que me calmé, aún en mi sueño seguía llorando

— _Mi Natsuki… cuanto has crecido… te pareces mucho a mí…_

— _Okaasan…_

— _Ya no llores, se fuerte, se feliz, no te preocupes por lo demás, prueba cosas nuevas y … ¡NO DUDES!... Ella necesitara de tu fuerza, si la amas… _

— _No entiendo nada… _— Ella me sonrió con dulzura y me abrasó de nuevo

— _Después lo entenderás…_

.

Una dulce y nostálgica melodía de piano me despertó de aquel sueño… me dolía la cabeza… maldita resaca… contesté el teléfono mientras miraba a mi alrededor, aún no terminaba de amanecer y hacia mucha ventisca en ese solitario cementerio

— _¡Natsuki!_

— _¿Mai?_

— _Natsuki… ¿Dónde estás?... ¿Te encuentras bien?..._

— _En Fuuka… quería ver a mi madre… no te preocupes regreso al rato—_ Y sin dar más explicaciones colgué, estaba más calmada, ese sueño me había tranquilizado, no recuerdo nada de lo que me dijo Saeko pero si su presencia… me dio mucha paz. Saqué la comida que había traído y comí con ella…

Le agradecí profundamente antes de marcharme. Me subí a mi Suzuki, que ya casi no tenía combustible, llené el tanque y regresé a Tokio. Horas después estaba en la cocina rodeada de botellas vacías de Ukon no Chikara y comiendo un ramen mientras contestaba todas las preguntas de la pelirroja con cansancio.

— _Si ella me hubiera dado una señal, si ella hubiera respondido a mis besos… lucharía… competiría con Kanzaki por su amor, pero no lo hizo…_

— _Tal vez no podía… tal vez… — _Lancé un bufido

— _Tal vez ¿Qué? Mai_

— _¡Ella te quiere Natsuki!_

— _Ya Mai… ¡No voy a insistir! si ella me quiere como dices entonces vendrá a búscame ¿No crees?... ¡Basta! No quiero seguir hablando de esto… — _Ya estaba resignada a que lo nuestro no pasaría… me dolía el pecho de seguir pensando en eso.

[ — ]

— _¡Ara!... ¿Por qué te quitaste los lentes?_

— _¿Natsuki?…_ _Por favor, no te desmayes de nuevo…_ — Se veía muy débil…— _¿Cómo estás?_... _Natsuki… ¿Te duele mucho_? — Cerró los ojos y de pronto intentó levantarse pero se fue hacia atrás — _¡TONTA! ¡NO HAGAS ESO! _

— _Shizuru…_

— _¿Qué? _— Me acerqué para escucharla mejor, y apreté su mano con suavidad

— _¡Tengo hambre!_

— _¡ohhh Natsuki!_ — Me alegré por ese comentario que hizo, solo Natsuki diría algo así… Acaricié su mejilla con cuidado y ella cerró los ojos, la besé una y otra vez en la mejilla lo más dulce que pude… justo cuando iba a besar sus labios entró el doctor y me alejé de ella

Me senté en el sillón en lo que él la revisaba, después entró Tate y Mai. Debo admitir que me sentí celosa de ese recibimiento por parte de Natsuki, de pronto parecía que tenía toda la energía del mundo y comenzó a bromear con el rubio, cuando ella le pidió un abraso me sentí muy celosa… De algún modo me hacía sentir muy especial cuando me lo pedía… pero ya veo que no soy la única…

De pronto recordé que Natsuki estaba hambrienta y me fui a la cafetería, lo único que tenían era arroz con verduras, así que pedí tres platos y regresé a la habitación, cuando abrí la puerta Natsuki gritó muy fuerte

— _¡COMIDA! _

— _¡Ara, Ara! ¿Estás muy hambrienta?_

— _Siiiiiii _— Me senté en la cama y le dediqué una sonrisa y comencé a darle de comer

— _Aliméntala más rápido Fujino san, no le des tiempo de respirar, ¡Así le gusta!— _¿¡Cómo me dice eso!? ¿Quiere que mi Natsuki se atragante?

— _¡Ara! — _Iba a reclamar pero ella me hizo una seña y entonces seguí el consejo del rubio, se veía muy feliz, Natsuki comía muy rápido parecía que solo tragaba la comida — _Natsuki parece un cachorrito hambriento_ — Dije con dulzura pero ella se avergonzó con mi comentario, era inevitable no reír — _No te enojes Natsuki, es malo para la digestión…_

— _¡Zhi..bu..ru! _— Me iba a reclamar pero no la dejé. Estaba sorprendida Natsuki se comió toda la comida que traje.

Como era de esperarse después le dio sueño, la arropé y comencé a trabajar… Estaba muy atrasada tenía que apurarme, por más que quise escaparme del trabajo Akane han me trajo junto con mi maleta un montón de casos que tenía que revisar.

Pronto nos quedamos solas en el cuarto, me sentí tentada a dejar el trabajo y volver con ella pero Natsuki comenzaba a dormirse, tenía que aprovechar y avanzar con estos informes, después de un ratito ella estaba dormida, la contemplé un momento, en realidad no se cuanto tiempo estuve mirándola… me sentía muy tranquila ahora que se veía mejor.

Una actualización del portátil me interrumpió y antes de que siguiera teniendo ideas impropias decidí continuar el trabajo, imprimí unos documentos y Natsuki se levantó

— _Perdón Natsuki, ¿Te levanté?_

— _No te preocupes… _

— _Ya solo imprimo esto y dejo de hacer ruido ¿sí?— _Me sentía apenada

— _¡Haz todo el ruido que gustes! No me molesta… ¿Ya casi acabas?_

— _Ya casi —_ Mentí, no había avanzado nada, este es uno de esos días en los que el trabajo es tanto que nos quedamos a dormir en la filial…

— _¿No prefieres terminar mañana? — _¡No puedo!

— _No te dejo dormir ¿verdad?_

— _¡No!... no es eso, te vez cansada, ven a dormir…_ — Cerré el portátil, es verdad… estoy agotada hoy fue un día terrible — _Ven, aquí cabemos… _— Natsuki se recorrió… por favor ¡No me tientes!

— _Si nos ve el doctor me va a matar — _Esta cama es solo para los pacientes

— _¡Si el doctor te dice algo nos vamos de este hospital!— _Que ocurrencias… Natsuki me hacía reír mucho, ella es la única que puede… tomé su mano

— _Natsuki, estas helada… _

— _¡Lo vez!… ven aquí… — _Jaló mi brazo con ternura… no por favor… aún yo… mi trabajo…

— _Iré a traerte una cobija _

— _No… mejor abrásame… — _Eso es lo único que quiero…

— _Pero… _

— _Está bien Shizuru… si no quieres, entonces te agradeceré la cobija — _No puedo resistirme… Solo por ti dejaría el trabajo Natsuki.

Me acosté enseguida a su lado… no podía dejar de mirarla, esos ojos… se que la estoy incomodando pero no puedo evitarlo, quería comérmela a besos…

— _Estas muy lejos… no te voy a morder… —_ Tú no pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo

— _No quiero lastimarte… —_ Ella estiró los brazos y no pude evitarlo, yo necesitaba estar cerca de ella, me acomodé en su hombro, ni el olor a medicina apagaba su dulce aroma

— _¿Te espante mucho? _

— _¡Fue horrible! — _¡Tonta, casi te pierdo hoy!

— _Perdón… no quería espantarte…_

— _Yo sé que no… —_ Pero no quiero que te pase nada

— _No te preocupes, soy fuerte como un roble_

— _Natsuki… ¡Estaba aterrada!_

— _Ya paso… — _Si te perdiera yo no lo soportaría…

— _¡Pero mira como estas!..._

— _No es tan malo… ya casi no duele… —_ Me aferré a su cuerpo, tenía tanto miedo, ella me consoló y entre sus brazos pude descansar.

Desperté por la mañana, no me había movido en toda la noche, por lo general me muevo mucho… mi cuerpo es un boiler, siempre tengo mucho calor pero cuando duermo con Natsuki su cuerpo me mantiene fresca, ella es todo lo contrario a mí, parece un cubo de hielo, pero me alegra ser yo quien puede calentarla.

Recordé todo el trabajo que me esperaba y me sentí terrible ¿Cómo pude disfrutar tan tranquila de esta noche?... solo Natsuki podía hacer que me olvidara de mis problemas… ¡De mis responsabilidades! Eso también me daba miedo…

Ella despertó, se estiró con cuidado para tomar agua, solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta que estaba hambrienta ¡No había comido nada desde ayer!

— _¿Me das? _

— _¡Shizuru! ¿Ya estabas despierta? — _Natsuki me invitó de su agua y me la acabé al instante

— _No quería despertarte… — _Se veía tan linda mientras dormía. Le devolví el vaso y lo dejó en su lugar

— _Ya veo_ — No comí nada, entonces me llenaré con Natsuki, la miré fijamente como nunca había visto a nadie en mi vida

Natsuki acarició mi rostro y se acercó muy despacio yo me sentí débil ante su mirada me quedé muy quieta, su rostro estaba a unos centímetros de el mío, no podía dejar de mirarla, de pronto ¡Sus labios estaban sobre los míos!… ¡No podía creerlo!…

¡Era el beso más dulce que me han dado en toda mi vida!… mi corazón latía muy rápido, estaba paralizada, terriblemente nerviosa… mis labios no me respondían, era como si se me hubiera olvidado como besar… Ella volvió a besarme. ¿Qué me pasa?... ahora es mi oportunidad… ¿¡Por qué no puedo!? Natsuki paró y me miró angustiada…

— _Shizu…_ — Se abrió la puerta de pronto y me levanté asustada… ¡No puede ser!

— _¡Buenos días! _— ¡Tokiha arruino todo!

— _Buenos días_ — ¡Maldición el trabajo! Tengo que apresurarme…

— _Vamos Natsuki, el doctor me dijo que te podías dar un baño antes de irnos, si quieres te ayudo a quitarte las vendas…_

— _No, yo puedo Mai_ — Natsuki se metió a bañar y yo me apreté la cabeza con fuerza… ¡Soy una tonta!

— _Fujino san… ¿Te sientes mal?_

— _Me duele la cabeza… tengo mucha hambre_

— _¡No puede ser!... ¿No has comido nada verdad? Vamos a comer algo — _Tokiha me tomó por el brazo y accedí a ir con ella, al llegar a la cafetería Tokiha me preguntó qué quería comer

— _¡Lo que sea pero pronto! — _Tokiha regresó con dos tazones de arroz con verduras, por un momento comprendí a Natsuki, me olvidé de los modales y comencé a comer a toda velocidad, cuando terminé de comer volvimos al cuarto.

Natsuki aún no había salido… yo estaba resignada, sabía que no podría trabajar mientras estuviera aquí, la dejaría en su casa y después me iría.

Apagué el portátil y lo guardé en la maleta, saqué mi ropa y cuando Natsuki salió de bañarse, me sentí tan nerviosa que no pude ni mirarla, me seguí de largo hacia el baño, traté de tranquilizarme… me bañé y me cambié a toda velocidad y cuando salí del baño y la vi me temblaron las piernas… guardé mi ropa sucia en la maleta… los sabia… no puedo…

— _¡Los espero afuera!_ — Mi instinto fue correr… pero no podía hacer esto por siempre… aunque después de mi patética actuación…

Me subí al auto y cerré los ojos, me dejé caer en el asiento y me di un zape en la frente… suspiré al tiempo que ponía mi mano en mi pecho… nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa… Algo comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsa, en cuanto abrí el móvil un sonido atronador retumbo en mis oídos

— _¡Bubuzuke kenji!_

— _¡Ara! Haruka…_ — Tan temprano y ya molestando

— _¿Dónde estás? _

— _Saliendo del hospital_

— _¡Pues no me importa! _— ¿Entonces para qué pregunta? — _¡Te necesitamos por acá! — _¿Y cuándo no?

— _¿Haruka no pudo con el caso que le encargué?_

— _¡Qué! … _— Se hizo un brevísimo silencio — _Yo sí, no es que no pueda… ¡Claro que puedo! Pero… no es mi responsabilidad _— No pudo — _Digo que el buchou quiere que tu lo hagas, así que ¡ven ya mismo! _— Me gritó eso último lacerando mi tímpano

— _Ara… justo ahora me es imposible_

— _Pues acá estamos muy currados…_ — ¿Muy qué? ¿Se refiere al Curry?

— _Ocupados Haruka kenji_ — Escuché como la corregía su asistente y contuve una risita

— _Si, eso ocupados _

— _Iré en cuanto termine por acá_

— _Bubuzuke, el departamento especial de investigación está aquí _

— _Ara — _Seguramente está relacionado con otro crimen y al parecer importante, ellos nos van a querer mantener al margen _— ¿Cuál es nuestro caso?_

— _Es un caso de un robo — _Seguramente los testigos tienen una coartada y a alguien más no le conviene que el caso salga a la luz _—_ _ Al parecer están encubriendo a un político corrupto, por lo que llevo…— _¿Un político?...

— _Ara, ara… Haruka ¿Podrías esperar a que llegue a la oficina?_ — Trono la boca, que impaciente — _Por qué no pones al tanto a Akane han_

— _¿Quieres que Higurashi san interrogue conmigo a los testigos? _

— _Mmm ¿Ya desayuno? _— Cuando mi asistente llega con hambre es una fiera andando

— _No… ¿Eso que tiene que ver?_

— _Mejor espérenme… _

— _Bien… no tardes, ¡Ya están aquí! _— De solo pensar en eso me dio una punzada en la cabeza, no me gusta que me presionen y menos nuestra división de espías que seguramente van a estar acosándome en los interrogatorios y encima ¡Akane han no ha desayunado! Intentaré prepararle un Bubuzuke…

Colgué y abrí los ojos para mirar hacia el hospital… — _Aquí viene…_ — Natsuki hablaba con Tokiha y después se subió atrás con Tate, dejando a Tokiha adelante, ¿Por qué no se sentó a mi lado?, ¿Estará enojada con migo? La miré discretamente por el espejo, ella se había recargado en su hombro…

Natsuki no habló en todo el camino, a pesar de mis vanos intentos por hacer una plática amena. Cuando bajamos Tokiha comenzó a cuestionarla

— _Natsuki, ¿Estás bien? Estas muy callada…_ — Yo la miraba con atención… — _¿Te duele la cabeza?_ _¿Te tomaste el antiinflamatorio?_

— _Si… —_ Entonces aún se siente mal…

— _Bueno mejor entremos — _La pelirroja la tomó por el brazo y la llevó adentro.

Al parecer había fiesta, los padres del rubio los abrasaban y besaban, después de unos regaños los dejaron ir. Natsuki y Tate saludaron a todos de tal manera que me sentí ligeramente fuera de lugar… Ella se ve muy feliz, ya está en buenas manos… tengo que irme…

— _¡Shizuru!, ¿A dónde vas?_

— _Ya tengo que irme Natsuki_

— _¿Por qué?... ¿Aún estas molesta por lo del hospital… — _¿Molesta? _— ¡Perdón! Shizuru yo… no sé que me paso… — _¿Cómo... no quería hacerlo? — _Yo no soy así… no quiero que pienses mal…_

— _No… Natsuki yo aún tengo mucho trabajo, tengo que irme… _

— _Pero… — _¡No por favor! tengo que irme…

— _Además ahí están todos tus amigos… no vas a notar la diferencia _

— _¿Quieres apostar Shizuru?... ¡Por supuesto que sí!, lo note ahorita ¿no?... — _¡No Shizuru! ¡Tienes responsabilidades!... ¡Te están esperando!— _Está bien… si tienes que irte… entonces ve… _

—_Quisiera quedarme… pero… _

— _No tienes que explicarme nada… Gracias por todo Shizuru — _Natsuki me abraso pero yo en realidad no quería despedirme… Natsuki estaba a punto de convencerme, justo cuando la iba a abrasar me soltó bruscamente y se fue hacia la casa sin voltear hacia atrás. Creo, que es mejor así… me subí al auto y me fui directo al trabajo.

.

.

* * *

OMAKE No 3. Despertando en el hospital *u*

*cursivas para dialogo, [acciones] (revelaciones de la autora)*

[Natsuki se levanta para tomar agua]

**Shizuru:** _¿Me das?_

**Natsuki:** _Claro Shizuru… _

[Natsuki toma un trago de agua y le da directo de sus labios, Shizuru se sorprende y después de beber se emociona tanto que la gira salvajemente y comienza a besarla con pasión] (Valla que coordinación, aún no tiran en vaso de agua)

**Autora:** _¡Eiii… eiii! ¡Échenles agua!... _[Bromeando]

[Aparece Nao con una cubeta y se las vacía encima]

**Natsuki y Shizuru:** _¡Ahhh! _[Con ojos asesinos hacia ambas]

**Nao:** _¡Listo! _[Con llanto en los ojos por la risa]

**Autora:** _¡No era enserio Nao! _

**Shizuru: **_¡Mi Natsuki está toda mojada!_... [Fijándose con lujuria en su bata de hospital que comienza a transparentarse]

**Natsuki:** _¡Shi…Shizuru!_ [Tapándose con vergüenza]

(Ok segundo intento)

**Mai:**_ Vamos Natsuki, el doctor me dijo que te podías dar un baño antes de irnos, si quieres te ayudo a quitarte las vendas… _[Shizuru voltea a ver a Natsuki y un rubor aparece en sus mejillas]

**Natsuki:** _No, yo puedo Mai_ [Natsuki entra al baño y Shizuru empieza a quejarse lastimosamente mientras se aprieta la cabeza

**Mai: **_Fujino san… ¿Te sientes mal?_

**Shizuru:** _Si… Me duele la cabeza… _[Sobre actuando] _tengo mucha hambre… Tokiha han… _(¬¬ algo trama) _podrías traerme algo de comer… Creo, creo que me desmayare… _(¡Ohh cambio el dialogo!)

[Tate se acerca a la autora]

**Tate:** _¡Nao se lastimo un pie!_

**Autora:**_ Vamos…_ [Saliendo de cuarto]

[Mai sale de cuarto para ir a la cafetería y Shizuru saca una ganzúa para forzar la cerradura del cuarto de baño se escucha un clic y luego una risa]

**Natsuki:** _¡Kyaaaaaaa! _

[Todos regresando para encontrar a una Shizuru Chibi con la ropa desacomodada y el cabello alborotado sentada en el piso sobre algo de color amarillo, tenía un tremendo Chichón en la cabeza con un parchecito en forma de cruz color blanco, ojos de espiral, una enorme sonrisa y unos torniquetes de papel en la nariz, sobre su cabeza flotaban corazoncitos]

**Mai:** _¿Shizuru san? _[Con platos de comida en su mano]

**Natsuki:** _Oii… ¡Shizuru devuélveme la toalla! _[Gritando desde el baño]

**Shizuru:** _¿Ara?_ [Levantándose para tomar la tela amarilla sobre la que estaba sentada]

(Minutos después)

[Nao se acerca discretamente a Shizuru y esta le da un sobre clandestinamente]

**Shizuru: **_Ookini… _[Con una sonrisa]

**Nao: **_¿Al menos valió la pena?_ [Abriendo el sobre para contar los billetes]

**Shizuru: **_¡fufufu!_[Corazones flotantes]

* * *

N/A: _jajajaja _

_Mil gracias por leer y por sus Reviews ¡Me encanta recibirlos! Por favor no se limiten quiero comentarios :D del capítulo… de la historia… del Omake… o de lo que quieran! Q__uejas, dudas, sugerencias, halagos jajaja si lo ameritan claro y… ¿Por qué no? Críticas :S se vale… (Espero no sean muchas jajaja) :D La autora quiere mejorar ^_^ _

_¡Ya itekimasu! _


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

No importa cuánto avancé, no le veo fin a esto. Pareciera como si yo fuera la única fiscal que trabajara aquí. No puedo creer que Haruka y Harada estuvieran divirtiéndose mientras ¡Yo pasaba horas extras en la oficina!

No podía seguir así ó el trabajo se convertiría en mi vida. ¡Ya no tenía tiempo para nada! Ni siquiera para mandar a componer mi teléfono que accidentalmente se me había caído. Sí por lo menos me dieran otra asistente, aunque Akane han es una asistente bastante efectiva, debo admitir que no podía seguir abusando de ella, trabajaba tres veces más que Kikukawa han…

Yo tengo que hacer algo. Tengo que pedir ayuda. ¡No por ser su fiscal favorita tengo que ocuparme de todos los casos que se presentan!

Y para colmo Reito no deja de acosarme. Pareciera que no le queda claro que ya no hay nada entre nosotros, lo bueno es que desde que cambie la cerradura ya no entra a mi apartamento, solo Natsuki tiene la llave, pero ella nunca la usa. Me encantaría llegar del trabajo y que ella estuviera aquí pero creo que aún está enojada con migo por no quedarme con ella… por no responder a sus besos… Natsuki… ¡A la siguiente no te fallare!...

Aunque debo admitir que yo también estaba ofendida por esto. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a estar sin buscarme?... ¿Acaso no me extraña?

— _Fujino kenji, aquí está la entrevista de los testigos del caso de robo en la feria de antigüedades del __**big sight**_

— _Ookini… — _Ella se dio la vuelta para salir pero la llamé —_ ¡Akane han!_

— _¿Si?...— _Me preguntó con cansancio — _¿Más trabajo?_

— _Déjalo… mañana lo terminamos…_ — Estoy muerta…

— _¡Que descanse Fujino kenji! ¡Ahh! Por cierto Kanzaki san la está esperando afuera, dijo que quería llevarla a casa… —_ ¡No puede ser! Se me olvido que hoy no circula mi auto…

— _Akane han… Antes de irte pídeme un Taxi por favor_

— _¡Muy bien kenji san! Hasta mañana. _

Guardé mis cosas y después de 10 minutos salí de la oficina, estaba haciendo tiempo en lo que llegaba el taxi. Estaba esperándome dentro de su auto, había aparcado exactamente afuera de la filial, si tengo suerte tal vez pueda salir sin que me vea…

— _¡Shizuru!, te estaba esperando _— ¡Rayos! Se bajó del auto y caminó hacia donde estaba

— _Kanin na Reito pero ya pedí un Taxi_

— _No puedo dejar que te vayas en un Taxi… ¡Tus padres me matarían! _— ¡Mis padres otra vez!... Solo por ellos me siento atada a ti

— _No te preocupes, ya no tienes ninguna obligación con migo — _ Tomó mis manos y se recargó en su convertible

— _No seas así, ¡Sabes que te amo!... Shizuru, hay que arreglar esto_

— _Reito… lo nuestro ya…— _Pero no pude seguir él comenzó a besarme y abrasarme…

Él sabía cómo hacer para que no me resistiera al inmovilizarme de esta manera, después de todo… fuimos novios por 5 años y esto es lo que hace cuando quiere reconciliarse, pero esta vez no funcionara.

A pesar de que el beso fue muy breve me hizo sentir incomoda, así que al instante comencé a luchar y finalmente me soltó.

Con esto pude confirmar algo que ya sabía, Reito ya no te amo, para empezar no sé si algún día te amé, después de todo me fuiste impuesto, ya no siento nada por ti.

— _¿Qué te pasa?_

— _Reito… no quiero que quedemos mal… todavía podríamos ser amigos_

— _¡Shizuru!... No me puedes hacer esto… Nuestras familias, no puedes romper nuestro compromiso… ¡Soy la mejor opción que tienes Shizuru!_

— _¡No lo creo!_ — Yo, siento algo más fuerte por otra persona…

Hay una persona que me puede dejar sin aliento con solo una mirada, con ella he tenido experiencias que nunca me había imaginado, ¡Sentí celos por primera vez!

Solo ella puede hacer que me hierva y a la vez que se me hiele la sangre, estoy enamorada como nunca antes… Por ella… ¡Haré cualquier cosa! Ya no me importa terminar mi compromiso con Reito aún si tengo que enfrentar a mis padres…

Llego mi taxi y corrí hacia él, Reito me gritó pero no le hice caso, me subí y fui directo a casa. Al llegar me encerré y después de comer me fui a dormir… Estaba verdaderamente exhausta.

.

.

Colgué el teléfono con brusquedad ¡No puedo creer que me haya acusado con mi padre!... ¿Qué no es lo suficientemente hombre como para arreglar sus asuntos por si solo?... ¡Estoy furiosa! Nuevamente traté en vano de convencer a mi padre que Reito no es la persona con la que quiero casarme, pero él y sus malditas apariencias, su idea de hacer alianza con las grandes familias. Pero eso ya no me importa, ya tomé una decisión y de malas él porque yo no voy a regresar con Reito.

Como siempre terminé agotada mi rutina laboral, pero esto va a cambiar pronto mañana hablare con el fiscal en jefe, ya es hora de que ponga la cara. Desde que se fue a Corea a hacer las investigaciones sobre el caso de fraude de un político reconocido, el trabajo se ha cargado sobre mí.

Regresé a casa y al entrar pisé algo extraño que hizo que me resbalara, el apartamento estaba iluminado con decenas de velas, lo que pisé fue un caminito de pétalos de rosa que me guiaban hacia el comedor.

Mi corazón se aceleró, la única que tiene llave… ¡Tiene que ser ella! Caminé hacia el comedor, en la mesa había un par de velas, rosas y vino, la comida estaba servida y comencé a sospechar… Natsuki no sabe cocinar, de pronto sonó una música calmada y alguien me abraso por la espalda… ¡No!

— _¡Reito!_

— _Shizuru… hablemos… _— Ya sé que planeas. Me solté de inmediato y me alejé de él — _Cuando menos, ¿Puedes comer con migo?… _

— _Reito… yo… ¿Cómo entraste?— _ Lo miré con cansancio, lo único que me faltaba…

— _Come conmigo y te lo diré — _me senté resignada en la mesa pero no comí, lo miré muy seria _— ¿Estas molesta?... —_ Evidentemente —_ Le pedí a Akane san una copia… — _El tomó mi mano yo fruncí el entrecejo, ella no pudo habérsela dado… un sonido hizo que volteara hacia la puerta

— _¡NATSUKI!— _ me levanté de la mesa y corrí hacia la entrada pero ella ya no estaba, pisé algo y caí al piso… me resbalé con un fino collar de pequeñas cuentas de metal en el que estaba la llave del apartamento… sentí que palidecía.

— _¡Shizuru!, ¿Estás bien?_

— _Reito… por favor vete…_

— _Shizu…_

— _¡LARGOOO!_ — había perdido la compostura, estaba que ardía de coraje… Reito se fue y yo me quedé en el piso, me apreté la cabeza con las manos…

¡Estoy harta!...

Me levanté despacio y cerré la puerta con llave. Me puse el collar en el cuello, después apagué todas las velas y recogí toda esta farsa, la música aún estaba sonando, decidí no apagarla y me acosté en el sillón de la sala, toqué mis labios… aún podía recordar la sensación que me dejó el beso de Natsuki — _Tengo que hablarle…_ — Le marqué a su celular una y otra vez pero no entraba la llamada… después de 20 minutos más me resigne y me fui a la cama.

Al día siguiente me apresuré en cuanto vi llegar al jefe y me metí en su oficina

— _¡Buchou! ¡No puedo con esto!... — _Le grité y el hombre abrió mucho los ojos. Recapacite la forma en la que me estaba dirigiendo hacia él, respire profundo — _Si me siguen dejando todo el trabajo no tendré más opción que renunciar... Necesito ayuda — _Le dije muy seriamente a Munakata

— _Lo se Shizuru… pero… _

— _¡Pero nada!_ — Lo interrumpí cortante — _¿Por qué Harada no puede tomar un par de casos? ¡Ella tiene tiempo! Haruka y yo trabajamos de más…_

— _Ella aún está verde —_ Lo miré con rabia — _pero no te preocupes. Ya hice el papeleo para transferir a alguien del distrito de Osaka para que les ayude_

— _¿De quién se trata?_

— _Ya lo conocerás mañana, bien… si no hay más, tengo que hacer unas llamadas _— me corrió sutilmente de la oficina, Akane han me estaba esperando afuera

— _¿Qué paso?... No renunciara ¿Verdad? Fujino kenji_

— _Parece que transferirán a un fiscal de Osaka para que tome algunos casos, llega mañana, mientras tanto vallamos a la empresa Farmaceutica Iwasaka hay algo que no me cuadra, quiero interrogar a nuevamente a los testigos…_

_._

_._

A pesar de las promesas de Munakata ya habían pasado 5 días y no había llegado el fiscal, tiempo en el cual no tuve más opción que seguir con el trabajo.

— _¡Shizuru chan!_

— _¡Midori!... ¿No me digas que tú eres?... _

— _¡Aja! ¡Soy la fiscal que ha venido de Osaka para salvarte la vida!... pero cierra la boca que se te va a meter una mosca— _Reaccioné al instante y ella se acercó para abrasarme

— _Tenias que haber llegado la semana pasada… ¿Estas cruda? —_ ¡Claro! El aliento a alcohol y las gafas oscuras

— _¡Shhhh!_ — Me dijo alarmada — _Te puede oír alguien… ¡Te ves terrible!_

— _A parte del trabajo tengo otros problemas…_

— _No digas más… ¡Te invito a comer! Salimos en una hora _— Y sin más salió de la oficina con paso decidido

[_— _]

Conforme pasaba la semana iba teniendo más fuerza, la pesadilla que me atormentaba fue sustituida por el sueño que tuve cuando regrese a Fuuka, comencé a salir con los chicos de nuevo y estaba de mejor humor.

El sábado cuando terminamos de trabajar, decidí ir al restaurante de Teppanyaki donde estuve con Shizuru hace tiempo, quería espabilar y nada mejor que una buena comida. Me hubiera gustado venir con ella otra vez, pero desde ese día no he tenido noticias suyas… tal vez como dice Mai, tiene mucho trabajo, después de todo ella es una mujer muy ocupada, estacioné la Suzuki y entré al restaurante.

Para mi sorpresa la castaña estaba dentro, sentada en la misma mesa de la otra vez y tenia compañía, para mi mala suerte era una hermosa mujer de cabello marrón solo una par de años mayor que Shizuru… "Con ella me sustituiste"…

Ambas bebían sake pero más su acompañante, me senté en una mesa del otro lado donde podía verlas y pedí una orden.

Ya veo que no soy la única a la que invita a comer, me sentía molesta ¡Muy molesta!, a decir verdad tenía ganas de levantarme y reclamarle todo pero no lo hice. En vez de eso me quede viendo todo desde mi mesa, ¡Cómo me gusta torturarme!…

Desde donde estaba no podía ver la cara de la castaña pero evidentemente era ella quien estaba hablando, su acompañante se cambio de lugar para estar más cerca de ella, yo me atragante con la comida. Todavía tomó su mano y yo apreté las mías, después puso su mano en su barbilla y le alzó la cabeza, Shizuru se dejo dócilmente, la otra le hablaba muy seria, Shizuru la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos…

Esa expresión… También la ha puesto con migo, aquella noche en mi cuarto cuando le dije que se defendiera.

Me dolía recordar el pasado, me dolía más que ella estuviera con otra persona y me sentía ofendida de que la trajera al mismo sitio en el que estuvo conmigo. Me pregunto ¿A cuántas más ha traído aquí? Y ¿Por qué hacia eso si ella estaba tan feliz con Reito? No quería pensar más, pagué la cuenta y salí de ahí.

[ _— _]

— _¡Vamos Shizuru Relájate! Es sábado… ¡Para empezar ni deberías estar trabajando! — _Me regañaba Midori mientras conducía su Audi A5 convertible blanco

— _¡Eso solo te demuestra lo saturados que estamos!_

— _Bueno, bueno… no te estreses ya estoy acá, el trabajo será más ligero de ahora en adelante— _Y_ t_odavía se atreve a sonreírme — _Ya estamos Shizuru_

— _¿Qué? ¿A…aquí? __Midori, de verdad ¿No conoces otro sitio? La última vez también me trajiste aquí…_

— _¡Kora! N__o seas injusta Shizuru, sabes que este es mi restaurante favorito y tiene como 8 meses que no vengo a Tokio, además c__reí que te había gustado el teppanyaki… _

— _Si me gustó_

— _Entonces entremos — _Dijo sonriente y me llevó a dentro, nos sentamos en la misma mesa y en el mismo lugar de la ultima vez _— ¡Meserooo! Por favor tráiganos un par de órdenes y sakeee _— Volteo a verme con una sonrisa

— _Que descaro, ¡Si aún estas cruda!_

— _Es para que se me pase lo cruda… ¡E__sta resaca me está matando! __no te fijes, más bien brindemos por que mañana me harán una fiesta de bienvenida en la tarde…. ¡Salud!... — _No pude evitar pensar en ella al volver aquí… Natsuki… — _¿Qué te pasa Shizuru? Te ves triste… — _La extraño mucho — _Me tienes muy preocupada. Haber cuéntamelo todo… _

Por fin tenia alguien con quien hablar, le conté todo lo que había pasado últimamente, hablé de mis padres, de Reito y por supuesto de Natsuki…

— _¡No te pueden obligar a casarte Shizuru! — _Midori se sentó a mi lado y apretó mi mano — _¡Es tu vida! _

— _Pero no es fácil… mi padre no escucha_ — Dije esto y bajé mi mirada pero Midori levantó mi rostro y me miró fijamente

— _Tienes que defenderte, ¡Tienes que pelear por lo que amas! No puedes seguir dándoles gusto… Si tú no puedes tráeme a ese viejo cascarrabias, de seguro todavía recuerda quien es Midori… — _No eres la primer persona que me dice esto…

_Flashback: __si tú no te defiendes, ¡Lo haré yo por ti! ¡no me importa quién sea! ¡Ni las consecuencias! Y tampoco me importa si me quieres contar o no, si te vuelvo a ver así, ¡yo misma lo averiguare! ¡Y esa persona se las verá con Kuga Natsuki!... _Natsuki… si yo pudiera ser tan valiente como tú…

[_— _]

Solo quería matar zombis en la PS3 me sentía terrible, pero al llegar a la casa aproveché que estaba Mikoto y nos pusimos a jugar en la Wii, la pequeña morena es buen rival. Mai nos observaba en el sillón mientras yo le ganaba una y otra vez aunque esta no se rendía.

— _Natsuki hoy estas invencible… ¡De verdad! No puedo ganarte…_ — Me dijo esta frustrada mientras destruía a su personaje con una enorme bazuca

— _No me ganaras Mikoto… No importa cuánto lo intentes, ¡Mejor ríndete! _— tuvimos otro raund dónde nuevamente dejé a su personaje moribundo, esperé pacientemente a que se recuperara y cuando se puso de pie le volé la cabeza de un disparo

— _¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_

— _¡Eso no es justo! Ya estoy cansada Natsuki… _—Mikoto dejó los controles y se le aventó a Mai

— _¡Perdedora! _

— _Natsuki… ¿Qué paso ahora?_

— _Nada Mai… ¿Por qué piensas que pasó algo? — _Seguí jugando contra la maquina

— _Traes una sonrisa de psicópata que me está poniendo nerviosa_

— _Adivina a quien viiii_

— _Aaaa ¿Quién? — _Me preguntó la pelirroja con temor abrasando a Mikoto y enterrándose en el sillón

— _JAJAJAJAJA…. _

— _Natsuki… de verdad me estás dando miedo… _

— _Si, si… Asustas Natsuki… — _Me dijo Mikoto encogiéndose en el sillón

— _¡Quita esa mirada!… ¡NO TE RIAS! — _Me gritó Mai y me dejé caer en el sillón y suspiré

— _A Shizuru… Estaba comiendo con alguien en el mismo restaurante al que me llevó hace tiempo… ¿Por qué me hace esto Mai? — _Pregunté un tanto resignada

— _Tal vez fue por el trabajo Natsuki… — _Negué con la cabeza

— _Me voy a dormir… _

.

.

* * *

_N/A: _Nuevamente mil gracias por leer, perdón si es breve pero para variar esta semana me entretuve con los deberes TwT

Ahh por cierto el _**big sight **_es el centro de exposición internacional de Tokio, un centro de convenciones japonés que tiene un diseño de 4 pirámides invertidas, esta ubicado en la bahía Tokio y de noche es un verdadero espectáculo :D


	12. Capítulo 12

_¡Mina sama! :D ¡Seguimos!_

**Capítulo 12**

Es increíble como todo tu mundo puede cambiar en un instante…

Conocí a Natsuki desde que comenzó a vivir con Yuuichi, teníamos en ese entonces 8 años. Un accidente de auto ocasionado por un conductor ebrio terminó con la vida de su madre, los padres de Tate buenos amigos de la familia Kuga se hicieron cargo de ella y la cuidaron como a su hija, Tate y Natsuki crecieron como hermanos pero aún así, ella siempre puso una barrera hacia toda la demás gente, me tomó varios años que ella me reconociera como un amigo.

Su soledad me conmovía profundamente, de algún modo ella siempre estaba buscando venganza y le molestaba profundamente ver a la gente ebria irresponsable. Aún en el instituto Natsuki era conocida como la princesa del hielo, me gustaba pensar que nosotros le servíamos de apoyo, al menos con nosotros no tenía que ponerse esa mascara para que no le hicieran daño, de alguna manera yo me había ganado su confianza porque la de Tate siempre la ha tenido… y esto permitió que poco a poco Natsuki se hiciera con más amigos.

Cuando entramos a la universidad Natsuki cambio radicalmente, a buena parte de esto contribuyeron Mai, Mikoto y Nao. Natsuki cambio ese mundo de soledad a uno más fraternal, sin duda ella era alguien en quien se podía confiar, siempre había sido muy madura e independiente y todo lo que ha tenido ha sido gracias a su esfuerzo, por esto y muchas cosas más estoy enamorado de ella.

Pero a pesar de que ella lo sabe desde hace tiempo jamás me ha correspondido, me queda un sabor amargo al pensar que esto siempre será así… aquí viene, ondeando su hermosa cabellera color cobalto, como siempre trae ropa muy provocativa y le sienta perfecta porque tiene un cuerpo verdaderamente hermoso, pero hay algo que no me cuadra, desde hace varias semanas la mirada de Natsuki se ha ensombrecido, a pesar de que pone esa sonrisa a mi no me engaña… se que ella esta triste y me molesta profundamente no poder hacer algo para consolarla, supongo que no soy la persona adecuada…

— _¡Mii amooor!_ — Se que te fastidio con esto pero no puedo evitarlo… ¡me gustas Kuga! … ¿Qué?... ¿Me sonrió?, volteé hacia atrás para ver si le había sonreído a alguien más. ¡No había nadie! Si… si fue a mí

— _¿Qué hay Takeda? — _Me saludó y pasó justo al lado mío haciendo el spacewalk después se detuvo esperando mi respuesta — _¿No respondes?_

— _¡Ho…hola Natsuki! — _He de traer una sonrisa de bobo

— ¿_Y Tate?..._

— _Ahí viene, fué con Nao a la tienda —_ Que cobarde soy, no pude soportar su presencia y me alejé de ella para ir a la rampa en U. Hice un par de maniobras y ella me percaté que ella me estaba mirando, ¡Me sonrió de nuevo! Le devolví la sonrisa y traté de seguir con lo mío como todas las veces, pero me siguió mirando como un cuarto de hora y después subió a la rampa

¡Estaba patinando con migo!_... _Teníamos la atención de la mitad de los chicos del parque, Natsuki nunca había patinado con nadie que no fuera Yuuichi y rompimos un record estuvimos arriba de esa rampa poco más de una hora, un truco tras otro, ¡Kuga era increíble! Y esas miradas me estaban enloqueciendo… Cada que pasaba junto a mi me sonreía de una manera muy provocativa, ahora se veía diez veces más sexy que nunca, ambos estábamos empapados en sudor y su cabellera estaba mojada y revuelta, cada que podía se la echaba hacia atrás, debo admitir que por estos gestos casi me caigo un par de veces pero afortunadamente reaccioné a tiempo.

Finalmente no pude más y me detuve, bajé de la rampa y apoyé mis manos sobre mis rodillas y comencé a respirar agitadamente, me dolía cada musculo del cuerpo pero no podía dejar de sonreír una tosecilla hizo que me diera cuenta que Natsuki estaba a mi lado, también me sonreía me hizo señas para que me fuera a sentar junto a ella y caminé, me temblaban las piernas en parte por el ejercicio y en parte por lo nervioso que me ponía su actitud, me dejé caer en la banca a lado de ella y suspiré

— _¿Cómo estás?_ — Le pregunté, deverdad me sentía muy feliz

— _¡Eso fue increíble!, ¡No sabía que patinaras así!... ¿Por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes?_

— _Bueno, nunca antes te había interesado — _Le dije un tanto resignado

— _Takeda…— _De pronto paso algo que me dejo atónito Natsuki tomo mi cara entre sus manos y se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro, cuando menos sentí ella ya me estaba besando, me dejé llevar… y comencé a besarla, ¡No lo puedo creer! Todo esto debe ser un sueño… de pronto sentí algo extraño y me separé de ella, una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla

— _Natsuki… perdón yo… perdóname… por favor no… no llores…_

— _Takeda… perdóname… yo… lo sabía, no puedo sentir lo que tú quieres que sienta, aún así me alegra que me quisieras…_ — Suspiré y negué con la cabeza

— _Lo sé, no tienes que disculparte… Natsuki… ¡Gracias!_

— _¡NATSUKI!_

— _¿Tate?_

[—]

— _Shizuru… ¿Qué no vas a venir?_

— _Lo siento Midori pero seguiré tu consejo_

— _No seas así ¡Es mi fiesta! Ven un rato…_

— _Te veo mañana…— _Lo lamento pero este día ya lo había reservado para Natsuki, por fin tengo un día libre y no lo desperdiciaré con las chicas de la oficina. Hasta hoy tuve oportunidad de asear la casa, de lavar mi ropa y surtir mi despensa, a pesar de que me apuré al máximo ya es tarde, pero aún me quedan un par de horas antes de que anochezca.

A juzgar por la hora Natsuki debe estar en el parque, decidí no perder más tiempo y me dirigí hacia allá. Cuando llegué pude ver a sus amigos pero no a ella, entre un montón de ropa y varias mochilas reconocí su sudadera y me bajé del auto para buscarla, no la veía por ningún lado… de pronto miré hacia una banca y ahí estaba…

Estaba sentada con… con… ¡No puede ser! Ella lo está besando… sentí como si me hubieran vaciado una cubeta de agua helada… la había perdido… si alguna vez tuve una oportunidad ahora ya no… sentí que una lagrima salía de mis ojos y me subí al auto… BEBER… MIDORI… ¡AHORA! y arranqué velozmente hacia el antro donde era la fiesta.

[ — ]

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no puedo sacármela de la cabeza?... A pesar de que sé que lo nuestro no pasara… a pesar de que yo misma vi como me sustituyó, de cómo es feliz con alguien más… de que ella no me quiere, por lo menos no de la misma forma en que yo la quiero… tengo que olvidarla… pero ¿Cómo?

— _¡Mii amooor!— _Sonreí…me pregunto ¿qué sentirá Takeda? Llevo tanto tiempo rechazándolo y hasta ahora que he probado los sinsabores del desamor es que me detengo a pensar en sus sentimientos…

— _¿Qué hay Takeda? — _Tal vez si yo fuera más amable con él— _¿No respondes?_

— _¡Ho…hola Natsuki! — _¡Valla sonrisa de bobo! Me pregunto si yo pongo esa cara cuando estoy con Shizuru…. No, definitivamente no

— ¿_Y Tate?..._

— _Ahí viene, fue con Nao a la tienda —_ Se alejó de mi… ¿Tanto miedo doy? Saludé a ese par y me senté en mi patineta, miraba a Takeda…

Él no es tan malo, por lo menos no me ha hecho sufrir como Shizuru. Tal vez… deba darle una oportunidad, me levanté con decisión y fui hacia donde estaba, me subí a la rampa y comencé a patinar con él, ahora que lo pienso nunca habíamos patinado, nunca estado en la misma rampa con alguien que no fuera Tate…

Takeda no lo hacía nada mal, estaba a mi nivel, no… ¡Quizá superaba mi nivel!, era asombroso. ¡Él realizó piruetas que yo no he podido dominar! Y si, debo admitir que comencé a seducirlo con mi mirada, con mis sonrisas… y a mí también comenzaron a gustarme las suyas, tal vez era la adrenalina… la emoción de compartir la pista, era como un baile…

¿Cómo no me amarré el cabello? Comenzaba a estorbarme mucho, ya estaba cansada pero no podía parar… solo un poco más…

De pronto Takeda paró y yo le seguí, me dolía todo… respirábamos con dificultad, comencé a toser, lo más que había estado en esa rampa han sido 40 minutos pero esta vez, sé que estuve mucho más tiempo, me fui a sentar a la banca y después de hacer una seña Takeda se acercó y se sentó a mi lado soltando un suspiro

— _¿Cómo estás?_ — Me preguntó aún sonriendo…

— _¡Eso fue increíble! — _Pero me duele todo — _¡No sabía que patinaras así!... ¿Por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes?_

— _Bueno, nunca antes te había interesado — _Me sentí muy mal… tal vez funcione…

— _Takeda…— _Dije suavemente y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, quería ver que sentía y comencé a besarlo.Él me respondía, pero no sé por qué razón comencé a pensar en Shizuru y me sentí muy triste, ella gritaba desesperadamente en mi corazón… Takeda me soltó de pronto

— _Natsuki… perdón yo… perdóname… por favor no… no llores…_

— _Takeda… perdóname… yo… lo sabía, no puedo sentir lo que tú quieres que sienta — _Yo solo puedo pensar en ella _— Aún así me alegra que me quisieras…_ — Takeda me miró con comprensión, como si supiera lo que me estaba pasando y rechazó mis disculpas con una negación de su cabeza.

— _Lo sé, no tienes que disculparte… Natsuki… ¡Gracias!_

— _¡NATSUKI!_

— _¿Tate? — _Me sobresalté y me separé de Takeda para ir con el rubio, estaba pálido aún no había llegado hacia donde él estaba cuando el señaló hacia la avenida, miré rápidamente el lugar que indicaba con la mano y vi como se alejaba un jaguar plateado…_ — ¡Ella te vió Natsu!_

— _No… — _Bien Natsuki… Ahora si la hiciste buena… — _Bueno, al menos ahora estamos parejas_

— _¡No seas tonta!... ¡Persíguela!_

— _¿Para qué?... Ella ya tiene a otro— _O debería decir otro y otra…

— _¡Se veía destrozada Natsu!... ¡No te hagas la que no te importa! — _Casi me da una bofetada

— _¡Yo también estoy destrozada Tate!... quiero irme a dormir… estoy cansada… _

Sé perfectamente que era mi orgullo el que estaba jugando ahora. Pero yo no tengo la culpa de que ella se esté sintiendo mal, yo no hice esto como venganza para que ella me viera… fue… fue una accidente… además ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo la que la persigo?, la que tiene que aclarar las cosas… ya estoy cansada… lo he intentado muchas veces… no la perseguiré, cuando menos no hoy…

[—]

Cuando regresé del trabajo y entré a la casa me quedé en shock. Primero pensé que había fiesta por que la música estaba algo fuerte pero no… Natsuki estaba arriba del sillón bailando, cuando me vió saltó de este, se me acercó y me tomó por la cintura

— _Bailemos Mai_ — Natsuki tenía los ojos fijos sobre mi busto y me miraba con lujuria

— _¿¡QUEEEÉ!?_ — Natsuki sabía bailar muy bien, lo suficiente para embobar a quien fuera, cuando me di cuenta ¡ya estaba sobre la pared! — _¡Natsuki! ¡Basta! ¿Qué hay con Fujino san? —_ Puso una mueca

— _Ya no le intereso Mai—_ Cuando me dijo esto me giró y caí en el sillón, ella se puso arriba de mi, seguía moviéndose con ritmo, yo estaba aterrada de pronto acercó su rostro al mío — _¿Tú si vas a responder a mis besos?_

— _¿¡QUEEEEÉ!? — _Olía mucho a alcohol, estaba muy tomada— _¡Natsuki Basta! ¡No lo diré otra vez!... ¡QUITATE! —_ Pero ella se rió y puso mis manos en sus caderas al tiempo que la movía rítmicamente cobre mi pelvis ¡Con esto hubiera vuelto loco a cualquier hombre!… Hasta yo sentí que me sonrojaba

— _Lo vez Mai… no soy tan mala— _Tragué saliva, ella soltó mis manos y me miró con deseo… ¡Esto está mal!

— _Perdóname Natsuki—_ Con un fuerte estruendo, cayó al piso, le di una cachetada tan fuerte que me ardió la mano, Natsuki comenzó a llorar y corrí a abrasarla

— _Perdóname Mai… yo… Shizuru… Shizuru…. — _Estuve con ella hasta que se calmó después la llevé a su cama y le acerqué a Duran. Cuando se durmió fui al parque.

— _¡Tate! — _Lo tomé por el brazo y me lo llevé de ahí

— _¿Tokiha? ¿Qué?..._

— _¿Tú sabes donde vive Fujino san?_

— _Si… ¿Por qué? _— Le conté lo que acababa de ocurrir y Tate comenzó a reírse

— _¡No es gracioso Tate!_

— _¡Si lo es!_

— _¡No! tuve que darle una cachetada para que entrara en razón_ — Bastó con decir — _¡Ella está destrozada Tate! _— Para que el comprendiera la gravedad de la situación — _no paraba de llorar por ella… tenemos que ir con Fujino san, Natsuki no lo va a hacer_— No me costó trabajo convencer al rubio, pronto fuimos a su casa y nos subimos en su Yamaha 6r, después de 20 minutos. Tate se detuvo en frente de un edificio

— _¿Seguro que es aquí?_

— _Si mira, ahí está su auto…_

Entramos al edificio y subimos al quinto piso me acerqué con decisión y toqué la puerta, se escuchó que algo se rompía adentro, volví a tocar la puerta y de pronto se abrió

— _¡Fujino san! ¿Qué?_ — Nos miró con ojos vacios — ¿_Fujino san?... —_ De pronto enfocó la vista y su rostro reflejaba terror, me sujetó por el cuello de la blusa

— _¡Tokiha!... ¿Natsuki?... Natsuki ¿Está bien? — _Dijo esto muy rápido yo me hice para atrás y choqué con Tate

— _S..si Fujino san… Ella está bien… _— Se veía muy alterada, daba miedo

— _¡Qué bueno!... —_ Ella me soltó, se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar, se dejó caer al piso — _Se que ya no me quiere pero… aún así yo… yo la amo…_

Miré a Tate asustada, no comprendía muy bien que pasaba, pero al parecer el rubio sí, me agaché junto a ella y la ayudé a levantarse. Con ayuda de Tate la llevamos a la sala y me senté junto a ella, Tate se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

— _Fujino san… ¿Estás bien?_

— _Evidentemente no Tokiha… _

— _¿Qué pasa? — _Dije mirando primero a ella y luego a Tate que comenzó a toser

— _Fujino san vio a Natsuki besando a Takeda ayer…_

— _¿¡QUÉ!?... ¿Cómo que besando a Takeda?_ _¡Natsuki si es muy bestia! — _Valla que Natsuki ha estado dolida… — _Fujino san, esto es un malentendido… Natsuki no…_

— _Natsuki ha estado muy triste… — _Comentó el rubio, la castaña parecía no comprender

— _Ella estaba muy ilusionada contigo Fujino san… pero… _

— _Pero tú la has hecho sufrir mucho… — _Señaló Tate bruscamente

— _¿QUE? Yo… ¡Pero si no la he visto! — _Ella aún parecía no comprender — _¿Por qué dicen eso?_

— _Bueno… para empezar tú no le respondiste y creyó que no sentías lo mismo que ella — _Traté de decirlo suavemente pero al parecer mis palabras la impactaron mucho por que comenzó a llorar nuevamente

— _¡Y ella te vio besándote con Kanzaki en el trabajo! ¡Eso la puso muy mal! _— Le reclamó Tate con honores

— _¡TATE! ¡Quieres ser sutil! ¡Por favor!— _Se encogió ante mi regaño

— _¿Qué?... no pero… yo no… esto no es así… — _Ella se tapó la cara con las manos

— _Está bien… — _Le dije suavemente dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro y lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria al rubio que torció la boca —_ Fujino san... Tú quieres a Natsuki ¿verdad? — _Me miró fijamente y asintió con la cabeza muy seria, aún lloraba — _Entonces tienes que ir a hablar con ella… y aclarar todo — _Se apretó el estomago —_ Ella no está bien… temo que siga haciendo más locuras_…

— _Vamos… — _Se levantó tan rápido que se tambaleó — _Esperen me cambiaré de ropa… — _En cuanto entró al cuarto le reclamé a Tate

— _¿Por qué no me contaste lo de Takeda?..._

— _Eso paso ayer… y yo tampoco sabía que le pasaba… Natsu estuvo actuando muy extraño, hasta patino con él, ¡Ella solo patina con migo Tokiha! — _Se veía celoso, Fujino san regresó y Tate no pudo seguir contándome, solo se cruzó de brazos y lanzó un gruñido igualito a Natsuki cuando se enoja, no pude evitar soltar una risita.

— _Tokiha han… ¿Puedes manejar tú? Estoy muy nerviosa… —_ Fujino san se apretaba las manos y se mordía el labio

— _Si, está bien… vamos Tate_

Nos levantamos y salimos del edificio… Me hubiera gustado regresar con Tate, pero ahora lo de Natsuki era más importante, cuando bajamos y Fujino san vió la moto se paró enseguida y se tocó el pecho…

— _Antes… fue de Natsuki_ — Le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nostálgica — _Te diste cuenta ¿verdad? — _Fujino san asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa… ¿Cómo lo supo?... Fujino san me hizo una seña y subimos al auto, ahora se veía muy tranquila…

.

.

* * *

OMAKE No 4: En el skatepark

*cursivas para dialogo, [acciones] (revelaciones de la autora)*

**Natsuki:** _kimochi warui_*asqueroso*… _¿De verdad tengo que besarlo?_

**Autora:** _mmm si, es parte del plan… un beso, así que ¡Vas!_ [Con una sonrisa]

**Natsuki:** _Y lo del coqueteo… ¿No podríamos?_

**Autora:** _¡Damee!_ (Negando con la mano)

[Natsuki suspira con resignación y se sienta en la banca. Takeda esta tan emocionado que da saltitos de felicidad]

**Autora:** _mmm Takeda ¿Puedes controlarte?, se supone que no sabes lo que va a ocurrir… _(u¬¬)

**Takeda:** _¡Gomen!_ *disculpa* [poniéndose serio de pronto]

[Tate que hablaba con Nao comienza a burlarse de Takeda y este le avienta un rabo de negi *cebolla* en la cara…] (¿De dónde saco eso? Bueno no importa)

[Él rubio se soba el rostro y con un par de palmadas comienza la escena. Natsuki se acerca lentamente a Takeda y toma su rostro entre sus manos al tiempo que un jaguar plateado aparca en la esquina y una castaña baja del auto].

**Natsuki:** _¡Kyaaaaa!_ [Su rostro se pone verde y se aleja de Takeda]

**Autora y Takeda:** _¿Qué?_ [Confundidos]

**Natsuki:** _¡A…apesssstas a cebolla!_ [Risas]

[Shizuru se le avienta a Natsuki y esta no puede disimular la felicidad que le da y la atrapa entre sus brazos]

**Haruka:** _Bubuzuke… ¿Todavía necesitas esto?..._ — [Cargando un costal de cebollas] — _Esta apestando la filial_

**Natsuki:** _¿Shizuru?_ [La castaña no puede contener una risa maldosa]

[Takeda atando cabos]… Revisemos sus recuerdos…

**Shizuru:** _Takeda kun_

**Takeda: **_¿Shizuru san? __¿Qué pasa?_

**Shizuru:** _Le robé el guion a la autora_ (¡Ohh! ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?)

**Takeda:** _¿Enserio?_

**Shizuru:** _Hay una escena tuya… con Natsuki_ [Intentando disimular los celos]

**Takeda:** _¿Qué?_ [Le brillan los ojos] _¿Cuál?... ¿Qué hacemos?_

**Shizuru:** _Bueno… hay un beso…_ [Takeda babea] _y ¡Quiero ayudarte! _[Utiliza su sonrisa encantadora]_ Si comes esto ¡Le va a gustar mucho!_ — [Dándole un batido que parece puré]

**Takeda:** _¡Ohhh! ¿De verdad?_ [Comienza a comer como loco mientras le lagrimean los ojos] _¿Se…segura que le gustara?_

**Shizuru:** _fufufu ¡Le va a encantar!_

.

**Autora:** _¡Ahhh! ¿¡Podrían dejar de sabotear mi historia!? _(TwT)

**Nao:** _Takeda es algo estúpido ¿no? _[Limándose las uñas]

**Takeda:** _¡Oye!_

**Nao:** _¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerle caso a Shizuru?_

**Shizuru:** _¡Los labios de Natsuki son solo míos!_ [Tocando sus labios con su dedo índice haciendo que la peliazul se sonrojara terriblemente]

**Autora:** Takeda ve a lavarte la boca [Con resignación]

**Takeda:**_ ¡Sí! _[Corre emocionado]

[Shizuru jala a Natsuki por el brazo y ambas suben al jaguar y se alejan dejando una voluta de humo]

(Ahora saben la verdadera razón por la que Natsuki lloró con el beso de Takeda) XD jajajaja

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Nuevamente gracias por seguir mi historia, y Gracias por sus comentarios! Son demasiado valiosos para la autora :D Así que espero se animen a dejar más review ^u^

¡Zaz! Mientras una desconsolada Natsuki duerme en su habitación abrasada de su peluche favorito, aparca un jaguar plateado en la acera su casa… ¿Lograrán resolver sus conflictos Natsuki y Shizuru?… No te pierdas el próximo capítulo… Natsuki vs Shizuru…


	13. Capítulo 13

¡Konbanwa Mina sama! Casi que no subo el capitulo hoy… y todo por mis bobas supersticiones jeje pero finalmente me decidí y aquí esta jajaja n_n

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

Tiene poco menos de un año que la conozco pero puedo decir que es, en verdad la fiscal más dedicada de toda la filial. Debo admitir que cuando me nombraron su asistente todo me abrumaba y no podía adaptarme a su estilo de trabajo porque era en exceso cambiante.

Me había acostumbrado a tener un horario fijo, a descansar los fines de semana y a salir temprano del trabajo. Me había acostumbrado a limitarme en mis funciones de asistente, a mantenerme al margen y a no involucrarme seriamente en los casos.

Pero ella podía pasarse horas revisando tanto lo que anteriormente para mí era un caso insignificante (una falsificación de documentos cualquiera) como uno muy relevante (un asesinato en serie). Cuando le pregunté aquella vez

— _¿Por qué le da tanta importancia a esto? sí es solo un insignificante caso de robo —_ Ella cerró los ojos y bebió un sorbo de té sin prisa alguna, para después mirarme de reojo, respirar profundo y preguntarme muy tranquila…

— _¿Akane han ha robado alguna vez? — _Solo eso bastó para silenciarme por completo. Toda la tarde habíamos estado buscando evidencias que demostraran la inocencia del joven acusado solo porque él había confesado ser inocente durante el interrogatorio. Evidentemente yo jamás había robado y esa pregunta me hizo ponerme en el lugar de aquel joven, toda la evidencia estaba en su contra, pero ella confió en sus palabras y no se equivocó.

Recibí una llamada el domingo por la mañana y aunque era mi día de descanso no dudé en alcanzarla, esa misma tarde descubrimos al verdadero ladrón y entonces me percaté que ella se había tomado todo el fin de semana para seguir investigando el caso, recuerdo que después me dijo

— _Estoy agotada… — _Y se quedó dormida sobre su escritorio con una sonrisa. Desde ese día mi perspectiva cambió completamente.

Pero no solo consiguió que me involucrara en los casos, si no que realmente hizo que comprendiera lo importante que es conocer la verdad, sobre todo por las víctimas a las que representábamos, a las que hacíamos justicia.

Estas pequeñas pero certeras acciones la convirtieron en la fiscal favorita de Munakata buchou, quien comenzó a delegarle casos cada vez más complejos. A diferencia de Suzushiro kenji que se dejaba llevar en exceso por sus emociones y su sentido de justicia abrasador, a Fujino kenji le gustaba tomarse las cosas con calma, era una mujer racional y centrada en el objetivo, aunque persistente hasta el cansancio de ser necesario.

Desafortunadamente, Fujino Kenji no es siempre la mujer que aparenta, llena de seguridad y muy confiada en sus actos, en su vida personal es en realidad una mujer como cualquier otra, aunque eso no la hace más comunicativa.

Solo la he visto perder el control un par de veces y la mayoría de estas es con su padre o con Kanzaki san, claro todo esto ha sido de manera accidental y ella no está enterada.

Hoy debió pasar algo muy grave para que ella llegara de esta manera al bar donde estábamos festejando la bienvenida de Sugiura Kenji, y aunque intenté preguntarle me mantuvo al margen de todo, al igual que al resto de las fiscales. ¿Cómo negarlo? Me sentía impotente de no poder hacer algo por mi jefa, por esa mujer tanto me ha enseñado y ayudado a crecer.

— _Fujino kenji…_ — Esperé que me contara algo mientras le acercaba la bebida que me había pedido — _Es la primera vez que la veo beber y estoy en verdad preocupada por…_

— _No… Akane han… por favor, no preguntes…_ — Se bebió la bebida al instante y este fue el quinto Wisky doble de la noche — _Tráeme otro…_

— _¡No más! Kenji san… yo… _— Sugiura kenji que estuvo con ella todo el tiempo negó con la cabeza, haciendo los vasos a un lado, tenía una cara de asco increíble.

Sabía que Midori era su amiga pero no se me hacia la persona más adecuada para quedarse con ella puesto que estaba ya muy ebria a pesar de que solo teníamos una hora y media de haber llegado al bar y me molestó que en vez de impedirle la bebida a mi jefa se pusiera a beber con ella y de esa manera exorbitante.

— _¡Esa Bubuzuke!... ¿¡Qué le está pasando!? _— Me preguntó Haruka kenji como si yo estuviera al tanto de la situación, solo negué con la cabeza y me fui a sentar del otro lado de la mesa antes de que comenzara a gritarme

— _Parece que Midori, no tolera mucho el alcohol… —_ Apuntó la fiscal pelinegra Harada acomodándose las gafas_ — Será mejor vigilar a ese par _— Afirmamos con la cabeza y las estuvimos observando hasta que media hora más tarde mi jefa se quedó dormida en una de las mesas y Sugiura kenji nos hizo una seña con la mano. Como pudimos las sacamos del bar

— _¿Alguien sabe conducir? _

— _Yooo sé… —_ Dijo Midori entre hipidos

— _¡Baka! Ni si quiera puedes caminar bien _— Le gritó la rubia a la pelirroja que se había apoyado momentáneamente en su hombro

— _¡Koraaa! _— Comenzó a replicar pero la rubia la metió dentro de su Holden VE II Commodore SSV 2011 amarillo y cerró la puerta

— _Akane san, mejor conduce tú… —_ Me dijo Harada que sostenía junto con Aoi a mi jefa mientras yo buscaba las llaves de su Jaguar — _Eres la única que no bebió nada_

— _Pe… pero yo… _— A decir verdad tenía mucho tiempo que no conducía

— _Hace mucho que no te veía tan insegura… —_ Me dijo la fiscal Harada alzando una ceja y sentí una ola de calor en mi rostro.

Me subí con decisión al automóvil, al igual que las demás y partimos hacia el departamento de mi jefa. Haruka, Yukino y Midori nos seguían en el otro auto. Una vez que llegamos la dejamos en su habitación y Midori se quedó con ella, por más que intentamos acomodarla en la cama permaneció tirada a los pies de esta.

— _Yuukino y yo tomaremos este cuarto _— Dijo la fiscal rubia con decisión y no nos quedó más remedio que instalarnos en la sala

[—]

Caminaba a prisa por una concurrida calle del centro, tenía la urgencia de encontrar a un testigo, cuando mis ojos pararon en una chica que reconocí al instante

— _¿Natsuki? — _Me acerqué rápidamente pero entonces reparé en un pequeño detalle, la peliazul estaba tomada de la mano de aquel chico moreno de ojos verdes, cuando vi eso quise correr pero mis pies se habían adherido al suelo

— _Shizuru… te… presentó a mi novio… —_ Cerré los ojos, quería desaparecer… de pronto escuché una melodía familiar.

Desperté de esa horrible pesadilla con un terrible dolor de cabeza y apagué el teléfono, era una llamada del jefe. Miré a mi alrededor, estaba en casa… ¿Qué paso?...

Recuerdo llegar al bar, ahogarme en alcohol, hablar con Midori, más alcohol, llorar hasta el cansancio beber más y seguir llorando… No sé cómo llegué hasta aquí pero al parecer Midori tenía algo que ver porque estaba dormida en el piso de la habitación justo a los pies de la cama. Me incorporé y rodee a la pelirroja

— _¿Qué vas a hacer Shizuru?—_Me dijo esta de pronto y me sobresalté, pensé que seguía dormida

— _Midori…_ — Francamente no tenía idea, me sentía destrozada. Salí del cuarto para evitarla y caminé hacia la sala con dificultad, sin querer tiré un ikebana que tenía en una mesita y al instante mi asistente salió de la cocina y Haruka y Yuukino se levantaron del comedor

— _¿Bubuzuke?_

— _¿Fujino kenji?_

— _Ara… compañía — _Dije regresando hacia el cuarto. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Las chicas me llamaron y rápidamente fui interceptada en el pasillo y llevada de vuelta a la sala donde me sentaron en un sillón.

— _Fujino kenji… ¿Qué ocurre? — _Mi asistente me miraba con una preocupación genuina

— _Por favor… quiero… estar sola — _Supliqué y llevé mis manos al rostro, sentía como si las lágrimas fueran a apoderarse de mis ojos en cualquier momento. Se abrió la puerta dando paso a Chie y su asistente.

— _¡Shizuru! No tengo idea de que te pasa pero ¡No puedes derrumbarte de esta manera!_ — Me dijo la rubia con sus clásicos gritos y agitando el puño con fiereza

— _Solo… quiero estar aquí… sola… — _Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes de nuevo, sentía el corazón destrozado.

— _Bubu…zuke…. — _Me dijo en tono suave y sentí su mano en mi rodilla, quité las manos de mi rostro para mirarla _— Vamos, son las 3 de la tarde y la filial esta sola… — _Me dijo con una ligera energía, intentando animarme… Con razón me llamó el jefe pero no estoy de humor…

— _Yo… no quiero ir al trabajo…_

— _¡Fujino kenji! —_ Mi asistente me miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero no me importó por que en ese momento tuve una visión de Natsuki saliendo con ese chico y algo en mi se quebró.

— _Akane han… no insistas… — _Quería decirme algo pero, no pudo hacerlo porque Midori puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro ydijo con firmeza

— _Entonces, nos encargaremos nosotras… _— Haruka no se veía muy convencida pero puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y afirmó con la cabeza

— _Ookini —_De verdad me sentía abatida, intente limpiarme los ojos con el dorso de la mano

— _Fujino kenji… no haga ninguna tontería… —_ Negué con la cabeza

— _Shizuru… te dejamos ramen… —_ Me dijo Chie con media sonrisa y ojos de preocupación

Midori se apretó la cabeza, se veía terrible. Las chicas la miraron con reproche pero yo me sentí agradecida, es verdad que a mi amiga pelirroja le gusta la bebida pero odia el Wisky y ayer se bebió 5 wiskys dobles junto con migo

Es una especie de pacto que tenemos, cuando una se siente mal la otra debe acompañarla con sus bebidas y sus penas. Midori lo cumplió con honores anoche pero desafortunadamente esta vez no funcionó, ninguna de las dos estábamos riendo ni peleando por vomitar primero en el inodoro, me sentía destrozada y ella lo sabía.

— _Te… veo al rato Shizuru — _Me dijo con dificultad, tomando un par de botellas de ukon no chikara que habían en la mesa.

— _Ookini— _Les agradecí a todas y regresé al cuarto, intenté tomar una siesta.

Me desperté después de unas horas, mi humor no había mejorado, comí con desgana el ramen que habían dejado las chicas sobre la mesa, ni siquiera me molesté en calentarlo y me tome un Ukon no chikara, la resaca no va bien conmigo, después tomé una ducha y me vestí con lo primero que encontré que resulto ser un pantalón gris y una blusa negra, bastante informal para mi gusto.

Caminaba hacia la sala cuando escuché que alguien golpeaba la puerta y sin querer tiré los restos del ikebana por segunda vez, en esta ocasión el jarrón quedo hecho trizas, ni siquiera me importó.

Volvieron a golpear, esta vez con más insistencia, de seguro es Midori… abrí la puerta con desgana pero era otra pelirroja la que estaba en frente de mi, cuando reaccioné no pude controlarme y me le aventé encima preguntando por ella...

— _¡Tokiha!... ¿Natsuki?... Natsuki ¿Está bien?_

— _S..si Fujino san… Ella está bien… _— De momento me alegré

— _¡Qué bueno!... — _Pero de pronto la recordé besando a ese chico del parque y la tristeza me invadió de nuevo derrumbándome — _Se que ya no me quiere pero… aún así yo… yo la amo…_ — Finalmente lo dije, pero de nada sirve ya…

Ambos me ayudaron a incorporarme y me llevaron a la sala, al igual que las chicas hace un rato pero de alguna manera me sentía más cómoda con ellos, era como estar más conectada con Natsuki.

— _Fujino san… ¿Estás bien? — Me preguntó la pelirroja con preocupación_

— _Evidentemente no Tokiha… _

— _¿Qué pasa? — _Me pesaban los parpados de tanto llorar, el rubio soltó una pequeña tos y después dijo en tono de disculpa

— _Fujino san vio a Natsuki besando a Takeda ayer…_

— _¿¡QUÉ!?... — _Al parecer no estaba enterada_ — ¿Cómo que besando a Takeda?_ _¡Natsuki si es muy bestia! — _Lo bueno es que es su amiga… — _Fujino san, esto es un malentendido… Natsuki no… — _¿No qué? Esto si me interesa…

— _Natsuki ha estado muy triste… — _La interrumpió Tate y me miró con reproche, pase mis ojos hacia a la pelirroja y esta me dijo

— _Ella estaba muy ilusionada contigo Fujino san… — _¿Ilusionada?_ — pero… _

— _Pero tú la has hecho sufrir mucho… — _Término de decir el rubio

— _¿QUÉ? Yo… ¡Pero si no la he visto! ¿Por qué dicen eso? _

— _Bueno… para empezar tú no le respondiste y creyó que no sentías lo mismo que ella — _No puede ser… ¡Soy una tonta! Nuevamente no pude controlarme y de nuevo comencé a llorar

— _¡Y ella te vio besándote con Kanzaki en el trabajo! ¡Eso la puso muy mal! —_ ¿¡QUÉ!?

— _¡TATE! ¡Quieres ser sutil! ¡Por favor!— _Lo reprendió la pelirroja

— _¿Qué?... no pero… yo no… esto no es así… — _Si ella me vio… de seguro pensó que nosotros teníamos algo… al igual que yo cuando la vi con aquel chico

— _Está bien… — _Me dijo la pelirroja dándome unas palmadas en el hombro. Era reconfortante su presencia, por lo menos ahora podía ver con mayor claridad mi errores —_ Fujino san... Tú quieres a Natsuki ¿verdad? — _Miré fijamente sus ojos azules, me indicaban con seguridad que aún no todo estaba perdido, afirmé con la cabeza más segura que nunca — _Entonces tienes que ir a hablar con ella… y aclarar todo — _Me comían los nervios, sentí un enorme vacío en el estomago —_ Ella no está bien… temo que siga haciendo más locuras_… — ¿Locuras?... Se referirá al beso con ese chico o a algo peor…

— _Vamos… — _Me puse de pie con rapidez y entonces reparé en mi atuendo, de verdad no me sentía cómoda con esto — _Esperen me cambiaré de ropa… — _Me cambie a prisa a unos jeans, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta tipo blazer color café. Una vez más cómoda regrese a la sala y escuché un gruñido que de pronto me puso muy nerviosa… Y si ella no quiere saber nada de mí… la pelirroja soltó una risita que no ayudo para nada a controlar mi ansiedad.

— _Tokiha han… ¿Puedes manejar tú? Estoy muy nerviosa…_

— _Si, está bien… vamos Tate — _Le hizo una seña al rubio y salimos del apartamento, buscaba en mi bolso las llaves cuando el elevador se abrió. Caminamos hacia el estacionamiento y vi ante mí una enorme motocicleta que aceleró mi corazón, claramente pude ver sobre ella a una chica de cabellos cobaltos, sonrisa despampanante y hermosos ojos verdes

— _Antes… fue de Natsuki_ — Comentó Tate en voz alta tocando el tanque de la motocicleta— _Te diste cuenta ¿verdad? —_ No pude evitar sonreír mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, suspiré y caminé hacia el jaguar.

Tokiha se había quedado unos metros atrás, la miré y le extendí mi mano con las llaves y se acercó con rapidez. Abordamos el auto y Tokiha condujo hacia el lugar donde estaban mis sueños.

— _Ookini _— Le dije con sinceridad cuando íbamos a la mitad del camino, ella solo me sonrió y me miró de reojo un segundo. No se dijo nada más.

Cuando Tokiha estacionó el auto los nervios me invadieron de nuevo… de solo pensar que ella estaba ahí dentro me puse ansiosa… bajamos del auto. Parecía que mi cuerpo se resistía a entrar, como si no quisiera enfrentarla… Tate tocó el claxon cuando pasó junto a nosotras y después de hacer una seña con la mano se siguió de largo

— _¿Fujino san?... ¿Entramos? — _Asentí y al pasar por la puerta se me escapó un suspiro de alivio, Natsuki no estaba… Tokiha me miró

— _Ella aún debe seguir dormida, pero se levantará pronto porque no ha comido, ¿Por qué no te sientas?— _Obedecí a la pelirroja y me senté en silencio — _¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?_

— _Un té estaría bien _

— _¿Está bien el té rojo Fujino san? — _Dijo Tokiha asomándose por la puerta de la cocina con una caja de té rojo que ya conocía. Recordé a Natsuki sobre su patineta en el supermercado regresando con una caja de té rojo en sus manos.

—_Ese esta perfecto… — _Tokiha regresó después de un momento y me dejó el té en la mesita de centro, me miró con aprehensión y regresó a la cocina.

Después de 20 minutos que me parecieron los más largos de toda mi vida escuché ruidos y a alguien bajando la escalera… Ahí estaba… Tenía el cabello un poco revuelto y cara de adormilada, sostenía en una de sus manos un peluche plateado de aproximadamente 50 centímetros. Caminó hacia la concina y se quedó en la puerta, se me encogió el estomago… Aún no me había visto, sentí el impulso de salir corriendo como aquel día en el hospital

— _¿Qué preparas Mai? _

— _Katsudon_ (chuleta de cerdo empanada y frita) y _Yakisoba _(tallarines fritos) _Natsuki_

Pero en vez de eso dejé mi taza de té vacía en la mesita haciendo un poco de ruido y Natsuki volteó hacia donde estaba. Se quedó mirándome y después se tallo los ojos y bostezo descaradamente yo me levanté de mi lugar, de verdad quería salir corriendo.

Natsuki me miró de nuevo con rostro inexpresivo y pase corriendo a su lado para ir directo al baño, me encerré, me abracé al inodoro y comencé a vomitar… Estaba demasiado nerviosa, cuando sentí que ya no podía más me levanté para enjuagarme la boca… Mi cepillo estaba ahí, el que me había dado ella la otra noche. Tenía una estampita con mi nombre, lo tomé y comencé a lavarme la boca, me sentí muy feliz… Ese fue un lindo detalle.

Finalmente salí del baño, Natsuki estaba sentada en la mesa, caminé despacio hasta el comedor… Todo me temblaba… Y ¿si ella no quería verme?... Natsuki abrasaba su peluche y estaba recostada en la mesa, volvió a bostezar, se estiró y después volteó a verme

— _Siéntate Shizuru — _Me dijo muy tranquila, obedecí y me senté en la silla de alado pero algo me impedía verla a los ojos, miré mis manos con atención mientras Natsuki permanecía recargada en su enorme peluche que parecía un lobo, así estuvimos un momento, el único ruido provenía de la cocina donde Tokiha seguía cocinando

— _¿Qué pasa Shizuru? — ¿_Por qué me cuesta tanto hablar contigo?, sé que tengo que contarte lo que siento pero, ¡Estoy aterrada! Natsuki abrasó a su lobo con fuerza y después lo puso en la mesa justo en frente de mí y se oculto detrás de él.

— _¿Qué pasa Fujino san?— _ Me dijo el lobo con una voz graciosa, no pude más que sonreír, Natsuki es tan ocurrente

— _¡Ara, ara! No sabía que podías hablar… _

— _Yo puedo hacer muchas cosas… — _Me decía el lobo moviendo su cabecita

— _Veo que sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo… — _Podía ver un ojito verde detrás de la cabeza del lobo _— ¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _¡Soy Duran! Oye… no te vez muy feliz… ¿Qué te pasa?... — _Me acarició la mano con su patita, no negaré que eso me hizo sentir feliz — _ Estoy preocupado_

— _Estoy muy triste… y a la vez muy enojada Duran… _

— _¿Por qué? — _Dudé un momento, no sabía si responderle… Se hizo un leve silencio — _Puedes confiar en mi… no le diré a nadie…_

— _¿Ni siquiera a Natsuki? — _Ella dudó y después de un momento Duran me dijo

— _Me temo que si la incumbe a ella, tendré que contarle…_

— _Claro… me imaginé que dirías algo así_

— _Dime… — _Duran agachó su cabecita hacia mi mano e hizo un sonido de lamento, como un _Uuuu_ agudo. ¿Cómo empezar? ¿Disculpándome o reclamándole?

— _¡Estoy muy molesta! — _Dije al tiempo que azotaba mi mano en la mesa haciendo que Natsuki se sobresaltara y soltara al lobo_— ¡Porque __miiiii__ Natsuki se estaba besando con un chico del parque la otra noche! _

— _¿¡QUEEÉ!? — _Esto no lo dijo Duran, yo crucé mis brazos y miré hacia el otro lado, Natsuki iba a protestar pero dije

— _¡Y no vayas a defenderla Duran! —_ Natsuki resopló aire fuertemente y volvió a tomar al lobo, después de cubrirse con él dijo…

—_Y supongo que tú no has besado a nadie… — _Hora de justificarme…

— _¡Eso es diferente!_

— _¿Ahh si?... — _Ya ni se estaba molestando en hacer la voz de Duran…

— _¡Sí!... ¡Porque a mí me obligaron!_

— _¿QUÉ?... pues a Natsuki no le pareció… — _¡Pero es cierto!

— _Pues Tal vez Natsuki… No se quedó a ver lo que paso después…_

— _¿Qué paso después? — _Me preguntó intrigada

— _Pues que… — _ Natsuki había dejado a Duran en la mesa y me miraba fijamente… aunque sabía que en realidad estaba hablando con ella, el hecho de que no fuera tan directamente me ayudaba, me giré en mi silla hacia otro lado y Natsuki pareció comprender porque volvió a tomar al lobo

— _¿Qué paso entonces?_... — Respiré profundo

— _Pues que lo empujé y me subí a un Taxi — _Eso no pareció convencerla porque escuché un bufido

— _¡Claro!… pudiste empujarlo, pero el beso bien que lo disfrutaste ¿verdad? — _¿Esta celosa?

— _No sentí nada… — _Hubo un gran silencio en el cual Tokiha aprovechó para salir de la cocina muy despacio y después corrió hacia la puerta, al salir se escuchó que cerraba con llave, de pronto sentí ganas de correr de nuevo… ¡Estábamos encerradas!

— _¡No hay diferencia! ¡Las dos lo hicieron! _

— _¡Si es diferente! ¡Ella jugó con mis sentimientos! ¿Por qué me besa un día y después la veo besando a un chico?— _Contesté molesta

— _Tal vez… ella pensó que tú no la querías_

— _¡Eso es absurdo! — _Dije casi gritando… ¿Cómo no voy a quererte?

— _¡No lo es!... _

— _¿Por qué? _

— _Pues tu no le respondiste después de todo… — _Sus palabras me atravesaron como flechas directo a mi corazón y comencé a llorar, me tapé la cara con las manos — _Si no respondiste su beso y parecías molesta… y después te vas y no sabe de ti y luego te ve besándote con Kanzaki en el trabajo y en una cena romántica con él en tu apartamento… ¿Qué?… ¿Qué?… ¿Qué debería pensar?... ¿De verdad esperas que crea que no sentiste nada?... Mejor di que no sentiste nada con Natsuki… ¡Eso es más creíble! _

— _¡NOOO! Yo… yo... t…te equivocas_

— _¿Me equivoco?...— _Me levanté con brusquedad y Natsuki se sobresaltó, me limpié las lagrimas y le quité a Duran de las manos para ponerlo en la mesa, ella se sentó muy derecha en la silla y yo me acerqué a ella, me senté en sus piernas frente a ella y me quedé viéndola un momento, sentía que el corazón se me salía del pecho…

Toqué su rostro y comencé a besarla, Natsuki me respondía con pasión, sus labios… su cálida respiración, sentía que me moría… La abracé al tiempo que seguíamos besándonos cada vez más rápido. De pronto Natsuki metió su lengua a mi boca y el efecto se intensifico… puso sus manos en mi cadera y me acercó a ella con brusquedad yo me emocioné y me apreté contra su pecho, su lengua exploraba mi boca con ansias y yo la tomaba por el cuello para que no se escapara, pasó una de sus manos por mi espalda hasta mi cuello y me estremecí, metí mi lengua a su boca pero esta me mordió con fuerza

—_¡Ahhhh!_— Me separé de ella — _Natsuki… ¿Qué?_ — Ella me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y yo la miré extrañada… pero la bese de nuevo, esta vez despacito… una vez, dos veces y — _¡Ahhh!_ — Volvió a morderme pero esta vez en el labio — _¡Si tanto te molesta!..._ — Me interrumpió con un beso pero esta vez me besó muy dulce como en el hospital… su beso me quitó el aliento… yo le respondía de la misma manera, ella se alejó unos milímetros de mis labios y esta vez los míos la buscaron, ella se quedó quieta pero yo seguí besándola con dulzura y comencé a acariciar su cabello suavemente, ella me mordió suavecito y esta vez si me gustó, seguimos besándonos un poco más y de pronto Natsuki paró y se hizo para atrás, yo abrí los ojos despacio y cuando la vi, no pude evitar volver a besarla, ¡Estaba tan feliz! Ella se dejó un momento pero nuevamente se alejó — _Por favor Natsuki… ¡no pares!... yo… quiero más… —_ Complació mi petición un rato más, sus besos eran deliciosos, me hacían efecto en todo el cuerpo… nunca había sentido nada igual…

— _¡Fujino!— _ Se separó bruscamente de mis labios e intenté en vano volver a besarlos

— _¡Ara!... — _Crucé los brazos y Natsuki me abraso yo casi me derrito en sus brazos, después de un momento me soltó y empujo mi cadera para alejarme de ella, me levanté y ella comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro — _Natsuki… ¿Qué pasa? — _Ella no me respondió, siguió caminando de aquí para allá sin mirarme, tuve una idea… tomé a Duran

— _Natsuki… ¿Qué te pasa?... — _Dije tratando de imitar su voz, ella puso sus manos en su cara y luego se revolvió el cabello, se acercó a mi pero dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina… yo me quedé justo en donde estaba, después de un momento Natsuki había vuelto pero siguió caminando sin mirarme, dejé a Duran y la abrasé por la espalda, ella se detuvo de inmediato, bese su hombro con cuidado — _¿Qué pasa?_

— _¡Aún sigo molesta Fujino!..._

— _¡Ara! No sabía que estabas molesta… _

— _¡Quiero que me expliques todo!...— _Dijo girándose para quedar frente a mi

— _¿Todo?_

— _¡Sii! Todo… no, ¡No entiendo nada! — _No necesitas entender… Solo sentir cuanto te amo...

— _Y si en vez de explicarte… hago esto — _Comencé a besarla de nuevo pero me mordió —_ ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Por qué haces eso!?_

— _¡Explícame primero! — _Me exigió la ojiverde

— _Muy bien, pero vamos a tu cuarto…_

— _¿¡QUÉ!? — _Natsuki se sonrojo mucho

— _No haré nada malo — _Dije acercándola a mi cuerpo

— _¡SHIZURU! _

— _Me pregunto ¿Qué sentirá Natsuki cuando yo haga esto?_

— _¿Qué? — _Le di una mordidita a su cuello

— _Hnn… — _Ese era un sonido que no conocía… volteé a verla

— _¿Te gusto?_

— _¡Shizuru! — _Le había brotado un adorable rubor en sus pómulos

— _¿Eso fue un sí? — _De pronto Natsuki se puso seria — _¡Ara! Natsuki… ¿Te tengo que explicar justo ahora?... Muy bien, pero… ¡Necesitare a Duran! — _Ella me tomó de la mano y me llevó escaleras arriba, entramos a su cuarto y para mi sorpresa me llevó hasta su cama y me acostó en ella, al tiempo que se acostaba sobre mí, yo estaba muy sorprendida, no me lo esperaba…

Natsuki comenzó besarme mucho, y a acariciar mi mejilla y mi cuello sentía que mi corazón explotaría de tanto amor, a pesar de que estaba en su cama y ella estaba sobre de mi no sentía por su parte otras intenciones, estuvimos besándonos y abrasándonos hasta que nos cansamos. Después Natsuki se separó con dulzura para acostarse a mi lado y luego de un suspiro me dijo

— _¿Ahora si… me puedes explicar?... — _Sonreí ampliamente y pase una mano por su hombro

— _¿Qué cosa?... — _Ella frunció el entrecejo y yo puse cara de inocente

— _¿Qué pasa con Kanzaki?_

— _¡Nada!... yo… ¡A la que AMO es ti! — _Natsuki se sorprendió mucho con mis palabras, sonreí y bese su mejilla

— _Shizuru… por favor ¡No juegues!_

— _¡Yo jamás jugaría con eso!... Reito… de verdad tengo que…_

— _¡Sí!.. — _Me dijo desesperada

— _Reito… fue mi novio hace tiempo, pero ¡No porque yo quisiera Natsuki! ¡Mis padres me obligaron!... Mi padre y el padre de Reito quieren que nos casemos…_

— _¿¡QUEÉ!? — _Tenía una mirada furiosa

— _Pero yo ¡TE AMO! ¡Jamás me casaría con él! —_ Suavizó el semblante ligeramente, pero después frunció el entrecejo y me preguntó

— _¿Qué hay con la cena que vi?_

— _Eso fue una trampa… yo llegué y él había preparado todo… ¡Lo corrí en cuanto te fuiste! — _Me miro incrédula _— ¡Lo iba a correr Natsuki! Él no…. la única que tenía llave eras tú… yo pensé que tú… no paso nada… —_ Concluí abochornada

— _¿Quién es la mujer con la que comiste en el restaurante de teppanyaki?— _No sabía que Natsuki me había visto

— _¡Ara! ¿Natsuki me estuvo espiando?— _Me miró con severidad_ — Se llama Midori, estudio leyes con migo y fue transferida del distrito de Osaka para acá, actualmente es mi compañera de oficina… — _Pero al parecer nada de esto la tranquilizaba _— ¡Solo somos amigas Natsuki!_

— _¿Por qué la llevaste al mismo sitio que a mí? — _Me preguntó seria

— _¡Ara!... ¿Natsuki siempre es tan mal pensada?_

— _¡Shizuru! — _¡Ara! Natsuki tiene una mirada muy dura…

— _Midori fue la primera en llevarme a ese restaurante, como me pareció muy lindo quise llevar a comer ahí a Natsuki — _Me sonrojé al decir esto último — _Pero cuando Midori volvió fue ella quien me trajo de nuevo… yo no… ¡Ara! ¿Cómo supiste que estuve ahí?_

— _Yo también estuve ahí… Me sentí muy mal…_

— _¿Por qué no me hablaste? — _Frunció el entrecejo y continúo

— _¿Has salido con otra persona? _

— _¡No!... ¿Mis amigas de oficina no cuentan verdad?...— _Me miró feo — _¡No tengo nada con ellas!— _Le dije ofendida — _¿Algo más?_

— _¿Por qué no me besaste la primera vez? — _Ahora se veía triste…

— _Mis labios no me respondieron… ¡Es verdad!_

— _¿No te gustó? — _Me preguntó preocupada

— _Natsuki… si me gustó…_

— _No tienes que mentir… _

— _¿¡Por qué no me crees!? Lo hiciste muy bien… me gustó mucho Natsuki… estuve pensando en eso todo el tiempo que no te vi… lamento profundamente no haber podido responderte como te merecías… no me lo podía creer y no estaba molesta contigo si no conmigo por no poder demostrarte cuanto te quería… me moría de nervios— _ Lo solté todo de golpe, a estas alturas ya no podía ocultar nada más

— _¿Por qué no te quedaste con migo en la fiesta?_

— _Yo… ¡Ara!_

— _¿Hice algo mal?_

— _No… _

— _¿Alguien te hizo sentir mal?_

— _No… Natsuki… ¿Por qué besaste a ese chico? — _Ahora es mi turno de que me expliques

— _Quería olvidarte… _

— _¡Ara! — _Le dije muy, muy molesta. Eso no me gustó.

— _Pero no puedo Shizuru…YO TAMBIEN TE AMO… —_ Me dijo esto casi gritando y volvió a besarme.

Los siguientes besos fueron mejores… me dio la impresión de que Natsuki se había contenido antes… ahora me besaba con más confianza y yo estaba más que feliz…

— _Natsuki…_

— _¿nn? — _Me preguntó pero sin separarse de mis labios yo esperé a que parara para poder hablar, se separó no de muy buena gana para mirar mis ojos, yo recuperé un poco de aire

— _¿M…me perdonas? — _Alzó una ceja y torció la boca

— _Tardaste mucho… — _Me dijo con reproche y me besó en la comisura del labio, quise besarla al instante pero me evitó para seguir hablando — _¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir?_

— _Eso es lo que menos quiero… Natsuki… — _Me miró no muy convencida — _¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo? — _Le pregunté desafiante,Natsuki se quedó pensando un momento y se puso muy seria…

— _Shizuru… ¿Serias mi novia?...— _Primero me sorprendí y luego le sonreí ¿Qué no ya lo somos?

— _ohhh Natsuki… — _La besé tiernamente — _¡Claro que sí! — _ella me sonrió y volvió a besarme

— _¡Vamos a comer! — _Sonreí resignada, solo la comida podía alejarme de Natsuki…

Bajamos a la sala y entramos a la cocina. Tokiha había dejado la comida en la barra, Natsuki puso una cara triste

— _Ya esta fría… — _Se veía tan linda haciendo pucheros

— _Solo hay que calentarla de nuevo— _Tomé los platos y los metí al microondas, Natsuki se sentó en una silla con desgana, apoyó su cara en su mano y cerró los ojos, su cabello cayó sobre su cara, me acerqué despacio a ella… Era increíble el efecto que me provocaba, acaricié su cabello con suavidad y Natsuki soltó un suspiro y puso su mano sobre la mía manteniéndola sobre su mejilla, sonó el microondas y la dejé para llevar los platos a la mesa.

Natsuki se sentó en la mesa, abrió un frasco de mayonesa que trajo consigo y después le puso una buena cantidad a su Katsudon_, _sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a devorar la comida, de pronto se abrió la puerta Tokiha y Mikoto habían regresado estaban tan sonrientes como nosotras, fueron por platos a la cocina y se sentaron en la mesa, después se abrió la puerta de nuevo.

— _¿Qué hay Kuga? — _Dijo la pelirroja coqueta de Nao, menos mal que Natsuki está sentada no me gustaría que le volviera a dar una de esas nalgadas en mi presencia

— _¡ioo Natsu! ¡Fujino san! — _Nos saludó el rubio

Natsuki lanzó un gruñido amistoso y siguió comiendo al tiempo que se sentaban esos dos en la mesa junto a nosotras

— _Cuando comes desconoces Kuga…_

— _¡Sírvete Nao! — _Le dijo Natsuki a la pelirroja acercándole el frasco de mayonesa

— _¡Quita esa cosa!, ¡Sabes que me da asco! — _Dijo Nao sirviéndose unas chuletas y Natsuki rió

— _Pues yo si quiero _— Dijo Tate imitando a Nao — _Mmmm ¡Tokiha! ¡Que sazón! — _Mikoto que hasta ahora había estado comiendo sin hablar dijo de pronto

— _¡uuuMaiiiii!_

— _Gracias — _Dijo un tanto abochornada

— _¡Tardaron mucho rato reconciliándose! ¡Ya me estaba muriendo de hambre! — _Dijo de pronto la pelirroja y me ahogué con la comida

— _¡NAO! — _La regañó Tokiha, Natsuki me daba palmaditas en la espalda y Tate kun me acercó un vaso de agua

— _¡No seas metiche Nao! — _La regañó Natsuki con una sonrisa

De algún modo, yo… había conseguido una familia…

* * *

**N/A:** Este capítulo en particular me ha traído muchos problemas con Kyohime jajajaja XD pero espero lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer y ¡Espero sus review!


	14. Capítulo 14

_¡Mina sama! Yo de nuevo con un deja vu de ojos verdes…_

**Capítulo 14**

Si, ¡Lo admito!... La amo, la necesito, pero… no puedo tenerla. Este dulce licor será mi compañía esta tarde… necesito animarme, me hubiera gustado desquitar en un antro pero Tate está ocupado, tendré que conformarme con esto. Puse música y comencé a beber y a bailar. Si al menos estuviera Nao, ¡Maldita ella si tiene una cita!

Después de la primer botella de Umeshu me dejó de importar la soledad y seguí con la segunda… estaba muy feliz bailado cuando para mi buena suerte llegó Mai, debo estar muy ebria ahora porque comienzo a mirarla con deseo.

— _Bailemos Mai_ — Si, Mai las tiene muy grandes

— _¿¡QUEEEÉ!?_ — ¡Eso no me gusta!... No me gusta que me rechacen. La puse sobre la pared y seguí bailándole

— _¡Natsuki! ¡Basta! ¿Qué hay con Fujino san? — _¿Por qué tiene que mencionármela?

— _Ya no le intereso Mai—_ ¡Y tú no te me vas a escapar!... Le di un giro seguido de un empujoncito y cayó al sillón… Así me gusta, me subí sobre ella y seguí bailando Mai me miraba con temor, acerqué mi rostro al suyo y le pregunté — _¿Tú si vas a responder a mis besos?_

— _¿¡QUEEEEÉ!? ¡Natsuki Basta! ¡No lo diré otra vez!... ¡QUITATE! _

— _Jajaja_ — Una advertencia… Haré que no te arrepientas, esto te va a gustar. Tomé sus manos y las puse en mi cadera que no dejaba de mover, Mai se relajó… ¡Eso!… Disfruta Mai, porque yo estoy disfrutando con ese rubor que aparece en tus mejillas —_ Lo vez Mai… no soy tan mala— _La pelirroja estaba nerviosa…

Creo que estoy alucinando por el alcohol por qué… a la que estoy viendo es a una castaña de ojos rubí… Solté sus manos dejándolas en mi cadera para tocar su cuerpo, quería besarla y sentir de nuevo esos dulces labios… Aunque no me respondan…

— _Perdóname Natsuki—_ La voz de Mai salía de la boca de Shizuru… y de pronto caí al piso con brusquedad, un ardor se extendía por mi mejilla. Pero no fue por eso que empecé a llorar, estaba de nuevo en la realidad… Ella no es Shizuru… ¡Es Mai!

La pelirroja me abraso con fuerza… soy una tonta…

— _Perdóname Mai… yo… Shizuru… Shizuru…. — _No podía dejar de decir su nombre, como si así pudiera tenerla. Mai me condujo a mi cuarto y me acercó mi consuelo — _¡Duran!... Okaasan — _Mai me cuidó y me consoló hasta que me quedé dormida.

De nuevo soñé con mi madre, y regresó un poco de mi confianza. Mi estomago reclamaba alimento por lo que tuve que despertar. Me dolía un poco la cabeza pero debo admitir que ya estaba más relajada, entré al baño a lavarme la cara y la boca. Me dieron ganas de tirar ese cepillo de dientes que me hace mantener la ilusión de su presencia, lo tomé en mis manos y me acerqué al bote pero no pude tirarlo, suspiré y después de darle un beso lo dejé con cuidado junto a los demás, justo alado del mío. Me sequé la cara con una toalla y regresé al cuarto.

— _¡Ven amigo! Vamos a comer… _— Le dije animadamente a Duran y bajé las escaleras arrastrando los pies, aún me sentía adormilada, torpe y con una "ligera" resaca. Me detuve en la cocina

— _¿Qué preparas Mai? — _Le pregunté ahorrándome un bostezo

— _Katsudon_ y _Yakisoba_ _Natsuki_ — ¡Rico!

Un ruido hizo que me volteara, que mala pasada… creo que aun sigo ebria… o dormida… si debe ser eso. ¡Ya despierto!... ¡Ya despierto! me dije a mi misma mientras bostezaba… me tallé los ojos y me estiré con calma… Una ilusión después de todo, abriré los ojos y ella no estará ahí, aquí vamos…

No funcionó… aún alucino, ¿Si la saludo?... Ok ya estoy debrayando, estoy pensando en saludar a mi ilusión… ¡Mi ilusión corre hacia el baño!

— _¿Qué paso? — _Me preguntó Mai saliendo de la cocina — _¿y Fujino san?_ — Toqué mi frente con calma… esta tibia y luego toqué la de Mai… tibia también — _Natsuki ¿Qué haces?_

— _¿Pueden alucinar dos personas a la vez? — _Le pregunté tranquila

— _No estás alucinando Natsuki… ella vino a verte… — _Me dijo Mai muy seria.

Ok… vino a verme… no… no me lo creo… tal vez creí que desperté pero… aún sigo dormida y estoy soñando todo esto… ¡Si, debe ser eso!

— _¡Ahhh! — _Sentí un pellizco en el brazo

— _¡No estás soñando Natsuki!_ — Me dijo Mai leyendo mi mente y conteniendo la risa…

— _¿De verdad está aquí?_ — Le pregunté incrédula a la pelirroja, ella asintió con la cabeza y me llevó al comedor. Me senté en una silla y me recosté con Duran como almohada, yo estaba inusualmente tranquila… pensaba en ese Katsudon adornado con rica y deliciosa mayonesa… Mmm… mayonesa…

Se abrió la puerta del baño y alguien caminaba hacia mí, volví a bostezar y me estiré descaradamente. Shizuru estaba parada a mi izquierda y me miraba con temor

— _Siéntate Shizuru —_ Le dije tranquila y esta me obedeció. La miré un momento con curiosidad, estaba tremendamente seria y pálida, miraba fijamente hacia abajo… Mi corazón latía tremendamente rápido, Shizuru olía muy rico… ¿Por qué Mai tarda tanto con la comida?... ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!...

— _¿Qué pasa Shizuru? — _Le pregunte finalmente… me intrigaba todo, su visita, su actitud, su evidente nerviosismo… ¡DURAN! ¡Ayúdame con esto!

— _¿Qué pasa Fujino san?— _ ¡Gracias amigo! Ella sonríe… por sonrisas así ¡podría morir!

— _¡Ara, ara! No sabía que podías hablar… — _Nooo… noo por favor su dulce voz… me va a dar un infarto… ¡DURAN!

— _Yo puedo hacer muchas cosas… — _¡Amigo no me dejes!...

— _Veo que sabes mi nombre pero yo no sé el tuyo… ¿Cómo te llamas? — _Que maleducado, me estas defraudando….

— _¡Soy Duran! Oye… no te vez muy feliz… ¿Qué te pasa?... — _Eso amigo, se gentil… Toca su mano — _ Estoy preocupado_

— _Estoy muy triste… y a la vez muy enojada Duran… — _¿Qué le pasa?

— _¿Por qué? — _Sutil, sé sutil… Espérala, no hay prisa — _Puedes confiar en mi… no le diré a nadie…_

— _¿Ni siquiera a Natsuki? — _Mmm esto es difícil… ¡Duran es un soplón! Me lo contará todo…

— _Me temo que si la incumbe a ella tendré que contarle…— _¡Bien dicho amigo!

— _Claro… me imaginé que dirías algo así_

— _Dime… — _¡Duran convéncela! Si, un aullido… ¡Siempre funciona!

— _¡Estoy muy molesta! — _Un fuerte estruendo nos espantó. ¡Duran cobarde! ¡No huyas! _— ¡Porque miiiiii Natsuki se estaba besando con un chico del parque la otra noche!_

— _¿¡QUEEEÉ!? — _¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

— _¡Y no vayas a defenderla Duran! —_ ¿Por qué solo quiere hablar contigo?… ¡Gracias amigo pero yo me encargare ahora!

—_Y supongo que tú no has besado a nadie… — _Dije recordando la horrible escena

— _¡Eso es diferente! _

— _¿Ahh si?... _

— _¡Sí!... ¡Porque a mí me obligaron! — _¡Ohh si claro! ¡Me obligaron!

— _¿QUÉ?... pues a Natsuki no le pareció… _

— _Pues Tal vez Natsuki… No se quedo a ver lo que paso después…_

— _¿Qué paso después? — _Le pregunté encontrándome con sus ojos

— _Pues que… — _ Shizuru se giró en su silla y se cruzó de brazos… ¡Se me olvidaba que solo quiere hablar contigo! Ven entonces ¡DURAN!

— _¿Qué paso entonces?_... — Preguntamos de nuevo

— _Pues que lo empujé y me subí a un Taxi — _¡jaaaaa!

— _Claro… ¡Pudiste empujarlo! pero el beso bien que lo disfrutaste ¿verdad? — _Solté… ¡Por fin podía reclamarle esto que tanto me enfurecía!

— _No sentí nada… — _¿Cómo?... nada…

Mai salió discretamente de la cocina y se echó a correr dejándonos encerradas… pensé que Shizuru correría tras ella porque su cuerpo estaba en sentido de alerta, pero ¡Aún no terminamos! Y aunque quieras correr, no te dejaré…

— _¡No hay diferencia! ¡Las dos lo hicieron! — _Continúe… aún me quedan muchos recamos

— _¡Si es diferente! ¡Ella jugó con mis sentimientos! ¿Por qué me besa un día y después la veo besando a un chico?— _Nos reclamó enojada

— _Tal vez… ella pensó que tú no la querías — _Si… ¡Eso pensé! ¡Bien dicho amigo!

— _¡Eso es absurdo! — _Nos gritó

— _¡No lo es!... — _¡Contesté!... si, esta vez fui yo

— _¿Por qué? _

— _Pues tu no le respondiste después de todo… — _Se me escapó y Shizuru comenzó a llorar… Pero no es la primera que derrama lágrimas. Se tapó la cara con sus manos y continúe… Es mejor que lo saque todo

— _Si no respondiste su beso y parecías molesta… y después te vas y no sabe de ti y luego te ve besándote con Kanzaki en el trabajo y en una cena romántica con él en tu apartamento… ¿Qué?… ¿Qué?… ¿Qué debería pensar?... ¿De verdad esperas que crea que no sentiste nada?... Mejor di que no sentiste nada con Natsuki… ¡Eso es más creíble! _

— _¡NOOO! Yo… yo... t…te equivocas — _Shizuru negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez

— _¿Me equivoco?...— _Pregunté y Shizuru se levantó tan bruscamente que Duran y yo nos espantamos y empujé la silla hacia atrás alejándome porque pensé que me pegaría, ella se secó las lagrimas y me quitó a Duran de las manos…

Me sentí vulnerable, lo puso en la mesa y cuando me miró me recargué en el respaldo de la silla, mi cuerpo se tenso. Shizuru se acercó despacio y se sentó en mis piernas, sentí su peso sobre mis muslos, tragué saliva ella estaba… estaba mirándome muy intensamente.

Sentí su mano sobre mi rostro y a la vez como si mi alma se me saliera del cuerpo, no puedo creerlo… sus labios… ella… ella… Le respondí de inmediato… estoy en el cielo… esto es todo… todo lo que quiero no me reprimiré… Shizuru… Shizuru…

Ella comenzó a abrasarme y el beso subió de tono, aumentamos la velocidad… es deliciosa… su boca se abría haciéndome una invitación para entrar en ella, necesito probarte más Shizuru… Metí mi lengua… me guiaba por mi instinto… ya nada me importaba, sujeté sus caderas y la acerqué con brusquedad hacia mi cuerpo, la manera en cómo me beso ahora me derretía…

Se apretó más a mi cuerpo indicándome lo que quería… sus suaves pechos apretaban los míos y yo me perdía en el beso… te deseo tanto… te amo tanto… Shizuru… no podría escapar ni aunque quisiera… esa manera en cómo me acercas a ti… la forma en cómo sujetas mi cuello y lo empujas hacia adelante me indica que quieres que siga y no quiero parar.

Acaricié su espalda y se estremeció… Eso ahora yo mando, ¡Y no te permitiré que hagas eso! Mordí su lengua que entro ágilmente a mi boca

— _¡Ahhhh!_— Se quejó Shizuru separándose de mi — _Natsuki… ¿Qué?_ — ¡NO! Tú ya tienes a Reito recordé y la miré molesta, aunque ella parecía no comprender porque comenzó a besarme otra vez… muy despacio… ya casi me tienes de nuevo pero

— _¡Ahhh!_ — Le mordí el labio — _¡Si tanto te molesta!..._ — No me molesta…

Seguí besándola, me… me encantas, no te confundas… La besé con dulzura y amor, ahora sin miedo de que me rechazara porque ella también me respondía… Esto debiste hacerlo en el hospital, ¿Qué te costaba?...

Me alejé un poco y ella me buscó de nuevo, dejé de besarla pero eso no la detuvo y me dio el beso más dulce hasta el momento… no solo se conformó con mis labios, sus caricias sobre mi cabello me hacían sentir muy bien… Muy feliz, le indiqué con una mordida suave y ella siguió… No tardé nada en responderle… pero de nuevo una imagen mental me traicionó y me alejé de ella… me puse seria pero ella puso una sonrisa que nunca antes había visto y me beso de nuevo… me dejé un poco pero volví a alejarme… no puedo disfrutar por completo aún.

— _Por favor Natsuki… ¡No pares!... yo… quiero más… —_ Me dijo suplicante… ¿Cómo negarme ante tus peticiones?… Cuando yo tengo los mismos deseos… me deje llevar de nuevo… pero la imagen de esa pelirroja en el restaurante me puso muy celosa y la alejé bruscamente

— _¡Fujino!— _ Shizuru intentó besarme de nuevo pero no se lo permití

— _¡Ara!... — _Shizuru se cruzó de brazos_, _se veía muy molesta por detenerla_, _la abrace con fuerza. No te enojes… te quiero…

Finalmente la empujé con cuidado pero decidida, Shizuru se levantó de mis piernas y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro…

— _Natsuki… ¿Qué pasa? — _¿Cómo que, "¿qué pasa?"? ¡Ni me mires Fujino!… — _Natsuki… ¿Qué te pasa?... — _Dijo un acento dulzón en la voz de mi querido amigo, me tapé los ojos.

Duran… ¡Traidor!... Me revolví el cabello, me acerqué a ella, esta hermosa… ¡No!... ¡Fuerza, fuerza! ¡Quiero explicaciones! Entré a la cocina… ¡No comida!… no me distraigas… regresé y cuando la vi me sentí débil… no debo caer en su juego… ¡No hasta que me explique!... Sentí como unas suaves y cálidas manos pasaban por mi abdomen deteniéndome de mi marcha, un beso en mi hombro y un suave

— _¿Qué pasa? — _¡Me… derrito! ¡No… recuerda! ¡Estas molesta!

— _¡Aún sigo molesta Fujino!..._

— _¡Ara! No sabía que estabas molesta… — _Estoy dudando… pero…

— _¡Quiero que me expliques todo!...— _Me giré para verla

— _¿Todo? — _Me dijo con asombro

— _¡Sii! Todo… no, ¡No entiendo nada! — _Solté molesta

— _Y si en vez de explicarte… hago esto — _Comenzó a besarme, no… no de nuevo… —_ ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Por qué haces eso!? — _Me dijo molesta… ¡No te mordí tan duro!

— _¡Explícame primero! — _Le exigí decidida

— _Muy bien… pero vamos a tu cuarto… — _Me dijo muy coqueta

— _¿¡QUE!? — _Se me subió el color

— _No haré nada malo — _¡Si me abrasas así no puedo creerte!

— _¡SHIZURU!_

— _Me pregunto ¿Qué sentirá Natsuki cuando yo haga esto? — _Me dijo muy sensual

— _¿Qué? — _Le pregunté tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo y ella me dio una mordidita en el cuello

— _Hnn… — _Se debilitaron mis piernas

— _¿Te gusto? — _Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

— _¡Shizuru! — _dije débilmente

— _¿Eso fue un sí? — _¡Solo estás jugando con migo! — _¡Ara! Natsuki… ¿Te tengo que explicar justo ahora?... Muy bien, pero… ¡Necesitare a Duran! — _¡Tu ganas! haré lo que me pides

Tomé su mano y la llevé hasta mi cuarto, la empujé en mi cama con cuidado y me subí sobre ella… Esa cara de sorpresa solo me motiva más…

Quiero besarte Fujino Shizuru… solo eso, solo sentir tu cuerpo en un abraso y demostrarte cuanto te amo… No quiero verte con Kansaki, ni con esa otra mujer… Te quiero para mí… por eso te daré lo que me pides. Tus besos… son muy ricos… espero que los míos te sepan igual… me estoy esforzando…

Creo que con esto está bien… me separé despacio y me acosté a su lado, por más que quise no pude contener mi suspiro

— _¿Ahora si… me puedes explicar?… — _Shizuru estaba muy sonriente

— _¿Qué cosa?... — _Me miró como si no supiera de que hablaba

— _¿Qué pasa con Kansaki? — _Le pregunté muy seria

— _¡Nada!... yo… ¡A la que AMO es ti! — _¿Cómo?

Shizuru me dedicó una sonrisa y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla

— _Shizuru… por favor ¡No juegues! — _No quiero mentiras… no quiero sufrir más… no de nuevo…

— _¡Yo jamás jugaría con eso!... Reito… de verdad tengo que…_

— _¡Sí!.. — _Le dije impaciente... ¿¡Por qué no me cuentas!?

— _Reito… fue mi novio hace tiempo… pero ¡No porque yo quisiera Natsuki! ¡Mis padres me obligaron!... Mi padre y el padre de Reito quieren que nos casemos…_

— _¿¡QUEÉ!? — _¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

— _Pero yo ¡TE AMO! ¡Jamás me casaría con él! — _¡De todas formas no te lo iba a permitir!

— _¿Qué hay con la cena que vi?_

— _Eso fue una trampa… yo llegué y él había preparado todo… ¡Lo corrí en cuanto te fuiste! — _La mire incrédula, se veían bien tiernos tomados de la mano — _¡Lo iba a correr Natsuki! El no…. la única que tenía llave eras tú… yo pensé que tú… — _ sentí que me ruborizaba… ¿pensaste que yo qué? _no paso nada… — _Concluyó. Si soy la única con llave… ¿Cómo entró ese sin vergüenza?

— _¿Quién es la mujer con la que comiste en el restaurante de teppanyaki?— _Me miró sorprendida… ¿Creías que no lo sabía?

— _¡Ara! ¿Natsuki me estuvo espiando?— _Endurecí la mirada… dije ¿¡Quién es!?_ — Se llama Midori, estudió leyes con migo y fue transferida del distrito de Osaka para acá, actualmente es mi compañera de oficina…— _Compañera de oficina… —_ ¡Solo somos amigas Natsuki! — _mmm está bien te creeré…

— _¿Por qué la llevaste al mismo sitio que a mí? — _solté enojada

— _¡Ara!... ¿Natsuki siempre es tan mal pensada?_

— _¡Shizuru! — _¡Contesta!

— _Midori fue la primera en llevarme a ese restaurante, como me pareció muy lindo quise llevar a comer ahí a Natsuki — _Me confesó abochornada y me contuve de darle un beso solo porque quería seguir escuchando su respuesta — _Pero cuando Midori volvió fue ella quien me trajo de nuevo… yo no… ¡Ara! — _Ok… creo que me estoy pasando — _¿Cómo supiste que estuve ahí?_

— _Yo también estuve ahí… me sentí muy mal… — _Le confesé con tristeza

— _¿Por qué no me hablaste? — _Creo que mi mirada hablo por mí

— _¿Has salido con otra persona?_

— _¡No!... ¿mis amigas de oficina no cuentan verdad?...— _¿Debo sospechar de eso? — _¡No tengo nada con ellas!— _Me miró ofendida — _¿Algo más? —_ Si, aún hay algo más…

— _¿Por qué no me besaste la primera vez?_

— _Mis labios no me respondieron… ¡Es verdad! — _Me dijo abochornada

— _¿No te gustó? — _Me animé a preguntar

— _Natsuki… si me gustó…_

— _No tienes que mentir… _

— _¿¡Por qué no me crees!? — _Yoperdí mi confianza esa vez… — _ Lo hiciste muy bien… Me gustó mucho Natsuki… estuve pensando en eso todo el tiempo que no te vi… lamento profundamente no haber podido responderte como te merecías… — _sonaba tan sincera…. tan arrepentida… — _no me lo podía creer y no estaba molesta contigo si no conmigo por no poder demostrarte cuanto te quería… me moría de nervios— _ y tan frustrada que le creí

— _¿Por qué no te quedaste con migo en la fiesta? — _Le pregunté cambiando de tono a uno más relajado

— _yo… ¡Ara!_

— _¿Hice algo mal? — _Acaricié su mejilla con cuidado

— _No… _

— _¿Alguien te hizo sentir mal? _

— _No… Natsuki… ¿por qué besaste a ese chico? — _Me preguntó tan molesta que me sentí feliz…

— _Quería olvidarte… — _Confesé con tristeza

— _¡Ara! _

— _Pero no puedo Shizuru…YO TAMBIEN TE AMO… — _Confesé y me anime a besarla con todo lo que tenia… con más seguridad y dándole más de mi amor, estaba muy feliz porque ella me respondía dichosa

— _Natsuki…_

— _¿nn? — _Seguí besándola un poco más

— _¿M…me perdonas? — _Ya estas perdonada desde hace rato… ¿No te percataste?

— _Tardaste mucho… — _Le reproché besando la orillita de su labio y se estremeció — _¿te gusta hacerme sufrir?_

— _Eso es lo que menos quiero… Natsuki… _ _¿cómo puedo demostrártelo? — _Me retó. Será mejor que arreglemos esto de una vez

— _Shizuru… ¿Serias mi novia?...— _Me miró sorprendida… No quiero dar por hecho nada… contéstame… ella me sonrió

— _ohhh Natsuki… — _¡Que rico beso! — _¡Claro que sí! —_ ¡ujuuuuuuu! Puse una sonrisota y la besé de nuevo

— _¡Vamos a comer! — _Me muero de hambre… y a ti no puedo comerte…

.

.

Terminando de comer Shizuru se levantó, agradeció la comida a Mai y les guiñó un ojo a esta y a Tate ¿Qué fue eso? después tomó mi mano y me llevó afuera

— _Amor, tengo que irme —_ ¿Me dijo amor? La abracé con fuerza...

— ¿_No puedes quedarte?... — _Le supliqué _— ya es un poco noche… _

Ella negó con la cabeza y acarició mi rostro, me dio solo un beso muy suave y muy largo… esta sensación era indescriptible… no quería que terminara pero ella se alejó despacio

— _No me mires así, ¡Sabes que quisiera quedarme! — _Crucé los brazos

— _¿Cuándo te veré de nuevo?_

— _¡Ara!...— _Ella me abrazó por la cinturay volvió a besarme — _¡Muy pronto! — _Me dijo sonriente y me soltó para subir a su auto, me sonrió una última vez y se fue, cuando me giré hacia la casa pude ver como un par de cabezas se alejaban de la ventana, ¡Chismosos! Entré arrastrando los pies

— _¡Ara! ¿Por qué esa cara de pocos amigos? — _Que mala imitación…

— _¡Nao!_

— _¿Acaso no somos muchos Kuga? _— Me dijo Nao señalando a todos — _Y… ¿ya te la llevaste a la cama? — _Me preguntó con lujuria la muy zorra — Tate rió y Mai negó con la cabeza

— _¡Noo!... ¡No todos somos como tu araña! _

— _No mientas, ¡Te vimos que la llevabas arriba! — _Se me subió el color

— _¿Por qué solo piensas en sexo?_

— _Que decepción Natsuki… ni siquiera esta mujer pudo quitarte lo virgen_

— _¡NAOO!_

[_—_]

Conducía de regreso a mi apartamento cuando sonó mi móvil, busque en mi bolsa y contesté con precaución, solo por si era una rubia la que marcaba.

— _¡Shizuru! ¿Dónde estas? _

— _¡Midori! Voy para mi apartamento — _Estaba tan feliz ahora _—_ _¿y tú?_

— _Estoy afuera de tu edificio… _

— _Bien, espérame ya casi llego — _Colgué el teléfono y retomé el camino, después de unos minutos ya había llegado. Bajé del auto dando saltitos, Midori me miró confundida, no pude evitar darle un gran abraso, de pronto el mundo me parecía maravilloso

— _¿A dónde fuiste?_

— _¡Fufufu!_

— _¡Shizuru deja de bailar y cuéntame! –_ La tomé del brazo y la llevé a dentro. La puse al tanto mientras subíamos por el elevador

— _¿Quieres tomar algo?_

— _Tengo una cruda que me está matando_

— _Te prepararé un té_

— _¡No! mejor ven aquí y termíname de contar_

— _Espera, espera_

— _¡Kora Shizuru! — _Seguí contándole mi maravilloso encuentro Natsuki _—_ _¡Que alegría!… entonces ¿Mañana si iras a la filial? No tienes idea, tremendo regaño que nos puso el Buchou_

— _Me imagino, casi se toman el día, ¡Flojas!_

— _Estábamos preocupadas por ti — _La miré con severidad

— _¡La justicia no debe descansar!_

— _La próxima vez que tengas un malentendido con esa Kuga te diré eso_

— _¡Midori! —_ De nuevo las dos estábamos riendo

.

* * *

**N/A:** _Gracias por seguirme acompañando en esta historia :D Admito que esto podría terminar aquí ¿Qué opinan?... jajaja ¬¬ (Ahora que por fin se arreglan se termina esto ¿No?) jajaja pues ¡No!... aún no... ¡Pronto actualizó! n_n _


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

— _Tate ¡Ni te atrevas!_ — Aparté al rubio y este torció la boca y se fue hacia el otro extremo

— _¡Ara! Y ¿Por qué no?_ — Me preguntó la ojirubí cruzando los brazos

— _¡Es muy peligroso Shizuru!_

— _¡Pero si Natsuki se la pasa haciéndolo todo el tiempo!_

— _Es diferente_ — insistí

— _Es lo mismo_ — Afirmó convencida y negué con la cabeza

— _No seas necia…_

— _Enséñame_ — Me dijo besando mis labios de esa forma que me debilitaba

— _¡No!_ — Contesté decidida en cuanto recuperé el habla, ella me miró con tristeza _— ¿Por qué quieres aprender?_

— _Quiero compartir algo contigo…_

— _Pero ya compartimos muchísimas cosas, esto no es necesario…_

— _Natsuki es una egoísta_ — A veces Shizuru parece una niña pequeña…

— _¡No quiero que te pase nada! _

— _Pero si tú estás conmigo no tengo nada que temer_ — Pasó una de sus manos por mis cabellos

— _Shizuru… ¡Rayos!_ — ¿Por qué siempre se sale con la suya?

— _¿Qué hago?_ — Me dijo muy sonriente, siempre que quiere algo me sonríe de esa forma tan encantadora y dulce

— _Dame la mano, ahora sube un pie… justo aquí_ — Señalé con el pie

— _¿Así? _

— _Aja… ahora sube el otro, aquí…_

— _Ya estoy arriba_ — Me dijo sonriente, la agarré por la cintura y ella puso sus manos en mis hombros, ahora estaba más alta — _¿Y ahora que sigue?_

— _Nada_ — La abracé con fuerza

— _¡Natsuki!_

— _Shizuru de verdad esto es muy peligroso… tú has visto como me he lastim…_ — De reojo vi como — _¡TATE!_ — Su tabla se derrapó y venia justo hacia nosotras mientras él caía hacia atrás, pisé la tabla con fuerza haciendo girar a Shizuru

[—]

— _Shizuru de verdad esto es muy peligroso, tú has visto como me he lastim… ¡TATE!_ — Quise girar hacia donde miraba Natsuki con terror pero de pronto estaba saltando por el aire, cerré los ojos y sentí como Natsuki me atrapaba, luego escuché un quejido y un abrasó fuerte — _¿Es…tas bi…en?_ — Natsuki me hablaba con dificultad

— _Si… _

— _Que bueno… _— Natsuki me soltó y cayó de rodillas apoyando sus manos en el piso, sentí temor ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Me agaché para verla su cabello cubría su rostro, toqué su hombro con suavidad y Natsuki soltó un gritito, retiré mi mano enseguida y sentí algo líquido y cálido en mi mano, otra vez estaba sangrando

— _¿Natsuki?_

— _¿Qué? _— Preguntó con la voz ligeramente quebrada y me percaté que estaba llorando

— _Natsuki ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué paso? ¡Estas sangrando! ¡Mi amor! ¡DIME!_ — Comencé a desesperarme

— _Tate… _— Dijo apretando los puños — _¡BAKAYARO!_ — Gritó con fuerza, alcé su rostro con cuidado, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por el llanto y temblaba ligeramente, acaricié su mejilla y la miré con preocupación.

— _¿Natsu… estás bien?_ — Le gritó y ella se giró para verlo, el rubio permanecía acostado en el asfalto, solo alzo la cabeza ligeramente. Natsuki puso su mano sobre su hombro y se quejo un poco al tocar su herida.

— _¡Idiota! ¡Casi matas a Shizuru!_ — Acarició mis cabellos con ternura, aún con lagrimas en los ojos — _¿De verdad no te lastimaste?_ — ¿Cómo puede seguirse preocupando cuando evidentemente ella es la que está lastimada?

— _Estoy bien pero… Tú…_ — Natsuki negó con la cabeza y me abrasó conteniendo el llanto, toqué su espalda para devolver el abraso pero tuvo un espasmo de dolor y la solté con temor

— _Cielo, ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde te duele?_

— _No importa estas bien, espérame…_ — Se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba el rubio, yo la seguí — _¡Tate Baka! ¡Debería dejarte así!_ — El rubio se quejó disimuladamente, mantenía sus ojos fuertemente apretados. Natsuki se agachó junto a él y tomó su brazo izquierdo con cuidado — _¿¡Otra vez!?... No puede ser... Shizu, ayúdame_

— _¿Qué hago? — _Pregunté tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo

— _Pásate allá y detenlo, aprieta su pecho, que no se mueva, aquí voy… ¿Listo? —_ Tragué saliva y el rubio apretó los ojos — _Shizu aprieta fuerte… 1,2…3 _— Natsuki tiró del brazo de Tate, se escuchó un crujido y este se sacudió con violencia al tiempo que lanzaba un grito y un par de lagrimas salían de sus ojos — _¿Qué te paso?_ — Natsuki le hablaba con severidad como si fuera su hermana mayor, un poco irónico se ve que este es mayor que ella.

— _Auch… ¡Me derrapé con una cascara de mango!_

— _¿¡Qué!?_ _Ahora si me las paga… _— Natsuki se levantó con brusquedad y se fue dejándonos ahí

— _Etoo… Shizuru san… ya puedes dejar de apretar…_

— _Ahh si perdón…_ — Lo solté enseguida y el rubio se incorporó — _¿Qué paso? _

— _Ahh me resbale con eso _— Señaló un tanto enojado una cascara y unos pedazos de mango — _Lo bueno es que Natsuki reaccionó a tiempo para protegerte… ese niño desde que llego se la ha pasado molestándonos…_

— _Natsuki… _— La busqué con la mirada, en ese momento le estaba dando un coscorrón a un niño de cabello negro, lo jaló de la oreja y lo arrastró hacia donde estábamos

— _¡Discúlpate!_ — Le dijo con severidad

— _Lo siento, lo siento_ — Tate kun negó con la mano mientras tenía un mohín de enfado

— _¡Limpia!_ — Le ordenó Natsuki — _El Chico se agachó y recogió el desorden_

— _¡Gomen!…_

— _¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!_ — El chico negó con la cabeza antes de irse a toda velocidad, me levanté y tomé el rostro de Natsuki entre mis manos

— _Natsuki es algo severa…_ — Ella frunció el entrecejo — _Pobre Tate kun… vamos a la casa, quiero revisarte estas sangrando…_ — Natsuki afirmó y nos encaminamos junto con el rubio.

Al llegar este se tumbó en el sillón y se sobó el brazo mientras hacía muecas. Le quité la blusa a Natsuki con cuidado y esta me miró un tanto abochornada, en cuanto vi la lencería que traía puesta sentí calor en el rostro, era un fino brasier color gris con encaje negro en el borde, pero eso fue lo de menos, era la primera vez que la veía así, tenía un cuerpo verdaderamente hermoso y tonificado.

— _¿Eeeh?_ — Ambas giramos hacia el lugar de donde provino el sonido.

Tate miraba a Natsuki con perversión, pensé en darle una bofetada pero ella me gano dejándole marcada su mano en la mejilla

— _¡No me veas!_ — Le gritó con la cara colorada

— _¡Ahhh pero si yo no te estaba mirando!_ — Contestó el rubio apretando los ojos y sobándose la mejilla

— _Vamos al baño Nat…_ — Hasta a mi me dolió tremendo cachetadon que le dio. La llevé de la mano, la senté y le limpié la herida —_ ¿Te duele?_

— _No… _— Me dijo cerrando un ojo, me senté en sus piernas y la miré a los ojos, bese su mejilla. Estuve toda la tarde intentando convencerla de que me enseñará a patinar y solo conseguí que se lastimara por protegerme.

— _Kanin na… _— Natsuki se soltó a reír — _¿De qué te ríes?_ — Le pregunté desconcertada

— _¡Quita esa cara! _

— _¿¡Qué!? ¿Cuál…? — _Me dio un beso increíble

— _De preocupada… No me paso nada_ — Fruncí el entrecejo — _Créeme, cuando Tate y yo empezamos era caída tras caída, estamos curtidos…_ — Me guiñó un ojo _— Patinar es divertido, pero no soportaría que te hicieras un rasguño_

— _Pues a mí tampoco me gusta verte lastimada, eso me duele Nat… _— La peliazul suspiró y bajó la mirada — _No te estoy prohibiendo nada… _— Me miró ligeramente incrédula — _Solo quiero que te cuides…_

— _¡Hecho!_

.

.

[_— _]

El claxon de un jaguar hizo que me bajara de la rampa en U, mi hermosa castaña se bajaba del auto, una semana de no verla se me había hecho una eternidad, a pesar de que últimamente hablábamos mucho por teléfono, no es lo mismo que tenerla en persona.

Salté por el barandal de la escalera, ya había dominado aquel truco que me hizo llegar al hospital, incluso hice un par de saltos extras. Debo admitir que aunque estoy siendo muy cuidadosa quería lucirme.

Bajé para encontrarme con ella y por automático mis brazos rodearon su cuello y mis labios se encontraron con los suyos, demostrándole cuanto la habían extrañado, ella respondió a mi beso y me abrasó por la cintura, los chicos comenzaron a chiflar y a vitorear, me separé un poco de Shizuru sonriendo y volteé a ver a los chicos, les hice una seña para que se callaran porque no quería que se sintiera nerviosa. Mikoto se acercó un poco hacia donde estábamos y me preguntó

— _Natsuki… ¿Qué haces?_

— _Así le demuestro mi amor a Shizuru — _Dije al tiempo que me acercaba de nuevo para darle otro beso, Shizuru se sonrió tímidamente.

— _¡Yo también quiero demostrarle mi amor a Mai! — _Gritó y salió disparada hacia la casa con la patineta

— _¡Noo!… ¡Mikotooo espera! — _Gritó el Rubio yendo tras ella. Shizuru rió ante esta escena y después me miró

— _¡Ara! Mi Natsuki siempre trae tan poca ropa cuando viene al parque _— Este comentario hizo que me sonrojara pero no iba a perder así que le dije muy bajito

— _Es para que te cueste menos trabajo Shizuru… — _Ahora la sonrojada era ella, me reí con malicia, Shizuru me dio tremendo beso que… está bien, gano ella…

— _¿Estas muy ocupada?_

— _¡Nunca estoy ocupada para ti y lo sabes!_

— _Porque yo quería llevar a Natsuki a una oscura sala de cine para abrasarla mucho —_ Dijo esto mientras acariciaba juguetonamente un poco de piel de mi cadera que se asomaba entre mi blusa y mi short, me reí con nerviosismo

— _Vamos, pero pasemos antes a la casa_

Shizuru condujo, bajamos del auto, la puerta estaba abierta y había mucho ruido

— _¡Nooo! ¡Mikoto!_

— _¡Suéltame Yuuichi! ¡Maiii! ¡MAIII! _— La pelirroja estaba tumbada en el sillón con rubor en sus mejillas, Tate y Mikoto forcejeaban

— _Chicos… ¡Basta!_ — Dijo Mai riendo con nerviosismo, me hacia miradas para que la ayudara

— _Dejen de acosar a Mai_ — Les dije al tiempo que les jalaba las orejas.

Los solté y ambos cruzaron los brazos y se dieron la espalda, después Mikoto le sacó la lengua a Tate y este le siguió el juego, Mai y Shizuru reían, yo subí a mi cuarto a ponerme algo más decente porque el comentario de Shizuru me había puesto nerviosa, tomé unos jeans y una sudadera y bajé aprisa.

Agarré mis llaves y saqué a Shizuru de la casa donde esos dos aún seguían peleando, fui hacia el garaje y tomé mi casco

— _Natsuki ¿Vamos a ir en moto?_

— _Si… _— Contesté sacando mi Suzuki del garaje, me subí pero Shizuru se quedó abajo —_ ¿Qué pasa?_

— _Me da un poco de miedo tu mounstro — _No… no te dijo moustro, acaricié a mí querida Suzuki

— _No iré rápido — _Me bajé para ayudarla a subir pero ella se resistía

— _¡Nunca me he subido a una moto! — _Agarré sus manos con dulzura

— _¿Es tu primera vez?... Seré gentil lo prometo — _Shizuru comenzó a reírse

— _Ara… y ¿Cómo me subo? — _Le indiqué y después me subí delante de ella. Shizuru puso sus manos en mis hombros

— _Acércate más_ — Le dije al tiempo que me ponía los guantes _— Abrásame por la cintura Shizuru —_ Ella me abraso, sus manos temblaban, hice los brazos hacia atrás y la acerqué con mis manos — _No me vallas a soltar… otra cosa, con el casco no escucho bien, si voy muy rápido pellízcame o algo ¿va? _— Ella asintió, me puse el casco, prendí la moto y nos fuimos.

Realmente iba muy despacio no pasaba de los 60 km/h, Shizuru se relajó un poco y comenzamos a disfrutar del paseo, llegamos a un semáforo y aproveché para poner mi mano en su rodilla y en un movimiento la pase por toda su pierna hasta su glúteo y regresé despacito hasta su rodilla, que lastima que traigo guantes pensé, ella me abraso muy fuerte, podía sentir sus pechos apretándose contra mi espalda y sus manos un tanto inquietas. El semáforo cambio a verde y aceleré con fuerza, Shizuru me pellizcó el costado y bajé la velocidad.

15 minutos después habíamos llegado, estacioné la Suzuki y me quité el casco pero Shizuru no me soltaba, ella puso todo su peso hacia adelante haciendo que yo quedara acostada en la moto.

Comenzó a morder mi oreja y a acariciar mi abdomen, yo estaba inmovilizada si me movía caeríamos de la moto y no me preocupaba caer pero mi Suzuki podría abollarse, Shizuru se apretaba sobre mi espalda y sus besos me robaban toda la fuerza, Shizuru deslizo su mano hacia mi vientre y rio maldosamente sobre mi oreja

— _Shizu…ru… No… — _Dije con dificultad_ — Espe…ra —_ Esto me encanta, pero…

— _¡Ara!... no puedo quitar este botón_ — Reuní un poco de fuerza de quien sabe dónde y detuve sus manos

— _¡Estamos en un estacionamiento publico Shizuru!_

— _¡Ara! Pero Natsuki si puede tocarme la pierna cuando conduce… — _Me dijo esto en tono de reclamo y evité su mirada.

Se levantó despacio y se bajó de la moto, pero yo no podía moverme, estaba como paralizada por el veneno de una serpiente incluso me sentí mareada, reuní un poco de aire y me bajé despacio, las piernas me temblaban, me desguancé y Shizuru me atrapó en sus brazos, soltó una risita.

— _¡Ara! Natsuki es muy sensible—_ Recordé esa vez en la que me monto en mi cuarto, dónde había perdido completamente… Shizuru me recargó en la moto y besó mi frente con dulzura yo miré hacia otro lado, me quité los guantes y los guardé junto con el casco en el porta equipaje

— _¡Algún día me vengare Fujino! —_ Me desquité con sus labios unos segundos y a separarme Shizuru soltó una risita, le tomé la mano y entramos al Toho Cinemas.

No había entrado a un cine desde hace un par de años y no porque no me guste, la verdad venir al cine es darse un buen lujo ya que la entrada por persona está arriba de los ¥ 1800, nos formamos en la fila y la abrase por detrás

— _¿Cuál quieres ver?_ — Le pregunté y besé su mejilla con cariño. Al final escogimos una cómica pagué los boletos y Shizuru me regañó

— _Natsuki… ¡Si yo te invité a ti!_ — La saqué de la fila ignorando sus reclamos

— _No puedes pagar siempre tú todo_ — Frunció el entrecejo y le di un besito

— _Pero yo pagaré la comida… ¿Qué quieres?_ — Bueno, ante esto no me negaré

— _Unos nachos—_ Beso — _Y un refresco_ — Beso… beso — _y… — _ Beso…

— _Natsuki _— Suspiró — _vamos por un combo — _Me reí y me arrastró hacia la fila, entramos a la sala. Mañosamente Shizuru escogió los asientos de hasta arriba de la sala, fila que por cierto estaba desocupada.

Nos sentamos y levanté el descansa brazos que me separaba de ella y me recargué en su hombro, Shizuru me abrasó. Cuando apagaron las luces alcé el rostro y comencé a besar su cuello muy despacio, luego su oreja juguetonamente, Shizuru cerró los ojos unos segundos hasta que volví a su cuello.

Abrí un poco su gabardina y comencé a acariciar su abdomen, mi mano paso a su rostro el cual giré para besar sus labios, pase mi otra mano por detrás de su cintura y seguí besándola, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar, mi mano se metió entre su blusa Shizuru se estremeció y mejor la saqué, mi mano estaba helada comparada con su abdomen tan cálido, la bajé hacia su pierna y luego comencé a quitar los botones de su gabardina, ¿Por qué tiene tantos? Y con una sola mano y ella besándome me costaba más trabajo…

Listo ahora tenía más camino libre acaricié su cuello y después de quitarle los dos botones de arriba a su blusa comencé a besar su cuello de nuevo abriéndome camino hacia su pecho, reconozco este collar… El aroma de Shizuru era tan dulce, su piel tan suave, mis labios se abrieron paso llegando al borde de su sostén y Shizuru se mordía el labio, subí para besarla de nuevo sin dejar de acariciarla y abrasarla.

Shizuru estaba increíblemente dócil, me estaba dejando hacer lo que quería… comenzó el corto previo a la película, me distraje solo un segundo y ella tomó ventaja, cambiamos de papeles ahora Shizuru me besaba el cuello y sus manos se volvieron activas, una se filtró hábilmente entre mi sudadera y después entre mi blusa llegando a mi piel, su mano estaba tibia, y sus caricias hacían que me estremeciera… me susurró al oído y el calor de su respiración me causo un escalofrió por toda la espina dorsal y se me erizo la piel de la nuca.

— _Natsuki se puso mucha ropa… Creí que querías que me costara menos trabajo_

Ahora parecía muy ansiosa, levanté las manos y me quitó la sudadera, mi blusa de tirantes la ponía en ventaja y esta sabia aprovecharla comenzó a besarme el contorno del pecho, yo estaba realmente emocionada… pero no pudimos continuar, un grupo de adolescentes subían por las escaleras, la mitad de ellos tomaron asiento en la fila de abajo a la nuestra y la otra mitad en nuestra fila quedando a solo un par de lugares junto a nosotras, Shizuru me soltó se quitó el collar y me lo puso en el cuello

— _Esto es tuyo — _Se abotonó la blusa, yo gruñí y les lancé a los adolescentes una mirada asesina Shizuru se rió y me jaló hacia su regazo — _Ara, ara que pronto te enfriaste, toma — _Me dijo juguetonamente dándome la sudadera, me la puse con desgana ¿Cómo es que ella podía seguir sonriendo?

Shizuru sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y apretó sus labios contra los míos fuertemente y luego metió su lengua que no paró hasta que se encontró con la mía, luego se separó e hizo esto varias veces, cada vez era más intenso y más rico, esta humedad me enloquecía, mis labios estaban a su merced, después Shizuru cambio el ritmo a uno más suave, más lento, y más intenso creando una verdadera unión entre nosotras, yo me dejé hacer por sus labios, si por mi fuera la besaría eternamente… Cuando terminó solté un suspiro, ella acarició mis labios con su pulgar y yo lo besé tiernamente y me seguí con su mano, no quería abrir los ojos, solo quería sentirla...

Acercó su mejilla con la mía dándome una suave caricia, me relajé toda, se separó despacio, tomó los nachos del asiento de alado, metió uno en el queso y lo llevó a su boca, se acercó con él entre los dientes y no pude contenerme de comer de sus labios

— _Qué lástima que no tengan mayonesa…_

— _Te gusta mucho, verdad Na…tsu…ki _— Me preguntó dándome un nacho juguetonamente, yo asentí… Shizuru me estaba seduciendo con la comida, es lo más excitante que me había pasado… Ella me acercó las palomitas justo al tiempo que comenzaba la película, que buena elección no podía parar de reír.

A mitad de la película Shizuru dijo algo pero no escuché que fue

— _¿Qué pasa Shizuru? — _Le pregunté con curiosidad

— _Na…nada — _Se veía un poco triste

— _Dime… ¿Qué?... ¿No te gusta? —_ Negó con la cabeza — _¿Entonces?... ¡Dime! _

— _Natsuki… no… fufufu… espera… fufufu… ¡Espera! —_ Había comenzado a hacerle cosquillas

— _¿Me dirás? _

— _Es que… Natsuki parece tan feliz con la película que ya no se acuerda de mí…_

— _¡No es cierto! Estoy tan feliz porque estoy entre tus brazos — _Shizuru sonrió_ — pero ¿Sabes que me haría más feliz?_

— _Ara… ¿Qué será?_

— _Tenerte entre mis brazos Shizuru — _Me incorporé ante una Shizuru sorprendida y extendí mis brazos — _Ven… es mi turno de abrasarte — _Le dije lo más dulce que pude pero por alguna razón Shizuru comenzó a llorar, mi corazón se estrujo… ¿Habré hecho algo mal?

— _¿Shizuru?... ¿Qué pasa?… no… no llores, si quieres me quedo como estaba pero… no… yo… ¡Perdóname!_

— _¡Ara! ¿Por qué te disculpas?_

— _¿Qué?... pues yo… — _Shizuru se acercó para darme un beso

— _¡Abrásame Natsuki! — _Me dijo acomodándose en mi regazo, mis brazos la rodearon automáticamente, ella puso sus manos sobre las mías y las apretó a su cuerpo — _¡Te quiero Natsuki! — _¿Solo te quiero?... ¿Qué paso con él te amo?

— _Pues… yo te amo Shizuru… — _No pude evitar disimular la tristeza que me invadía

— _Natsuki _— Dijo mirándome a los ojos — _Si supiera una palabra más poderosa que un "Te amo"… sin duda la usaría… — _Nuevamente me hizo sonreír, sentí como la felicidad me invadía…

— _Shizuru… — _ La abracé con más fuerza

— _Te amo mucho… ¡Mucho Natsuki!_

La película había pasado a segundo término…

[ — ]

Natsuki se había quedado dormida en mi regazo diez minutos antes de que terminara la película, después de mi pequeño reclamo recuperé toda su atención. Cuando estaban por terminar los créditos me moví un poco para despertarla, para mi sorpresa esta abrió los ojos

— _¿Qué?... Shizuru…_

— _Ara… Natsuki se perdió el final… — _Pero eso me hizo tan feliz…

— _¿Enserio? —_ Dijo tallándose un ojo — _Es que… los pechos de Shizuru son tan cálidos y suaves que no pude evitar quedarme dormida_

— _¡Ara! ¿Te gustan? — _Dije más que abochornada abotonando mi gabardina de la cual había salido Natsuki, ya habían encendido las luces de la sala

— _Si pero… me estorbaba un poco tu blusa, mira se me encajó un botón aquí— _Dijo señalando su pómulo — _Creo que me dejara una marca… _

— _Creo que no será la única… — _Comenté bajito, creo que me emocioné con ese beso que le di en el borde del cuello, debo tener más cuidado

— _¿Eh?_

— _Nada, nada… — _Le sonreí apenada, ya se dará cuenta luego — _Vamos Nat… — _Le dije tomando la basura y levantándome del asiento

Caminé hacia la salida, Natsuki venía detrás de mí terminándose el refresco, dejamos la basura en el contenedor y antes de salir del cine pasamos a los servicios, después salimos para encontrarnos de nuevo con su moustro

— _Tengo frio — _Me dijo Natsuki abrasándome, ya había anochecido y soplaba el aire con fiereza

— _Natsuki se enfría muy rápido — _ Me soltó y subió a su moto yo le seguí y la abrase mientras se ponía sus guantes, aproveché que aún seguíamos estacionadas y subí mis manos para acariciar sus pechos

— _Shizuru… pu…puedes… ba…bajar tus manos… _

— _¡Ara! ¿Así?... — _Bajé una mano haciéndole unas caricias a su entrepierna, Natsuki se enderezo enseguida, esta posición es peligrosa…

— _hnn… No… hnn… no tan abajo… Shi…zu… no…— _Natsuki se debilitaba

— _¡Ara! — _Me detuvo… — _Natsuki siempre me detiene…_

— _¡SHIZURU! _— Me volteó a ver con la cara totalmente roja _— ¿Acaso quieres que choquemos? _

— _Pero si aún estamos estacionadas… — _Trate con mi enorme sonrisa pero aun así ella me miro avergonzada _— Está bien Nat…su…ki… no te distraeré más — _Volví a abrasarla por la cintura y ella resopló aire aliviada

— _Va…vámonos… — _Se escuchó nerviosa

— _Espera Natsuki… _— Le dije antes de que se pusiera el casco —_ Te amo…_

— _¡Shizuru! _— Me encanta cuando se sonroja — _Yo… también te amo _

— _Espera Natsuki… no era eso lo que quería decirte…_

— _¿No? y entonces…_

— _Conduce a prisa… _

— _¿Segura?... bueno si voy muy rápido me dices…_

Me sentía aterrada Natsuki en verdad conducía muy rápido, solo me aferré a su cuerpo, sentía la adrenalina corriendo por todo mi cuerpo. Llegamos muy pronto a su casa. Natsuki estacionó la Suzuki y después le pedí que subiéramos a mi jaguar, ella se sorprendió.

— _Solo un momento Natsuki… quiero estar contigo un poco más antes de irme… —_ asintió y quité los seguros ella rodeó el auto y se subió adelante pero yo me subí atrás

— _Shizuru… ¿Qué haces ahí?_

— _Esos asientos están muy separados… — _Natsuki se bajó del auto y tardó un momento en subirse de nuevo, se veía nerviosa, cuando entró cerré los seguros, me acerqué a ella y comencé a besarla, pero ella estaba tensa.

— _Natsuki… ¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?... ¿Te estoy incomodando? — _¿Qué pasa?… Si solo la estoy besando…

— _Este… no…_

— _Si no te gusta… puedo parar_

— _¡No! _

— _¿Sigo? — _Ellaasintió y volví a besarla pero al poco rato me detuve de nuevo —_ ya… tengo que irme Natsuki_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Te… siento extraña…_

— _Perdóname Shizuru…_ — Dijo mirando hacia la ventana

— _Natsuki… no… no me quiero ir así… ¿Qué pasa?— _Ella suspiró, tomó mi mano y siguió viendo a la ventana sin responderme, su brazo estaba totalmente rígido… yo estaba intranquila, Natsuki nunca se había puesto así… después de lo que me pareció una eternidad me miró de nuevo, acarició mi rostro y comenzó a besarme, aún la sentía dudosa, yo seguí su ritmo sin saber si lo estaba haciendo bien, ella paró y se quedó muy cerca de mí y después me abrasó

— _¡Quédate! Quiero dormir entre tus brazos… — _Me alegró escuchar eso, ella volvía a ser la de siempre… me sentí bastante tentada a quedarme, yo también quería dormir en sus brazos

— _¡Kanin na! Natsuki…_

— _Shizuruuu... — _Me reprochó pero después se animó un poco — _ Oye... ¿Te divertiste hoy?_

— _Nunca me había gustado tanto ir al cine, fue perfecto… — _Natsuki se bajó del auto, me abrió la puerta y me tendió una mano para ayudarme a bajar _— Natsuki es todo un caballero — _Puso una sonrisa orgullosa y me abrió la puerta del chofer, me subí y ella me puso el cinturón — _¿Por qué tan detallista?_

— _Tal vez… si te trato bien, regreses más pronto_

— _Volveré en cuanto pueda ¿sí?... ¿me esperaras?_

— _¡Obvio!_

— _No pienses cosas malas… ¡TE AMO!_

* * *

**N/A:** Gracias por su paciencia :D y por seguir leyendo mi historia, espero sea de su agrado el capítulo y se animen a comentar XD Siiii! Reviews! :3


	16. Capítulo 16

_Valla… ¡Parece que sobrevivimos al fin del mundo! Y para celebrar aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo :D_

**Capítulo 16**

Domingo… mi día libre, no podía esperar para ver a Natsuki. Desafortunadamente para mí ella está trabajando, tendré que esperar a la tarde para verla. Quería llegar sin avisar para darle una sorpresa. Le había dicho que no podía verla hasta la otra semana, supuse que estaría en el parque como siempre pero no la vi por ningún lado, de hecho ninguno de sus amigos estaban por ahí, pase a su casa y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta esta se abrió y me topé de frente con una pelirroja

— _¡Ahh! — _Me pareció que estaba nerviosa, porque en cuanto me vio sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente y se tronó las manos _— ¡Fujino san!_

— _¡Tokiha han!— _Le sonreí con amabilidad —_ ¿Y Natsuki? — _Me asomé discretamente al interior de la casa para buscarla, pero esta salió de la casa y cerró detrás de si impidiéndome ver el interior

— _Jeje… —_ Rió con nerviosismo _— Bueno ella… — _La miré intrigada — _Ella… no está aquí — _Dijo finalmente y por sus ojos paso un brillo que me generó cierta desconfianza

— _y ¿Dónde está?... — _Le pregunté intrigada

— _Salió con los chicos… de hecho ya los iba a alcanzar voy llegando del trabajo… ¿Por qué no vamos Fujino san? ¡Natsuki se va a sorprender mucho!_

Esto estaba muy sospechoso pero accedí y nos fuimos en el auto, Tokiha parecía nerviosa, yo no me atreví a preguntar, por alguna razón me temía malas noticias y lo peor es que las estaba relacionando con mi querida novia. Finalmente llegamos a una discoteca de no muy buen ver y entramos.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, caminamos un poco y Tokiha se me perdió entre la multitud, seguí caminando internándome en el lugar.

Natsuki debe estar por aquí… una parte de mi tenía miedo de lo que me podría encontrar, pero estaba decidida a localizarla, me detuve un momento y la busqué con la mirada

— _¿Bailamos linda?_ — Unos chicos me rodearon y me deshice de ellos en un instante, de pronto viré a la derecha y me quedé impactada. Natsuki estaba bailando descaradamente con dos personas, más bien ¡Entre dos personas! Tenía frente a ella a Tate kun y detrás a la pelirroja Nao. Además tenían alrededor a un montón de chicos y chicas mirándolos.

Me sentí tan furiosa y celosa a la vez. Esta es la segunda vez que la veo bailar, pero ¡Esto es peor! El baile que hizo con Ishigami en aquella fiesta no se comparaba con este, en aquella ocasión solo Natsuki se movía sexy ¡Pero aquí! Esos dos le estaban bailando también y ¡Ella les respondía! Con una enorme y placentera sonrisa… ¡Claro! Con razón Tokiha estaba tan nerviosa, de seguro sabía lo que Natsuki estaba haciendo

¡Y para colmo trae tan poca ropa! ¿Por qué siempre se pone shorts cuando no está con migo? Y ¿Por qué se está dejando tocar de esa manera? ¡Esa Nao!... y Yuuichi… ¡Se están pasando!

Me acerqué a prisa abriéndome paso entre los mirones hasta llegar a ella

— _¡Ara! ¿Te diviertes? — _Le grité ofendida con los brazos cruzados

— _¡Kyaaaaa!... ¡SHI…SHIZURU! — _Me miró aterrada, y los otros dos la soltaron, como si de pronto se hubieran quemado con algo hirviente, también me miraron con terror y se encogieron. Le lancé una mirada asesina frunciendo el entrecejo, Nao pellizco a Natsuki en el brazo y esta me sonrió nerviosa al tiempo que se salía del Sandwich — _¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces a… aquí Shizuru? — _Me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y me beso pero yo la mordí — _Aauu… ¿E…estas molesta?... No… ¡No es lo que crees! — _Tenía el cabello revuelto y estaba sudando, volvió a besarme y de nuevo la mordí pero no se separo de mis labios, resistió mi enojo y pronto caí en su juego, sentí como si me diera a entender que solo yo podía hacerle esto — _Estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Nao —_ Me dijo con la voz entrecortada por el poco aire que tenia después de esos besos

— _¡Ya!... y ¡No me avisaste para que pudieras bailar con quién tú quisieras! _— Solté ofendida, Tate y Nao que bailaban cerca de nosotros nos miraban con atención al igual que varios chicos

— _¡Shizuru!, yo te pregunté ¿Qué ibas a hacer hoy? y me dijiste que estarías ocupada, ¿Se te olvidó? _

— _Y ¿No pudiste decirme cuales eran tus planes?... — _Natsuki comenzó a mover las caderas — _¿Qué… qué haces? _

No me respondió… en vez de eso me lazó una sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo seductora, mi enojo paso a ser sustituido rápidamente por sorpresa. Yo aun tenía los brazos cruzados, Natsuki dejó de abrasarme, tomó mis manos y las puso en sus caderas que seguía moviendo con ritmo de izquierda a derecha.

¡Yo estaba en shock! Completamente hipnotizada, ella me miraba a los ojos fijamente, su mirada me ponía terriblemente nerviosa, era muy seductora… Estaba consciente de que un montón de gente nos estaba mirando pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, soltó mis manos que se quedaron dócilmente donde ella las había dejado para subir las suyas, ágilmente las puso sobre mis hombros y me acarició el cuello revolviendo un poco mi cabello, caricias breves pero certeras. Después las deslizó por toda la espalda hasta que una de ellas rodeo mi cintura y la otra mi cuello, estaba muy cerca de Natsuki, ella me movía junto con su cuerpo.

Bajaron las luces y quedamos casi en oscuridad, Natsuki aprovecho para cambiar el paso y aceleró su respiración, de pronto estaba muy agitada, respiraba mi aliento y yo el de ella, como tal no me besaba pero en cada exhalación sus labios rozaban los míos, cosa que me enloquecía por completo

Yo me dejaba hacer por ella, toda Natsuki se movía pero parecía que yo no conocía esa palabra… Natsuki se acercó más a mi acortando todavía más la distancia entre nosotras, estaba tan cerca de ella que no sabía donde terminaba mi cuerpo y comenzaba el suyo, apenas escuchaba la música aunque el ¡BOM, BOM! sonaba a todo lo que daba, no podía estar concentrada en otra cosa que no fuera el fuerte baile que realizaba la hermosura que tenia a solo un palmo y que además no me quitaba los ojos de encima, ni siquiera recuerdo haberla visto parpadear…

Natsuki me besaba ahora y me revolvía el cabello… las dos estábamos sudando, pero ella por el baile y yo por los nervios y la excitación que me provocaba, cada beso que me robaba me dejaba sin aliento. De pronto Natsuki me dio la espalda y puso mis manos sobre su abdomen, seguía moviéndose y seguía pegada a mi cuerpo, su movimiento hizo que abriera un poco las piernas para evitar caerme, Natsuki se empujaba con fuerza hacia mi cuerpo su espalda frotando mis pechos y sus glúteos sobre mi pelvis me estaban enloqueciendo, comenzó a mover mis manos por mí, las deslizaba de su abdomen hasta sus muslos y luego hacia arriba hasta la base de sus senos. Yo solo me movía hacia donde ella me guiara, por mi misma era incapaz de mover un musculo, todo mi cuerpo temblaba ante ella… ante sus caricias… ante sus movimientos…

Se giró de nuevo y bajó mis brazos para rodear su cadera y ella me abrasó por el cuello, ahora cerraba los ojos, su cabello estaba revuelto, su frente sobre la mía… ella seguía moviéndose pero ahora más despacio mientras subía mis brazos hacia su cuello y pasaba los suyos hacia mis caderas.

— _¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa? _— Me dijo al oído seductoramente

— _¿No es obvio?— _Dije casi sin aliento, me dio un besito en la comisura de los labios, un beso que me encendió por completo pero antes de que pudiera besar sus labios, se acercó a mi oído y metió su lengua haciéndome sentir un profundo placer por todo el cuerpo lancé un pequeño gemido que dudó que haya escuchado por el volumen tan alto de la música… ese acto me hizo sentir muy débil…

— _Así… Shi…zu…ru…_ — Me dijo suavemente, guiando mis caderas con sus manos para que se movieran, les enseñaba el ritmo que seguía su cuerpo, y que ahora era bastante lento por el cambio de música, entonces me relajé y dejé que mi cuerpo se moviera un poco, pero apenas empezaba Natsuki me soltó y se fue corriendo… no tuve tiempo de reaccionar, ella ya no estaba… pero ahora yo estaba en medio de dos personas…

— _Tate kun… ¿Qué?..._

— _Jajajaja Nunca vi a Natsuki tan nerviosa_ — ¿Nerviosa?... ¡Si la nerviosa era yo!

— _Y eso que no estabas bailando_ — Dijo una voz detrás de mí

— _¿Nao han?..._

— _¡Tranquila Fujino san! Te enseñaremos un par de cosas en lo que regresa tu chica— _Me dijo el rubio aún riendo

— _Ookini pero yo no… _

— _Espero no estés molesta con nosotros… — _Me dijo Tate kun en tono preocupado _— Jamás nos meteríamos en tus terrenos, es solo que Natsuki y yo bailamos así desde el colegio… — _Antes de que le pudiera contestar Nao me giró, en su rostro pude ver una sonrisa sincera

— _Kuga es como nuestra hermana así que no tienes nada que temer _— Me dijo guiñándome un ojo, Tate afirmó con la cabeza

— _¿Natsuki a dónde fue…? _— La busqué con la mirada entre el montón de cabezas del antro

— _Tranquila… de seguro ella está con la cabeza dentro del inodoro… se tardará un poco en lo que se enfría _

— _¿En el inodoro? — _Pregunté con confusión ¿Por qué Natsuki metería la cabeza al inodoro?

— _¿No viste como tenía cara de excitada? — _ ¡Esta chica! Tate reía con los comentarios de Nao, luego el me dijo

— _¡Relájate!.._..— Me sujeto por los codos y lo miré con desconfianza — _Escucha la música… siente el ritmo… — ¿Sabías que… Natsuki ama el baile?, Si aprendes a moverte con estos ritmos las vas a volver loca… — _Me dijo el rubio guiñándome un ojo, un dato interesante, esto lo ignoraba completamente _— Cuando quieras te puedo dar unas lecciones, si quieres sorprenderla… — _Ante esto no pude más que soltar una enorme carcajada, tuve una visión muy interesante

— _Ookini… apenas me abra un espacio, te molestaré con eso Tate kun…_

— _¿Por qué no ahora…? — _Me dijo la pelirroja, Tate afirmó con la cabeza y no me quedó más remedio que aceptar una breve lección de baile. Creo que la razón por la que se estaban comportando tan amables conmigo era porque sentían cierta culpa de lo ocurrido hace un rato.

Me instruía la pelirroja, pero mi cuerpo no me respondía Natsuki generó en él un efecto que nunca antes había experimentado

— _Natsuki, me dijo que si sabias bailar… que bailaste muy bien con Kansaki — _Me comentó el rubio. ¡Ara! Mi Natsuki es muy comunicativa…

— _Pero… ¡Natsuki me pone muy nerviosa!_ … — Le dije mientras caminaba hacia la barra decepcionada por no poder hacer algo mejor. Pedí una cerveza

— _Y ¿A quién no?... Kuga tiene talento… pero tenía mucho tiempo que no la veía bailar tan mal — _Admitió la pelirroja

— _Siiii… ¡Patético! — _ dijo Tate riendo

— _¡Ella lo hizo muy bien! — _La defendí pero ellos negaron con la cabeza

— _¡Incluso antes de que llegaras lo estaba haciendo mal! — _¿QUÉ?

— _Pues a mí no me pareció… que lo hiciera mal — _Intercambiaron miradas y me hablaron de los buenos tiempos de Natsuki por 10 minutos más

Desconocía completamente que Natsuki hubiera ganado competencias de baile junto con Tate, por lo que la plática se me hizo bastante interesante, pero esa conversación quedó pendiente por que poco después llego mi querida peliazul.

— _¿Qué te paso Kuga? ¿Te estabas ahogando en el inodoro?_

— _No molestes Nao — _Le contestó Natsuki y se sentó a mi izquierda, pidió una cerveza. Realmente parecía que había metido la cabeza en el inodoro porque de su cabello estaba escurriendo agua y sus brazos estaban mojados

— _Natsuki… ¿Todo está bien?_

— _Si… —_ Me contestó y se acabó la mitad de la cerveza de un solo trago, respiró y se volvió a llevar la botella a la boca pero la detuve, su brazo estaba helado. Ella se soltó de mi mano y después comenzó a reír.

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _¿Cómo haces eso? — _Me preguntó sonriente al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza ligeramente

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _¡Ponerme así!... — _Me abrasó, y la piel se me enchinó por completo, estaba helada…

— _Así ¿Cómo?_ — Natsuki comenzó a besarme con deseo

— _Mmm… Shizu…ru… — _ Entre besos caminamos y me puso sobre la pared, Natsuki estaba muy salvaje, si seguía así yo iba a perder mi autocontrol. Sonó mi móvil y lo ignoré estoicamente, Natsuki tenía toda mi atención… pero después de la quinta llamada no me quedó más opción que contestar

— _Nat… Nat… Natsuki… es…espera… ¡Por favor! — _Le supliqué con voz débil. Me soltó yse cruzó de brazos me miraba seria — _¿Hola?... ¿Qué?... ¿Midori?... no, ¡No te escucho! Espera… Natsuki ¿Dónde está el baño? — _Me llevó de la mano — _Listo ¿Qué pasó?..._

— _¡Shizuru tienes que venir ahora!_

— _¿Ahora? ¡Pero es domingo!... — _Mi día libre…

— _¡Lo encontramos! — _¡Ara! Por primera vez tengo una buena y una mala noticia a la vez…

— _Pero… Midori y ¿No puedes?… _

— _No puedo hacerlo sola… — _Después de todo… es mi caso…

— _Está bien… entiendo… ahora voy — _Me acerqué a Natsuki para besarla pero cuando toqué su rostro lo quitó enojada

— _¿Te vas a ir?_

— _Natsuki… ¡No quiero! Pero tengo que irme, Midori contacto con un testigo importante… ¡Llevamos trabajando en este caso toda la semana! Y el límite para procesarlo es mañana a las 9… — _Natsuki suspiró

— _Ya… Está bien… No te preocupes, seguimos luego_

— _¡Nada de bailes provocativos! —_ Le dije preocupada y ella frunció el entrecejo, me despedí con un beso tranquilo y después me fui… ¡Es hora de atrapar a un criminal!

[_—_]

Monté en mi Suzuki con Mikoto detrás de mí y seguimos la Yamaha de Tate hacia el lugar en donde nos reuníamos a bailar… ¡Genial! Han pasado unos meses desde la última vez.

Entramos para encontrarnos con Nao y Takeda, dejamos las cosas en la mesa de estos y nos unimos al baile, como siempre comencé a bailar con el rubio pero me sentía descoordinada y torpe. Takeda se acercó dándonos una cerveza a cada uno y después se fue a bailar con Mikoto

— _¡Te desconozco Natsu!... ¿Qué te pasa? — _Si yo también… no me suelo mover tan mal

— _No siento el ritmo… Tate… ¡Es como si me faltara algo!... —_ Por alguna razón estaba pensando en Shizuru

— _¿Será relajarte? ¡Estas toda tiesa! — _Me di unas palmadas en las mejillas y me fui a la mesa, después de un plato de botana y una cerveza me sentí más relajada y saqué bailar a Nao

— _¡Oye Kuga!... y ¿No se va a enojar tu novia si te ve bailando conmigo? — _Me detuve enseguida… tal vez no deba moverme así… — _¡De todas formas lo estás haciendo pésimo!_

— _¡Ahh gracias! — _Me volteé ofendida pero Nao me detuvo

— _¿Qué te pasa ehh?... ¡Tú no eres así!... No sueles dudar Kuga… ¡Me vas a amargar el cumpleaños!... ¡Te dije que la invitaras!_

— _Lo intente pero… tiene trabajo — _Nao negó con la cabeza y puso cara de burla

— _Mira Kuga… si te causa problemas o no quieres… _

— _¡No!... ¡Bailemos! No tiene nada de malo — _Le revolví el cabello a la pelirroja y me lanzó un gruñido volviendo a peinarse — _Celebremos que ¡Ya eres mayor de edad!... Pero aún así ¡Mikoto se ve más madura! — _Le dije con burla, me gusta molestarla

— _¡Ja! ¡Ya quisieras Kuga!... ¡Ara! Mira quien llegó — _Dejé de bailar y miré nerviosa hacia todas direcciones y Nao se burló de mí descaradamente — _¡jajajaja! ¡Que baaaka! jajajaja _

— _Jajajaja ¡Que mala araña! No seas tan cruel Pobrecita Jajaja ¡Casi se desmaya! — _Le di un codazo a Tate que comenzó a bailar detrás mío_ — ¡Auch!... oye jajaja ¡Estas toda pálida! Tranquila ¿No que no iba a venir? _

— _No vendrá… — _Me sentí triste

— _¡Vamos Natsu! No estás en mala compañía… ¿Y Tokiha?... Vendrá ¿verdad? — _Me preguntó evidentemente preocupado

— _Si… si… — _Dije con cansancio — _En cuanto salga de trabajar _

Yuuichi puso sus manos en mis caderas y comencé a moverlas, sonreí y subí uno de mis brazos hacia atrás para agarrar su cuello, Nao se me acercó por enfrente y puso sus manos en mi cuello yo le toqué la cintura con la mano que me quedaba libre.

La gente comenzó a vernos, Tate y yo reíamos, es un mal hábito… Nos gusta dar el espectáculo, después pase a Nao al centro y le hice señas a Takeda y Mikoto para que se acercaran, todos le bailábamos a la pelirroja, cada uno a su estilo aunque Tate y yo éramos los más prendidos

— _Natsuki… bailamos — _Takeda me tocó el codo

— _Takeda… bueno… yo… no quiero hacerte más daño _

— _Ya sé que tienes a tu novia… — _Me dijo un tanto resignado — _Me alegra Natsu… ¡De verdad! Solo somos amigos… ¡Me queda claro!... pero, si no quieres… — _Me dijo un tanto apenado, negué con la cabeza y me puse a bailar con él, traté de no ser tan provocativa, no quiero malentendidos.

Takeda me trataba como a cualquiera de las chicas pero de tanto en tanto se sonrojaba, después de dos piezas volvimos con los demás, Yuuichi y yo hicimos un par de coreografías había recuperado algo de ritmo, aunque no lo estaba haciendo muy bien eso no impedía que la gente dejara de mirarnos muchos de ellos hasta aplaudían cuando terminaba la pieza… seguramente han de estar esperando que nos besemos pero no entienden que es parte de un show.

Pasamos del modo sensual al modo divertido y nos trajimos de nuevo a los demás… gritos, aplausos, saltos y un cambio de música desataron en nosotros un pequeño slam, muertos de la risa y empapados de sudor nos fuimos a sentar un rato a la mesa, pedimos una nueva ronda de cervezas y una vez terminadas volvimos a la pista, yo bailaba con Mikoto y Takeda justo alado de Tate y Nao

— _¡Epa! ¡Nao! Araña, ¡Araña! _ _Jajajaja — _Le gritaba Tate supremamente divertido _— Una vuelta por cada cumpleaños_

— _¡Basta! — _Gritó la pelirroja buscando algo de ayuda

— _¡No tantas vueltas Yu! Recuerda que la última vez nos vomito — _Reí a pesar del intento de rasguño que me quería hacer en el brazo, ¡Que afán de traer esas malditas garras en la mano!

— _¡Natsuki! Esta canción… ¡Ven! — _Me dijo el rubio sonriendo. Un clásico, esta es la primera que aprendimos a bailar juntos.

Comenzamos bailándole a Tate Nao y yo, pero al final no sé cómo es que quedé en el centro de nuevo, esta canción era más movida y estábamos sudando mucho, ahora estoy frente a Yuuichi y aquí me desenvuelvo mejor… aunque hoy definitivamente no sé qué me pasa, por alguna razón no puedo lucirme como siempre, pero Tate lo hace muy bien… rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos mientras Nao me tenía por la cadera. Yo pasaba mis manos sobre sus brazos y no podía parar de reír

— _¡Ara! ¿Te diviertes? _

— _¡Kyaaaaa! — _Grite nerviosa — _ ¡SHI…SHIZURU! — _Se me erizo toda la piel del cuerpo, se me encogió el estomago y sentí que palidecía… ¿¡Qué… qué hace aquí!?

Ella tenía una mirada asesina en los ojos que me dejo helada… no, ¡No saldré viva de esto! Nao y Tate me habían soltado y la pinche araña me pellizcó el brazo para que reaccionara… No se cuanto tiempo estuve mirándola, me acerqué a ella con nerviosismo y traté de poner una sonrisa

— _¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces a… aquí Shizuru? — _Shizuru no me respondió, estaba cruzada de brazos y me miraba con resentimiento, la abracé por el cuello y me animé a besarla pero ella me dio tal mordida que me separé enseguida

— _Aauu… ¿E…estas molesta?... no, ¡No es lo que crees! — _Quería explicarle pero su lenguaje corporal me decía que no iba a escuchar mis palabras… ¡Ni modo!... Volví a besarla y me mordió igual de duro… creo que me lo merezco por no explicarle antes nada de esto…

Estaba aterrada pero a la vez muy feliz de verla, así que seguí besándola hasta que me respondió… mmm, eso mi princesa, soy toda tuya… marca tu territorio… ¡Que toda la disco nos vea!... ¡Ella es mi novia!

— _Estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de Nao —_ Le dije con dificultad, creo que ahora me escuchará

— _¡Ya!... y ¡No me avisaste para que pudieras bailar con quien tu quisieras! _— Sentía las miradas de toda la disco pero no me importaba… solo quería aclarar esto con ella

— _¡Shizuru!, yo te pregunté ¿Qué ibas a hacer hoy? y me dijiste que estarías ocupada, ¿Se te olvido? — _Tampoco tengo toda la culpa, de saber que vendrías te habría dedicado cada canción…

— _Y ¿No pudiste decirme cuales eran tus planes?... — _No quiero pelear princesa… esto es lo que quiero hacer contigo — _¿Qué… qué haces? — _La miré con deseo y le guiñé un ojo, esta mirada solo puedo hacerla contigo… quería reírme ante su reciente sorpresa.

Tomé sus manos… Eso… Tócame… Me siento nerviosa… Mi corazón late muy rápido, dejé de escuchar la música hace rato y ahora estoy perdida en tus ojos… Espero estarlo haciendo bien, no me interesa nada solo tú… Y quiero tenerte más cerca… Aproveché el cambio de luz para seducirla con mi baile… Me muero por besarte pero creo que con esto por ahora está bien…

Cada rose con sus labios me emocionaba tanto y su cuerpo me estaba enloqueciendo… por favor no te muevas o no lo podre resistir… déjame a mi… yo me encargo… necesito besarte de nuevo, este sabor se me está haciendo un vicio y tus suaves cabellos… ¡No puedo más! mejor me volteo. Quería que me tocara, pero Shizuru estaba totalmente paralizada… déjame ayudarte.

Tengo mucho calor, me encantas… Me giré para tenerla de frente de nuevo y llevé sus manos a mis caderas otra vez… No debo verte, pero si cierro los ojos te siento más… Ahora estoy deseando que te muevas… subí sus manos hacia mi cuello y la tomé por las caderas, Shizuru se estremeció de nuevo…

— _¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?— _Traté de sonar tranquila, pero nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa…

— _¿No es obvio?— _Me dijo con dificultad, me detuve un segundo para besar la comisura de su labios y Shizuru quiso besarme enseguida pero la esquivé y me acerqué a su oreja, quería cómemela a besos, haber si te gusta esto, metí mi lengua en su oído justo como ella lo ha hecho conmigo… su cuerpo se tensó emitiendo un dulce gemido y después se relajó… veo que no soy la única sensible

— _Así… Shi…zu…ru…_ — Le dije con dificultad… Estoy muy excitada… Moví sus caderas con mis manos… Shizuru se relajó de pronto y comenzó a moverse, pero no pude resistirlo y salí corriendo de ahí…

Entré a los servicios me situé frente a los lavabos y me lavé la cara. ¡Cálmate Natsuki!... ¡Respira!... ¡Ohh si agua fría!... No puedo negar que bailar es una de las cosas que más me emocionan pero no sé por qué con Shizuru pierdo el control.

Parece que me acabo de dar un baño… pero bueno, al menos ya estoy calmada. Respiré profundo y me preparé para regresar con ella

— _¿Qué te paso Kuga? ¿Te estabas ahogando en el inodoro? — _Casi pero no…

— _No molestes Nao — _Le dije y me senté junto a Shizuru, le pedí al barman una cerveza me sentía ansiosa, no podía ni mirarla a los ojos

— _Natsuki… ¿Todo está bien? — _Me preguntó preocupada

— _Si… —_ Tomé la cerveza con ansias tenía toda la intención de acabármela rápido, Shizuru detuvo mi brazo… Solo esa caricia necesité para volver a encenderme, a pesar de que me solté de su mano rápido ya era tarde… El agua helada se evaporaba rápidamente por mi cuerpo

— _¿Qué pasa?— _Me miró preocupada

— _¿Cómo haces eso? — _Le sonreí intrigada

— _¿Qué cosa? — _Me pregunto confundida… ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Pues…

— _¡Ponerme así!... — _No aguanté y la acerqué a mi cuerpo, estaba tan cálida…

— _Así ¿Cómo?_ — Comencé a besarla apasionadamente… y la llevé al rincón que estaba junto a la barra

— _Mmm… Shizu…ru… — _Sabe deliciosa… me encanta como mueve su lengua dentro de mi boca, me separé de sus labios y besé su cuello con deseo, su piel es tan suave y ese olor que desprende me fascina.

La sujetaba por la cadera y Shizuru tenía sus manos en mi nuca, me apreté contra su cuerpo y besé sus labios de nuevo con mucha pasión, comenzó a faltarnos el aire. Algo vibraba en el bolsillo de su saco, bajo su mano para tomar su móvil pero la detuve por la muñeca y pegué su mano a la pared, con cuidado de no lastimarla, ella se resistió un poco pero finalmente se rindió ante mis labios…

Metí mi mano despacio entre su blusa tocando la piel de su cadera, la acariciaba despacio aunque mi beso era salvaje…. ¡Qué insistente! ¿No pueden llamar después?… ¿No puedes ignorarlos?... Shizuru comenzó a resistirse de nuevo

— _Nat… Nat… Natsuki… — _Me decía con dificultad —_ Es…espera… ¡Por favor! — _Me suplicó, la solté y la miré enojada, tenía ganas de lanzar su teléfono muy lejos — ¿_Hola?... ¿Qué?... ¿Midori?... — _Es del trabajo… — _No, ¡no te escucho! Espera… Natsuki ¿Dónde está el baño? — _La tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta los servicios — _Listo ¿Qué pasó?... ¿Ahora? — _Se va a ir… pensé con desconsuelo — _¡Pero es domingo!... pero… Midori y ¿No puedes?… — _¡Tu puedes, convéncela! — _Está bien… entiendo… ahora voy — _Colgó su teléfono con desgana y se acercó para despedirse, me sentí muy molesta

— _¿Te vas a ir?_

— _Natsuki… ¡No quiero! Pero tengo que irme, Midori contactó con un testigo importante… —_ ¡Es injusto!...— _¡Llevamos trabajando en este caso toda la semana! Y el límite para procesarlo es mañana a las 9… — _No tengo opción ¿verdad?

— _Ya… está bien… no te preocupes, seguimos luego_

— _¡Nada de bailes provocativos! —_ Como si me quedaran ganas… pensé mientras besaba sus labios con calma… y la abrasaba ahora muy tranquila. Shizuru se fue y después regresé con los chicos y me senté en la mesa con desgana.

— _¿Y Fujino san?... — _Me preguntó la pelirroja sentándose a mi lado

— _¿Tiene mucho que llegaste Mai? — _Le pregunté aburrida bebiendo un trago de la cerveza que me ofrecía

— _Llegué con ella… — _Me miró abochornada

— _¿Y en dónde estabas?— _ La pelirroja señaló el otro extremo de la barra — ¿_Por qué no me avisaste Mai? — _Le reclamé

— _Se hubiera visto muy obvio Natsuki… lo bueno es que sabes contentarla ¿Ne?_

— _¡Qué mal te viste!... y ¡Dices que eres mi amiga! — _Mai solo comenzó a reírse

— _¿Bailamos? — _y ¿Tú quién eres?

— _Mi novia no me deja… es muy celosa — _Le dije cortante y el chico se fue decepcionado no sin antes dirigirle a Mai una mirada de miedo

— _¡Ara! Natsuki… — _Me dijo la pelirroja conteniendo la risa

— _Muy graciosa Mai… _

.

OMAKE No 5: En casa de Natsuki

*cursivas para dialogo, [acciones]*

11:30 pm. Se escucha un intenso golpeteo sobre madera, y luego un timbre con insistencia. Mai con ojos adormilados sale de su cuarto y abre la puerta para encontrarse con una enorme caja de regalo y un par de chicos al lado de esta

**Chico 1: **_Buenas noches… un paquete para Kuga Natsuki _[Le extiende un formato para que lo firme]

**Mai: **[Aún adormilada] _¿Qué… para Natsuki? _[Firma el formato y se los regresa inspeccionando el regalo, se asoman otros dos chicos]

**Chico 2: **_¡Vamos muchachos! _[Cargando el regalo y metiéndolo en la casa]

**Mai:** _¿Qué? ¡No!… ¿A dónde creen que van?_ [Los chicos comienzan a subir el regalo por las escaleras] _¡No pueden subir así!_

**Chico 1:** [Sonriendo a pesar del esfuerzo de cargar la caja] _Nuestras ordenes son llevar el regalo hasta el dormitorio de Kuga san_ [Otro chico le enseña el formato ya con la firma de Mai]

Mai leyendo… "_Entregar en el dormitorio de Kuga Natsuki… retirarse hasta que Kuga Natsuki esté totalmente despierta y haya mirado el regalo… Dejar a Kuga Natsuki completamente sola antes de que abra la caja… Fujino Shizuru_"

**Mai:** _Bueno… ya que lo firmé supongo que nada puedo hacer al respecto_ [Ligeramente preocupada] _pero… esto no me lo pierdo_… [Asomándose a la habitación de Natsuki]

… Diez minutos después

**Mai:** _Deberían de echarle agua _[Botada de la risa, al ver como los chicos intentaban vanamente despertar a la peliazul, habían intentado desde susurros, hasta gritos, sacudidas, saltos en la cama, más gritos, prender la luz, cantar, aplausos… etc]

Un chico tomó el vaso de agua de una de las mesitas y metió su mano con cuidado, la sacó y le lanzó unas pequeñas gotitas de agua al rostro, Mai se retorcía de la risa

**Chico 1: **_¡Ayúdanos por favor! _[Rogándole a Mai, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras los otros 3 chicos estaban tirados en el piso]

**Mai:** _Bueno… _[Los chicos se pusieron de pie al instante y miraron a la pelirroja con intriga. Esta que había descubierto algo interesante en la semana acerca del sueño de Natsuki, se acercó a la cama, se aclaró la garganta y dijo suavemente] _¡Ara! _[Natsuki abrió los ojos enseguida]

**Natsuki:** _¡Shizuru!_ [Exclamó y se levantó de la cama echa un torbellino chocando con uno de los chicos, rebotando y cayendo de nuevo en la cama]

**Mai: **_Gomen, gomen… _[Botada de la risa de nuevo]

**Natsuki:** [Enojada por la broma] _¡Mai te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso!_ [Tallándose los ojos] _¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

**Mai:** _Era una emergencia Nat… mira_ [Señalando la enorme caja de regalo que con trabajos entró por su puerta]

Natsuki se levanta y se acerca a la caja para abrirla, los chicos jalan del brazo a la pelirroja

**Chico 1:** _Que aproveche _[Y salen del cuarto poniendo el seguro de la puerta]

**Chico 2: **_La mayonesa me da asco…_

Natsuki aún intrigada por los acontecimientos, corrió a abrir la caja, la palabra "Mayonesa" la hizo emocionarse, quitó los listones que estaban en la parte de arriba y justo cuando tomaba un extremo de la caja esta se abrió por dentro tirando las 4 tapas al piso. Natsuki se fue de espaldas al ver el regalo verdadero.

**Natsuki: **_Shizu…ru… _[Sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrarse con esa hermosa chica…]

Shizuru vestía un top y una pequeña falda de terciopelo rojo con peluche blanco en las orillas. La pequeña falda con un delgado cinturón negro de piel y el top con un par de borlas color blanco en el centro, unas enormes botas blancas de peluche que le llegan justo debajo de su rodilla y un adorable gorrito para rematar el conjunto de santa Claus. Entre sus manos sostenía un enorme frasco de mayonesa.

[Shizuru se acerca muy seductoramente a una Natsuki que aún continua sentada en el piso con la boca abierta, se agacha acomodando una rodilla entre sus muslos y deja el frasco a un lado, Natsuki traga saliva nerviosa]

**Shizuru:** _Feliz Navidad Nat…su…ki_ [Se miran un momento a los ojos con un increíble rubor en las mejillas antes de que Shizuru decida reclamar sus labios con pasión…]

**Natsuki: **_Mmmm... __Shizuru… estamos en junio…_

* * *

**N/A: **¡Pero nosotr´s no! jajaja por eso les dejo un pequeño Omake navideño… (Es mi forma de desearles feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo) Mis mejores deseos para ustedes mis querid´s lectores en esta nueva era, ciclo ó como le quieran llamar :D

¡Gracias de nuevo por leer y por sus comentarios! :D :D Espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo C; y por su puesto el episodio navideño n_n

¡Felices fiestas!


	17. Capítulo 17

_Perdón por la tardanza... fallas tecnicas ufff ¬¬ Bueno sin más preambulos aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, ¡Qué lo disfruten! XD_

_._

**Capítulo 17**

— _En cinco minutos… _— Me comentó mi asistente tomando asiento detrás de su pequeño escritorio justo al lado mío, me pasó el expediente y lo leí brevemente. Después me giré para mirar a mi asistente

— _¡Ara! _

— _Esta algo inconsistente… _— Me dijo con un suspiro

— _Eso veo _— Me levanté de mi asiento para mirar por la ventana y me estiré un momento — _Akane han… En tú opinión ¿Cuál sería la pena más adecuada para estos cargos? _— Considerando el caso yo diría que apenas los 6 meses… los trabajos forzados son muy severos…

— _Según el ****__Keihō (_código penal japones**)**, él articulo 179 marca la sanción según, él artículo 176 para actos indecentes con "prisión con trabajos forzados por un periodo no inferior a 6 meses, pero no más de diez años" — Me dijo leyendo el volumen y suspiré, le pedí su opinión no que me leyera el código… me lo sé de memoria

— _¿Ya viste la edad de nuestro acusado?_ — Le pregunté tranquila, Akane sigue siendo muy cuadrada con los castigos

— _78 años _— Me dijo sin comprender del todo mi pregunta

— _Ara… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que resista en prisión con trabajos forzados un hombre de esa edad? _— Pregunté intrigada… sigo creyendo que apenas los 6 meses…

— _Ehh pues… no sé _— Me respondió contrariada — _Pero el tiempo que le asignen se lo merece por andar cometiendo actos indecentes _— No pude contener una carcajada

— _¿Realmente Akane han creé qué a esa edad pueda andar pensando en cometer actos indecentes? _— Dudó en responder — _Además… él es un sacerdote_

— _Y ella una monja _— Me dijo alzándome una ceja. Tocaron a la puerta y ocupé nuevamente mi lugar tras el escritorio — _No bajes la guardia _— Le susurré antes de que la puerta se abriera dando paso a una joven mujer vestida como pingüino

— _Tome asiento por favor_ — Le indiqué señalando la silla en frente de mi escritorio… una monja, esto será interesante — _Dígame su nombre, fecha de nacimiento y región natal… por favor _— Le dediqué una sonrisa

— _Sanada Yukariko… 1 de Enero de 1983…Kanto prefectura de Ibaraki—_ Respondió tímidamente, y miré sus enormes ojos azules, mientras Akane comenzaba a tomar nota

— _Así que Sanada han… — _Revisé mi expediente — _Según la información que le dijo a la policía, el jueves 17 de junio a las 21:45 pm. Se encontraba en el bar Rorschach — _Ella asintió — _ Fue acorralada por el padre Glear Joseph han y la amenazó con un cuchillo obligándola a ir a la trastienda donde pretendía forzarla a tener una relación sexual con él… ¿Es correcto? _

— _Así, es — _Respondió tranquila

— _Después entró el dependiente y la rescató rompiendo una botella de cerveza sobre la cabeza del padre y lo dejó inconsciente… _— Antes no lo mató por una descalabrada — _Usted se fue de ahí directo a su casa y fue hasta el sábado 19 de junio a las 5:00 pm qué decidió ir a denunciarlo a la policía… ¿Verdad? — _Asintió con la cabeza, la miré a los ojos fijamente_ — ¿Por qué esperó tanto tiempo para denunciar este abuso? — _ Dudó un momento

— _Estaba muy sorprendida por la acción del padre, no sabía que debía hacer… nunca me había sucedido algo así…_

— _Ya veo… debe ser difícil… — _Traté de sonar comprensiva — _¿Cuánto tiempo llevan trabajando juntos?_

— _6 años… _— Me dijo bajando la mirada

— _Tiene alguna idea de ¿Por qué el padre pudo reaccionar de esa forma? — _Se encogió en su asiento y negó con la cabeza — _El padre ¿Ha tenido alguna conducta similar con alguien más? — _pensó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza de nuevo, mi asistente se aclaró la garganta

— _Akane han… ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?_

— _Si Fujino Kenji… Sanada san ¿Qué hacía en el bar la noche del incidente?_

— _¿Cómo? — _¡Ara!… Esa Akane siempre tan directa… miré a la monja — _Había sido un día bastante difícil y quise salir a distraerme… _

— _Un bar clandestino no es un lugar muy común a donde van las monjas cuando quieren distraerse ¿Verdad? — _Parece que mi asistente quiere salir temprano hoy

— _No… tiene razón, pero es un lugar bastante tranquilo — _La mire intrigada… ¿Tranquilo?

— ¿_Tranquilo?... ¡Seguido tenemos investigaciones en ese bar por las redadas policiales!_ — Mi asistente alzó la voz intimidando a la monja y azotó el folder que tenía en la mano sobre el escritorio

— _¡Akane han!... Tranquila — _Le dediqué una sonrisa piadosa a la interrogada — _Está un poco alterada… _— Creo que ya tiene hambre —_ Así que, ¿Cómo supo el padre que usted estaba en el bar? _

— _¡No lo sé!... yo no le dije nada cuando salí de la iglesia, es probable que me haya seguido hasta ahí… aunque no sé por qué razón lo haría_

— _Me da un poco de curiosidad… ¿Qué pidió de tomar?_

— _¿Eee? Pedí un Ito En de Jazmín — _ Un delicioso Té de Jazmín sin azúcar y en ese bar en particular… esto no me cuadra…

— _¡Ara! Una bebida bastante especial… bueno, eso es todo muchas gracias por su colaboración, si necesitamos más información la llamaremos de nuevo — _Se levantó algo confundida y salió de la oficina junto con el oficial

— _Fujino Kenji… aún podíamos interrogarla más, su historia no es creíble —_ Me dijo en tono de reclamo

— _¿Crees que la monja provoco al sacerdote?— _Se mordió el labio pensativa — _Esperemos a tener la versión del padre… llegara en 20 minutos — _Vamos a comer algo, por mi bien… Salimos de la oficina y me senté en la sala común — _Akane han, ¿Me puedes preparar un té?… _

— _¡Bubuzuke kenji!... — _Se acercó con cara de malhumorada mi archirrival y me arrebató el control de la T.V.

— _Haruka… ¿En ese bar que investigaste la semana pasada el caso de las apuestas clandestinas venden el Ito En?_

— _¡No fui a tomar el té Bubuzuke! Si no a hacer una investigación — _Me sobé el cuello con la mano, estaba un poco tensa — _¿Por qué no le preguntas a Midori? Ella se quedó a beber y a jugar dardos esa noche, con Chie Kenji y Aoi san _

Midori no pediría un té… y a propósito le di un rico sorbo a la taza que me tendía Akane han… y me propuse relajarme, comimos manzanas y cuando terminé el té, regresé a la oficina junto con Akane para esperar al sacerdote que llegó un par de minutos después, le indiqué que tomara asiento y comencé a leer su declaración

— _Así que Glear han…_ _según la información que le dijo a la policía, el jueves 17 de junio a las 21:45 pm. Llego al bar Rorschach a cumplir una cita que tenia con la hermana Sanada han y cuando llego ella lo invitó a pasar a la trastienda para contarle algo, pero ella comenzó a incitarlo a que tuvieran relaciones sexuales, se le abalanzo y después entró el barman y lo golpeó con una botella de cerveza dejándolo inconsciente… ¿Es correcto?_

— _Si… eso es lo que paso — _Contestó el padre con seriedad

— _Ella dijo en su declaración que usted la obligó a entrar a la trastienda amenazándola con un cuchillo y que quería forzarla a tener relaciones con usted — _El padre parecía decepcionado

— _Eso… es algo que jamás haría… _

— _El celibato es algo difícil de soportar ¿Verdad padre?… — _¡Ara! ¡Akane han tiene un tono muy brusco el día de hoy!... El padre puso una sonrisa amarga…valla, valla, esto deja mucho que decir…

— _Es el camino que escogí… es mi vocación, además a mi edad, ya no tengo esos deseos…— _Le hice una señal a mi asistente levantando ligeramente el dedo índice para que permaneciera en silencio, el padre continuó… — _Yo llegué a ese bar a base de engaños, no sé que pretende Yukariko san con todo esto… — _Me fijé en que la llamaba por su nombre

— _¿Cómo fue la invitación de Sanada han? — _El padre asintió

— _Ella me dijo el miércoles que algo la preocupaba y que quería hablar con migo pero ese día salió temprano, fue hasta el jueves que encontré una nota de ella en mi confesionario, decía que me esperaba en el bar Rorschach. Pedí instrucciones para llegar ahí, a pesar de que estaba relativamente cerca de la iglesia nunca había entrado, cuando llegué Yukariko han me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, pero había mucho ruido en ese bar por eso pasamos a la trastienda, ella se sentó en una mesa y se levantó los hábitos me dijo que no podía más… que — _El padre calló un segundo parecía avergonzado e incapaz de pronunciar lo que le pedía Sanada han — _Yo me negué pero me jalo hacia ella y después me golpeo ese joven… — _¿A quién creerle?…

— _Y ¿Qué hay del cuchillo? — _Pregunté

— _Yo no tome ningún cuchillo_

— _Tiene sus huellas — _Dijo Akane han puntualmente

—_Yo estuve inconsciente, pudieron haberlo puesto en mi mano… ¡Yo no lo hice! _

— _¿A quién le pidió instrucciones para llegar al bar? — _Pregunté

—_A una doctora de un instituto Sagisawa Youko, era la única que aún quedaba en la iglesia esa noche — _Miré a mi asistente para ver si aún tenía preguntas

— _Está bien por el momento es todo, si requerimos más información le llamaremos de nuevo,_ _muchas gracias por su colaboración. _— En cuanto el padre salió de la oficina soltamos un ruidoso suspiro, estaba cansada… de nuevo toda la semana trabajando, un caso tras otro.

Akane han estaba acostada en su escritorio, aún nos faltaba organizar tres casos, pero ya no daba más… sonó mi móvil, un mensaje… _Te extraño… _Marqué enseguida… me contestó con un "hola" seco…

— _¡También te extraño! — _Le dije con cariño y mi asistente volteó a verme

— _Shizuru… ¿Cuándo?_

— _Natsuki… ¡No me tortures! _

— _Mmm… Está bien… Yo te espero… ¿Ya estás en tu apartamento?_

— _No… — _Dije apesadumbrada — _Natsuki… el martes tendré un rato, ¿Comemos juntas?_

— _¿A qué hora?_

— _A las 5…_

— _Uiii…_

— _¿No puedes?... — _Dije con tristeza — _Y ¿A las 12?_

— _Estoy en clases… me la saltaría Shizuru pero… es Sawada y me tiene en la mira…_

— _No te preocupes entonces… _

— _¿Qué tal mañana? — _Me preguntó esperanzada

— _No… perdón Natsu… tengo un caso complicado, mañana voy a estar investigando — _se quejó — _No me hagas eso… voy a llorar — _¡Y era cierto! Tenía tantas ganas de verla…

— _No… mejor aprovecha porque_ _cuando te tenga… no te dejare ir de nuevo Shi…zu…ru_

— _¡Ara, ara!... — _Solté una risita feliz_ — y ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer para lograrlo?_

— _No… porque si te digo querrás venir hoy mismo y… ¡Natsuki!_ —La llamó la pelirroja —_ ¡Ya voy Mai!... perdón Shizu, tengo que ir a estudiar… de verdad te extraño… te haré muy feliz… te complaceré en todo pero, pero… ¡Ven prontooo! ó ¡Yo voy! Como digas… si quieres en la noche yo no necesito dormir… solo quiero verte un ratito… unos minutos… _

— _No me digas eso… Natsuki… yo… no puedo prometerte nada… _

— _Está bien no te preocupes… que acabes pronto, adiós. — _¡Cómo me molesta que me cuelgue así! Me tapé la cara con las manos y respiré profundo una y otra vez

— _Fujino kenji…_

— _¿E?_ — Me sobresalté, se me había olvidado que Akane han seguía en la oficina

— _Hay que apresurarnos… esto debe quedar para antes de las 12:00 — _ Nuevamente volvíamos a ser las ultimas en salir de la oficina.

Saqué dos barras de chocolate Meiji de mi escritorio y le di una a Akane han, me agradeció y comenzamos a comerla al tiempo que hacíamos el papeleo, terminamos media hora más tarde, salimos a prisa, ya casi eran las 11, estaba exhausta pero tenía que verla… como dijo ella, solo unos minutos… estacioné en su casa y le marqué

— _Nat estoy afuera ¿Puedes salir? _— Me bajé del auto estaba helando… ¿Por qué tarda tanto?

Por fin se abrió la puerta, para mi sorpresa Natsuki salió en Short y con una blusa de tirantes caminó aprisa hasta el auto, sonreía ampliamente… me abrasó con fuerza… está temblando

— _¿Natsuki?... ¡Esta helando aquí! Ve a cambiarte_

— _Vamos adentro _

— _Solo vine un momento _

— _Entonces así está bien… — _La miré con tristeza — _Estoy tan feliz que no tengo frio… _

— _No me hagas esto… estas temblando, ve por favor_

— _No quiero perder tiempo…_

— _Entonces sube… — _Quité los seguros de auto y nos subimos, luchaba para mantenerme despierta

— _Te vez agotada Shizuru… —_Me dijo con timidez la jalé hacia mí y comencé a besarla, la recosté en el auto y me subí en ella abrigándola, ella acariciaba mi espalda dentro de mi gabardina pero yo no podía mover mis manos por que con estas me estaba apoyando sobre él respaldo me separé para verla

— _Estas hermosa… — _Suspiré al ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda que resaltaban más con ese rubor que iluminaba sus mejillas, ella también me contemplaba… acarició mi rostro con su mano suavemente una y otra vez, para mi sorpresa la piel de Natsuki estaba cálida a pesar del enorme frio que hacía.

Volví a besarla nuestros labios se movían muy rápido, bailando una danza que muy pronto acabaría, Natsuki acariciaba ahora mi cuello y mi nuca con fuerza, sus caricias me enloquecían… su mano se filtró entre mi blusa y ahora sus caricias eran sobre mi piel, me estremecí, su mano estaba muy cálida…

De pronto desabrocho mi sostén con un movimiento y metió su lengua a mi boca, aún cuando yo estaba arriba Natsuki estaba siendo activa, comenzó a mover su mano hacia mi costado y me debilité

— _Shizu…ru ¿Pue…do tocar a…aquí? _— Asentí con la cabeza y seguí besándola. Natsuki metió su mano dentro de mi sostén

— _¡Ahhh! — _Se me escapo yme mordí el labio, Natsuki me masajeaba el pecho suavemente… me beso el cuello y lancé un gemido más fuerte

— _Te… ¿Te gusta?... Así ¿Está bien? — _Me dijo dando mordiditas a mi cuello

— _Naa…na…Natsuki… para… pa…ra… — _Se detuvo y me desguancé, me abrochó el sostén de nuevoy me abrasó acercándome a su regazo yo respiraba con dificultad — _no… no es justo… yo también quiero tocarte… — _Le dije con un hilo de voz…

— _Ya será cuando tengas más tiempo Shizuru —_ Me dijo con voz fría y distante

— _¡Ara!... Natsuki… ¿Por qué me torturas?… — _Quise besarla pero me apartó hasta que nos quedamos sentadas nuevamente

— _¿Me abres Shizuru? — _Esto fue muy rápido…

— _¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?_

— _¡No! — _¡Ara!Esto me parece una venganza

— _¡Natsuki! No tienes que ser tan mala… — _Frunció el entrecejo — _¿Crees que yo no te he extrañado? — _Me quitó el control y abrió los seguros, salió del auto, la seguí e intenté besarla de nuevo pero me evitó estoicamente y me abrió la puerta del conductor — _¡Ikezu!_

— _Se te va a hacer más noche… no quiero que te pase nada… la próxima seguimos… —_ Se está cobrando lo del cumpleaños de Nao…

Me subí de nuevo, suspiré y me fui a mi departamento, llegue directo a dormir…

Al día siguiente, me esperaba un montón de trabajo en la oficina, terminamos con unos casos y le indiqué a Akane han que me acompañara, subimos al Jaguar y fuimos directo al bar Rorschach, antes de entrar le pedí a Akane han que escondiera su insignia de asistente y yo hice lo mismo, cosa bastante sencilla puesto que es un pequeño broche del tamaño de una uña.

Este bar se ve peor que la disco en la que estuve con Natsuki, entré con paso firme y fui directo a la barra. Akane han se sentó a mi lado, le guiñé un ojo.

— _¿Qué les sirvo?— _Nos preguntó un joven de cabello castaño de unos 23 años

— _Dos Ito En de Jazmín por favor._

— _¿Cómo? ¿Un té? ¿Es enserio?..._

— _Si, si _— Para mi sorpresa si vendían, esto confirma la versión de la monja… disfrutamos la bebida en silencio unos momentos mientras recorría el lugar con la mirada, deteniéndome cuidadosamente en cada una de las personas que estaban en aquel bar

— _Fujino kenji… él fue el otro testigo — _Me dijo señalando al barman, me levanté para ir a la trastienda, era un lugar pequeño cavia perfectamente una mesa de billar y varias sillas. Suspiré y regresé a la barra, le pedí al barman que se acercara y le mostré mi insignia

— _Somos de la oficina de fiscales de Tokio ¿Podemos hacerte unas preguntas? — _El barman asintió y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa — _Kurauchi han… —_ Dije leyendo su nombre en su uniforme — _Tengo entendido que usted fue el que rescato a la hermana de la trastienda el pasado jueves… — _El asintió — _Podría contarme… que paso esa noche_

— _La hermana vino y pidió algo de tomar, después llegó el padre… tuve que ir a la bodega por agua mineral y cuando regrese vi que se dirigían a la trastienda y como no salían fui a ver que todo estuviera bien, pero cuando entre la hermana estaba sentada en la mesa de billar con el habito arriba y el padre estaba muy cerca de ella, la hermana me gritó que la ayudara, así que le di en la cabeza con una botella de cerveza que tenía en la mano y quedó inconsciente _— Tomó aire y continuó con su explicación —_ Me asusté cuando lo vi en el piso, en realidad no quería lastimarlo así que regresé a la barra para llamar a una ambulancia, cuando volví a entrar la hermana salió corriendo, se veía asustada, revisé que el padre estuviera vivo y me disculpé, el solo me miró molesto y poco después se fue antes de que llegara la ambulancia _— El joven se ruborizó avergonzado y Akane suavizó el semblante, tuve que aguantarme la risa… parecía como si Akane estuviera mirando a un cachorrito…

— _¿Y qué hay del cuchillo…? — _El chico me miró confundido

— _¿Cuál cuchillo?_

— _La hermana nos comentó que el padre la había amenazado con un cuchillo —_ Dijo Akane puntualmente

— _Yo no vi nada — _Se encogió de hombros

— _¿Ella viene muy a menudo por aquí? — _Proseguí con las preguntas

— _Si, ella viene el tercer jueves de cada mes — _Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar dentro de mi saco y lo silencié con un movimiento sin dejar de ver al testigo

— _Y ¿Cómo es ella cuando está aquí?_

— _Ohh la hermana es muy devota, ella viene aquí para aconsejar a los clientes y también para invitarlos a que cambien su estilo de vida por uno mejor y libre de pecado_

— _Ya… y ¿cómo reaccionan los clientes con su presencia? — _Se empezó a reír

— _¡Nadie le puede decir que no a una monja! — _¡Ara!... esta frase dice mucho

— _¿Qué pidió de tomar? _— Le pregunté inocentemente y me señaló la misma lata que yo estaba tomando, suspiré — _Y ¿Qué hay del padre?, ¿También es cliente? — _El chico pensó y negó con la cabeza

— _No recuerdo haberlo visto antes… _

— _¿Quiénes son los clientes frecuentes? _— El chico me señaló una mesa de rincón donde había un grupo de 5 chicas

— _Ellas vienen todos los días después del trabajo — _Agradecí su colaboración y el chico regresó a la barra, necesito pruebas más solidas… Vibro el teléfono de nuevo, pensé en apagarlo pero al ver que era Natsuki conteste enseguida

— _¡Cielo, hola!_

— _Shizuru… ¿Vas a venir hoy?… _— La música no me dejó escuchar nada, comprendo porque el padre accedió a ir a la trastienda

— _¿Qué?... Espérame no te escucho— _ Me levanté y fui al baño — _Ya… ¡Perdón!_

— _¿Dónde estás? — _Sonaba molesta

— _En un bar… estoy investigando un caso, ¿Tú marcaste antes?_

— _si… _

— _Perdón por no contestarte estaba hablando con un testigo_

— _Bueno no te interrumpo, adiós. — _¡Me colgó! Llevé el teléfono a mi boca con enojo y al ver mi reflejo recordé algo y tuve una idea.

Salí del baño y le hice una seña a Akane han para que me acompañara, me acerqué a la mesa que momentos antes me había señalado el joven barman, en esos momentos el grupo de chicas celebraban algo. Nos sentamos en la mesa contigua e hice conversación con mi asistente de un tema casual mientras escuchaba atentamente… No me costó mucho trabajo puesto que esas chicas eran bastante escandalosas. Escuché algo interesante así que me levanté y me acerqué a su mesa

— _Disculpen, buenas noches… somos de la oficina de fiscales de Tokio _— Mostré mi insignia —_ escuché hace un momento que ustedes celebraron el cumpleaños de esta señorita este jueves — _las chicas asintieron y Akane han me miró con intriga— _podrían decirme la hora en la que comenzó este evento_

— _Fue después del trabajo llegamos aquí a eso de las 9:20 y nos fuimos pasadas las 11 de la noche — _Me respondió una chica amablemente,Akane han me miró asombrada.

— _¡Ara! ¿Y alguna de ustedes tomó fotografías? — _Un par de chicas asintieron — _será mucha molestia si me dejan verlas — _las chicas asintieron y sacaron sus teléfonos — _Akane han ¿Puedes ir por mi portátil? — _Fue cuestión de segundos, importé las fotos e hice un Zoom, en el fondo estaba la imagen que me interesaba, sonreí complacida — ¡_Chicas Ookini! Me quedaré con estas fotos como evidencia… — _Guardé las fotos y cerré el portátil

Ya me iba a ir ya pero mejor pedí otro té…Akane han no dejaba de ver a ese barman así que decidí darle algo de tiempo antes de regresar a la oficina

[—]

— _¿Qué te pasa Kuga?_

— _Últimamente no sé qué me pasa araña. Pierdo el control muy fácilmente cuando estoy con Shizuru, tan solo una caricia basta para ponerme en sentido de alerta — _ Le contaba angustiada

— _Si, ¡Casi te la comes en la disco! ¡Hay lugares Kuga! Respeta…— _Mira quien lo dice, si la he visto hacer cosas peores

— _Pero… ¿Qué hago?_

— _Ponte la lencería más sexy que tengas y enciérrate con ella en su apartamento _

— _¡Nao! — _Intente disimular lo mucho que me emocionó su idea

— _O puedes llevártela a un hotel — _Claro con lo baratos que son en Tokio

— _¡NAO!... No me refiero a eso… —_ Creo que me salió rubor en el rostro

— _¿Entonces? ¡No te hagas la que no quieres Kuga! — _Me revolví el cabello

— _No es eso… es que ella siempre me emociona y luego me deja… a ella parece no afectarle ¡Pero a mi si! Quisiera no quebrarme tan rápido, ya sabes que no me impacte tanto… ¿Tú cómo le haces?_

— _Para empezar, no me enamoro de mis victimas Kuga _

— _Pinche araña gracias por tu apoyo_…

Esto no es fácil… desde que estuve en el cine con Shizuru yo no dejo de pensar en estar a solas con ella… y esa noche en su auto estaba tan contenta, lo bueno es que aún me queda algo de razón… pero tengo que controlarme, no puedo ceder ante mis instintos… esto no puedo hacerlo en cualquier lugar, quiero que sea muy especial, quiero que lo recuerde siempre y un auto no es la mejor opción…

— _¡No sufras Kuga!... ¡Solo disfruta! Jajajaja y mejor patinemos que a eso venimos_

Patinar, al menos me distraía pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella, desde esa llamada que le hice en el bar no me ha hablado… y de nuevo ya se paso la semana… una gota me cayó en el ojo y me baje de la rampa. Dentro de pronto comenzará a llover, mejor regreso a casa. Bajé las escaleras cuando Shizuru llegó en su auto, esta sí que es una sorpresa. ¡No me dijo que vendría! me acerqué muy feliz a ella.

— _¡Shizuru! — _La saludé con felicidad al tiempo que la abrasaba

— _Hola… _— Algo no está bien… no se ve muy emocionada por verme. Probé con un beso, yo estaba que me derretía en su boca pero ella parecía que estaba en otro lado

— _¿Shizuru qué…. _

— _Natsuki… —_…pasa? me interrumpió muy seria — _tenemos que hablar_ — ohh noo… esto no suena muy bien — _ven… — _me indicó y subí al auto. Shizuru comenzó a conducir

— _¡Esta sí que es una sorpresa! — _Dije para hacer plática

— _¿Tú crees?... — _Me respondió indiferente

— _¿Qué tal el trabajo? _

— _Pesado… — _Me dijo cortante bajando el vidrio de su ventana para que le diera el aire, pasado un rato me percaté que ya habíamos pasado por la misma calle por tercera vez…

Más que ir a algún lugar parecía un paseo, en donde ninguna de las dos volvió a hablar, no podía dejar de verla con preocupación pero ella solo miraba el camino, el momento era tan incomodo que hasta subió el volumen del radio y me percaté que escuchábamos el Noticiero, que divertido… a quien engaño estoy preocupada… ¿Por qué comenzó con un "tenemos que hablar"?… Intenté tomar su mano con cuidado pero la quitó, estaba tremendamente seria.

Mejor me cruce de brazos para evitar la tentación de volverla a tocar. Shizuru se detuvo en una esquina y se bajó para entrar en una **Lawson **(Cadena de tiendas de minisúper en Japón)_, _me quede viéndola desde el auto. Después de unos minutos regresó con un par de jugos y me dio uno.

— _Natsuki… — _Suspiró al abrir su jugo y le dio un gran sorbo, se veía preocupada — _ Esto… no es fácil pero… _

— _Ya sé lo que quieres hacer Shizuru… — _Pero… ¡No te dejaré!

— _¿Ah sí? — _Me miró con tristeza

— _Si — _Quieres terminar con migo….

— _Y ¿Qué te parece? _

— _No estoy de acuerdo — _Dije mirándola a los ojos muy seria

— _¿Por qué no? — _Me miró preocupada

— _¿Cómo que porque?... ¡Llevamos muy poquito juntas! —_ Yo quería que lo nuestro fuera para siempre…

— _Precisamente por eso… yo no quería que pasara más tiempo… — _Así que solo fui una diversión después de todo…

— _¿Qué no me quieres? — _Le pregunté molesta

— _Natsuki… yo… — _Me miró con preocupación y desvié la mirada interrumpiéndola

— _No Shizuru… por favor… — _No quería escuchar esto… miré hacia la ventana

— _Pero… — _Volvió a mirarme con pesar

— _No quiero escuchar eso… déjame salir — _Intenté abrir la puerta del auto

— _Natsuki…_

— _¡Abre la puerta Shizuru! — _Comencé a desesperarme

— _Pero ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¡No vez que está lloviendo! — _Me dijo alzando la voz

— _¡No me importa! — _Le grité y ella suspiró con pesar azotando su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento

— _¿Tanto te asusta? — _Me dijo aún sin mirarme

— _¡Siiii! — _No… no puedo vivir sin ti…

— _Pero…_

— _¡Shizuru! — _Comencé a llorar — _¡No me dejes! — _La abrasé con desesperación…

— _Nooo… Natsuki estaré contigo… me sentaré a tu lado y comeremos juntas… _

— _¿Qué?... — _¿De qué está hablando? Me separé para mirarla

— _Si no te gusta nos iremos, ¡Lo prometo!... pero no llores… —_ Me limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares y después se quitó el cinturón y se pasó al asiento de atrás, yo la seguí. Aún estaba confundida, ella me beso con nerviosismo… parece que no me terminara…

— _Shizuru ¿De qué me hablas?_

— _¡Ara! Creí que sabias— _Me dijo juguetona

— _Pues… estoy confundida— _Admití

— _Mis padres nos invitaron a comer… — _Dijo con pesar

— _¿¡Qué!?_ — Ahora si estaba sorprendida

— _¡Ara! Natsuki ¿En qué estabas pensando?_

— _Creí que ibas a terminarme_ — Dije mirando mis manos y ella me miró sorprendida

— _¿Terminarte?... ¿Por qué pensaste eso?_ — Me quede atónita, ella comenzó a besarme y a abrasarme muy dulcemente, se separó despacio y me dijo —_ Yo… quiero estar contigo siempre Natsuki… ¡Siempre! — _Recalcó — _ Por eso es que necesitamos ir con mis padres no quiero que me molesten más con lo de Reito… ¡TE AMO!... — _Comencé a besarla al tiempo que me sentaba en sus piernas, estaba tan asustada y ahora lo único que podía sentir era felicidad… traté de transmitirle lo feliz que me hacía que ella dijera esas palabras.

_—_ _Claro que iremos… — _Conteste aliviada — _¿Por qué estas tan preocupada?..._

— _Mi padre… es una persona muy difícil Natsuki… el jamás me ha comprendido… — _Sus hermosas facciones estaban tensas — _¡No lo soporto!..._

— _¡No digas eso Shizuru!, al menos tienes padres… _

— _¡Preferiría no tenerlo Natsuki!_ — La miré muy seria — _mi madre por el contrario es totalmente diferente, ella siempre me ha apoyado_ — Sonrió— _Está ansiosa por conocerte_

— _¿Le hablaste de mí?.._. — Shizuru no deja de sorprenderme hoy

— _¡Por su puesto!_ — Acarició mi rostro — _¡Tú eres lo más importante para mí! — _Le di un beso en recompensa a sus palabras y cuando me separé no pude evitar suspirar, ella me sonrió pero después puso una cara triste

— _¿Qué pasa?..._

— _No te he dado motivos ¿Verdad? Para que… pienses que quería terminarte— _Negué con la cabeza, ¡Qué tonta fui!

— _Lamento que el trabajo me absorba tanto, pero es algo que en verdad disfruto Natsuki… ¿Sabes?... — _Su cara de felicidad fue sustituida por una de amargura — _mi padre quería que yo fuera abogada por que los sueldos son más elevados, no le importaba que esto fuera a costa de el cliente… ¡Es una persona tan fría! El sabia que los abogados se pueden dar el lujo de cobrar lo que sea al cliente para defenderlo y eso lo atraía, pero a mí no me importa que mi sueldo sea menor, ¡Yo no soportaría manipular la verdad para dejar en libertad a una persona que cometió un crimen!... esa fue la primera vez que lo desobedecí… Mi padre aceptó de mala gana el que me hiciera fiscal y me dijo que siempre iba a terminar dependiendo de él. ¡Yo quiero demostrarle que no es cierto! — _Shizuru puso una sonrisa amarga y por un momento pude ver en sus ojos una sombra de rencor — _Él siempre me lo reprocha… nuestra relación no es la mejor_

— _Shizuru… — _Me sentí culpable, he sido muy egoísta… acaricié su cabello con cuidado

— _Antes de conocerte, me había resignado a muchas cosas… pero gracias a ti he aprendido a defenderme, ya no me importa que él no esté de acuerdo, ni las consecuencias… por ti Natsuki… ¡Haría cualquier cosa! — _La abrase con fuerza, que Shizuru dijera esas cosas me hacía muy feliz

— _Shizuru yo… no quiero causarte tantos problemas, pero… no quiero alejarme de ti y si tengo que convencer a tu padre ¡Lo haré! — _No puede ser tan difícil

— _Ookini Nat…su…ki... pero aún si no convencemos a mi padre no me importa— _Me dijo acariciando mi espalda

— _¡Lo convenceré Shizuru! — _Le dije con seguridad — _¿Cuándo iremos? — _Suspiró

— _Este domingo ¿Puedes?_ — Trabajo…

— _¡Si!_ — Ya hablaré con Tate para que me cubra

— _Perfecto, nos iremos temprano para llegar a la hora de la comida_

— _Esta bien… Shi…Shizuru ¿¡Qué!?..._

— _¡Ara! No voy a desperdiciar esta blusa de tirantes tan pequeña…_

— _No… hnm… _— Intenté escaparme pero ella me tenia abrasada con fuerza y besaba mi pecho, parecía que quería meterse a mi blusa… si hubiéramos estado en otro lugar le habría pedido más… pero estábamos estacionadas enfrente de un Lawson y había mucha gente que pasaba cerca de nosotras y volteaba a ver el auto nada llamativo. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la obligué a verme, no puedo decir quien estaba más sonrojada por que también podía ver mi expresión reflejada en la ventana de atrás.

— _Shizuru… aquí no… ¡Por favor!.._. _hay mucha gente_

— _Los vidrios son negros Natsuki_ — Me miró suplicante recargando su barbilla entre mis pechos, no fue fácil pero pude escaparme y me fui a sentar adelante

— _¡Ikezu!_

Destapé el jugo que me había comprado y comencé a tomarlo. Shizuru volvió al asiento del conductor y me imitó. Escuché una risita y sentí su mano en mi entrepierna y a la vez como si un calor recorriera todo mi cuerpo, quité su mano con vergüenza y esta rió de nuevo

— _¡Ara! Natsuki… tú tienes la culpa por provocarme con esa ropa_

— _Es muy cómoda para patinar, ¡La otra no me deja moverme bien!_ — Me justifiqué, con la cara totalmente roja… Shizuru se acercó para besar mis labios, yo le respondí. Pero justo cuando el beso estaba cobrando intensidad se alejó para ponerse el cinturón, debo admitir que eso me molesto… yo la iba a imitar pero mi cinturón ya estaba puesto — _¿Cuándo?_ — Shizuru se rió de nuevo y encendió el auto, me recargué en el asiento… no me di cuenta en qué momento lo hizo.

En el camino algo comenzó a vibrar en su bolsa

— _Natsuki ¿Puedes contestar? por favor…_ — Saqué su teléfono y la miré — _Está bien, tengo el altavoz activado… — _ Abrí el móvil

— _¡Bubuzuke kenji!_ — Si lo hubiera puesto en mi oreja me quedo sorda

— _¡Ara! Haruka… ¿Ya terminaste?_ — Sonrió burlona

— _¿Dónde te metiste?_

— _Tuve que hacer unas diligencias_ — Me guiñó un ojo

— _Bubuzuke… ¿Y estos casos?_

— _Si te falta algo revisa en mi escritorio…_

— _¿¡Qué!? _— Es muy gritona

— _¡Ara!... no te escucho _— Me hizo señas para que colgara y cerré el teléfono. Shizuru comenzó a reírse y la miré intrigada

— _¿Todavía tenias trabajo? — _¡Son como las 11 de la noche!

— _¡Estoy muerta! Llegare temprano mañana — _Me sonrió y estacionó el coche — _Además me moría por verte — _Shizuru siempre me hace sonreír

— _¿Quieres pasar a comer algo? — _Se quitó el cinturón y comenzó a besarme… o si prefieres puedes comerme… no puedo resistirme si me besas así…

— _Mejor me voy… ya es noche _— ¡Otra vez me la hizo!... Muy relajada se puso el cinturón y me percaté que ya no tenía el mío, me bajé resignada del auto… Antes de irse me dijo — _¡Nos vemos el domingo! _

Espero que este fuerte viento me ayude a enfriarme… no quiero que Mai me vea así y comience a burlarse…

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Nunca les dio curiosidad que tanto hacia Shizuru en su trabajo? jajaja XD Nuevamente _¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!_ por leer :D por su paciencia… y por sus review´s :D Les deseo un muy buen principio de año :D

Etoooo... si leen esto les pido disculpas por adelantado, aún no lo termino pero tenia pensado subir el siguiente cap este viernes pero jeje es mi fiesta de graduación y francamente no creo poder así que estoy así -(u.u)/(^_^) jajaja ¡Gomen! Intentaré subirlo el sabadito pero como no dormiré y me toca trabajar no se que ocurrira conmigo esa tarde ya que sere victima de una segura resaca, desvelada y explotacion laboral jajaja... así que nuevamente abusaré de su paciencia :P


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

— _¿¡Okaasan!? —_Me acomodé el teléfono para escuchar mejor

— _¡Shizuru chan!_

— _¡Kanin na! pero estoy a unos minutos de entrar a la corte… ¿Podemos hablar después?_

— _Seré muy breve…_

— _Está bien… te escucho… — _Estoy intrigada mi madre no suele interrumpirme en el trabajo

— _Se que te aviso con poco tiempo pero… tú padre quiere que vengas a comer el domingo — _¡Delira!

— _No puedo… — _De seguro quiere molestarme de nuevo para que regrese con Reito

— _No es una petición Shizuru chan… _

— _Okaasan… _

— _Sera mejor que vengas… — _Me dijo preocupada

— _Lo pensaré…_

— _Espera… ¡No me cuelgues!... tú padre quiere que vengas con ella…_

— _¿QUÉ?!_ _¿Con… Natsuki? ¿Para qué?_

— _¡Queremos conocerla! — _¿Conocerla o comérsela viva?

— _Okaasan… ¡Pero no sé si ella pueda!... —_ Cualquier escusa es buena si me ayuda a evitar esto

— _Shizuru chan… Ya sabes cómo es tu padre…_ _Será mejor que no le hagas ese desplante… ya sabes lo que él piensa de Reito kun _

— _Parece que no tengo opción… _

— _El trasporte las recogerá el domingo… ¡Estoy ansiosa por conocerla!... ¡Qué ganes el juicio! _

— _¿Fujino kenji?_

— _¿Ee?... ¿Qué pasa Akane han?... _

— _Parece que el sensei* nos lo va a poner difícil… —_ Miré al abogado, tenía una asquerosa sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro… ¿Qué traerá entre manos?... no importa, yo tengo un As bajo la manga…

— _Kenji san… yo… _

— _No te preocupes — _Consolé al nervioso chico que tenia a mi lado —_ Ese chico no se saldrá con la suya… daremos justicia a Suzuki han… _

— _Kenji san… ¿usted puede protegerme?... el sensei me amenazo si hablaba… pero… pero… Miya chan… era mi amiga… no es justo que por su culpa… ¡Ella este muerta! — _Me dijo el chico a punto de llorar

— _¡Confía en mí!... _— Malditos abogados… ¿Por qué siempre tienen que jugar sucio? — _No se saldrá con la suya… y si… ¡Claro que podemos protegerte! — _Le sonreí al chico que pareció reunir un poco de confianza

— _¡Vamos!... — _Lo animé y entramos a la corte.

Acomode mis cosas en el escritorio a la izquierda del juez y el abogado me miró desafiante sentándose en frente de mi junto con sus asesores. El juez dio comienzo al juicio y pasó el primer testigo…

.

El juicio estuvo pesado… ese abogado había chantajeado a la mitad de los testigos que conseguimos Akane han y yo el día anterior, si no me hubiera advertido este chico, no habría tenido tiempo de planear una estrategia. Él tenía una buena coartada y testigos comprados pero afortunadamente logré que los tres dieran el verdadero testimonio… no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro cuando el juez acepto mi condena.

La pena de muerte siempre me ha parecido un castigo excesivo… y pienso que no es el castigo adecuado para un joven de 16 años que aún tiene mucho por delante, en eso tenía mucha razón el sensei y más cuando se ha tenido una infancia muy dura pero… definitivamente se tiene que hacer justicia a la muerte de esa jovencita y 20 años de prisión serán un buen tiempo para reflexionar. Si le va bien el saldrá a los 36 años y aun podrá hacer algo de provecho con su vida…

— _¡Bubuzuke kenji!... siempre eres tan brenivola… — _Me reclamó la rubia cambiando bruscamente el canal de la televisión donde daban a conocer los resultados del juicio y yo me limité a tomar mi té

— _Benévola Haruka kenji… — _La corrigió Yukino han sentándose en la mesa

— _Eso… ¿Qué tal que cuándo ese chico salga de prisión vuelve a hacer lo mismo? _

— _¡Ara!... ¡Haruka kenji! nada nos puede asegurar eso… cada quien es dueño de su propio destino_

— _¡Bien dicho Shizuru chan!... — _Midori se sentó a mi lado y puso unas manzanas en el escritorio

— _Fujino kenji, por un momento creí que el sensei iba a ganar el caso —_ Dijo Akane han comiendo una trozo de manzana

— _Afortunadamente todo salió bien —_ Comentó Harada imitando a mi asistente

— _Felicidades Shizuru Kenji el Jefe está muy complacido con tu desempeño — _Expresó Munakata tomando una manzana del tazón

— _Ookini Buchou… Akane han… ¿Vamos? — _Mi asistente asintió con la cabeza y tomó otros tres trozos de manzana antes de regresar a la oficina. Me senté en mi escritorio y hurgué en uno de mis cajones…

— _Fujino kenji… — _Me dijo Akane han poniendo en mi escritorio un bonche de expedientes

— _¡Dame un respiro! — _Exclamé, revisando las hojas

— _El Buchou quiere que le pongas cuidado a los dos últimos… _

— _Entonces empecemos por esos… — _Dije resignada

Qué día más pesado…

— _¡Kanin na! Akane han… pero tengo que hacer unas diligencias… ¿Podrías darle estos a Haruka antes de irte?... ya terminaremos mañana_

— _De acuerdo Fujino kenji_

A las 9 de la noche salí de la oficina y me dirigí a casa de Natsuki, me sentía terriblemente tensa por la invitación del domingo… mi padre siempre quiere que haga lo que él dice y nunca tiene buenas intenciones, no me importa que se meta conmigo pero si le dice algo a Natsuki no se cómo voy a responder. Él siempre es tan déspota con las personas que no le interesan y claro… como le conviene que yo me case con Reito de seguro la va a tratar muy mal.

Mi hermosa peliazul como siempre haciendo trucos muy arriesgados, me bajé del auto justo cuando ella se bajaba de esa cosa, pero seguía muy preocupada

— _¡Shizuru! — _Me dio un abraso tan tierno….

— _Hola… _— Le contesté preocupada… Natsuki me dio un beso delicioso pero yo no dejaba de ver el rostro de mi padre… sentí como si la guiara a una trampa…

— _¿Shizuru qué?... _

— _Natsuki… tenemos que hablar_ — Le dije muy seria y quité los seguros del auto — _Ven… — _Natsuki se subió y comencé a conducir

— _¡Esta sí que es una sorpresa! — _Me dijo animada y me sentí peor…

— _¿Tú crees?... — _Valla que si…

— _¿Qué tal el trabajo? _

— _Pesado… — _Ni me lo menciones… necesito aire, bajé el vidrio de mi lado y seguí conduciendo hacia ningún lugar en particular… ¿Cómo te digo esto si no puedo ni mirarte a la cara? El ambiente estaba algo tenso así que subí el volumen de la radio, la miré de reojo y se veía muy tensa, se había cruzado de brazos.

Me estaba muriendo de sed así que estacioné y entré en un Lawson compré un par de bebidas y regresé al auto, esperaba que con esto se terminara la tensión entre nosotras. Lista… aquí vamos… actúa natural…

— _Natsuki… — _No pude evitar suspirar con nerviosismo, sentía como se me había hecho un nudo en la garganta, así que tomé un poco de jugo —_ Esto… no es fácil pero… _

— _Ya sé lo que quieres hacer Shizuru… — _¿Tan transparente soy?

— _Ah, ¿Sí? _

— _Si — _Me dijo con decisión

— _Y ¿Qué te parece? — _Pregunté preocupada

— _No estoy de acuerdo — _Ni yo créeme… pero no tenemos opción

— _¿Por qué no? — _Le pregunté nerviosa, me gustaría conocer su opinión

— _¿Cómo que porque?... —_ Me miró molesta como si la respuesta fuera algo obvio _— ¡Llevamos muy poquito juntas! — _Sí, bueno… una visita a los suegros espanta a cualquiera

— _Precisamente por eso… yo no quería que pasara más tiempo… —_ Es mejor terminar esto de una vez… y dejarle bien claro que a la que quiero es a ti…

— _¿Que no me quieres? — _¡Te amo!

— _Natsuki… yo… — _Pero ella me interrumpió

— _No Shizuru… por favor… — _Esquivo mi mirada

— _Pero… _

— _No quiero escuchar eso… déjame salir — _¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil?

— _Natsuki… — _¿Qué pasa?

— _¡Abre la puerta Shizuru! — _Me dijo desesperada yo estaba muy confundida por su actitud, a decir verdad no esperaba que fuera tan difícil convencerla

— _Pero ¿A dónde vas a ir? ¡No vez que está lloviendo! — _Le contesté un poco fuerte

— _¡No me importa! — _Me gritó, tenía una mirada que reflejaba terror… yo aún no alcanzaba a comprender por qué se ponía así

— _¿Tanto te asusta? — _Le pregunté mirando el techo de auto

— _¡Siiii! — _Me dijo con un temor genuino

— _Pero… — _Estaremos juntas, a decir verdad no me importa lo que piense mi padre.

— _¡Shizuru! ¡No me dejes! — _De pronto Natsuki estaba llorando sobre mi regazo.

La abrace despacio tenía ganas de rechazar la invitación de mi padre, pero no puedo… si tan solo pudiera convencerte…

— _Nooo… Natsuki estaré contigo… me sentaré a tu lado y comeremos juntas… _

— _¿Qué?... — _Me miró confundida

— _¡Si no te gusta nos iremos, lo prometo!... pero no llores… —_ Sequé sus lagrimas con mis pulgares haciéndole una suave caricia, Natsuki parecía no comprender. Me quité el cinturón y me pase a los asientos de atrás cuando Natsuki se sentó me anime a darle un beso… ¿Por qué tenias que llorar?…

— _Shizuru ¿De qué me hablas? — _Me dijo Natsuki muy confundida

— _¡Ara! Creí que sabias— _Se veía tan linda con esa expresión

— _Pues… estoy confundida — _Parece que ahora si me va a escuchar, iré directo al grano

— _Mis padres nos invitaron a comer… — _Le confesé preocupada

— _¿¡Qué!?_ — Me dijo sin creérselo

— _¡Ara! Natsuki ¿En qué estabas pensando? — _Ella soltó un suspiro y esquivó mi mirada

— _Creí que ibas a terminarme_ — ¿¡Qué yo qué…!?

— _¿Terminarte?... ¿Por qué pensaste eso?_ — Yo jamás… ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo es que pensó eso?... ahora comprendo. La besé con cariño y la abrasé, ella me respondía con temor, parece que aún no te queda claro… —_ Yo… quiero estar contigo siempre Natsuki… ¡Siempre! — _Le dije con firmeza y ella me sonrió aliviada —_ Por eso es que necesitamos ir con mis padres no quiero que me molesten más con lo de Reito… ¡TE AMO!... — _Lo siguiente me sorprendió más, Natsuki me besó como nunca antes y se sentó en mis piernas

— _Claro que iremos… — _Me dijo muy sonriente — _¿Por qué estas tan preocupada?..._

— _Mi padre… es una persona muy difícil Natsuki… el jamás me ha comprendido… — _Por mi mente pasaron mil escenas — _¡No lo soporto!..._

— _¡No digas eso Shizuru!, al menos tienes padres… — _Tú no entiendes… eres tan dulce

— _¡Preferiría no tenerlo Natsuki!_ — Si supieras sus intenciones… — _Mi madre por el contrario es totalmente diferente, ella siempre me ha apoyado_ — Dije animándome — _está ansiosa por conocerte_

— _¿Le hablaste de mí?.._. — ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

— _¡Por su puesto!_ _¡Tú eres lo más importante para mí! — _Le dije acariciando su rostro con cuidado, me besó con dulzura y suspiró…

"_Creí que ibas a terminarme" _Recordé sus palabras y no pude evitar sentirme triste...

— _¿Qué pasa?... — _Me preguntó preocupada

— _No te he dado motivos ¿Verdad? Para que pienses que quería terminarte — _Le pregunté preocupada. Tal vez no paso suficiente tiempo contigo…

— _Lamento que el trabajo me absorba tanto, pero es algo que en verdad disfruto Natsuki… ¿Sabes?... — _Esto no se lo he contado a nadie… ni siquiera mamá lo sabe — _Mi padre quería que yo fuera abogada por que los sueldos son más elevados, no le importaba que esto fuera a costa de el cliente… ¡Es una persona tan fría! El sabía que los abogados se pueden dar el lujo de cobrar lo que sea al cliente para defenderlo y eso lo atraía, pero a mí no me importa que mi sueldo sea menor. ¡Yo no soportaría manipular la verdad para dejar en libertad a una persona que cometió un crimen!... esa fue la primera vez que lo desobedecí… — _Él estaba furioso… desde ese día nuestra relación cambio completamente, él se volvió frio e imponente, pero yo no cedería ante su capricho — _Mi padre aceptó de mala gana el que me hiciera fiscal y me dijo que siempre iba a terminar dependiendo de él. —_Le confesé con amargura — _¡Yo quiero demostrarle que no es cierto! — _Yo siempre lo he complacido… no entiendo ¿Por qué el no puede comprender mis razones? — _Él siempre me lo reprocha… nuestra relación no es la mejor_

— _Shizuru… — _Me dijo en tono de disculpa

— _Antes de conocerte, me había resignado a muchas cosas… _— Como a quedarme con Reito, ese habría sido el peor error de mi vida — _Pero gracias a ti he aprendido a defenderme, ya no me importa que él no esté de acuerdo, ni las consecuencias… por ti Natsuki… ¡Haría cualquier cosa! — _Natsuki me abrazó haciéndome sentir tan amada

— _Shizuru yo… no quiero causarte tantos problemas, pero… no quiero alejarme de ti y si tengo que convencer a tu padre ¡Lo haré! — _Es tan linda, pero tengo un mal presentimiento con mi padre

— _Ookini Nat…su…ki... pero aún si no convencemos a mi padre no me importa— _Tú eres todo lo que me importa

— _¡Lo convenceré Shizuru! —_ Natsuki parecía muy segura — _¿Cuándo iremos? — _Pareces tan animada…

— _Este domingo ¿Puedes?_

— _¡Sí!_ — ¡Qué bueno! Pensé aliviada

— _Perfecto, nos iremos temprano para llegar a la hora de la comida— _Le dije feliz… Ara… Natsuki huele realmente bien

— _Esta bien… — _Estaba tan preocupada que olvide disfrutarte — _Shi…Shizuru — _Tu piel de aquí… es muy suave Natsuki… — _¿¡Qué!?... — _Mi nariz olfateó la piel de su pecho

— _¡Ara! No voy a desperdiciar esta blusa de tirantes tan pequeña… — _Le dije y comencé a besar esa zona

— _No… _— No te me vas a escapar… la abracé por la cadera con fuerza y seguí besándola — _hnm… — _ No puedes engañarme… se que estás disfrutando, y yo también disfruto mucho… No Natsuki… ¿Por qué me detienes? Ese rubor en tus mejillas me dice lo contrario…

— _Shizuru… aquí no… ¡Por favor!.._. _hay mucha gente — _Me suplicó

— _Los vidrios son negros Natsuki_ — Por favor, por favor…

Pero a pesar de mi suplica ella me dio la espalda para pasar al asiento delantero, me sentí muy tentada a darle una caricia a esos glúteos que me puso enfrente pero me contuve

— _¡ikezu! — _Le dije pasándome al asiento del conductor, Natsuki tomaba el jugo que le traje, yo también la imité. Volteé a verla discretamente ella tenía las pernas entreabiertas y no pude evitar reír traviesamente al tiempo que acariciaba la parte interna de su muslo, ella la quitó deprisa. Si me hubieras dejado un momento más habrías recibido una caricia muy placentera… pensé con lujuria y volví a reír ante una avergonzada Natsuki.

— _¡Ara! Natsuki… tú tienes la culpa por provocarme con esa ropa — _Le dije conteniendo la risa ante su expresión

— _Es muy cómoda para patinar, ¡La otra no me deja moverme bien!_ — Me explicaba Natsuki muy seria…

Cuando pone esas caras me dan muchas ganas de seguir, me acerqué para besarla… comienzo a sentirme débil… busqué el cinturón con mis manos y se lo puse con suavidad… debo detenerme o terminaré por hacerte lo que no quieres… me separé con brusquedad de sus labios girando para abrochar mi cinturón

— _¿Cuándo?_ — ¿Te lo puse?... Ara… sí que eres distraída, me alegra saber que cuando te beso no piensas en nada más…

Después de conducir un momento comenzó a sonar mi móvil. ¿Quién será?

—_Natsuki ¿puedes contestar? por favor…_ — Me miró incrédula — _Está bien, tengo el altavoz activado… —_ En cuanto Natsuki abrió el teléfono se sobresalto, debí advertirle… Yo ya estoy acostumbrada a esos gritos

— _¡Bubuzuke kenji!_

— _¡Ara! Haruka… ¿Ya terminaste?_ — Pobre le dejé lo último

— _¿Donde te metiste? — _Ara, ara una ya no es libre de escaparse de la oficina

— _Tuve que hacer unas diligencias_ — Le guiñé un ojo a Natsuki

— _Bubuzuke… ¿Y estos casos?_

— _Si te falta algo revisa en mi escritorio… — _Le dije con rapidez… si tengo un poco de suerte tal vez los haga por mi

— _¿¡Qué!? _

— _¡Ara!... no te escucho _— Le lancé una mirada cómplice a Natsuki y esta cerró el teléfono sorprendida, no pude evitar reírme

— _¿Todavía tenias trabajo? — _Me pregunto asombrada… al parecer aún no me crees que de verdad he tenido mucho trabajo.

— _¡Estoy muerta! Llegare temprano mañana — _Le sonreí y estacioné en su casa — _además me moría por verte — _Me encantan esas sonrisas que pone

— _¿Quieres pasar a comer algo? — _¨Pues… le di unos besos intercalados con unas suaves mordidas… creo que no eres comestible… le quité el cinturón con cuidado antes de separarme

— _Mejor me voy… ya es noche _— Me gustaría comer algo pero estoy tan casada que llegare directo a la cama... — _¡Nos vemos el domingo! _

[—]

— _¡Natsuki! ¡Quieres calmarte por favor! Me estas poniendo nerviosa_ — No podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro

— _¿Segura que estoy bien así Mai?_ — Tal vez deba ponerme otra cosa

— _¡Siii!_ — Me dijo con cansancio la pelirroja

— _Mejor me cambio…_ — Traía puesto un pantalón de vestir negro y una blusa de botones azul cielo ajustada y por supuesto mis queridas botas de piel negras con tacón de aguja y el único calzado formal que tengo.

— _¡Natsuki! ¡Ya te has cambiado 5 veces!... Así estas bien de verdad_

— _¡Es qué! ¡Son sus padres Mai! Y si no les caigo bien y si…_

— _Natsuki, ¡Cálmate! ¡Te va a dar algo! Tienes que estar tranquila_

— _Lo sé, lo sé —_ Dije tratando de recuperar la cordura _— ¡Pero y si todos están en kimono! ¿Cómo me voy a ver yo con traje? ¡Voy a hacer el ridículo!_

— _No es traje si no te pones saco Natsuki… — _Gruñí, el saco me da mucho calor — _No vas a hacer el ridículo, mira espérate a ver como viene Fujino san y si llegara a venir en kimono que lo dudo… te cambias _— Me tranquilizó Mai y me jaló para sentarme en el sillón — _¡Natsuki! Tienes que estar tranquila, ese señor va a tratar de descomponerlas, no te puedes permitir estar insegura… recuerda lo que ensayamos…_

— _Si, si… ya se Mai… —_ Miré el reloj de pared — _Shizuru está retrasada_ — Me levanté para ir al baño y me tomé mi tiempo, casi diez minutos en los que intente vomitar y sacar toda la bilis de mi interior, pero fue en vano… algo en mí, me impedía vomitar el rico Ramen de Mai.

Cuando regresé mi Shizuru estaba sentada en la sala hablando con Mai y esta le daba palmaditas en el hombro, qué bueno que ella no está en kimono, traía un bonito conjunto beige y una blusa roja muy parecida a la mía, hacia contraste con sus hermosos ojos rubí. Me acerqué despacio… cuando me miró se quedó boquiabierta

— _¿Estoy bien así? —_ Le pregunté con nerviosismo, ella se levantó sonriente y me abrasó por la cintura

— _Estás hermosa_ — Me recibe con un beso de lengua, esto no es bueno… adiós al brillo labial, al menos es de fresa y sabe rico, se separó sonriente y me dijo —_ ¿Nos vamos?—_ asentí con la cabeza

— _Nos vemos Mai _— Me despedí de la pelirroja y esta se acercó para darme mi bolsa, revise que estuviera adentro el brillo labial

— _¡Ookini Mai! _

— _Shizuru… ¡No!... — _Con una risita juguetona comenzó a caminar sin dejar de abrasarme, pero no podía ver hacia dónde íbamos — _Nos vamos a caer… — _Me separé de ella y le agarré la mano, así es más seguro.

Cuando salimos un Lincoln negro nos estaba esperando, Shizuru sonrió ante mi sorpresa y me llevó hasta él. El chofer bajo y nos abrió la puerta, me subí con nerviosismo.

— _¡Cortesía de mis padres!_

— _¡Hasta tenemos Tv!_ — Dije asombrada

— _El viaje a Kyoto es largo… si quieres puedes dormirte un rato _ — Me dijo esto tocando sus piernas y recargué mi cabeza enseguida.

Qué bueno que Shizuru no trae falda porque no hubiera podido hacer esto, cerré ms ojos un momento mientras Shizuru acariciaba mi cabeza. Me sentía tan bien, mi nerviosismo había desaparecido… no sé cómo le voy a hacer pero tengo que convencer a ese señor de que soy digna de ella… si es por Shizuru yo ¡Hare cualquier cosa!

Me dejé consentir por ella un poco más y después me giré boca arriba para verla, ella acarició mi rostro despacio y volví a cerrar los ojos. Me habría encantado dormirme ahí mismo, estaba tan relajada, pero no podía hacerlo, aún necesitaba información, me alcé para besar sus labios y después de un rico beso Shizuru empujó mi frente con su mano regresándola al mismo sitio, fruncí el entrecejo este pero se relajó enseguida por las caricias de Shizuru, bajaba sus dedos con suavidad desde mi frente hasta mi nariz y pasaba sus yemas delineando mis cejas, parecía como si quisiera dormirme a toda costa, intenté levantarme pero ella me lo impidió así que decidí hablar antes de quedarme dormida.

— _Shizuru… cuéntame ¿Cómo son tus padres?_

— _Ya los conocerás pronto Natsuki _

— _No… pero dime algo de ellos, por favor es importante — _Me miró con comprensión

— _Está bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?_

— _Mmm… comenzando con tu padre… ¿Qué le gusta?_

— _Natsuki… Eso es algo que ni siquiera yo sé_

— _vamos ¡Shizu esfuérzate!_

— _Le gusta… — _Pensó un momento _— ¡Hacerme enojar!_

— _¡Shizuru!_

— _En verdad lo disfruta… bueno no te enojes… le gusta… mmm… estar con mamá — _Puse los ojos en blanco… ¡Eso no me ayuda! — _Natsuki, ¡No hagas eso!... Le gusta que no se discuta lo que él dice — _Eso no me dice mucho pero es algo, trataré de no contradecirlo

— _Tiene alguna frase favorita… una que diga mucho_ — Shizuru pensó un momento y frunció el entrecejo — _¡Esa!... dime_

— _Pues el siempre dice… "hago todo lo que puedo y más de lo que puedo" y tú… ¡No puedes hacer lo que te pido!... y más reclamos… siempre me echa todo en cara — _Shizuru puso cara de niña regañada, me enojé con migo por hacerla recordar eso… pero no será en vano

— _Perdóname… — _Me disculpé y negó con la cabeza — _¿Alguna otra?_

— _Pues no es una frase pero el siempre que va a decir algo de lo que está seguro se toca el pecho _

— _¿Cómo? — _Shizuru puso su mano en el corazón y dijo muy seria

— "_Yo levantaré estas ruinas"… — _Puse cara de confusión… ¿Qué significa? — _ ¿Otro ejemplo? — _Asentí con la cabeza — "_Tú y Reito hacen una linda pareja" — _Gruñí y besó mis labios… Eso es cierto pensé con desconsuelo — _¡Es tan molesto! — _Sonreí

— _¿Cuál es el lugar especial de tus papás Shizuru?_

— _Natsuki ¡Qué preguntas tan extrañas! — _Sonreí y se quedó pensando — _Supongo que es el jardín que está enfrente de la terraza— _Me dijo bostezando, me levanté y Shizuru se acomodó en mis piernas

— _Shizuru, ¿Qué le desagrada a tu mamá? — _Le pregunté acariciando su rostro, intenté ser tan dulce como ella lo fue conmigo

— _No Natsuki ella es muy alegre y tranquila…_

— _Supongo que hay algo…_

— _Espera Natsuki o me quedaré dormida enseguida — _Ignoré este comentario — _pues, no le gusta cuando me enojo_ — Nos llevaremos bien…

Nunca había viajado así con Shizuru… me sentía muy feliz, ella estaba muy relajada con mis caricias y pasado un momento se quedó dormida

[—]

Estos dos días han estado muy pesados y no tanto por el trabajo, si no que el pensar en la comida de hoy me hacia entrar en un estado de tensión. Takano san, el chofer de mis padres llegó muy puntual a las 7 de la mañana, lo recibí y le ofrecí algo de comer. Nos sentamos a desayunar juntos en la mesa y recordamos los viejos tiempos cuando él me llevaba al colegio. Habló con nostalgia y después del desayuno la curiosidad lo venció

—_Fujino Ojousama… ¿Es verdad que está enamorada?_

— _Si — _ No pude evitar poner una sonrisa — _Lo estoy _

— _Esa señorita… ¿Es así de especial?— _Me preguntó emocionado

— _Más de lo que se pueda imaginar… ella es… ella… — _No encontraba las palabras para describirla. El me sonrió y me dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro

— _Vamos… se va a hacer tarde Ojousama._

Le indiqué el camino y ya estábamos en la casa de Natsuki, me bajé nerviosa para entrar en su casa, me abrió la pelirroja.

— _¡Tokiha han! — _Ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que me sonreía y se hacía a un lado para que entrara en la casa

— _Mai, está bien… pasa Natsuki está en el baño, ahora sale_

— _Ookini Mai_

— _Fujino san… ¿Estás bien?_ — Esta pelirroja… Es como pudiera ver a través de mí

— _Shizuru… _ — Le sonreí

— _¿Shizuru san? —_ Se quedó esperando mi respuesta. No sentamos en el sillón

— _Mi padre… no quiero que haga sentir mal a Natsuki… él de seguro… esto es una trampa — _dije con dificultad la pelirroja rio un momento —_ ¿Mai?_ …

— _¿Que haga sentir mal a Natsuki?… Shizuru san… ¡Natsuki soportaría lo que fuera por ti! _

— _¡No!... — _Ella no tiene por que soportar nada — _Él es… ¡Yo no quiero!... ¡Natsuki se merece el mejor trato! —_ Mai puso una mano en mi hombro y me miró de tal forma que me sentí muy tranquila

— _Confía en ella… lo va a hacer bien, estuve trabajando en sus modales estos días — _Me dijo guiñándome un ojo y afirmé con la cabeza… Me dieron ganas de reírme, ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento le habrá dado Mai?... Un ruidito me hizo voltear y me quedé pasmada… Natsuki esta…

— _¿Estoy bien así? —_ Me levanté y fui directo a abrasarla

— _Estás hermosa_ — Mi intención era darle un pequeño beso para no arruinar su maquillaje pero ese dulce sabor a fresa en sus labios se me hizo irresistible —_ ¿Nos vamos?— _Le pregunté emocionada

— _Nos vemos Mai _— Mai se acercó para darle su bolsa

— _Ookini Mai —_ Comencé a caminar hacia adelante sin soltar a Natsuki

— _Shizuru… No… ¡Nos vamos a caer!… — _¡Ara! Bueno… Como digas mi amor, Natsuki me tomó de la mano y cuando salimos de la casa se quedó pasmada al ver el auto. Takano san salió para recibirnos y me lanzó una mirada cómplice, yo le sonreí dichosa

— _¡Cortesía de mis padres! — _Le dije mientras ella exploraba el interior del vehículo con la mirada

— _¡Hasta tenemos Tv! _

— _El viaje a Kyoto es largo… si quieres puedes dormirte un rato _ — Aquí… Natsuki se acostó en mis piernas, tenerla así me hacía muy feliz… solo quería consentirla con mis caricias, me gustaba verla tan relajada. Justo cuando pensé que se iba a dormir comenzó a preguntar por mis padres y traté de contestar todas sus preguntas, tal vez pueda elaborar una estrategia, cuando bostecé Natsuki se incorporó y me acosté es sus piernas, estaba tan relajada que no tarde nada en quedarme dormida.

Cuando abrí los ojos puse una gran sonrisa Natsuki me estaba mirando, se acercó a mis labios con suavidad para darme un tierno beso, que linda manera de despertar…

— _¿Dormiste bien?... _

— _Más que bien —_ Le dije incorporándome — _ Soñé contigo — _Me acerqué para abrasarla, ella estaba radiante

— _Shizu… ¿Faltara mucho? —_ Miré el camino pero Takano han respondió por mi

— _Llegaremos en media hora _

— _¡Ara!... ¿Tanto dormí?... Natsuki ¿Por qué preguntas?_

— _¡Creo que tengo que ir al baño!... — _Solté una risita

— _Yo también… Takano han… ¿Podríamos?_

— _Enseguida Ojousama_

Aparcamos en una gasolinera y después de un rato habíamos llegado a casa… me sentía muy nerviosa, tomé la mano de Natsuki y la llevé a dentro.

* * *

**N/A: **Me choca dejar los capítulos en intriga jajaja pero espero lo hayan disfrutado :P jeje prometo que el siguiente será todavía más largo XD espero no se me saturen

Estos capítulos no me dan para omake… pero estoy a la expectativa de una idea divertida para hacer algo cómico y/o con fanservice de nuestras protagonistas XD jajajaja

Por seguir mi historia y por dejarme tan bellos e inspiradores reviews… ¡MIL GRACIAS! (°^-^°)


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capitulo 19**

¡Valla esta casa es enorme!… Apreté la mano de Shizuru mientras el mayordomo nos indicaba que pasáramos al salón. Me sorprendió ver a la madre de Shizuru haciendo un hermoso **ikebana** **(**arte floral japonés**)** que dejo enseguida para recibirnos.

La miré con asombro, se parecen mucho… su madre estaba muy bien conservada pero se nota enseguida que dobla la edad de mi castaña, el paso de los años comenzaba a dejar ligeramente su huella sobre su rostro. Al contrario de Shizuru ella tenía unos hermosos ojos color miel que me recordaban a los de Tate.

— _¡Ara! ¡Shizuru chan!_ — Parece que estoy escuchando a Shizuru… ¡Hablan igual!... Bueno es su madre después de todo — _¡Es más hermosa de lo que me había imaginado! — _Sonreí tímidamente, su madre me miraba de cerca y hasta sujeto mi barbilla con su mano, su mirada se parecía mucho a la de Mai, sentí que me atravesaba con rayos X.

— _Mucho gusto soy… _

— _¡Kuga Natsuki! Claro lo sé, lo sé… ¿te molesta si te digo Natsuki chan?_

— _En lo absoluto… —_ Ella puso una sonrisa radiante y se giro para ver a su hija

— _¿Qué tal el viaje?... — _Preguntó abrasando a Shizuru con fuerza — _¡Tantas horas! ¿No estuvo pesado?_

— _¡Ara! dormí muy cómoda…_ — Me lanzó una mirada picara, me sonrojé y su madre rió

— _Fue muy tranquilo, muchas gracias — _Le dije haciendo una reverencia

— _Les molesta si termino esto… ya casi queda — _Nos sentamos en la sala — _¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Cómo está Midori chan?... _

Shizuru y su madre comenzaron a hablar animadas mientras la última terminaba con su ikebana, ella no soltó mi mano.

— Y_ ¿Qué paso con ese joven del homicidio en Kichijoji?— _¿Un joven? ¿Homicidio? —_ ¿Lo procesaste Shizuru chan?_

— _Si… le dieron una condena de 20 años —_ ¿Tanto tiempo?

— _Que mal… pero era menor de edad, ¿No abras sido muy severa verdad hija?— _Shizuru negó con la cabeza —_ Bueno esto ya quedo… ¿Por qué no vamos al comedor? — _Salimos al vestíbulo y ahí estaba su padre

— _Otoosan…_ — Dijo Shizuru, su padre me barrió con la mirada como si fuera un bicho que debía aplastar, cosa que no me importó

— _De verdad… ¿Por esto cambiaste a Reito? — ¿_me dijo "_esto"_?

— _¡Anata!* (_Quiere decir Querido, pero en este caso la madre de Shizuru lo usa como una advertencia_) — _Le reprendió la madre de Shizuru enseguida en tono firme

— _¡Ya sabía yo que era inútil venir aquí! — _Le gritó Shizuru enojada a su padre y este le dirigió una mirada severa

— _Shizuru… — _La detuve del brazo para evitar que se le abalanzara a su padre, parecía como si le fuera a dar un golpe. Shizuru me miró un segundo

— _¡No Natsuki!... ¡No tienes porque soportar esto! _— Me dijo lanzándole una mirada de odio — _¡Vámonos!_ — Me jaló hasta salir de la casa y una vez en el jardín me detuve enfrente de ella para que no siguiera avanzando.

Shizuru estaba muy enojada, su mirada sacaba fuego… no sabía muy bien que debía hacer, jamás la había visto tan enojada, así que acaricié su rostro con cuidado y traté de poner una sonrisa, Shizuru bajó la mirada, ahora parecía triste, me acerqué para besar sus labios pero me percaté que su madre salía de la casa y se acercaba a nosotras así que solo le di un besito en la mejilla.

— _No pasa nada, no estoy molesta… él dijo eso porque no me conoce — _Shizuru negó con la cabeza, al menos ya estaba más tranquila.

— _Shizuru chan… — _Hablo su madre con preocupación detrás de ella, me di la vuelta para quedar a su lado pero sin soltar la mano de Shizuru ahora las dos la mirábamos de frente — _Vamos a comer ¿Si?... — _Ella me miró y asentí con la cabeza dando un pequeño tirón de su mano, exhaló un suspiro y me siguió no muy convencida, su madre nos guió al comedor. Shizuru apretó mi mano al entrar.

La mesa rectangular tenía seis asientos, en uno de los extremos estaba su padre y en el otro su madre. Pasamos por detrás del primero y Shizuru me llevo hasta el asiento más cercano a su madre y me senté. Parecía como si quisiera protegerme de su padre poniéndose como un escudo entre nosotros pero justo cuando ella se iba a sentar a mi lado su padre la regaño diciendo en un tono seco

— _¡Es de mala educación que te sientes junto a tu pareja! Siéntate allá_ — Le dijo señalando el asiento que estaba justo en frente del mío, Shizuru iba a replicar pero tomé su mano y le sonreí, ella me dijo muy bajito al oído

— _Solo porque tú me lo pides — _Su papá me hizo señas para que me sentara junto a él, me levanté enseguida y me recorrí a la silla de mi derecha, Shizuru frunció el entrecejo.

No tenía muchas ganas de hablar así que permanecí en silencio. ¿Cómo puedo describir a este señor? Es todo lo contrario a su esposa, es más bien seco y frio, casi tan serio como yo en mis mejores tiempos. De no menos de 50 años, cabello castaño oscuro y ligeramente canoso, el fino y caro traje que vestía era imponente. Sus ojos color rubí si bien eran idénticos a los de Shizuru pero el tenia una mirada muy fuerte, todo lo contrario a la dulce mirada de mi chica, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de cuando está enojada.

Una Maid de cabello rosa entró para servir la comida, era un **Kaiseki** **(**comida ligera que se servía en la ceremonia de té**)** yo espere a que todos empezaran a comer para probar bocado, es verdad que me estaba muriendo de hambre pero no quería darle más motivos a su padre para que me odiara… tengo que esforzarme, no empezamos muy bien… pero definitivamente lo convenceré… le agradaré aunque tenga que humillarme, aunque dudo que Shizuru permita esto.

— _Natsuki chan… ¿No hubo problema con tus padres al venir acá? _— Sonreí con nostalgia… aquí vamos, mi triste historia

— _No tengo padres… mi madre murió cuando tenía 8 años_

— _Natsuki chan… ¡Kanin na! — _Se disculpó su madre y miró a Shizuru preocupada por haber dicho algo imprudente…

— _No hay problema — _Le dije tranquila

— _Y ¿Qué hay de tu padre?— _Me preguntó el suegro y lo miré de reojo

— _Jamás lo conocí… — _No se apareció cuando más lo necesité

— _Entonces ¿Con quién te criaste? — _Mi suegra de nuevo

— _Mi madre era una investigadora muy importante, tenía unos buenos amigos. Después del accidente de auto que se llevo su vida ellos me adoptaron y crecí con su hijo como hermanos — _Shizuru me miró sorprendida, no la culpo ella tampoco sabía nada… no suelo hablar de estos temas, son una fibra muy sensible aún después de todos estos años…

Hubo un momento de silencio en donde todos comimos y después su padre me preguntó

— _¿Y qué haces ahora?_

— _Pues… principalmente estudio en la Universidad de Tokio_

— _¡Una de las mejores universidades!— _Dijo algo incrédulo… tomaré eso como un cumplido — _Y ¿Qué carrera? — _Es mi imaginación o este señor comienza a suavizarse

— _Administración en finanzas… _

De nuevo silencio…. Me atreví a hablar, confiaré en mi sexto sentido, el estomago…

— _Esta comida esta deliciosa _— Dije mirando a nadie en particular — _Definitivamente… ¡Es el sazón de una madre! — _Miré de reojo a la suegra y se ruborizo… ¡Lo sabia!

— _¡Ara! ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? — _No pude disimular la sonrisa

— _Es parecido al sazón de Shizuru… se nota que usted le enseño — _Le guiñe un ojo a Shizuru y esta me sonrió

— _¡Ara! ¡Ookini Natsuki chan! — _Seguí comiendo

— _Y ¿A qué otra cosa te dedicas?— _me preguntó el suegro intrigado

— _Ahh… pues trabajo tiempo completo los fines de semana y medio tiempo algunos días entre semana en un taller de motocicletas_

— _¡Con que motos! — _Me miró asombrado y no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo — _¿Sabes conducir? ¿Tienes licencia?... ya estás en edad verdad — _Parecía como si hablara solo

— _Conduzco desde los 11 años — _Dije sonriente_, _Shizuru comenzó a toser y su madre le acercó una servilleta

— _Eras muy pequeña ¿no?— _me limité a sonreír — _¡Es peligroso! ¿No te has accidentado? — _¡Comienza a preocuparse por mi!

— _¡Ohh si! Cuando estaba aprendiendo me caí de una Aprilia rs50 y me disloqué el codo — _Esta vez el que tosía era su padre, me atreví a acercarle una servilleta — _Pero no recuerdo nada — _Dije tratando de tranquilizar a Shizuru que había ahogado un grito — _Me desmaye del dolor y desperté en el hospital — _Shizuru y su madre ahogaron un grito — _Desde entonces aprendí a dar las vueltas_ — Dije muy seria y su padre comenzó a reír

— _Tienes agallas ¿No? — _Me dijo, sonreí y seguí comiendo, no quería que se me enfriara la comida pero tampoco podía evitar las preguntas, después de todo… se trata de que me conozcan… después de todo… yo tengo que convencerlos. Y aspiro a que esos dos se reconcilien, no puedo dejar de recordar la amarga expresión que tenia Shizuru ese día

— _¿Qué es eso? — _Dijo su padre muy serio… ¡Rayos! Olvide apagar el móvil

— _Ohh… es mi teléfono… olvide apagarlo — _Me disculpé enseguida haciendo reverencias mientras revolvía en mi bolsa para encontrarlo

— _¡__**MINYO**__!_

— _¿La conoce? — _Dije sorprendida… es la primer persona que la conoce y que la identifica sin la voz

— _¡Tienes buenos gustos! — _Me dijo el suegro

— _Mi madre me la ponía siempre… les molesta ¿sí? — _Mire el móvil

— _¡Adelante! — _Contestaron al unisonó los suegros

— _Tate! ¿Qué?..._

— _¡Natsu! ¿Ya llegaste?_

— _Si ya llegué_

— _Que bueno… Oye Sakomizu… _

— _¿Se ha quejado mucho?_

— _Algo… pero no te preocupes ¡Suerte con eso!_

— _¡Gracias por cubrirme! Adiós… — _Colgué y guardé el móvil en la bolsa — _¡Perdón! — _Me disculpé haciendo reverencias de nuevo a sus padres — _Era mi hermano, olvide avisarle que ya habíamos llegado_

— _¿Te molesta si dejas la melodía de nuevo?_

— _¡Ahh! Por su puesto — _Nuevamente puse la melodía y para mi sorpresa su padre dejo los **ohashis** (palillos) y cerró los ojos, su madre y Shizuru lo imitaron y entonces yo también me entregue al placer auditivo, envolviéndome en recuerdos y sumergiéndome en las memorias del pasado.

Es en verdad una melodía muy triste que forma un vinculo muy fuerte con Saeko de alguna manera la sentía cerca de mi cuando la escuchaba. Pero desde hace mucho tiempo no la he escuchado completa, tal vez porque es muy doloroso, por eso también eliminé la voz de la melodía ya que eso amortigua el impacto que genera sobre mí.

Estuvimos poco más de 5 minutos en silencio dejándonos llevar por el suave y tranquilo sonido del piano hasta que terminó la canción. Abrí los ojos un poco antes para limpiar las lágrimas que habían corrido por mis mejillas antes de que se percataran y tome mis ohashis para probar un bocado justo en ese momento su padre abrió los ojos y comenzó a reír, al instante salieron del trance Shizuru y su madre y llevé el arroz a mi boca con resignación y bochorno. Estas también rieron.

— _Ara ¿Anata reviviste recuerdos? — _Le preguntó la madre de Shizuru a su esposo y este cambio el tema abruptamente para disimular su nerviosismo

— _MHH… ¿Te… estaba cubriendo?... ¿Qué no dijiste que trabajabas los fines de semana? — _Me preguntó intrigado

— _Hoy… — _Miré a Shizuru — _Fue una excepción — _Ella se tapó la boca con la mano y me miró sorprendida… ¡Se le había olvidado! No importa mi princesa… intenté comunicarle con una dulce sonrisa… solo era un metro y medio la distancia que nos separaba pero me parecía un kilometro, cerré mi mano que estaba ansiosa por encontrar a la suya, ella pareció comprenderme porque vi como sus dedos se aferraban a la mesa. Afortunadamente su madre desvió mi atención.

— _Natsuki chan… Shizuru me contó lo especial que fuiste con ella cuando se conocieron… — _La miré con vergüenza — _Ookini… — _solo pude hacer una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza

— _¡Ohh! Yo no me sé esa historia… ¿Por qué nunca le cuentas nada a tu padre? — _Le dijo a Shizuru entre bromeando y haciendo un puchero. Shizuru se veía tan relajada ahora, pero eso no hacía que cambiara esa cara de sorpresa

— _Shizuru chan se cayó en el supermercado y Natsuki chan cuido de ella… _

— _¡Ohh! ¿Encerio?... y ¿Cómo te caíste hija?_

— _¡Ara!... Pues…_

— _Fue mi culpa — _Interrumpí — _Yo estaba sentada en mi patineta mientras elegía una caja de té cuando Shizuru se tropezó conmigo — _Dije moviendo mis dedos como si fuéramos nosotras

— _¡Ara! ¡Natsuki estas siendo muy considerada!... en realidad fue mi culpa por no ver hacia donde caminaba — _Su padre parecía aún no comprender nuestro encuentro, así que Shizuru le explico detalladamente… me sorprendió su manera de contar la historia, parecía como si recordara todos los detalles que tuve con ella y eso me puso feliz. De pronto su padre se puso serio y me preguntó

— _¡Espera!... Si ya no tenias dinero entonces ¿Cómo regresaste a tu casa? _— Sonreí

— _¡En patineta por supuesto!_

— _¿Cu… cuánto tiempo te hiciste? _

— _Tres cuartos de hora — _Dije sin darle importancia comiendo de un gran bocado un** kushiyaki (**brocheta**)**

— _¿¡QUÉ!? — _Gritaron todos y me sobresalté

— _¡Shizuru chan! ¡Eso fue muy descortés! ¡Después de todo lo que hizo por ti! — _salte a defender a mi princesa

— _¡Ohh! ¡Pero no fue nada! Además Shizuru me dio de comer… ¡Ese fue un gran gesto! — _Le sonreí pero ella me miró con tristeza, tal vez no debí contar eso… no era mi intención reprocharle nada — _¡Shizuru! Oi… ¡No estés triste!... ¡Como si no me conocieras! —_ Le guiñe un ojo y ella me sonrió… Sentí que mi cuerpo flotaba…

— _Natsuki… tú… ¡Siempre me estas cuidando! — _Me dijo algo apenada

— _Shizuru yo — _Recordé y puse mi mano en el corazón, sentía como este latía muy rápido de solo verla — _¡Siempre te voy a cuidar! — _Lo dije con firmeza pero del modo más romántico que pude. Su papá comenzó a reírse pero no era en un tono burlón, sé que no lo conozco pero puedo darme cuenta que esa risa es de felicidad

— _¡Bien dicho!_ — No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, su papá me daba palmaditas en el hombro — _Oye y que tal la carrera… — _Por un momento pensé que me estaba hablando de motos — _¿Si eres buena financista?_

— _Hago un poco más de lo que puedo — _Dije como sin darle importancia mientras probaba el **dashi** (espinacas servidas en caldo) él pareció sorprenderse con mis palabras— _Pero aun me falta mucho… debo admitir que si mi compañera Tokiha Mai no me ayudara con algunas cosas no podría haber llegado hasta donde estoy ahora… ¡Hacemos un buen equipo! … aunque eso no contesta su pregunta verdad… — _Dije dejando de ver la comidapara mirarlo _— Pero en realidad no lo sé… no he administrado otra cosa que no sea mi vida personal — _Reí tranquila a pesar de que no supe que tan buena fue mi respuesta

— _Y ¿Qué tal vas con eso? — _Aquí viene… mi punto débil, de seguro quiere saber qué es lo que le puedo ofrecer a su hija

— _Hasta ahora tengo todo lo que necesito… gracias a mi trabajo y debo admitir que con un poco del aporte de mis padres adoptivos me he hecho con una casa propia y un perfecto medio de transporte que me lleva a todos lados una Suzuki GSXR1000_

— _¡Ara!... ¿Vives sola Natsuki chan?_

— _No… un par de amigas viven conmigo_

— _¿Y eso te parece bien hija?... ¿Qué tu novia comparta casa con otras dos mujeres? — _Dijo muy serio el padre de mi castaña

— _¡Ara, ara! Ootosan ¿Insinúas que no confió en mi amada novia? — _Shizuru le dijo esto riendo y me dedico una sonrisa que me hizo ruborizarme y que aceleró mi corazón a mil — _Ellas son parte de mi familia ahora… — _le dijo muy tranquila y no pude evitar quedarme muy sorprendida. Su padre se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar de nuevo

— _Ya veo… pero ya que se casen vivirán juntas ¿verdad? — _¿B…boda?

— _Yo… bueno… nosotras… — _Me sentí muy nerviosa — _¡Me encantaría! — _Dije por fin y Shizuru me miro entre sorprendida, emocionada y tímida a la vez — _Aunque… me gustaría terminar algunas cosas que tengo pendientes antes y estabilizarme un poco más — _Le dije con timidez — _Espero estés de acuerdo… _

— _¡Ara! — _Eso fue todo lo que dijo pero por la delicada forma en que lo dijo, con un suspiro casi me derrito

— _Me parece bien — _Admitió su padre comiendo y comencé a imitarlo, lanzando de rato en rato pequeñas miradas a Shizuru, nadie más volvió a hablar hasta que terminamos de comer. Después de agradecer la comida, miré por una puerta corrediza que daba hacia la terraza… ese debe ser…

— _Tiene un jardín muy bonito — _Dije mirando a mi suegro y este sonrió complacido — _Le molesta ¿sí?… — _Dije levantándome

— _¡Ohh! ¡Vallan, vallan! — _Hice una reverencia y tome a Shizuru de la mano para sacarla al jardín de la terraza. Antes de salir escuché a su padre decirle a su madre: _"Yo estaba pensando en lo mismo, pero ya me han ganado" _

— _Tu padre no es tan malo — _Le dije muy tranquila mientras caminábamos

— _¡No sé qué hiciste Natsuki! — _Me dijo sorprendida — _¡Le encantaste!... ¡Él jamás había sido así con nadie! Ni siquiera con Reito…_

— _Tuve suerte — _Estoy tan feliz de que todo haya salido bien

— _Eso no fue solo suerte — _Me dijo radiante

Caminamos un poco en el jardín, no podía dejar de sonreír mientras miraba el césped con atención, un poco más abajo había un pequeño espacio en donde el césped se vea más aplastado y me dirigí hacia allí. Me detuve de pronto y acerque a Shizuru hacia mí.

— _Natsuki… aquí… _— Me dijo sorprendida y yo sonreí complacida, ¡Acerté! La abrace por la cintura y ella me abraso por el cuello, con estas botas era ligeramente más alta que ella — _¿Cómo supiste?_

— _Shizu… avísame cuando lleguen tus padres…— _Le dije y me dispuse a besarla pero ella hablo antes de que pudiera hacerlo

— _Natsuki… ellos nos están viendo desde la terraza_

— _¿Qué?... bueno yo… — _Me estaba muriendo por darle un beso pero el saber que sus padres estaban viéndonos me hizo sentir nerviosa — _Shizu… ¿Puedo besarte? — _Ella acerco su rostro y comenzó a besarme dulcemente, un beso lento y suave lleno de amor que me hacia subir al cielo, se separó pero yo la seguí con suavidad continuando el beso un poco más y después suspiré.

— _¿Te gustó? — _Me preguntó cariñosamente

— _¿Qué no se me ve en la cara? — _Shizuru sonrió y me giré un poco para que sus padres no vieran el beso que le iba a dar. Empezó suave pero luego me atreví a meter mi lengua… Shizuru la dejó jugar un momento y después me separé conteniendo el aliento

— _Natsuki… ¡No me hagas eso! — _Me dijo con voz débil y rubor en sus mejillas, se veía tan linda.

La abrase y traté de transmitirle todo el amor que le tenía… para mí no solo era un abraso… podría fundirme en ese cuerpo, y a su vez yo también recibía todo el amor de mi castaña

— _Natsuki… nunca nadie me había abrasado como tú… — _Tal vez porque nadie te quiere tanto como yo…

— _¿Te gusta? _

— _Si… pero… también me intriga… — _Me abraso un poco más fuerte — _Natsuki… ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Aquí estoy!_

— _No quiero perderte— _Admití

— _¡Ara, ara! ¿De verdad crees que te voy a dejar escapar? — _Me reí un momento. Shizuru tiene una manera muy peculiar de tranquilizarme — _Natsuki me tiene muy sorprendida el día de hoy… pero… me gustaría saber que pendientes impiden que me desposes justo ahora — _Me miró muy seductora poniéndome extremadamente nerviosa

— _¿Qué?... bueno… yo — _Caminé hacia atrás pero mi bota se derrapó con algo haciendo que me tambaleara solté a Shizuru pero ella me atrapó y caímos juntas rodando por el pasto, cada una aferrándonos al cuerpo de la otra

— _¡Auch! — _abrí los ojos despacio Shizuru estaba encima de mí. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron sentí como si el mundo se hubiera detenido unos momentos, unas risas no muy lejanas nos sacaron del trance en el que habíamos estado

— _Shizu… ¿E… es…tas bien? _

— _Si yo… ¿y tú? — _Me preguntó incorporándose y sentándose a mi lado

— _¿Por qué me atrapaste? — _Le dije un poco enojada

— _¡Ara!... ¡Auch!_

— _¿Qué tienes? — _Le pregunte alarmada

— _Me torcí el tobillo… — _Me dijo apenada

— _Déjame ver — _Le dije quitando su zapatilla y comencé a sobar su pie

— _¡Ara! Esto me recuerda algo — _Me dijo sonriente, yo también sentí como si tuviera un deja vu

— _¡Shizuru! ¡Perdón! Yo… ¡Por eso te había soltado!... ¡Ahhh! — _Pero no pude seguir reclamándole, porque sus labios me callaron con habilidad — _Mmm Shizuru… _

— _Mmm Natsuki… — _Me dijo imitándome y me sonroje más de la cuenta… escuchar ese sonido… Ese dulce suspiro proveniente de los labios de Shizuru — _Te amo… — _Me dijo acariciando mi rostro y solté un fuerte suspiro. Me quite mis botas rápidamente — _Natsuki ¿Qué?_

— _¡Ven! Sube a mi espalda — _Le dije volteándome, iba a reclamar pero le lance una mirada severa y se subió, me abrasó por el cuello con sus brazos y sujeté sus piernas con mis manos, caminé despacio hacia las escaleras de madera que daban a la terraza

— _Mmm Natsuki — _Me dijo con un suspiro en mi oreja y mis piernas se aflojaron

— _No… Shizuru… no te conviene que pierda toda mi fuerza en este momento_

—_Pues me gustaría que estuvieras debajo de mí otra vez… —_ Me dijo con un tierno beso en la mejilla. A mí también me gustaría pero en otro lugar, donde no estén tus padres.

Sus padres nos miraban con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la nuestra, senté a Shizuru con cuidado en una silla y cuando me iba a levantar esta me jaló por la cintura haciendo que quedara sentada en sus piernas.

— _¡Shi… Shizuru! — _Dije abochornada… tenia a sus padres enfrente

— _¿Te duele mucho? — _Me dijo de pronto su padre conteniendo la risa y abrasando a su mujer por la cintura

— _¿Qué? — _Pregunté confundida, su madre señaló mi codo

— _Natsuki chan… Estas sangrando — _Me dijo calmada su madre

— _¡No me había dado cuenta! — _La manga de mi camisa estaba manchada justo en el codo

— _Es imposible teniendo esos ojos enfrente — _Me dijo su padre comprensivamente mientras su madre me acercaba un pañuelo, el cual tomo hábilmente Shizuru

— _¡Ahhh! ¡Arde, arde! — _Me quejé mientras todos reían

— _¡Ara! Ookasan… ¿Era necesario poner tanto alcohol?_

— _No tenias que exprimirlo Shizuru chan — _Dijo juntando sus palmas y recargándolas sobre su mejilla con una sonrisa encantadoramente dulce… un curioso ademan familiar que suele hacer mi castaña

— _¡Kanin na! Natsuki… — _Me dijo apenada

— _No… no… impor…ta Shizuru — _Dije conteniendo el llanto

— _A nosotros nos paso lo mismo cuando compramos esta casa… — _Nos confesó su padre ante nuestras miradas sorprendidas — _Solo que… decidimos quedarnos ahí abajo… _

— _¡Anata! — _Dijo la madre de Shizuru con la cara colorada dándole un ligero golpecito en las costillas, ante esto no pude evitar reír

— _Pe… per… dón… perdón — _dije recuperando la compostura y todos comenzamos a reír de nuevo. Pasado un momento me levanté de mi cómodo asiento — _Espérame tantito Shizu — _Bajé por los zapatos y cuando regresé puse una gran sonrisa Shizuru y su padre se estaban abrasando, su madre me hizo señas para que me sentara a su lado y me acerqué despacio

— _Ookini… Natsuki chan… — _Me susurró discretamente su madre al tiempo que me tomaba el brazo — _¡No creí volver a ver esto! _

— _Yo… no me agradezca… _

— _Claro que si… — _Nos quedamos contemplando la escena, era un momento bastante conmovedor, cuando se separaron pude ver que por los ojos de Shizuru habían salido un par de lagrimas. Su madre me dio un pañuelo y un empujoncito, así que fui hacia ella

— _¿Shizuru?— _Le di un besito en los labios muy rápido… aún me intimidaban sus padres ella dejó los ojos cerrados un momento y puso una sonrisa — _Tú tobillo… ¿Está mejor? — _Le pregunté acariciando su mejilla ella afirmó con un

— _Mjuu — _Muy suave al tiempo que abrió los ojos despacio.

Sentí un el peso de una mano en mi hombro

— _Acompáñame — _Me dijo su padre, hice una reverencia y lo seguí. Caminamos en silencio hacia el jardín, él se detuvo y puso su manos en mis hombros. Me miró fijamente a los ojos — _¿Puedes perdonarme?_

— _No hay nada que perdonar — _Le dije haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza, me sonrió

— _Creo que no hay necesidad de que te diga lo otro… — _Llevo su mano al pecho — _estoy convencido de que cuidaras a mi hija — _Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza casi lanzo un grito de victoria — _¡Tienes mi entera confianza Natsuki chan! — _Mi sonrisa se acentuó un poco más…

— _Fujino san… yo… ¡Gracias! — _Él negó con la cabeza

— _Me recuerdas mucho a mi… — _Sí, yo siento lo mismo… — _No me agradezcas… más bien yo soy el que debe agradecerte… parece que por fin he podido hacer las paces con mi hija — _Me dijo feliz

— _Me alegra mucho… usted es muy importante para Shizuru — _Lo dije con seguridad y me miró sorprendido

— _Ella me ha estado engañando — _Dijo con una sonrisa amarga — _Hasta hoy puede ver una sonrisa sincera de ella… _ _y eso para mí no tiene precio. Yo era igual hasta que conocí a su madre… — _Me dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro y suspiro — _esas mujeres… son difíciles de complacer, ¡Te deseo suerte!... _

— _Pero… todo esfuerzo…— _Suspiré al mirar hacia la terraza— _Tiene sus recompensas — _Su padre comenzó a reír con fuerza

— _¡Cierto! ¡Cierto!_

Después de eso tuvimos una agradable plática por quince minutos más y después regresamos riendo a la terraza. Shizuru y su madre nos miraban sorprendidas…

— _¡Ara! ¿De qué tanto se ríen? — _Pregunto Shizuru intrigada

— _¡De cosas… de cosas! — _Dijo su padre y me lanzo una mirada cómplice, yo solo negué con la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Parece que no tendré que preocuparme por el trabajo después… aunque no estoy muy segura si deba trabajar para mi suegro…

— _¡Natsuki chan!... ¿Sabes cocinar?_

— _¿Ehh? No yo… no saque ningún talento para eso — _Dije abochornada

— _¡Ara, ara! ¡Algo se debe de poder hacer! — _Dijo su madre acercándoseme mucho, levantando mi barbilla y moviendo mi rostro en todas direcciones, como si explorara cada ángulo

— _¡Déjala en paz querida!_ — Me defendió su padre riendo — _Ella ya tiene bastantes ocupaciones, además tú te puedes encargar de eso ¿verdad hija? — _Le dijo dándole un abraso

— _¡Por supuesto! — _Contestó y sonreí feliz… pero aún no había complacido a su madre y ese es un lujo que no puedo permitirme, así que algo debía hacer

— _¿Cree que tengo esperanzas? No me gustaría envenenarla—_ Le confesé con un temor genuino y ella comenzó a reír contagiando a todos… pero yo no podía quitar mi cara de preocupación — _¡Yo soy un desastre! Mai lo ha intentado un par de veces… pero yo… no tengo talento — _Confesé abochornada

Lo que paso después me dejo muy sorprendida… mi suegra me abraso como solo una madre sabe… me recordó a Saeko y a la madre de Tate

— _No te preocupes por eso… — _Me consoló y me animé a abrasarla un momento, ella puso su manos en mis hombros y me miró a los ojos fijamente, idéntico a como su esposo lo hizo conmigo hace un rato — _Yo te enseñaré y veras que muy pronto podrás cocinar platillos deliciosos que pondrán muy feliz a Shizuru chan _

Miré de reojo a mi castaña que no pudo disimular una sonrisa… así que eso le gustaría… tuve una imagen mental de Shizuru comiendo mis platillos…

(Le acercaba la comida con los palillos — "_mmm Na…tsu…ki… esta delicioso…" — _me decía suspirando_ — ¿Quieres más Shi…zu…ru? — _le susurraba al oído _— Si… dame un poco más…— _me decía sonrojada_) _

¡Si si si si si si si si si si!... Quiero complacerla… ¡Está bien! ¡Lo hare!

— _¡Ara!... ¿Natsuki chan estas bien? — _De vuelta a la realidad… los tres me miraban y se reían…

— _¡Ara!... Na…tsu…ki… ¿Qué estabas pensando? — _Shizuru me dijo esto con una sonrisa picara y el color se me subió al rostro

— _¡No!… ¡no!… yo… ¡no! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! — _Me sentí terriblemente avergonzada… como si ellos hubieran visto mi reciente fantasía. Le hice una reverencia a su madre al tiempo que le decía en tono de suplica… — _¡Se lo encargoooo! — _Ellos rieron un poco más yo sentía que mi cara estaba ardiendo me tapé la cara con las manos abochornada y de pronto sentí un cálido abraso y una dulce voz en mi oído

— _Nat…su…ki…_

— _¡Kyaaa! — _Lancé un gritito

— _¡Estoy muy feliz!... — _Solté un gruñido y la abracé aún abochornada

— _Ahh, se me antoja un té ¿Por qué no preparas uno hija? Tiene mucho tiempo que no hacemos una ceremonia del té… _

Le dirigí una mirada de terror a mi castaña. No tengo idea de que se hace…

— _Otoosan… ya… es algo tarde… — _Se disculpó Shizuru haciendo una gran reverencia a su padre _ — ¡Kanin na!_

— _¡Anata!... ¡Shizuru chan tiene razón! Ellas tienen que irse en un rato más… _

— _Ya… no importa... — _Dijo su padre decepcionado tratando de disimular con una sonrisa, yo hice una gran reverencia imitando a Shizuru — _igual podemos tomar una taza en el comedor… le diré a Fumi san que nos prepare un té — _y con eso sus padres entraron a la casa, no pude evitar suspirar de alivio

— _¡Ara! Natsuki si que tiene mucha suerte — _Dijo dándome tremendo beso

— _Shi… zu…_

— _Nat…su… cuando suspiras así… me siento débil… — _No eres la única… Shizuru me miraba con los ojos entre abiertos, acaricié su rostro con cuidado y los cerró un momento

— _Vamos…_ — Le dije sonriendo y pasamos al salón para encontrarnos con sus padres de nuevo.

Shizuru se sentó a mi lado y nuevamente me agarró la mano.

— _Es té rojo Natsuki chan… espero que te guste — _Sonreí ampliamente, que buen detalle, es mi favorito — _Natsuki chan te vez en buena forma… ¿Practicas algún deporte? — _Me atragante con el té y comencé a toser por culpa de Shizuru

— _¡De verían de ver como patina! — _Les dijo Shizuru emocionada y paso una de sus manos por mi pierna, comencé a toser más fuerte

— _¿Haces trucos y toda la cosa? — _Me pregunto su padre asombrado y asentí con la cabeza

— _Pero es muy descuidada… — _Dijo Shizuru muy triste… — _Me dio un susto de muerte hace poco_

— _Ara, ¿Qué paso? — _Cuestiono su madre y Shizuru les conto de mi accidente y mi parada al hospital.

Sus padres me lanzaban miradas reprobatorias y de preocupación, hubo un momento en el que su madre se levantó y comenzó a revisar mi cabeza para encontrarse con los rastros de mi cicatriz y ahogó un grito, a pesar de que intenté tranquilizarlos me dieron un gran sermón y me hicieron prometer ser más cuidadosa.

La pasamos agradable, antes de irnos su padre nos dio un fuerte abraso no sin antes decirme

— _¡Bienvenida a la familia!…— _Dijo tocando su pecho y lance una sonrisa y le agradecí con una reverencia _— ¡Las veremos pronto!_

Su madre me obsequio el ikebana que estaba haciendo cuando llegamos… era un arreglo hermoso. Shizuru prácticamente lloró y agradeció a su madre por ese lindo detalle conmigo yo también le agradecí y le dije bajando el tono para que solo ella me escuchara

— _Esperaré ansiosa esas clases de cocina — _Ella rió complacida y me guiñó un ojo. Shizuru y su padre nos miraron con intriga y fingí demencia mirando hacia otro lado

— _¿Nos vamos Shizuru? — _Dije acercándome a ella

Shizuru me abrasó por el cuello y me dio un tierno beso, yo cerré los ojos, sentí como me ruborizaba y las fijas miradas de sus padres, escuché un suspiro de su madre y luego un suspiro de ella, abrí los ojos despacio y una sonrisa apareció de nuevo en mi rostro

— _vámonos…_

Nos subimos de nuevo al Lincon que nos trajo y Shizuru recargó su cabeza en mi hombro y acaricié su mejilla

Sus padres nos despidieron agitando las manos mientras se alejaba el auto. Permanecimos en silencio un rato

— _Natsuki… dime que todo esto no es un sueño…_

— _No es un sueño Shizuru… — _Le dije besando dulcemente su cabeza que olía delicioso

— _De verdad… ¿Todo esto es real? — _Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos

— _Todo… mi amor… — _Shizuru me abrasó con fuerza acercándome a su regazo y me desvanecí en sus brazos

— _¿Me amas? _

— _Con todo lo que tengo... — _Le dije abrasándola más fuerte

— _Natsuki… estoy muy feliz… _

— _¡Yo también estoy muy feliz!... Shizuru… tú… ¿me amas?_

— _Natsuki… yo… — _El abraso de Shizuru me lo decía todo… sus tiernos y dulces besos sobre mi rostro y mi cabeza, las suaves caricias de sus manos en mi nuca y mi espalda… pero quería escucharlo también…

— _Dime… Shizuru…_

— _Te amo… como jamás ame a nadie en mi vida… _

De pronto el auto se detuvo y dejamos de abrasarnos, el chofer se sonaba la nariz con fuerza…

— _Ara… ¿Takano han? ¿Pasa algo?_

— _¡Pe… perdón Fujino ojousama! —_ Contestó llorando — _Estoy muy… ¡Muy feliz por usted!... _

— _¡Ara! — _Comenzamos a reír — _Takano han… ¡Ookini!_

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Hasta ahora no habían tenido curiosidad de cuál es la melodía que escucha Natsuki todo el tiempo? jajaja pues es **Minyo** propia de Okinawa una canción tradicional de Japón si tienen oportunidad escúchenla es linda XD

Espero este capítulo sea de su agrado ^_^ Muchas muchas gracias por sus reviews y por seguir mi historia a pesar de mis recientes percances y demoras... ¡A todos mis lectores un gran saludo! :D


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Mamá nos recibió tan alegre como siempre, supe que Natsuki le agrado en cuanto la vio

— _¡Ara! ¡Shizuru chan!_ _es más hermosa de lo que me había imaginado! — _Natsuki parecía algo intimidada por la manera en que la recibió mi madre, pero así es ella… en cuanto ve algo que le agrada lo mira con detenimiento

— _Mucho gusto soy… _

— _¡Kuga Natsuki! Claro lo sé, lo sé… ¿Te molesta si te digo Natsuki chan?_

— _En lo absoluto… _

— _¿Qué tal el viaje?... — _Me preguntó dándome un abraso — _¡Tantas horas! ¿No estuvo pesado?_

— _¡Ara! dormí muy cómoda…_ — Miré a Natsuki con disimulo y se sonrojó

— _Fue muy tranquilo, muchas gracias — _¡Ara!... Esas lecciones de modales son excelentes

— _Les molesta si termino esto… ya casi queda — _Es un hermoso arreglo… bastante romántico ¿Sera para papá? — _¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Cómo está Midori chan?... _

Actualicé a mi madre con todos mis acontecimientos recientes, Natsuki escuchaba atentamente, a pesar de que no hizo ninguna intervención mientras platicaba con mi madre, Natsuki parecía muy interesada en mi trabajo. Sostuve su mano en todo el rato que estuvimos sentadas, hasta que finalmente mi madre terminó el ikebana y decidimos pasar al comedor.

En el vestíbulo estaba mi padre, sentí como se me contraía el estomago, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron lanzaron chispas tenía una mirada tan soberbia, traté de llevar la fiesta en paz por Natsuki, así que saludé lo más tranquila que pude

— _Otoosan…_ — Pero no pude continuar, la forma en la que vio a Natsuki hizo que me hirviera la sangre

— _De verdad… ¿Por esto cambiaste a Reito? — _¿Cómo?... ¡Simplemente no se puede!

— _¡Anata! _

— _¡Ya sabía yo que era inútil venir aquí! — _Le grité enojada y él me regreso una mirada de odio, la misma que me pone cada vez que me ve, tenía ganas de lanzármele encima

— _Shizuru… — _Natsuki me sujetó por el brazo, por una milésima de segundo cuando vi esos ojos esmeralda me sentí tranquila pero definitivamente no iba a perdonarlo

— _¡No Natsuki!... ¡No tienes porque soportar esto! _ _¡Vámonos!_ — Me la quería llevar lejos… pero Natsuki me lo impidió.

Estaba furiosa… no valió la pena hacer este viaje… que tonta soy… en el fondo tenía una pequeña esperanza de que el sería diferente pero solo logra dejarme en ridículo, una suave caricia de Natsuki me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan sonriente después de lo mal que te trato?...

_(¿Que haga sentir mal a Natsuki?… Shizuru san… ¡Natsuki soportaría lo que fuera por ti!) _Recordé las palabras de la pelirroja y me sentí peor, Natsuki me dio un besito en la mejilla y la miré a los ojos

— _No pasa nada, no estoy molesta… él dijo eso porque no me conoce — _Me dijo muy tranquila… pero Natsuki tú no te mereces esto…

— _Shizuru chan… — _Natsuki se acercó a mi madre, ambas me miraban un poco preocupadas — _Vamos a comer ¿Si?... — _Ookasan… no quiero verlo… Natsuki… ¿Por qué insistes?... creo que no tengo opción, entramos al comedor y al ver de nuevo a mi padre no pude evitar apretar la mano de Natsuki.

Pasamos por detrás de mi padre y la llevé lo más lejos que pude de él mientras evitaba su mirada

— _¡Es de mala educación que te sientes junto a tu pareja! Siéntate allá_ — Me dieron muchas ganas de gritarle que me dejara en paz pero Natsuki sujeto mi mano como si pudiera darse cuenta de mis sentimientos, esa mirada que tenia me decía claramente _no hay problema _

— _Solo porque tú me lo pides —_ Le susurré al oído y me pase al lugar de enfrente, pero mi padre le ordenó a Natsuki que se sentara a su lado, me sentí desconcertada… ¿Por qué lo complaces?...

Decidí confiar en ella, Natsuki emanaba seguridad, se veía muy tranquila. Cuando Fumi entró para servir la comida, vi en su mirada un brillo especial, es verdad no hemos comido nada, de seguro está hambrienta.

Me sentí desconcertada, Natsuki se esperó a que comenzáramos a comer para probar bocado y esa manera de comer… es totalmente diferente. ¡Ella esta masticando!… debe ser por las lecciones de modales que le enseñó Mai

— _Natsuki chan… — _Oh, oh… ¿Como decirle a mis padres que a ella no le gusta que le hablen mientras come? —_ ¿No hubo problema con tus padres al venir acá? _— Deje de comer para mirarla

— _No tengo padres… —_ Trague saliva… — _ mi madre murió cuando tenía 8 años —_ Hasta ahora no me había animado a preguntarle eso

— _Natsuki chan… ¡Kanin na! — _Se disculpó mi madre y me miró avergonzada, me sentí mal, ni siquiera pude advertirle porque yo también desconocía eso

— _No hay problema — _Dijo Natsuki muy tranquila pero pude ver en su mirada un rastro de tristeza

— _Y ¿Qué hay de tu padre?— _Mi padre había suavizado el semblante

— _Jamás lo conocí… — _Contestó Natsuki con amargura y resignación cerrando un momento los ojos

— _Entonces ¿Con quién te criaste? — _¡Ara!... ¡Esto parece interrogatorio!

— _Mi madre era una investigadora muy importante, tenía unos buenos amigos. Después del accidente de auto que se llevo su vida ellos me adoptaron y crecí con su hijo como hermanos — _Natsuki… ahora comprendo Tate kun y tú… A mi mente vinieron las fotografías de su habitación… _"estamos en el patio de nuestra casa"…_

Permanecimos en silencio unos momentos, hasta que la voz de mi padre rompió el silencio

— _¿Y qué haces ahora?_

— _Pues… principalmente estudio en la Universidad de Tokio_

— _¡Una de las mejores universidades!— _Aunque lo dudes padre — _Y ¿Qué carrera? _

— _Administración en finanzas…— _Natsuki parecía estar disfrutando de la conversación, se veía muy confiada

— _Esta comida esta deliciosa _— Dijo de pronto — _Definitivamente… ¡Es el sazón de una madre! — _¡Natsuki!

— _¡Ara! ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? — _Puso una sonrisa de éxito que me contagio

— _Es parecido al sazón de Shizuru… se nota que usted le enseño — _¡Ara! ¿Me estas halagando a mi o a mi madre?

— _¡Ara! ¡Ookini Natsuki chan! — _Dejaré que se la crea… ¡Solo por esta vez!

— _Y ¿A qué otra cosa te dedicas?— _Le pregunto de nuevo mi padre

— _Ahh… pues trabajo tiempo completo los fines de semana y medio tiempo algunos días entre semana en un taller de motocicletas_

— _¡Con que motos!_ _¿Sabes conducir? ¿Tienes licencia?... — _¡Ara! Papá se ve asombrado — _ya estás en edad verdad_

— _Conduzco desde los 11 años — _Sentí que me ahogaba con la sopa de miso

— _Eras muy pequeña ¿no?— _¡Demasiado pequeña! — _¡Es peligroso! — _Bastante —_ ¿No te has accidentado? — _La miré angustiada

— _¡Ohh si! Cuando estaba aprendiendo me caí de una Aprilia rs50 y me disloqué el codo — _me quedé pasmada y mi padre comenzó a toser, Natsuki le acercó una servilleta muy tranquila y prosiguió — _Pero no recuerdo nada me desmaye del dolor y desperté en el hospital — _Recordé una escena similar y me escalofrié — _Desde entonces aprendí a dar las vueltas_ — Natsuki dijo esto como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa y papá se rio… ¡No lo puedo creer!

— _Tienes agallas ¿No? — _Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo escuchaba reírse

Ese es… el teléfono de Natsuki

— _¿Qué es eso? — _¡Ohhh no! ¡Eso le molesta mucho a papá!

— _Ahh… es mi teléfono… olvide apagarlo — _Natsuki se disculpó apenada, lo miré de reojo pero el parecía feliz

— _¡MINYO!_

— _¿La conoce? — _Le preguntó Natsuki asombrada

— _¡Tienes buenos gustos! —_ ¡Papá le dijo un cumplido!

— _Mi madre me la ponía siempre… Les molesta ¿sí? — _Dijo pidiendo permiso para contestar

— _¡Adelante! — _No lo puedo creer… ¡No está molesto!

— _¡Tate! ¿Qué?... Si ya llegué… ¿Se ha quejado mucho?... ¡Gracias por cubrirme! Adiós… _ _¡Perdón! —_ Se disculpó apenada —_ Era mi hermano, olvide avisarle que ya habíamos llegado_

— _¿Te molesta si dejas la melodía de nuevo? — _¡Ahora sí! No sé qué pensar…

— _¡Ahh! Por su puesto _

No fue hasta ese momento, cuando realmente me concentré en la melodía que la identifiqué. ¡Es una de las canciones favoritas de papa! Con razón no la reconocí, es solo el piano, pero es imposible que papa no la reconociera, él es de Okinawa…

La risa de papá hizo que abriera los ojos, Natsuki había intentado comer a hurtadillas

— _Ara ¿Anata reviviste recuerdos? — _Ara… parece que me ocultan algo, o ¿Por qué Otosan esta tan nervioso?…

— _MHH… ¿Te… estaba cubriendo?... ¿Qué no dijiste que trabajabas los fines de semana? _

— _Hoy… — _Dijo mirándome — _Fue una excepción — _Natsuki… yo… ¡Me hubieras dicho! Sentí unas ganas de lanzarme a sus brazos y agradecerle con un montón de besos

— _Natsuki chan… Shizuru me contó lo especial que fuiste con ella cuando se conocieron… _ _Ookini… — _Ara… de pronto te pusiste tímida

— _¡Ohh! Yo no me sé esa historia… ¿Por qué nunca le cuentas nada a tu padre? — _No sabía si contestarle echarme a reír… tenia siglos que papá no me hablaba así

— _Shizuru chan se cayó en el supermercado y Natsuki chan cuido de ella… _

—_¡ Ohh! ¿Enserio?... y ¿Cómo te caíste hija? — _¿Hija... yo…? ¿Qué está pasando?!

— _¡Ara!... Pues… —_ Estaba sin palabras

— _Fue mi culpa — _Dijo Natsuki de pronto — _Yo estaba sentada en mi patineta mientras elegía una caja de té cuando Shizuru se tropezó conmigo — _Natsuki hizo una parodia con sus dedos y tuve que contener una carcajada

— _¡Ara! ¡Natsuki estas siendo muy considerada!... En realidad fue mi culpa por no ver hacia donde caminaba — _Papá me miró con intriga y me di a la tarea de contarle con lujo de detalles nuestro encuentro, me sentí muy extraña pero a la vez muy feliz de que quisiera escucharme, en un momento papá me interrumpió y miró a Natsuki con intriga

— _¡Espera!... Si ya no tenías dinero entonces ¿cómo regresaste a tu casa? _— Natsuki puso una sonrisa

— _¡En patineta por supuesto!_

— _¿Cu… cuánto tiempo te hiciste? — _Volvió a preguntar mi padre… se me encogió el estomago

— _Tres cuartos de hora — _Dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y siguió comiendo

— _¿¡QUÉ!? — _Soltamos todos a la vez

— _¡Shizuru chan! ¡Eso fue muy descortés! ¡Después de todo lo que hizo por ti! — _Comenzó a regañarme mi madre… no hacía falta ya me sentía terrible

— _¡Ohh! ¡Pero no fue nada! Además Shizuru me dio de comer… ¡Ese fue un gran gesto! — _Me miró sonriente pero eso no me hizo sentir mejor… que descuidada fui — _¡Shizuru! Oi… ¡No estés triste!... ¡Como si no me conocieras! —_ Me guiñó un ojo y sonreí apenada…

— _Natsuki… tú… ¡Siempre me estas cuidando! — _¡Eso me hace muy feliz!

— _¡Shizuru yo_ _siempre te voy a cuidar! — _Parece que estoy viendo a mi padre, ese ademan es de él.

— _¡Bien dicho!_ — Ara… Natsuki… ¡Dos por uno! parece que no soy a la única que estás haciendo feliz… ¡Papá está irreconocible! _— Oye y que tal la carrera… _ _¿Si eres buena financista? — _Comencé a tomar mi té tranquilamente

— _Hago un poco más de lo que puedo pero aun me falta mucho… —_ ¡Esa es la frase de papá! Bueno ligeramente modificada — _debo admitir que si mi compañera Tokiha Mai no me ayudara con algunas cosas no podría haber llegado hasta donde estoy ahora… ¡Hacemos un buen equipo! _— Es verdad, recordé el día que estaban estudiando en su casa —_ Aún que eso no contesta su pregunta verdad… pero en realidad no lo sé… no he administrado otra cosa que no sea mi vida personal — _Dijo entre risas…Que sincera…

— _Y ¿Qué tal vas con eso? _

— _Hasta ahora tengo todo lo que necesito… gracias a mi trabajo y debo admitir que con un poco del aporte de mis padres adoptivos me he hecho con una casa propia y un perfecto medio de transporte que me lleva a todos lados una Suzuki GSXR1000 — _Si… un peligroso moustro…

— _¡Ara!... ¿Vives sola Natsuki chan? _

— _No… un par de amigas viven conmigo_

— _¿Y eso te parece bien hija?... ¿Qué tu novia comparta casa con otras dos mujeres? — _jajaja parece que a mi padre no le agrada mucho esto…

— _Ara, ara! Otoosan ¿insinúas que no confió en mi amada novia? — _Miré a Natsuki feliz y ella se ruborizó — _Ellas son parte de mi familia ahora… — _Mai san y Mikoto chan me han ayudado mucho, además sé que Natsuki es solo mía aunque baile seductoramente con ese rubio y Nao

— _Ya veo… pero ya que se casen vivirán juntas ¿verdad? — _Miré desconcertada a mi padre ¿¡Eso significa que está aceptando nuestra relación!?

— _Yo… bueno… nosotras… — _Natsuki… ¿estás dudando? — _¡Me encantaría! — _Sentí una gran ola de emociones — _aunque… me gustaría terminar algunas cosas que tengo pendientes antes y estabilizarme un poco más espero estés de acuerdo… — _por su puesto… quería decirle tantas cosas pero al final lo único que pude decir fue

— _¡Ara! — _y al parecer mi padre lo acepto de buena gana por que dijo

— _Me parece bien — _De pronto parece que se acabo el tema de conversación porque todos parecían muy concentrados en la comida, inclusive los modales de Natsuki decayeron un poco, no la culpo ha hecho un gran esfuerzo, se que está hambrienta y mis padres no la han dejado comer a gusto.

— _Tiene un jardín muy bonito — _Le dijo Natsuki a mi padre cuando terminamos de comer y este se puso feliz… su jardín era su orgullo — _Le molesta ¿sí?… _

— _¡Ohh! ¡Vallan, vallan! — _Natsuki me llevó de la mano hasta el jardín, yo no podía dejar de mirarla, una vez lejos de mis padres me dijo

— _Tú padre no es tan malo _

— ¡_No sé qué hiciste Natsuki! ¡Le encantaste!... ¡Él jamás había sido así con nadie! Ni siquiera con Reito…_

— _Tuve suerte — _me dijo apretando mi mano

— _Eso no fue solo suerte — _Me siento tan afortunada al tenerte…

Natsuki se veía muy feliz, caminamos un poco más en el jardín, parecía como si estuviera buscando algo, pero sin prisa alguna… mi corazón se aceleró… no, ella no puede saberlo… ¿Cómo?... Natsuki me abraso por la cintura sonriente

— _Natsuki… aquí… _— Es donde mis padres… — _¿Cómo supiste? — _La miré intrigada al tiempo que la abracé por el cuello y acaricié sus cabellos cobaltos

— _Shizu… avísame cuando lleguen tus padres…— _Natsuki se acercó despacio con toda la intención de besarme, sentía el corazón a mil… pero pude decirle

— _Natsuki… ellos nos están viendo desde la terraza_

— _¿Qué?... bueno yo… — _ ¡Ara!... ¡Si te ibas a poner así de nerviosa no te hubiera dicho!... — _Shizu… ¿Puedo besarte? — _¿Y desde cuando me pides permiso?...

Nunca… había disfrutado tanto de los labios de Natsuki… estaba sumamente feliz… cuando era niña solía ver a mis padres haciendo esto en este lugar, yo soñaba con poder hacer lo mismo con mi persona amada, era una fantasía que pensé que nunca se me cumpliría, yo nunca hable de esto con nadie y por eso Reito jamás hizo esto… pero Natsuki tú… tú… Ookini… escuché un dulce suspiro y abrí los ojos despacio, Natsuki aún los tenía cerrados, tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

— _¿Te gustó? — _Porque a mí me encanto…

— _¿Qué no se me ve en la cara? — _De hecho… si… Natsuki volvió a besarme, un calor muy agradable se expandía por mi pecho, Natsu… si me besas así… no me hago responsable de mis actos… justo cuando pensé que moriría por la falta de oxigeno Natsuki se separó de mis labios

— _Natsuki… ¡No me hagas eso! — _Le dije débilmente, sentí como si fuera a desfallecer. Ella me abraso de un modo muy especial, era como si me expresara todo su amor, fue como si pudiera sentir nuestros corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo, como si no necesitara nada más que a ella… _— Natsuki… nunca nadie me había abrasado como tú… _

— _¿Te gusta? — _De pronto sentí un temor proveniente de ella, como si se aferrara a mi cuerpo

— _si… pero… también me intriga… — _la abrace más fuerte tratando de transmitirle seguridad — _Natsuki… ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Aquí estoy!_

— _No quiero perderte— _Me dijo con temor

— _¡Ara, ara! ¿De verdad crees que te voy a dejar escapar? — _Natsuki se rio y la sentí más relajada — _Natsuki me tiene muy sorprendida el día de hoy… —_ Le dije pasando mi mano por su rostro — _Pero… me gustaría saber que pendientes impiden que me desposes justo ahora — _Toqué sus labios con mi dedo índice y le lancé mi mejor mirada

— _¿Qué?... bueno… yo — _Me encanta ponerla así de nerviosa, Natsuki se resbaló y me soltó pero yo la agarre de nuevo y terminé cayendo con ella, la abrasé con fuerza…

— _¡Auch! — _Creo que me lastimé el tobillo, me levanté un poco, estaba arriba de ella Natsuki estaba muy colorada yo también sentí como una ola de calor inundaba mi rostro, miré hacia la terraza, mis padres no habían dejado de mirarnos y ahora estaban riendo de nuestro pequeño accidente

— _Shizu… ¿e… es…tas bien? _

— _Si yo… ¿y tú? — _me le quité de encima un poco abochornada

— _¿Por qué me atrapaste? — _me dijo molesta

— _¡Ara!...—_ le iba a replicar pero sentí un tirón en el tobillo —_ ¡Auch! _

— _¿Qué tienes? — _Me preguntó con temor y tuve que confesar

— _Me torcí el tobillo… _

— _Déjame ver — _De pronto Natsuki ya me estaba atendiendo

— _¡Ara! Esto me recuerda algo —_ Le dije bastante animada de pronto se me quito el dolor

— _¡Shizuru! ¡Perdón! — _Si la que debería disculparse soy yo… ¡Por no poder atraparte! — _Yo… ¡Por eso te había soltado!... —_ No iba a dejar que calleras sola… —_ ¡Ahhh! —_ Natsuki se veía molesta pero, con esto seguro cambiara tu estado de ánimo… — _Mmm Shizuru… — _Ara… parece que el beso te gustó tanto como a mi…

— _Mmm Natsuki… — _Eso mismo siento yo cuando te escucho… — _Te amo… — _Pase mi mano por su rostro y Natsuki soltó tremendo suspiro, me miró a los ojos unos segundos y después comenzó a quitarse las botas muy aprisa

— _Natsuki ¿Qué? —_ ¿Por qué ese cambio tan brusco?

— _¡Ven! Sube a mi espalda — _Ara… si no es para tanto… estoy segura de que puedo caminar… Natsuki me miró muy seria y no tuve más remedio que obedecerla, la abracé con cuidado y me subí en su espalda, me sentía bastante abochornada, pero a la vez estaba muy feliz.

Natsuki es muy fuerte pero aún así es muy delicada, es por eso que estos detalles me matan. Mientras ella sujetaba mis piernas con firmeza, le susurré al oído con suavidad

— _Mmm Natsuki —_ Quería ver de nuevo la expresión que puso hace un rato

— _No… Shizuru… no te conviene que pierda toda mi fuerza en este momento _

— _Pues me gustaría que estuvieras debajo de mí otra vez… — _Le dije tranquila… pero está bien, guardaré esta técnica para otra ocasión…le di un suave beso en la mejilla mientras seguía subiendo las escaleras.

Mis padres nos esperaban arriba, parece que no somos las únicas felices Natsuki… ella me sentó con delicadeza en la silla y justo cuando se iba a levantar la jalé hacia mí para que se sentara en mis piernas. No te dejare escapar…

— _¡Shi… Shizuru! — _Natsuki no seas tímida…

— _¿Te duele mucho? — _Papá parecía estar disfrutando de la escena… me pregunto ¿por qué será?

— _¿Qué? — _Si… ¿Qué?

— _Natsuki chan… estas sangrando — _¡Ara, es verdad!... mi amor ¡Estas herida!

— _¡No me había dado cuenta! — _Ni yo… estaba perdida en tus ojos

— _Es imposible teniendo esos ojos enfrente — _Yo me encargaré… tomé el pañuelo que me ofrecía mi madre

— _¡Ahhh! ¡Arde, arde! — _Dijo Natsuki sobresaltándose y mis padres comenzaron a reír

— _¡Ara! Ookasan… ¿Era necesario poner tanto alcohol? —_ Debió arderle mucho…

— _No tenías que exprimirlo Shizuru chan — _Que cruel, debió advertirme

— _¡Kanin na! Natsuki… —_ Le dije al tiempo que abanicaba su herida…

— _No… no… impor…ta Shizuru — _Siempre se hace la fuerte

— _A nosotros nos paso lo mismo cuando compramos esta casa… — _¿Cómo? — _Solo que… decidimos quedarnos ahí abajo… — _¿¡Qué!?

— _¡Anata! — _¡Ara, ara!... ¡Ustedes!... Con razón es su lugar favorito… Natsuki soltó una gran carcajada ante la mirada avergonzada de mi madre

— _Pe… per… dón… perdón — _pero de pronto ya estábamos riendo todos

— _Espérame tantito Shizu — _Natsuki bajo hacia el jardín y la seguí con la mirada, mi padre se aclaró la garganta y volteé a verlo, el se acercó despacio hacia mí y pasó una de sus manos por mi mejilla, lo miré con sorpresa

— _Hija… yo… estoy muy orgulloso de ti… _

— _O… Otoosan… _

— _Me alegra tanto verte tan feliz… debí escucharte antes… —_ Sentí como un par de lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas — _Espero que puedas perdonarme… yo solo quería lo mejor para ti… —_ Sus ojos se rasaron — _¡pero no me percate de que ya lo tenias! — _Papá me abraso con fuerza —_ Te quiero hija…_

— _¡Otoosan!... yo… también te quiero… —_ Papá me transmitía su cariño a través de su abraso… No creí que esto fuera posible, todo es gracias a Natsuki. Finalmente papá me soltó, me sentía muy feliz.

— _¿Shizuru?— _Miré a Natsuki un momento y ella deposito un suave beso en mis labios, mi corazón dio un salto, esperé a que continuara pero no lo hizo — _tu tobillo… ¿está mejor? — _sentí una suave caricia en la mejilla

— _mjuu —_ ya no me duele nada…

— _Acompáñame — _Otoosan… no te la lleves.

La seguí con la mirada y me quedé viendo como bajaban por la escalera hacia el jardín

— _¡Shizuru chan! ¡Nunca te había visto tan feliz!_

— _Okaasan… ¡La amo! —_ Mamá me miró con una sonrisa

— _¡Estamos muy felices por ti Shizuru chan!_

— _Te ha deber costado mucho trabajo convencer a papá — _Aún me sentía incrédula con este repentino cambio

— _¡Menos del que crees Shizuru chan! — _La miré intrigada —_ El ha querido hacer las paces contigo desde hace mucho, pero han desarrollado el mal habito de estarse peleando siempre —_ Tuve que contener una sonrisa — _Ella le agrada para ti, y a mí también_

— _Ookini _

— _Tu padre era igual que ella, un hombre muy solitario_

— _¡Ara! Pero Natsuki no es solitaria tiene un montón de amigos—_ De eso me di cuenta cuando regreso del hospital y vi la casa llena de personas. Mi madre negó con la cabeza

— _Me refiero a sus padres Shizu —_ Entonces sentí un vacio en el estomago _(_"_No digas eso Shizuru, al menos tienes padres")_ y comprendí a lo que se refería —_Pero eso ya paso, ahora tiene una nueva familia — _ Me guiñó un ojo con complicidad — _Es una joven muy hermosa y fuerte — _Asentí con la cabeza y abrasé a mi madre

El sonido de unas risas se acentuaba cada vez más

— _¡Ara! ¿De qué tanto se ríen? _

— _¡De cosas… de cosas! —_ Tan pronto y ya teniendo secretos

— _¡Natsuki chan!... ¿Sabes cocinar?_

— _¿Ehh? No yo… no saque ningún talento para eso — _Cuando Natsuki se sonroja me dan ganas de lanzarme a sus labios, se ve tan hermosa

— _¡Ara, ara! ¡Algo se debe de poder hacer! — _Miré a mi padre suplicante y este me guiñó un ojo

— _¡Déjala en paz querida!_ _Ella ya tiene bastantes ocupaciones, además tú te puedes encargar de eso ¿verdad hija? _

— _¡Por supuesto! — _Si es para Natsuki me esforzare el triple

— _¿Cree que tengo esperanzas? No me gustaría envenenarla—_ Natsuki se veía tan preocupada que no pudimos evitar quedarnos serios — _¡Yo soy un desastre! Mai lo ha intentado un par de veces… pero yo… no tengo talento — _Es por qué no conoces a mi madre, cuando se propone algo no hay poder humano que se lo impida

— _No te preocupes por eso… yo te enseñaré y veras que muy pronto podrás cocinar platillos deliciosos que pondrán muy feliz a Shizuru chan _— Me miró intrigada, como dudosa de que pudiera ponerme feliz con su comida pero traté de darle confianza sonriendo, por supuesto que me encantaría que Natsuki me cocinara.

De pronto Natsuki puso una cara muy graciosa, luego una cara de estar disfrutando algo y por ultimo una cara de victoria, todo fue muy rápido. Cuando mi madre le preguntó

— _¡Ara!... ¿Natsuki chan estas bien? —_ Ya estábamos riendo todos

— _¡Ara!... Na…tsu…ki… ¿Qué estabas pensando? —_Me sentía muy curiosa

— _¡No!… ¡No!… yo… ¡No! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! — _¿Que habrá imaginado Natsuki para ponerse así de nerviosa? — _¡Se lo encargoooo! — _Le dijo a mi madre y lo único que se me ocurrió es que estuviera relacionado con la comida.

Natsuki estaba tan avergonzada que se tapó el rostro y no pude contenerme de darle un abraso

— _Nat…su…ki…— _Le dije con ternura

— _¡Kyaaa! _

— _¡Estoy muy feliz!... — _Natsuki respondió a mi abraso

— _ahhh! Se me antoja un té! ¿Por qué no preparas uno hija? Tiene mucho tiempo que no hacemos una ceremonia del té… — _La mirada de Natsuki me lo decía todo

— _Otoosan… ya… es algo tarde… ¡Kanin na!— _Además él es demasiado quisquilloso con esas cosas

— _¡Anata!... ¡Shizuru chan tiene razón! Ellas tienen que irse en un rato más… — _ Okaasan que oportuna

— _Ya… no importa... igual podemos tomar una taza en el comedor… le diré a Fumi san que nos prepare un té — _Natsuki parecía aliviada

— _¡Ara! Natsuki si que tiene mucha suerte —_ Y aproveché que estábamos solas en la terraza para besarla de nuevo, y sentir sus suaves labios sobre los míos.

— _Shi… zu…_

— _Nat…su… cuando suspiras así… me siento débil… —_ Le confeséy ella me hizo una suave caricia, estuve a punto de besarla de nuevo pero ella me dijo con una sonrisa

— _Vamos…_ — y después regresamos con mis padres

— _Es té rojo Natsuki chan… espero que te guste —_ Ella parecía muy feliz— _Natsuki chan te vez en buena forma… ¿Practicas algún deporte? —_ Entonces la miré aunque creo que me vi muy deseosa por que comenzó a toser

— _¡Deberían ver como patina! — _Les dije a mis padres acariciando la pierna de mi amada e ignorando estoicamente como se ahogaba con el té por el bochorno, a mis padres no pareció incomodarles

— _¿Haces trucos y toda la cosa? — _Natsuki afirmó con la cabeza, con el rostro colorado y una pequeña lagrima en su ojo por tanta tos, decidí no torturarla más y deje mi mano sobre su rodilla

— _Pero es muy descuidada… _ _me dio un susto de muerte hace poco _

Me tome el tiempo para contarles a mis padres como se había lastimado la vez anterior, solo recordar el accidente hacía sentir contrariada, pero me agrado la forma en cómo mis padres empatizaban con migo cuando les conté todo.

— _Está bien que aún seas joven, pero ¡No por eso debes arriesgarte de esa manera! ¿O acaso quieres hacer sufrir a mi hija? — _Le preguntó mi padre muy serio

— _¡No! Yo jamás… No fue tan grave… — _Dijo Natsuki contrariada

— _¿No has pensado en lo triste que se sentiría mi Shizuru si te pasara algo más serio?_

— _Lo siento… — _Dijo profundamente arrepentida mirándome a los ojos

— _Prométenos que te cuidaras más — _Le exigió mi madre

— _¡Lo prometo!—_ Dijo casi gritando al tiempo que los miraba a ellos

— _Así me gusta_ — Dijo mi padre más tranquilo y mi madre suspiró aliviada.

Se acercaba la hora de regresar a casa, así que nos despedimos de ellos. Para mi sorpresa mi madre le dio a Natsuki su ikebana. Es la primera vez que hace eso, ella solo hace ikebanas para la casa, para mí y para papá, y este arreglo era tan romántico que al dárselo a Natsuki expresaba sus buenos deseos para nosotras, el momento fue tan emotivo que no pude contener las lagrimas mientras la abrasaba, mamá sonreía y Natsuki parecía confundida y preocupada pero cuando le sonreí se relajó. Papá también parecía sorprendido.

— _Pensé que era para mí_ — Admitió con una sonrisa después de darme un abraso. Escuché que Natsuki le susurraba algo a mi madre y como esta reía por lo alto, debo admitir que me dio mucha curiosidad, ¿Qué le habrá dicho para hacerla reír de ese modo, y para que además le guiñara el ojo con complicidad?

— _¿Nos vamos Shizuru? — _Me dijo acercándoseme de pronto.

Mi corazón dio un salto y no pude contenerme de abrasarla y darle un tierno beso a sus labios, Natsuki estaba avergonzada por la presencia de mis padres y respondió a mi beso con timidez. Escuche claramente como mamá suspiraba y yo tampoco pude contener un suspiro al ver su dócil semblante. Cuando abrió los ojos puso tal sonrisa que deseé besarla de nuevo pero me abstuve porque sabía que si volvía a hacerlo no me detendría pronto.

— _Vámonos… —_ Tan pronto nos subimos al auto me acerqué a ella, mis padres permanecieron abrasados y con una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros.

Cerré los ojos mientras Natsuki me abrasaba y acariciaba mi rostro, la escuché suspirar un par de veces. Yo sentía como si estuviera flotando mientras todo su amor me embriagaba.

Aún no podía creer el enorme giro que habían tenido las cosas, pero me sentía tan tranquila y feliz que por un momento dudé que todo fuera real

— _Natsuki… dime que todo esto no es un sueño… —_ Apreté los ojos, tenía miedo de que al abrirlos me diera cuenta de que apenas habíamos llegado a Kyoto. Sentí que sus labios se posaban sobre mis cabellos

— _No es un sueño Shizuru… — _Me dijo con voz suave

— _De verdad… ¿todo esto es real? — _Miré sus ojos verde esmeralda y me perdí en ellos un instante

— _Todo… mi amor… — _La acerqué a mi pecho, mientras miraba el crepúsculo por la ventana. Ahora me sentía rebosante de alegría.

— _¿Me amas? — _Le pregunté

— _Con todo lo que tengo... — _Jamás me esperé esa respuesta… es lo más hermoso que alguien me ha dicho jamás

— _Natsuki… estoy muy feliz… —_ Confesé emocionada

— _¡Yo también estoy muy feliz!... Shizuru… tú… ¿me amas?_

— _Natsuki… yo… — _No podía igualarla en palabras pero intente transmitirle mis sentimientos con acciones, mostrándome más tierna que nunca.

— _Dime… Shizuru…_

— _Te amo… como jamás ame a nadie en mi vida… —_ Natsuki me abrasó con fuerza al tiempo que Takano san frenaba bruscamente

— _Ara… ¿Takano san? ¿Pasa algo?— _Estaba llorando, Natsuki me miró preocupada

— _¡Pe… perdón Fujino ojousama! Estoy muy… ¡Muy feliz por usted!... _

— _¡Ara! — _Suspire aliviada, pensé que algo le había ocurrido a mi chofer favorito. Natsuki comenzó a reír discretamente y me contagio — _Takano san… Ookini!_

.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer!... Espero les haya gustado este deja vu… Se aceptan reviews :3

Hasta el próximo capítulo XD


	21. Capítulo 21

_¡Hasta que por fin! ¡Hey estoy de vuelta! XD _

_._

**Capitulo 21**

Cuando Takano han se recuperó de aquellas emociones retomó el camino, de pronto Natsuki me preguntó preocupada.

— _Shizuru… amm… bueno… este… tú… ¿podrías…?_

— _¿Qué?_ — Le pregunté intrigada

— _Me da vergüenza admitirlo… pero es que no puedo más_ — Me dijo esto un tanto ansiosa

— _¿Qué Natsuki?_

— _Shizuru…_ — Parecía tan avergonzada

— _¿Si?..._

— _Yo… _— Tragó saliva — _Quiero…_

— _¿Aja?_

— _Que tú… _

— _Natsuki…. en realidad yo preferiría hacerlo en un lugar más intimo_ — Le dije al oído avergonzada

— _¿¡Qué!?_

— _¿¡Ara!?_

— _¿Qué estas pensando Shizuru?_

— _Ara, ¿Acaso Natsuki no quiere que yo…?_ — Toqué su pierna con suavidad y ella se sobresaltó

— _¡Shizuru!_ — Dijo avergonzada quitando mi mano

— _¿Ara?_

— _¡No! ¡Yo no quería eso!..._

— _¿No? _— Pregunté decepcionada

— _¡Ahhh! ¡No!… ¡Sí!... ¡Si quiero! — _Me dijo con una ligera desesperación

— _¿Si?_ — Le toqué la pierna de nuevo

— _¡NO!.._. — Me dijo avergonzada

— _¡Natsuki no estés jugando!_ — Me abrí paso por su entrepierna

— _¡SHIZURU! ¡NO!_

— _¡Ara!_ — Me crucé de brazos y miré hacia la ventana, al instante Natsuki me abrasó

— _Shizuru…_

— _Natsuki solo está jugando conmigo — _Le reclamé

— _¡No! ¡Es que no me dejas terminar Shizuru!_

— _¿Cómo quieres terminar si aún no comenzamos?_ — Le dije tocando su pierna de nuevo de manera provocativa, pero me detuvo de nuevo

— _¡Ba…baka! _— Su cara había enrojecido por completo — _¡Digo que no me dejas terminar de hablar!... yo iba a decirte otra cosa…_

— _¿Qué?_ — Natsuki suspiró

— _Por favor explícame_ — Me dijo apretando los ojos totalmente avergonzada — _Que significa esto… _— Señaló el ikebana que mi madre le había dado

— _¡Ara! ¿Natsuki no lo sabe?_

— _No… yo no sé de flores… ¿Por qué lloraste? ¿Qué significa?_ — Me dijo desesperada y conteniendo el llanto, la miré con comprensión y tomé su mano

— _Significa, primero que le agradas a Okaasan_

— _¿De verdad?_

— _¡Si y mucho! por cierto ese es el __**Chabana**__ (Jarrón alto) de la __**Obaasan**__ (Abuela) y una reliquia familiar por lo que te aconsejo que la cuides como si fuera tu vida o si no tendremos que escapar de Japón_ — Natsuki tragó saliva y miró el jarrón con temor

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¡Porque no permitiré que mi madre te asesine por su puesto! _— De pronto Natsuki se puso pálida y sus manos se aferraron con temor al Chabana

— _Que amable, tu madre es un amor…_ — Me dijo con un tic en el ojo y no pude contener la risa, me acerqué para darle un beso — _¡Cu… cuidado Shizuru!_ — Me suplicó atormentada

— _Natsuki, de verdad le agradas_ — Me miró dudosa — _Ella solo hace este tipo de arreglos para papá y para nadie más._

— _¿Por qué? _

— _Porque es muy romántico_ — Natsuki me miró sorprendida y luego posó sus ojos en el ikebana incrédula

— _Es hermoso… pero… ¿Cómo sabes Shizu? Tal vez… Lo hizo al azar_ — Entonces me di cuenta que Natsuki no tenía ni pizca de idea de lo que representaba un Ikebana

— _Nat… esto es un antiguo arte, jamás se ponen las flores al azar, se seleccionan cuidadosa y especialmente._

— _Aunque parece que las hubiera juntado y metido en el chabana_

— _Es porque el estilo que maneja es el Nageire que usa jarrones altos, pero mira... aquí se unen las flores_ — Natsuki alzó una ceja — _Te lo aseguro, no lo hizo al azar… es más, ella sabía muy bien lo que hacia_

— _¿De verdad? Explícame… por favor…_

— _El ikebana es un antiguo arte que se basa en tres principios básicos, el equilibrio del cielo (Shin) el hombre (gyo) y la tierra (tome). Todo lo que está en el cielo como el sol, las estrellas, las nubes… nutre la tierra, dando vida a la naturaleza y esta a su vez nutre al hombre que vive gracias a esta. El ikebana proyecta con cada planta estos tres elementos, la más alta representa al cielo, la que le sigue al hombre y la que está abajo es la tierra. Si un ikebana no sigue estos principios solo es un simple arreglo _

— _¡Valla!_ — Natsuki parecía muy sorprendida

— _Pero además, cada flor tiene su __**Hanakotoba**__ (Lenguaje de las flores)_

— _¿Su propio lenguaje? Y ¿Estás que quieren decir?_ — Sonreí

— _Nuestro cielo y hombre es la Dracena_ — Natsuki me miró intrigada — _Quiere decir "Te enamorare"_ — Natsuki abrió mucho los ojos, así que aproveche en ese momento besé sus labios ligeramente y suspiró

— _Okasan está algo atrasada, eso ya lo hiciste desde cuándo_ — Me dijo besándome de nuevo con dulzura

— _Lo mismo digo Natsu…_ — Respiré profundo antes de continuar — _Nuestra tierra es Angurekamu_ — Natsuki me miraba tan atentamente que me sentí débil — _Significa…_ — suspiré — _"Contigo… para siempre"_ — Natsuki sonrió ampliamente y acarició mi mejilla antes de darme otro espectacular beso con el que sentí que ya no podría explicarle nada más

— _Sigue… por favor _

— _Esta… es el centro del ikebana, es la… _

— _¡Es la __**benibara**__! (rosa roja)_

— _¿Y sabes que significa…?_ — Le pregunté juguetonamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron — _¡Si lo sabes!_ — Negó descaradamente con la cabeza — _Es la flor del amor… Nat… mmm_ — El beso que me dio a continuación me dejó sin palabras, sin aliento y con unos deseos enormes de compensar a mi madre por lo alto

— _Shi…Shizuru creo que lo arruiné… mira esta chueco — _Natsuki pretendía enderezar las ramas pero detuve sus manos con dulzura

— _Esté es el orden correcto cielo… aquí debe haber un ku (espacio vacío)… —_ Natsuki me miró preocupada —_ El ku… — _Pensé un momento y finalmente tuve un buen ejemplo —_ Natsuki… ¡La música! —_ Me miró aún sin comprender —_ La música está compuesta por sonidos y silencios… el ku es como los silencios… —_ Concluí nerviosa espero me haya entendido

— _Ya veo… ¿Y esta?_ — Me dijo señalando un pequeño pero importante complemento — _Es muy pequeña… ¡Son unos botones apenas!_

— _Pero es la más importante… _

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Es la Bouvardia_ — Natsuki me miraba expectante — _Esta dice muchas cosas…_ — Natsuki contenía el aliento, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Natsuki azotó su cabeza en el respaldo y me hizo reír

— _¡Ya dime!_

— _¡Ara!... pues quiere decir… "la sinceridad del amor", "la pasión"_ — Alzó una ceja y sonrió — _"el sueño", "la fantasía…" "te quiero feliz" y…_

— _¿Y?..._ — Me acerqué y le dije al oído

— _BODA… _

— _Shizuru…_ — Me dijo con voz suave

— _No creas que te salvaste del tema porque nos caímos en el jardín… ¡No se me ha olvidado Natsuki!_

— _¡Ni a mi Shizuru!_ — Me dijo ofendida

— _¿Cuando?_ — Le pregunté mirando fijamente sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda

— _¿Takano san… usted no es sacerdote?_ — No pude evitar reír de felicidad

— _Desafortunadamente no…_ —Contestó sonriente

Yo disfrutaba de Natsuki, de sus tranquilos y suaves besos, de sus delicadas caricias y su dulce compañía, todo era perfecto hasta que Natsuki paró de pronto.

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Qué se escucha?_ — De verdad sonaba un ruidito constante — _Takano san detenga el auto por favor_ — El auto paro y Natsuki se bajo del auto

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — Dije saliendo junto con ella, sintiendo el intenso frio de la noche

Takano han también salió y Natsuki señaló la llanta de atrás y dijo

— _Ahh se poncho la llanta_ — Sacaba vapor de la boca de tanto frío que hacia — _¿No hay llanta de refacción?_

— _Si, voy a pedir ayuda _

— _Yo puedo hacerlo_

— _De ninguna manera __**ojousama**__ (Señorita)_ — Natsuki me miró buscando apoyo

— _¿En qué te ayudo? _— Takano han se palmeó la frente un tanto resignado y Natsuki puso sus manos en mi cadera y me dio un piquito

— _Tú sube al auto_

— _Pero…_ — Natsuki soltó un gruñido y frunció el entrecejo — _¡Ara!_

— _Anda Shizuru esta helando aquí_ — Subí al auto a regañadientes mientras ellos cambiaban la llanta. Después de 15 minutos subieron al auto de nuevo, quise abrasarla pero no me dejó

— _¡Natsuki!_

— _Estoy helada_ — Dijo frotándose las manos — _Te voy a enfriar_

— _Déjame calentarte… Al fin y al cabo ya lo he hecho antes…_— Le dije muy seductoramente al oído y la cara de Natsuki se puso totalmente roja, no pude evitar reír maldosamente

— _¡Shi… Shizuru!_

— _¿Te avergüenza Takano han?_— Le pregunté tocando su entrepierna, Natsuki miró hacia la ventana un poco nerviosa y subí mi mano un poco, ella solo tragó saliva

— _Llegamos_ — Hablo Takano han de pronto y detuvo el auto, Natsuki suspiró con alivio y abrió la puerta

— _Ven, shi… Shizuru_ — Dijo con la voz entrecortada al tiempo que salíamos del auto —_ justo a tiempo_

— _¿Qué?_ — Pregunté aún sin comprender y Natsuki señaló la llanta que estaba sin aire — _Ara, ¿No ya la habían cambiado?_

— _Es que llanta de refacción estaba baja…_

— _Lo mejor será que nos quedemos aquí esta noche_

— _¿Un __**minshuku**__? (casa de huéspedes, donde se alquilan las habitaciones de la casa a los clientes, e incluye una comida familiar) _

— _Vamos a ver si quedan cuartos_ — Dijo Takano han y entramos todos. Nos acercamos al mostrador y Natsuki preguntó a la encargada

— _¿Aún quedan cuartos?_ — Tomé su mano que estaba sobre mi cintura

— _Si, hay un par_ — Nos respondió sonriente

— _Ustedes tómenlos, yo me puedo quedar en el auto_

— _No es necesario Takano han yo me quedaré con mi Natsuki, ¿Verdad mi amor?_

— _Si, usted tome la otra habitación_

— _En un momento los llevamos_

Después de dejar los zapatos, seguimos a la encargada que nos guió a nuestros respectivos cuartos

— _¡Futones! _— Dijo Natsuki emocionada entrando al cuarto. Habían dos futones individuales en la habitación, separados por una mesita de centro — _Yo tomaré este_ — Dijo la peliazul aventándose al que estaba al fondo, cerré la puerta corrediza de la habitación.

— _Ara, entonces…_— Me dejé caer a su lado y la abrasé —_… ¡Yo también tomare este!_

— _¡Shizuru!_ — Le di un buen beso

— _A menos que tengas alguna objeción_ — Natsuki me acercó a su cuerpo salvajemente y después de un beso que me dejo a su merced me dijo

— _Ninguna objeción_ — Sonreí complacida y ella me besó el cuello con deseo, robándome toda la fuerza y luego los labios, tocaron a la puerta, Natsuki dejo mi boca libre para que contestara y ella regresó al cuello cual vampiro hambriento

— _¿Qui… quién es?_ — Pregunté con dificultad

— _¡Ya está la cena!_ — Dijo la cacera. Natsuki miró hacia la puerta y después me miró y luego a la puerta, parecía que estaba en un dilema

— _Ookini, ahora vamos_ — Conteste, Natsuki me miró agradecida, pero cuando se iba a levantar la sujeté por el brazo y me desabroché un par de botones superiores de la blusa exponiendo ante ella la superficie de mi pecho

— _¿Shizuru?_ — Natsuki me miraba deseosa y confundida

— _Solo un beso Natsuki… _— Le pedí a la peliazul justo cuando su estomago gruñó con brusquedad

— _¿Solo uno Shizuru?_

— _Si solo uno y vamos a cenar _

Natsuki se agachó ligeramente y comenzó a besar esa parte donde mi piel era ligeramente más clara, primero suave y después más intensamente, al tercer besito me encontraba nuevamente recostada en el futon. Natsuki tenía una de sus manos detrás de mi espalda y la otra hacia movimientos que no alcanzaba a apreciar, hasta que me percaté que ya tenía un rato gimiendo, el estomago de Natsuki se quejó con fiereza pero lo ignoro, yo también quería ignorarlo, mi piel estaba ardiendo, definitivamente no quería que parara

— _Na… Na… Natsuki_ — De verdad no sé de dónde saque fuerzas para detener su rostro, tenía las mejillas coloradas y una mirada implorante

— _¿nmm?_ — Estuve a punto de decirle "sigue" pero su estomago se quejo una última vez y le supliqué

— _Vamos a comer_ — Natsuki suspiró y se dejó caer a un lado, cuando me giré para mirarla tenia ojos de espiral

— _¿¡Natsuki!?_ — estaba semiconciente

— _Awwww —_ Se llevó una mano al estomago

— _¡Ara!_ — Natsuki solo me había dejado los dos últimos botones de la blusa — _Natsuki es muy avorazada_ — Dije abotonando de nuevo mi blusa — _Solo era un beso Nat… su… ki…_

— _Que injusta_ — Se quejó Natsuki — _Como si pudiera resistirme…_

Me levanté sonriente y le tendí una mano, después salimos al cuarto y fuimos al comedor donde no podía dejar de preguntarme ¿Qué sucedió con los modales de Natsuki?

— _Nat…_

— _¿Qué? _

— _Nada…_ — La deje comer tranquila y después regresamos al cuarto

— _Natsuki… ¿Por qué no nos damos un baño? _— Le dije juguetonamente mordiendo su oreja

— _Shi…Shizuru…_ — Natsuki tenía una enorme y deseosa sonrisa. Desabotoné suavemente unos botones de su blusa, a mitad de camino Natsuki comenzó a besarme y a levantar mi blusa acariciando la piel de mi cadera. Pero mi móvil siempre tan prudente me interrumpió en plena casería

— _Espera Natsuki… es mi jefe… debe ser urgente…_ — La peliazul suspiró resignada. Contesté pero la recepción era terrible así que me acomodé la ropa y Salí de la habitación — _Buchou… ¿Qué ocurre?_ — Lo que siguió no eran buenas noticias…

Según yo no me tardé tanto pero cuando regresé a la habitación me llevé una enorme desilusión al ver que Natsuki ya había tomado el baño y ahora estaba profundamente dormida en el futon. Me metí en la tina decepcionada y después de ponerme el **Yukata** (vestimenta típica de algodón que se usa para dormir) me acosté a su lado.

Natsuki había juntado ambos futones… me abrasé a su cuerpo y aspiré la fragancia de sus cabellos, ligeramente húmedos y me propuse a dormir

.

Por la mañana fue la calmada melodía de piano del teléfono de Natsuki la que nos despertó

— _¿Mai…? ¿Ehh?... ¿Lunes?... ¡RAYOS!... si, si… ahora nos vemos_ — Le dijo antes de colgar — _Shizuru…_ — Natsuki se giró para encontrarse de frente con migo — _¿Qué?_

— _Natsuki… te quedaste dormida anoche_ — Le reclamé — _Eso es imperdonable_ — Comencé a besar su cálido cuello

— _Pe…perdón… yo estaba… muy cansada Shizuru… hnn… Shizu… es…pera… _— Había conseguido abrir su yukata y a pesar de que ella se abrasaba el pecho avergonzada, hora podía mirar su hermoso, delineado y marcado abdomen y una pequeña prenda de color azul marino un poco más abajo

— _Natsuki… ¿No quieres?_ — Le pregunté decepcionada, al ver semejante festin debajo de mí. Natsuki se incorporo y beso mis labios

— _Claro que quiero Shizuru, pero ¡Tengo clases! Y además tu tienes que ir a trabajar_ — Se levantó de la cama y tomó su ropa

— _Natsuki… ¿Por qué tenias que recordarme eso?_ — Malditas responsabilidades… Me levante detrás de ella — _Nat… ya que no pudimos… aunque sea ¿Puedo ver cómo te cambias? _— El rostro de Natsuki se puso totalmente rojo y me cerró la puerta en la cara — _¡Ikezu!_

Sin más remedio comencé a cambiarme, Takano san tocó la puerta de nuestra habitación, anunciando que nos esperaba en el auto, una vez que terminé de cambiarme y cuando Natsuki salió del baño, salimos del lugar para abordar la Lincon de camino a casa de Natsuki.

Mi querida peliazul me abrasaba con ternura y yo recargaba mi cabeza en su regazo y así permanecimos disfrutando del trayecto, hasta que de momento recordé mi conversación con Munakata Kenji y me incorporé

— _Cielo… —_ Natsuki me miró con atención —_ Yo, voy a salir de viaje..._

— _¿A… a donde? —_ Me preguntó mitad sorprendida mitad preocupada

— _A Seúl_

— _¿¡Hasta Corea del sur!? — _Me miraba atónita

— _Parece que nuestra evidencia fue exportada ilegalmente, él jefe y yo iremos personalmente a buscarla… tenemos un contacto con los fiscales de allá, no estoy segura pero… yo creo que estaremos por allá una semana —_ Natsuki llevé una mano a su frente y sujeto su cabello preocupada —_ Es un caso bastante delicado, comprenderás que no tengo opción… _

— _Cu…cuídate mucho — _Me dijo adolorida

— _¡Ohh! Cielo no te pongas así… —_ La abrasé acercándola a mi regazo — _Ya verás que regresaré muy pronto…— _Natsuki me abrasó y afirmó con la cabeza… Llegamos hasta su casa y me bajé del auto junto con ella — _Takano han… deme un minuto… —_ Natsuki me miró sorprendida, la tomé de la mano y la llevé hasta la puerta de su casa —_ Abre que necesito despedirme… —_ Natsuki abrió la puerta

— _¿Despedirte?_

— _Mi vuelo sale en dos horas…_

— _¿¡QUÉ!? Y ¿Hasta ahorita esperaste para decírmelo? — _Me reclamó — _¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?_

— _¿Recuerdas que ayer me llamo mi jefe…? Amor no te enojes… _

— _No… no estoy enojada…es solo que… te voy a extrañar… —_ Me apresuré a besar sus labios.

Muy suave, nos abrasamos y nos seguimos besando, me percataba del calor de su cuerpo junto al mío, de la humedad de su lengua dentro de mi boca que hacia movimientos muy lentos, y su dulce sabor, de la forma en cómo sujetaba mi cadera para acercarme a ella y de su mano sobre mi nuca moviendo delicadamente mis cabellos, me fue soltando despacio… mis talones tocaron el piso nuevamente y sus manos se deslizaron con cuidado al igual que las mías, pero nuestros labios permanecían juntos hasta que ella se apartó y junto su frente con la mía

— _Vuelve… — _Afirmé con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro y acaricié su rostro antes de salir por aquella pude contener un par de lágrimas.

— _¿Se encuentra bien Ojousama? —_ Afirmé con la cabeza, limpiando mis húmedas mejillas —_ No llore, no es una despedida… —_ Afirmé con la cabeza de nuevo, sentía un nudo en la garganta

— _Daré lo mejor de mí para regresar cuanto antes… — _Dije al fin, y Takano han sonrió y encendió el auto para llevarme al apartamento…

[—]

Mientras caminaba repasaba los eventos ocurridos, realmente estuvimos muy cerca…

— _Vaya Natsuki… —_ Me encontré con la pelirroja en el salón de clases, afortunadamente para mí la clase aún no había comenzado — _¿Qué ocurre? Te vez… bueno… muy desanimada… ¿Qué paso?... ¿Pudiste convencer a sus padres? —_ Afirmé con la cabeza — _Bueno y ¿Entonces?_

—_Todo salió bien Mai — _Le dije con una sonrisa nostálgica — _Es solo qué… Shizuru salió de viaje por trabajo… se fue a Seúl…_

— _Bueno Nat… pero arriba el ánimo — _Le lancé un gruñido

— _Fue la despedida más difícil de mi vida… —_ Le dije mientras recordaba sus besos, de haber sabido me quedo con ella en el Minshuku, no me hubiera importado perder esta clase, además es aburridísima. Mai puso una de sus típicas sonrisas maternales y me acarició la cabeza con ternura, cosa que, para mi sorpresa, me hizo sentir mejor.

* * *

N/A: Nuevamente a gradesco su paciencia, que continuen leyendo mi historia y todos sus reviews... ¡Amo los Reviews! jajajaja. Espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo :D Y antes de irme, XD me gustaría preguntarles... ¿Qué tan explícita quieren que sea? XD jajaja ¿Saben a lo que me refiero? ¿Verdad? ;) espero me respondan y ¡Me dejen muchos review! XD jajaja

¡Saludos!


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capitulo 22**

**.**

Los días pasaron sin prisa y finalmente llegué al aeropuerto, sitúe el jaguar de Shizuru en el estacionamiento y después de asegurarlo me bajé un tanto ansiosa y caminé hacia la entrada, tomé asiento en la sala de espera y miré por la pantalla el tiempo que faltaba para que arribara su avión… solo media hora… solo media hora y podré tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos.

Saqué mi teléfono y me puse a jugar, y así transcurrió el tiempo lentamente hasta que después de la mirada numero 50 al monitor vi con alegría que el color verde había cambiado a uno rojo que anunciaba el arribo del vuelo y me levanté emocionada.

Me abrí paso entre la multitud y esperé pacientemente para verla, mi corazón dio un salto y en mi rostro se dibujo una enorme sonrisa al ver que una cabellera castaña inconfundible sobresalía entre la multitud, en cuanto me vio se lanzó en troté hacia mis brazos soltando sus maletas a un lado.

La abrasé con alegría y sus labios no esperaron más por los míos, cosa que me alegró profundamente, hasta que los besos cesaron al escuchar como alguien se aclaraba la garganta

— _Buchou… —_ Dijo Shizuru sin aliento sin dejar de abrasarme —_ Le presento a mi novia —_ Me soltó y saludé a su jefe con una reverencia

— _Mucho gusto Kuga Natsuki… —_ Le dije cortésmente

— _Igualmente Munakata Jin… —_ Él también inclinó la cabeza —_ Buen trabajo Shizuru kenji… nos vemos mañana en la corte —_ Shizuru afirmó con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera besarla de nuevo fuimos interrumpidas por todas sus compañeras de trabajo.

Shizuru nos presentó y después les contó brevemente todo lo ocurrido sin soltar mi mano, se veía radiante y completamente feliz, bastante agitada y emocionada por sus descubrimientos, respondió todas las dudas del equipo y después de ponerse al día de lo ocurrido en la oficina se despidió de todas y comenzó a besarme suavemente.

Después cargué su equipaje y salimos del aeropuerto, guardamos las maletas en la cajuela y le ofrecí sus llaves pero ella negó con la cabeza

— _Conduce tú cielo, por favor… — _Abrí las puertas y nos subimos al auto —_ Estoy muerta… —_ Se dejo caer con pesadez y entonces me percaté que tenía ojeras y se veía agotada

— _Shizuru ¿Estás bien?_ — Afirmó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sonreía y a tientas buscó mi mano

— _Solo estoy agotada…_

— _¿Por qué?_

— _¡Ara! Natsuki cree que me fui de vacaciones — _Abrió un ojo con dificultad —_ Estuve trabajando todo el tiempo… —_ Me dijo con un suspiro —_ Pero todo fue un éxito — _Me acerqué y le incliné el asiento hasta que quedo totalmente en horizontal

— _Entonces duerme… —_ Besé su mejilla con cariño y le quité las zapatillas. Shizuru me sonrió agradecida y sin más cerró los ojos para caer profundamente dormida.

Conduje hasta su apartamento, en cada semáforo aprovechaba para contemplarla, y finalmente el trayecto había terminado, pero no tenía el corazón para levantarla, así que la dejé dormir un poco más, yo también incline el asiento y me giré para mirarla, después de un largo rato estiré mi mano para tocar la suya y así estuvimos casi una hora.

Hasta que decidí bajarme del auto, por que el cielo amenazaba con una tormenta. En cuanto abrí su puerta Shizuru se despertó

— _Natsuki… ¡Ara! Ya es de noche… _— Me miró sonriente, le coloque las zapatillas y la ayudé a bajar, y antes de que diera un paso la cargue —_ No… bájame, ¡te lastimaras! _

— _Shhh… solo abrasame… —_ Shizuru me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y soltó una risita tímida que se me hizo encantadora. Caminé hacia el elevador, subimos rápido y lo que si me costó trabajo fue abrir la puerta pero finalmente entramos al apartamento y la deposité con suavidad en su cama

— _¡Ara!_ _¿Y esto? —_ Shizuru miraba sorprendida un enorme peluche que había dejado sobre su cama

— _Es un amiguito… — _Le dije acariciando sus cabellos

— _¡Es de mi tamaño!_

— _Esta extraño… pero es morado… ¿Te gusta?_

— _Fufufu… Me encanta Nat… — _Me abrasó y me jaló hacia sí para besar mi mejilla con ternura y así comenzó una lucha de besos y risas

— _¿Qué nombre le pondrás? —_ Le pregunté juguetona

— _Mmm… Kyohime… —_ Me dijo sonriente y se incorporó para besarme

— _Kyohime… que bonito nombre… _

— _No te burles — _Me dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, con una sonrisa traviesa

— _¡No! Si le queda… — _La acosté en la cama y acaricié su rostro, me quede mirando sus ojos un largo rato —_ Duérmete un rato…_

— _¿Te quedaras conmigo? —_ Afirmé con la cabeza y Shizuru sonrió ampliamente

— _Voy a subir tu equipaje… —_ Antes de salir de la habitación la escuché suspirar. Me apresuré a subir las cosas para regresar con ella y cuando entre a la habitación me arrepentí de haberle comprado esa enorme cosa que ahora abrasaba tiernamente mientras dormía

¡Grrr! ¡Ese debería ser mi lugar!... Ahh… Me pregunto, si Shizuru ya comió algo… Su madre aún me debe esas lecciones de cocina… ¿Cómo espera que prepare algo decente para su hija por mi misma…? No, si lo intento quemaré la cocina. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a la pizzería, me sé el número de memoria para casos de emergencia como este.

Esperé pacientemente en el comedor a que pasara el tiempo, la tranquilidad reinaba en el apartamento, cuando se acercaba la hora decidí salir del edificio para recibir la comida, no tardé mucho más en escuchar la motocicleta del vendedor. Pagué los alimentos y regresé arriba. Corté los trozos de piza y los junté en una charola, busqué el bote de mayonesa condimentada y muy sonriente entre a la habitación de mi amada. A pesar de que no hice nada de ruido Shizuru se despertó

— _¿Tienes hambre? — _Le pregunté y me miró sonriente

— _Nat… ¿Sabías que Kyohime tiene tu perfume? —_ Casi tiró la charola, Shizuru rió —_ Pero no es lo mismo… ven aquí… —_ No me lo pensé dos veces, cargué a Kyohime y lo dejé en el sofá para ocupar mi lugar.

Shizuru me abrasó y yo sentí que me derretía. Tomé una rebanada de pizza y la acerqué a su boca, me alegró enormemente ver ese sonrojo sobre sus pómulos, le dio otras tres mordidas y después cerró los ojos

— _Oi… Shizuru… ¡No te duermas con comida! —_ Le dije preocupada, podría ahogarse.

— _Ya no tengo comida Nat…— _Se acomodó en mi regazo y la dejé dormir. Prendí la Tv a un volumen bastante bajo y me dediqué a que desaparecieran algunas rebanadas de pizza con mayonesa.

[ — ]

— _Natsuki… —_ Abrí los ojos y me sentí completamente feliz al verla a mi lado. Haga lo que haga Natsuki siempre me lleva la delantera, siempre me consiente demasiado _— ¡Hambre! ¡Hambre! —_ Adoro ver su cara cuando hago pucheros

— _Shizuru… espera… iré a calentar la pizza —_ Intentó levantarse pero la abrasé con fuerza

— _¡No te vayas!...así dámela…_

— _¡Pe…pero esta fría!... ¿se…segura?—_ Afirmé con la cabeza y abrí la boca ligeramente, Natsuki me acercó una rebanada de pizza, pero al instante la alejo —_ Te va a saber fea… espérame la calentare_

— _¡Noooo! No… —_ Apreté los ojos y al instante sentí la comida sobre mis labios —_ Deliciosa…la pizza es deliciosa si me la da Natsuki… _

— _La pizza es más deliciosa si la calienta Natsuki… — _ Me dijo con el rostro colorado

— _La pizza me sabe fea si Natsuki se va de mi lado… —_ Hice berrinche

— _Natsuki… regresará enseguida con pizza caliente… —_ ¡Es tan terca!

— _Ikezu… —_ En menos de cinco minutos regresó con la comida… y me la dio en la boca con una sonrisa radiante

— _Cierra los ojos… —_ Me dijo con tono travieso aunque avergonzada, la obedecí. Sentí la pizza en mi labios y cuando abrí la boca para comerla sentí algo delicioso aunque nada comestible, sus cálidos labios y su húmeda lengua, sus manos sobre mis ojos y luego la pizza en mi boca

— _Mmm… — _Valla dialogo más inteligente…

— _¿Rico? — _Afirmé con la cabeza

Natsuki aún cubría mis ojos, volvió a usar la pizza como cebo, pero después de ese beso quede muda. Mi corazón estaba desenfrenado. Natsuki quito su mano y pude abrir los ojos, su rostro estaba coloradísimo. Pero aun así se colocó el trocito que quedaba de piza entre los dientes y se acercó a mí muy despacio, pero después solo me estuvo tentando, cada que estaba por comerla se alejaba juguetonamente

— _¡Ara! —_ Finalmente conseguí el ultimo pedazo y además obtuve un pequeño beso, pero sin previo aviso sentí la mano de Natsuki sobre mi pecho y comencé a toser nerviosa, Natsuki retiró la mano enseguida

— _¡Perdóname Shizuru! ¡No mueras!—_ Me decía nerviosa, mientras mi tos se acentuaba y es que aún no me terminaba de pasar el bocado— _¡Ahhh! Agua… ¡voy por agua…! —_ Natsuki regresó corriendo con un vaso de agua, el cual acepté de buena gana.

Natsuki se fue a sentar al sillón junto a Kyohime miraba sus pantuflas nerviosa, parecía una niña pequeña castigada por su mamá. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia ella, para su sorpresa me senté sobre sus piernas, Natsuki se recargó en el respaldo nerviosa, tomé su mano y la puse suavemente sobre mi pecho, su rostro volvió a adquirir un color rojo intenso, bese sus labios sin soltar su mano y presioné un poco, Natsuki se puso extremadamente tensa así que me separé de ella.

— _Natsuki parece arrepentida… ¿No te gustan? —_ Le pregunté preocupada y solté su mano, ella puso una expresión de Shockque no supe interpretar — _¿Natsuki?...—_ Reaccionó con brusquedad

— _¡No! _

— _¿No?—_ Me sentí triste

— _Ahh! Si… ¡si me gustan! —_ suspiró y le sonreí juguetona

— _Puedes jugar con ellas si quieres… —_ Natsuki abrió la boca descomunalmente y nuevamente el color le subió al rostro —_ Solo que… cuando no esté comiendo… —_ Le dije antes de besar sus labios con pasión, me respondió muy bien pero oh decepción Natsuki no se animo a volver a tocarme, a pesar de que se lo propuse varias veces más, ella solo volvía a poner esa expresión tan extraña como de Shock y se quedaba paralizada.

Así que decidí no apresurar las cosas… te esperaré Natsuki…

[ — ]

No es la primera vez que llego a segunda base pero creo que, esta vez me pase… no debí tocarla de esa manera, me sentía avergonzada, tanto que no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Shizuru se levantó de la cama, ya había dejado de toser y sinceramente yo esperaba una cachetada pero en vez de eso se sentó en mis muslos, como aquella vez en el comedor de mi casa, cuando aclaramos malos entendidos…

Tomó mi mano y la colocó con suavidad sobre su suave y mullido pecho, cosa que me avergonzó completamente, sentí que el cuello me ardía, y de pronto sus labios sobre los míos, su lengua. Hizo que mi mano la apretara con suavidad… y mis sentidos se alertaron ante semejante provocación… pero ella se alejó de mi igual que siempre

— _Natsuki parece arrepentida… — _Ligeramente frustrada… — _ ¿No te gustan? —_ ¡Qué descaro!_ ¿Natsuki?..._

— _¡No! —_ Reaccione avergonzada al percatarme que no había dejado de mirar sus atributos

— _¿No? —_ Me dijo decepcionada

— _Ahh! Si… ¡si me gustan! —_ Shizuru siempre hace que me enrede con las palabras, miré hacia otro lado pero ella tenía una expresión lasciva que me puso nerviosa

— _Puedes jugar con ellas si quieres… — _¿Dijo Ju…jugar?... no… no Natsuki… no pienses eso… por mi mente solo paso un gato jugando con una bola de estambre —_ Solo que… cuando no esté comiendo… —_ ju…jugar… ¡AHH! ¡No! ¡La…las orejas de gato no me van!

Pe… Pero Shizuru no me ayuda… esa forma de besarme solo me provoca más… Traté de responderle tranquila y apagar mi alocada imaginación, pero era inevitable por que en cada momento Shizuru me lo insinuaba. Hasta que me dijo de la manera más fría…

— _Te esperaré Natsuki… —_ Y se alejó de mí para ir a la cocina. Entonces la bestia de mi interior rugió furiosa y la perseguí decidida…

[ — ]

A decir verdad, me sorprendió mucho la actitud tan decidida de Natsuki, me acorraló en la cocina y me preguntó con el rostro colorado si tenía unas orejas de gato…

— _¿Pa…para qué Nat?_

— _O…olvídalo… — _Me abrasó y me dio un suave beso en la frente

— _¿Ara?_ —La abrasé de la misma manera y así estuvimos un momento —_ Nya… —_ Le dije juguetona una vez en la habitación, pero cayó en shok sobre la cama —_ ¿Ara? —_ Me acosté a su lado pero se giró nerviosa hacia a otra dirección. La monté decidida y la miré a los ojos con trabajos — _Natsuki se vería muy linda con orejitas felinas… _

— _Ba…baka… —_ Me dijo nerviosa, y le di un besito en la frente

— _Natsuki… ya tengo mucho sueño… ¿Nos ponemos pijamas? —_ Aún con esa siesta no me repongo del todo… fue una semana agotadora, y mañana me espera un pesado juicio en la corte, a pesar de que recuperamos la evidencia, todavía no tenemos ganado el caso… Natsuki afirmó y a pesar de mis suplicas se cambio de ropa en el otro cuarto

— _Ikezu… —_ Regresó después de unos minutos y dejo su ropa perfectamente doblada en el sillón del dormitorio a un lado de Kiyohime.

Natsuki apagó las luces y quedamos completamente a obscuras, únicamente la luz nocturna se filtraba por las entrecerradas cortinas de la habitación.

Nos metimos en las cobijas, Natsuki al igual que siempre estaba helada así que aproveche para abrasarla, y ella se refugió en mi regazo. Lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse entre mis brazos.

— _Te amo Shizuru… _

—_Yo te amo más Natsuki… — _Se incorporó frunciendo el entrecejo

— _Yo te amo más Shizuru… _

— _Ara… ¿Acaso quieres pelear conmigo?_ _— _Negó con la cabeza, acaricie su rostro y volvió a recostarse… justo cuando comenzábamos a quedarnos dormidas cuando un piano rompió el silencio

— _Nat… con…tes…ta.. —_ hable con dificultad, estaba en un delicado trance

— _Que llamen luego…_ — Me dijo abrazandome con fuerza

Cerramos los ojos otra vez, pero su teléfono volvió a sonar y se separo un momento de mí para mirar hacia su pantalón que estaba en el sillon a unos escasos metros. Resoplo resignada y fue a contestar su móvil.

— _¡Mai!... justo estaba por quedarme dormi… ¿QUÉ?... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿¡Cómo!?_ — Natsuki palideció — _¿Dónde?... Voy para allá…_ — Colgó y Natsuki comenzó a cambiarse a toda velocidad, se veía en extremo preocupada. Prendí la luz y me incorpore al instante

— _¿Nat?..._

— _Perdón Shizuru… tengo que irme —_ Me dijo completamente pálida

— _¿Qué paso?_

— _¡Es Tate!... sus padres…_ — Entonces se tambaleó y la sostuve con nerviosismo — _mis padres…_

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Están en el hospital, tuvieron un accidente…_ — me dijo muy afectada

— _¿Pero están bien?_ — comencé a ponerme de nuevo el pantalón que traía antes

— _No sé, ¡Están en urgencias!_ — dijo saliendo del cuarto

— _Voy contigo_ — dije tomando un abrigo — _Nat… ¿en moto?_

— _Llegaremos más rápido_ — La vi tan decidida que no dude y aborde su vehículo.

El paseo que dimos aquella vez que fuimos al cine, hacia parecer esta moto un juguete, esta vez Natsuki conducía enserio, deje de ver el camino en cuanto arrancó, la ventisca era increíble, Natsuki estaba temblando, me aferré a su cuerpo mientras conducía. Para mi sorpresa Natsuki nunca faltó a ninguna señal de transito, a pesar de lo ansiosa que estaba por llegar.

Después de un rato ya estábamos en el hospital y corrió a los brazos del rubio con desesperación

[—]

— _Natsuki — _La voz de la pelirroja sonaba sacudida

— _¡Mai!... justo estaba por quedarme dormi… _

—_¡Es Tate! — _Me interrumpió

— _¿QUÉ?... ¿Qué pasa?..._

— _Sus padres… tuvieron un accidente de auto_

— _¿¡Cómo!?_ — ¡No!... ¡Esto no puede ser!... Justo como Saeko…

— _Están en el hospital, en urgencias… _

— _¿Dónde?... _

— _En la cuarta avenida_

— _Voy para allá…_ — Por favor que no sea grave, no quiero volver a vivir lo mismo… ¡Maldición!... ¡Por favor que estén bien!

— _¿Nat?... —_ Shizuru había prendido la luz y me miraba angustiada, yo sentía como si me hubieran vaciado una cubeta de agua helada.

Las personas que me criaron, cuando Saeko murió, esas personas que yo considero como unos verdaderos padres están en el hospital…

— _Perdón Shizuru… tengo que irme _

— _¿Qué paso? —_ Su mirada, en esos momentos…

— _¡Es Tate!... sus padres…_ — Me sentí débil, como si mis piernas no pudieran sostenerme, pero al sentir la protección que Shizuru me brindaba recuperé un poco de fuerza — _mis padres…_

— _¿Qué pasa? —_ Me preguntó con un temor genuino

— _Están en el hospital, tuvieron un accidente…_

— _¿Pero están bien?_ — Eso espero… Terminé de cambiarme, las manos me temblaban

— _No sé, ¡Están en urgencias!_ — Salí de la habitación y Shizuru me siguió enseguida

— _Voy contigo_ — Se veía agotada pero decidida, y a pesar de que sabía que le hacía falta descansar, no pude pedirle que se quedara, yo… con Shizuru me siento ligeramente más tranquila — _Nat… ¿en moto?_

— _Llegaremos más rápido…_

Sentía una enorme urgencia por llegar al hospital, pero a pesar de todo no me permití ser imprudente, no solo por mi seguridad, Shizuru también viene conmigo y yo jamás me arriesgaría a que le pasara algo. Finalmente habíamos llegado, vislumbre en la sala de espera una cabellera alborotada rubia inconfundible y al instante me encontré con esos enormes ojos color miel

— _¡Yu! ¿Cómo están? —_ Me refugié enseguida entre sus brazos, él me abrazó con fuerza

— _No se no me han dicho… _ _Venían para acá… —_ Venían a vernos… no pude evitar recordar ese accidente, no pude evitar imaginarme una escena escalofriante, y sentir el dolor de la perdida nuevamente.

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin permiso, se supone que yo debería de poder consolarlo, pero es todo lo contrario

—_ ¡Baka! ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes? ¿Por qué?_ — Le reclamé… ¿¡Cómo es posible que me avisara Mai!?

— _Eres demasiado sensible Natsu… no quería verte llorar…_

— _¡Baka! Y no pensabas decirme —_ Me solté de sus brazos para mirar sus ojos y justo en ese momento los vi cristalizados, se me partió el corazón por que intento poner una sonrisa para tranquilizarme, puso una mano en mi cabeza… justo como todas esas veces que me soltaba al llanto.

Aún cuando ellos eran demasiado amables conmigo, aún cuando me trataban como una hija y Tate no se separaba un segundo de mi lado, no podía evitar llorar en ratos por mi madre… y el siempre hacia eso para consolarme. Reuní fuerza, porque en esos momentos Tate estaba realmente quebrado.

No tuvimos que esperar mucho porque un par de minutos después un doctor se acercó a nosotros para darnos buenas noticias…

[ — ]

— _Shizuru… ¿Quieres ir por un café?_

— _¡Ara! Ookini Mai — _Acompañé a la pelirroja a la cafetería, mientras esta cargaba en su espalda a Mikoto

Me sentía ligeramente más tranquila, al parecer solo habían sufrido una leve contusión y heridas mínimas.

— _No sabía como decirle a Natsuki… —_ Me dijo una vez sentadas

— _¿Mai? — _Le pregunté intrigada

— _Tate no quería que se preocupara, pero conociéndola, sabía que si no le avisaba sería peor… Pero aun así… no fue fácil… Saeko san murió en un accidente automovilístico —_ afirmé con la cabeza —_ y decirle que ellos se habían accidentado del mismo modo, no quería revivirle viejas heridas. Qué bueno que viniste_

— _Ara… quisiera ser un apoyo más sólido para Natsuki —_ En realidad solo la acompañé hasta acá… no pude hacer nada más por ese par

— _Verdaderamente eres un gran apoyo para Natsuki —_ Me dijo Mai en un tono maternal que me desconcertó un poco ya que es menor que yo, pero de alguna manera, sus palabras lograron tranquilizarme y más por qué Mikoto afirmó con la cabeza muy seria mientras probaba una copa de helado

— _¡Nao!_ — Gritó Mikoto al tiempo que la pequeña pelirroja entraba por las puertas de la cafetería un tanto desorientada, hasta que nos ubico

— _¿Y los viejos? —_ Pregunto un tanto agitada. ¿Los viejos? Ara que manera más respetuosa de dirigirse a los padres adoptivos de mi Natsuki

— _Estan bien, Natsuki y Tate están con ellos._

— _Ya… fu, creí que… bueno no importa —_ Sonrió de pronto

— _¡Araña! — _Natsuki apareció de pronto y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja que se giró de inmediato, hablaron un momento y después la pelirroja afirmó con la cabeza y salió de la cafetería. Me sentía ligeramente intrigada por el comportamiento de ese par.

— _¡Shizuru! — _Natsuki me extendió la mano y después de mirar a Mai un segundo y ver su sonrisa me tranquilicé y seguí a mí querer.

Salimos a caminar por los jardines del hospital hasta que Natsuki se detuvo de pronto y miró hacia el cielo, la abrasé por la cintura y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, ella se recargó sobre mí un momento y después se separó y me miró a los ojos

— _Shizuru, gracias_

— _Nat… no tienes nada de que agradecerme —_ Me abrasó de pronto y con fuerza

— _Significa mucho para mí… que hayas venido… que… estés aquí conmigo hoy… —_ Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse así que la abrasé con más fuerza

— _Te amo Nat… —_ Le dije al oído

— _Y yo a ti… ven… — _Después de un suave y cálido beso la seguí por los jardines y me llevó hasta la habitación, tocó la puerta y luego entramos. Ahí estaban sobre una cama, debajo de unas delgadas sabanas un señor de cabellos dorados y ojos color miel, y en una silla al lado de la cama le hacía compañía una dama de cabellos rubios y ojos azules Natsuki me los presento como sus padres Eristin y Sergei Yuuichi —_Ella es mi prometida, Fujino Shizuru —_ Ambos sonrieron, al parecer Natsuki ya es había hablado de mí

— _Con que prometida — _Dijo Sergei en tono travieso — _¿Y los anillos?_

— _¡Sergei! —_ Natsuki le reclamo abochornada

— _¡Ara!_

— _Yo… no he tenido tiempo… pero ya es un hecho… —_ Comentó evitando las miradas todavía con un leve sonrojo

— _¡Me parece excelente Natsuki! —_ Dijo aquella bella dama y las risas inundaron la habitación.

Estuvimos con ellos un rato más hasta que después Natsuki se excusó educadamente y nos retiramos pero antes, abrasó a Tate y Mai que eran los únicos que permanecían ahí, puesto que Mikoto y Nao regresaron exhaustas para dormir. Después subimos a su moto y partimos hacia mi apartamento, sin más preámbulo llegamos a dormir Natsuki, aunque había caído rendida en la cama se aferró a mi cuerpo un tanto insegura.

[ — ]

Cuando entramos sentí un enorme alivio al verlos sonreír de aquella manera, me lleve un gran susto, por poco pensé que tendría que repetir la misma historia.

—_Valla se ven terribles — _Me dijo en tono despreocupado desde aquella cama

— _¡BAKA! —_ Grito Tate con fuerza

—_¡Sergey! —_ Le reclamé y comenzaron a reír despreocupadamente pero tanto Tate como yo no estábamos para bromas

— _Oh, lo siento chicos… fue un derrapé —_ Después de un buen rato lograron tranquilizarnos y aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme con ellos toda la noche tuve que desistir por Shizuru. Aún no se reponía de su viaje y hacerla venir de esa manera se me hacia un acto sumamente egoísta pero, de alguna manera era demasiado reconfortante para mí su cercanía.

— _Antes de irte Nat, ¿Por qué no nos la presentas? —_ Me pidió Erstin y afirmé con la cabeza, es justo para ambos conocerse, solo espero que no esté tan cansada.

— _¿Y Nao chan? Le avisaron lo que paso… —_ Hablo el rubio mayor, miré a Tate y para mi sorpresa este afirmó con la cabeza

— _Yo lo hice… — _Admitió el rubio sin mirarme

— _Ya… le avisas a la araña y no a mi —_ Le reclamé ofendida

—_Nat… — _La mirada que me dirigió me silencio por completo, era una mirada adolorida, decidí no reclamarle más a pesar de mi inconformidad creo que comprendo sus razones, pero aun así me molesta que intente protegerme ocultándome cosas importantes.

— _Si la vez, dile que venga por favor… —_ Pidió Sergey preocupado

—_Claro — _Salí de aquella habitación, un tanto apurada para buscar a Nao, ella y esos viejos se llevan bien desde hace tiempo, de seguro está preocupada. La busqué en la recepción y al no encontrar ni a Mai ni a Shizuru pasé a la cafetería y ahí estaban

— _¡Nao!_

—_Kuga… ¿los viejos? _

— _Te esperan en su cuarto, seguramente tiene alguna apuesta en mente—_ Le sonreí un tanto relajada y suspiró para después retomar el camino a la habitación.

— _¡Shizuru!_ — Le llamé y cuando tomó mi mano decidí salir de aquel edificio que me da escalofríos, no pueden pasar más de dos personas a la visita, así que mientras le doy un poco de tiempo a Nao.

Solo eso, solo su compañía me ayudaba a estar tranquila, su cálida mano sujetando la mía, dándome fuerzas para seguir adelante, miré las estrellas y no pude evitar pensar en esa mujer que me dio la vida y que se fue al cielo a mi corta edad, pero de alguna manera, me consiguió unos buenos padres que siempre vieron por mi… _"Pensé que te los llevarías" _Le hable a esa estrella roja que se encontraba junto a la enorme y reluciente luna llena. Entonces sentí un cálido abraso de esa persona que tan feliz me hace y en mi rostro apareció una sonrisa cuando apoye ligeramente mi cabeza sobre sus cabellos.

Miré la enorme luna una última vez, no puedo creer que hace unas horas me preocupaba por usar unas orejas felinas y ahora esté afuera de un hospital. Me separe de ese reconfortante abraso, quería ver sus ojos, sus agotados y fieles ojos rubí

— _Shizuru, gracias —_ Dije con dificultad pero sinceramente

— _Nat… no tienes nada de que agradecerme —_ Baka… siempre me haces lo mismo, la abrasé con fuerza… mi corazón se sentía en paz de esa manera… Shizuru, siempre está conmigo y eso me hace muy feliz, recuerdo cuando desperté en este hospital y vi su hermoso rostro, su sola presencia en mi hace milagros… antes, estoy segura que me habría derrumbado, porque esa pesadilla me ha atormentado desde que Saeko se fué.

— _Significa mucho para mí… que hayas venido… — _Aún estando en ese estado — _que… estés aquí conmigo hoy… —_ Entonces me abrasó más fuerte

— _Te amo Nat… —_ Escuchar esas palabras y con su dulce acento me encanta

— _Y yo a ti… — _Le di un suave beso a sus labios — _Ven… — _Yo creo que ya terminó Nao

La llevé al cuarto de mis padres y todo para qué, para que Sergey me evidenciara y me pusiera en ridículo con los anillos, pero al parecer Shizuru se sorprendió mucho cuando la presenté como mi prometida y no como mi novia. Me alegra porque quiero que vea que voy enserio con ella. Traté de no hacerla muy larga porque ahora que la marea había bajado comenzaba a sentir el sueño y no quiero arriesgar el viaje. Me alegra que los viejos comprendieran.

Nos despedimos de los chicos, pero me extrañó que Mai tuviera un sonrojo cuando me acerque a ellos, una parte de mi quería molestarlos para ver si por fin se animan a salir pero no me pareció muy prudente, aunque por mi mirada creo que la pelirroja notó que no se salvará de un posterior interrogatorio.

Salimos abrasadas hacia mi poderoso y feroz vehículo de dos ruedas y en menos de un santiamén llegamos a su departamento, me sentía tan cansada pero este acontecimiento me hizo valorar lo breve que es la vida...

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Gracias por leer y por todos sus reviews! ¡Ahhh me alegran el día! jajaja Por cierto ¡Gracias por conestar mi pregunta! ;) jeje estoy trabajando en eso así que no desesperen esto aún no se termina (aunque no sé si sea bueno o malo) jajajaja :D

Saludos, saludos y más ¡Saludos de Emikaze! :D


	23. Capítulo 23

Bueno… después de mi años estoy de vuelta… sé que me quieren linchar ¡Pero esperen! traigo con migo un poco de eso que les prometí jajaja XD y espero que sea digno de su atención y que lo disfruten y si no es así… bueno me pueden linchar con el poderoso látigo de sus reviews jajaja XD

.

Y si reclamenme, una disculpa... por error subí el capítulo incompleto, pero me confundí de documento (nunca me habia pasado pero siempre hay una primera vez) me faltó el ultimo pov de Natsuki jejeje pero ya lo anexé no se preocupen :P

**.**

**Capitulo 23**

Salí de la filial y me llevé una enorme sorpresa al encontrarme con Tate kun, este me saludaba con la mano desde su Yamaha, me acerqué para saludar

— _¡Tate kun!_ — A decir verdad me angustió un poco su visita pero me tranquilicé al ver que este sonreía

— _Sube… tengo una propuesta que hacerte…_ — Me dijo con medio suspiro, miré mi Jaguar un tanto contrariada — _Te regresaré, una vez que hayamos comido… _— Me dijo con un poco de urgencia. Me dio un poco de risa, Tate kun pone la misma cara de Natsuki cuando esta tiene hambre.

Sin más preámbulos me subí en su motocicleta y lo abrasé, al igual que Natsuki se puso sus guantes, el casco y arrancamos. Después de un buen rato en movimiento llegamos a un pequeño restaurante y pedimos ramen, Tate pidió mayonesa, cosa que me sorprendió un poco, el chico parecía un poco nervioso, así que estuvimos en silencio, los fideos no demoraron y a esté le brillaron los ojos

— _Natsuki me acostumbró… pero a mí no me gusta ponerle tanta_ — Me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, a decir verdad yo también estaba hambrienta por lo que ambos devoramos la comida y una vez el plato estuvo vació suspiramos con alivio — _¿Quieres otro?_ —Negué con la cabeza — _¿Segura?_

— _Ookini_

— _Ahh yo si… quiero otro…_ — Ordenó otro plato y después me miró un poco serio

— _Bueno Tate kun dime ya tu propuesta… _— El chico suspiró y se tomó su tiempo

— _Esto no es fácil para mí… Shizuru san, pero…_

— _¿Qué? ¡Dime ya!_ — Me sentía bastante inquieta

— _Estoy celoso… _ — Me dijo arrugando la nariz

— _¿¡Ara!?_

— _Natsuki y yo éramos demasiado unidos… no solo éramos los mejores amigos, también éramos los mejores hermanos… _— Me dijo haciendo un puchero mientras fruncía el entrecejo

— _Tate kun… ustedes son mi familia…_ — Me miró con el entrecejo fruncido — _Yo, no pretendo alejar a Natsuki de ti… de verdad que yo… _

— _¡Shhh! Yo sé que no…_ — Suspiró y se limpió una lágrima con el puño cerrado, parecía un pequeño niño — _Si tú la vieras…_

El mesero sirvió el ramen y a mi parecer arruinó el momento. Tate kun comenzó a comer, pero a la mitad se interrumpió

— _Eres demasiado especial Shizuru san…_ — Me dijo sin mirarme y sorbió unos fideos, eso me hizo sonreír — _Nunca había visto a Natsuki tan feliz… y yo como su hermano que soy quiero darle un regalo muy especial… _— Alzó la vista y me miró con decisión — _Te necesito…_ — Le sonreí

— _Daré lo mejor de mí… _— Le guiñé un ojo — _Cuñadito…_ — Me miró sorprendido alzando mucho las cejas y después sonrió tranquilo y siguió comiendo. Esperé paciente a que terminara de comer.

— _Dentro de un par de meses será un torneo muy esperado para nosotros… ya te había dicho que nosotros bailamos desde el colegio…_ — Afirmé con la cabeza — _¡Quiero que bailes con ella!_ — Me gritó y todas personas del restaurant nos miraron

— _¡Ara! ¿__**Uchi no***__? (_**Yo** en Kyotoben_)_ — Afirmó con la cabeza y acercó su rostro al mío de manera amenazadora — _Pero… Tate kun_ — Me limpié el sudor de la frente — _Yo no tengo ningún problema con que sigas bailando con mi Natsuki…_ — Le dije tranquila pero él me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido — _A…además yo… no sé bailar Hip hop…_

— _Ese no es problema… yo te enseñaré _

— _Fufufu… _— Y ahora ¿Cómo me zafo de esto?

— _¿Acaso no habías dicho "Daré lo mejor de mi"?_ — Se cruzó de brazos y suspiré resignada

— _De acuerdo, de acuerdo_ — Acepté

— _Esto… Natsuki no debe saberlo… quiero que sea una sorpresa… _

— _Sera nuestro secreto_ — Tate kun alzó el meñique e hicimos un Yubikiri y este sonrió ampliamente

— _Pero… aún hay algo más… _— El rubio miró hacia su arriba un tanto ruborizado y se tocó la oreja nervioso — _Yo… yo… no…_ — Me dijo bajando cada vez más la voz en cada palabra — _no… quiero… bailar… solo…_ — Susurró al final y lo miré con intriga, este bajó la mirada y comenzó a reír avergonzado — _Yo… bueno… tú… pufff…_ — Suspiró y se levantó de la silla camino nervioso, hasta que lo detuve por el brazo

— _Tate kun... ¿Qué quieres que haga? _— Le pregunté intrigada

— _Shizuru san… _ — Me miró nervioso

— _¿Con quién quieres bailar?_ — Le pregunté aunque ya intuía un poco y ese sonrojo acentuado en sus pómulos lo hacía más obvio — _¿Con Mai?_ — Tate resbaló hacia atrás y tiró una silla

— _¡AAAAAAAAA!_ — Le salió humo de las orejas y comencé a reír

— _Ya decía yo que Tate kun estaba siendo demasiado considerado con nosotras… ¡Así que eso era!_ — Le tendí una mano y lo ayudé a levantarse, señalé la silla para que se sentara

— _No… no, esto es por Natsuki_ — Me dijo dando un puñetazo en la mesa avergonzado

— _Es por todos… _— Le sonreí y tomé su mano — _Ya, está bien… ponme al día…_ — Suspiró

— _Mira en otros tiempos se nos hubiera hecho algo impensable asistir al torneo con otra pareja, pero Natsuki de verdad_ — Se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo — _bueno ella no lo admitirá, pero desea bailar contigo_ — Me dijo con medio gruñido, no negaré que me sentía feliz

— _¿Cómo sabes?_ — Le pregunté inocentemente y el bajo la mirada hacia sus manos

— _Ayer, mientras bailábamos… sucedió algo que nunca antes había pasado… _— Me respondió jugando con su guante

— _¿Qué? _

— _Ella… no me estaba mirando… _

— _¿Y eso que significa?_ — El chico suspiró

— _Tenia sus ojos fijos sobre los míos_ — Me imaginé la escena y me sentí un poco incomoda — _Pero no me miraba… estaba como ida… estoy seguro que pensaba en ti_ — Me dijo con incomodidad tocándose el hombro

— _Ara… eso no parece tan malo…_ — Dije con alivio y él me miró y negó con la cabeza

— _Por eso, debe bailar contigo y no conmigo…_ — Tate parecía triste — _Me tomo un buen rato asimilarlo, y por eso es que decidí venir… Y para ser honesto a mí también me gustaría bailar con Tokiha… Estoy seguro que tendremos una batalla bastante interesante en ese torneo… _— Me dijo con emoción — _No sé lo que pueda pasar… pero ustedes sacaran en nosotros nuestro mayor potencial…_

— _¿Una pelea entre hermanos?_

— _Si no puedo bailar con Natsuki… Quiero competir contra ella_ — Este chico, tiene una voluntad muy fuerte, hizo que se me erizara la piel

— _Me has convencido_ — Mi corazón latía muy rápido, recargué mis codos en la mesa y entrelace mis manos — _¿Qué tengo que hacer con Mai?_ — Le dije suavemente recargando mi barbilla sobre mis manos, el puso una sonrisa retadora

.

— _¡Mai!_ — Le grite desde la ventanilla del auto en cuanto salió de su trabajo de medio tiempo

— _¿Shizuru?_ — La pelirroja me miraba asombrada

— _¡Sube!_ — Le grité abriendo los seguros del auto, la pelirroja me obedeció un tanto extrañada — _¿ya comiste?_ — Le pregunté con amabilidad

— _¿Ehh?... No aún no…_

— _¡Ara! Sabes… descubrí un Karaoke donde preparan una comida deliciosa_ — Ya picó el anzuelo, aguante la risa al ver sus ojos brillosos

— _¡DE VERDAD!_ — Afirmé con la cabeza

— _¿Vamos? _

— _Etoo… pues, es que tengo que ir a preparar la comida para Natsuki y Mikoto_ — Me dijo con tristeza

— _Eso no es problema, pedí un par de Pizzas ya deben haber llegado_

— _Valla… bueno pues entonces… ¡VAMOS! _

Sonreí complacida y arranqué el auto, pasados unos minutos llegamos al karaoke y comenzó la diversión, cantamos, comimos y bebimos un poco, a decir verdad tenía mucho tiempo que no me divertía así, inclusive me sentí culpable por no invitar a los demás…

Veinte minutos antes de que terminara nuestro tiempo. Tomé el micrófono, era mi turno, pero lo puse en la mesa y me dejé caer en el sillón

— _Mai…_ — Miré sus enormes ojos azules

— _¿Shizuru qué paso?_ — Hipeo un poco y se sentó a mi lado

— _Es que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza algo que me dijo Tate kun en el cumpleaños de Nao… __y siento que debo hacer algo…_

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Primero tienes que saber que hay algo que me gustaría mucho…_

— _¿Qué?_

— _Mai, tu sabes que amo a Natsuki… haría lo que fuera por complacerla… por sorprenderla…_

— _Aja… — _Me miro intrigada

— _Yo… quiero darle una sorpresa y participar con ella en el torneo de baile, Tate me dijo que si aprendía a bailar la sorprendería mucho…_

— _Shizuru… pero eso va a estar difícil, ella y Tate siempre…_

— _Mai… ¿No te gustaría bailar con Tate kun?_ — La interrumpí, su rostro se coloreo de rojo

— _¡EEEEEE!_ — Sonreí — _No, no…_ — Negó con la mano y sonreí más — _¡NO! _— Me grito y solté una carcajada

— _Bailar con Tate… así de cerca…_ — Le dije con voz suave acercando mi rostro con el de ella y tragó saliva

— _¡No! A… ¡A mí no me entrometas!_ — Me dijo nerviosa levantándose y alejándose hasta el otro extremo, la seguí y la acorralé contra la pared

— _Tate kun… te gusta ¿Verdad Mai?_ — La pelirroja se puso extremadamente nerviosa, negaba con la cabeza y me miraba aterrada. Suspiré y me alejé de ella unos pasos, creo que lo eche a perder — _Hay… algo que no te he dicho… algo que le escuche decir ese día… _— Aunque estratégicamente no dije que día fufufu. La pelirroja me miraba con la palabra curiosidad tatuada en la frente — _Él dijo… "Solo hay una persona con la que yo sustituiría a Natsuki en un torneo… Tokiha"_ — Le di la espalda _— Solo tú puedes ayudarme… Mai… _— Le dije despacio

— _Pe…pero… ya tiene mucho que no bailo… no estoy al nivel…_

— _¿Ara?_ — La miré intrigada —_ Eso es lo de menos, podemos ir a las dos juntas a que nos enseñe…_ — No me engaña, mi idea le gusta — _Y así podrías estar más cerca de él…_ — Le dije en un susurro cómplice

— _¡Eh!..._ — Se sonrojo de nuevo

— _Recuerda qué… Natsuki no debe enterarse…_

— _¡Ah! No… pero…_

— _¡Ookini!_ — La abrase antes de que se arrepintiera y esta suspiró y palmeo su frente

[ — ]

Bueno si, últimamente he creído que Shizuru estaba actuando extraño, pero definitivamente ahora estoy segura. Miré mi teléfono y por más que traba de aplacar mi paranoia esta arremetía con fuerza… Esa llamada que le hice… Sonaba muy agitada… y nerviosa no me engaña… algo pasa. Pero no me quiere decir…

No solo es su comportamiento extraño, tiene una semana que no tengo noticias suyas y eso me pone muy nerviosa, porque para mi desgracia estoy en periodo de exámenes y no puedo salir a buscarla como tanto deseo.

Aparte desde que la presenté con mis padres, me ha estado evitando, tan solo obtener un beso suyo es una tarea muy ardua… será que… ¿La idea de la boda la tendrá nerviosa? Si tan solo me dejara demostrarle cuanto es que la amo me sentiría más tranquila.

— _¿Qué te pasa Kuga? —_ Me sobresalté al sentir ese meloso murmullo en mi oído

— _Araña… déjalo ya que no estoy para bromas —_ No quisiera desquitarme con ella pero si se me pone enfrente en este momento

— _Uiii que carácter… — _Me levanté de la banca del parque y caminé hacia adelante con toda la intención de alejarme de ella — _Te falta sexo —_ Me dijo colgándoseme del hombro y muy a mi pesar un ardor se extendió por mi rostro y la muy descarada comenzó a burlarse y a negar con la cabeza —_ Eres un libro abierto Kuga…_

— _Ca… Cállate Nao…_

—_No me engañas Kuga… ¿Quieres unos consejos? —_ Me dijo alzando una ceja y yo aún con el rostro ardiendo decidí retarla

— _Dímelos…_

— _Valla Kuga si que estas desesperada ¿Verdad?_

— _Ca… cállate — _ Me di la vuelta más avergonzada que antes pero me hizo detenerme y después de diez minutos más de burlas me hizo soltar la sopa.

— _Mmm… entonces te evita_

— _Mucho… pero ya habíamos hablado de la boda antes… no entiendo por qué…_

— _¿Quieres sexo?_

— _¡BAKA! — _Le grité en la cara, esta solo cerró los ojos y arrugo la frente —_ Yo solo quiero saber lo que pasa_

— _Te diré lo que tienes que hacer Kuga… — _Tragué saliva, y le puse atención hasta que comenzó a reírse y me hizo enojar — _Ya, ya no te enojes… te diré… el problema está en que tú siempre la buscas… ¡Hazte del rogar alguna vez Kuga!_ —Nao me explicó su teoría por un buen rato, teoría que me resultaba imposible de cumplir, porque Shizuru de verdad me trae cacheteando las banquetas y negármele se me hacia imposible.

Quería decirle una serie de cosas a esa pelirroja pero afortunadamente para ella, Tate llegó y comenzamos a entrenar, el torneo de baile seria dentro de un par de meses y este parecía lleno de energía aunque ciertamente distante. Cosa que también me molestaba porque un par de veces me llego a decir Mai. Si me dijera claramente que quiere bailar con ella, lo comprendería, a mí también me gustaría bailar con Shizuru… pero, eso es imposible, ni siquiera soñar con proponérselo, los entrenamientos son intensivos y con eso de que esta tan ocupada, o más bien distante.

— _¿Qué te pasa Natsu? _

— _¿Ee?_

— _Otra vez estas distraída… —_ Me miró con reproche

— _Ya estoy cansada… mejor me voy… — _Le quite el boté de mayonesa que usábamos como utilería en nuestro baile y me regresé a la casa y me quité la gorra con brusquedad. Me tumbé en el sillón para disfrutar de una siesta.

.

Llegó el sábado y yo me sentía más decepcionada que nunca por que Shizuru había prometido visitarme ayer y me dejo esperando… pero siguiendo el consejo de Nao, no insistí…

— _Ya basta Kuga… —_ Cuando Yuuichi me dice Kuga es que está enojado — _¿Por qué no le llamas de una vez? —_ Lo ignoré estoicamente y seguí reparando una vieja Honda. Pero muy a mi pesar siguió insistiendo… — _Sabes qué…_ _te cubro ve a su departamento —_ Me dijo entre gruñidos

— _¿Yuu?_

— _Llevas todo el día con esa vieja Honda y solo tenias que ajustar una válvula_ —Puso los ojos en blanco y me lanzó las llaves de mi Suzuki

— _Pe…pero…_

— _¡Vete ya antes de que Sakomizu despierte! —_ Ligeramente avergonzada pero agradecida me cambié de ropa y fui a mi casa, tomé un baño y busqué un conjunto atractivo. El color vino me favorece, pero con detalles negros luce más…

Nao… espero que tenga razón, aunque creo que ya estoy desesperada si estoy siguiendo sus consejos. Aparte creo que mi paranoia va en aumento porque me he topado a Reito un par de veces en los últimos días.

Sin más demora partí hacia el departamento de Shizuru, y abrí la puerta con mi llave, inspeccioné el lugar, esperaba verla pero la susodicha no estaba por ningún lado, así que resignada me tumbé en el sofá de la sala a esperar… prendí la TV y me propuse buscar un buen drama pero los buenos comenzaban en media hora. Así que solo pasé los canales distraídamente hasta que escuché una llave entrar en la cerradura principal…

Me preparé, sabía que este sería un gran reto en cuanto la vi entrar, no importa la ropa que use, se ve hermosa y hoy con una sencilla blusa violeta y una larga falda blanca, me hizo temblar.

— _¡Ara! ¡Natsuki _ _qué sorpresa! _— Por poco olvido el plan y casi le di un beso pero afortunadamente reaccioné y la abrasé por la cintura, pero el tenerla así de cerca después de tantos días… contenerme será más difícil de lo que pensé…

— _Estoy checando a qué hora llegas —_ Decidí concentrarme en los alimentos mejor, a decir verdad mi estomago rugió abruptamente recordándome que no le había proporcionado más que un Ramen instantáneo por la mañana

— _¡Ara! _

— _¡Te estuve esperando ayer! —_ Traté de sonar tranquila, y no dolida pero… esto es un golpe bajo Shizuru, jamás me habías dejado esperando…

— _Perdóname Natsuki, tuve mucho trabajo_ — Intentó besarme, me dejé porque realmente lo necesitaba, adoro sus besos, pero tengo un plan y parece que funciona. Shizuru me miró intrigada cuando corté el beso y me concentré en el arroz, no quería que pensara que estaba molesta por lo de ayer, así que le sonreí — _¿Tienes hambre? _— Me preguntó

— _Mucha_

— _Entonces voy a preparar la comida —_ Algún día yo haré esto para ti Shizuru, en cuanto tenga tiempo iré a Kyoto a que tu madre me enseñé como es debido…

Mientras comíamos Shizuru rozó un par de veces mi pierna con su pie, acto que a decir verdad me provocó mucho y creé que lo notó pero trate de seguir con el plan y darme a desear como bien decía la araña. Terminé los alimentos y me levanté para lavar, sin que ella lo notara programé mi teléfono para que sonara en un minuto.

Escuché sus pasos aproximarse a mí, pero seguí lavando y entonces se acercó decidida, afortunadamente para mí el teléfono me rescató y pude pasar a la sala

— _Ahh Shizuru, puedo prender tu TV_ _este drama está muy bueno, ¡Ven vamos a verlo! — _ la Tv es la escusa perfecta para mantenerme distraída. Normalmente no cambiaria unos besos con Shizuru por un drama barato y poco original pero todo es por el plan…

— _Ara — _Ese ara… es diferente, dulzón y seductor… traté por todos los medios de no caer… Y para mi sorpresa Shizuru estuvo muy quieta, tanto que estuve a punto de aventar el control y comenzar a besarla con pasión pero… a decir verdad ante esta indiferencia el drama se me estaba haciendo atractivo

— _Natsuki… _

— _¿Hnn?_

— _Estoy aburrida…_

— _Aja… — _Dije concentrada en el drama

— _¿Aja? _— Me miró enfadada

— _¿Qué? _— Le dirigí una mirada y puse cara de inocente

— _Que estoy aburrida y… —_ Silencio comprometedor — _Si en vez de ver ese programa me das un beso _— ¡Me toco la pierna! Tranquila, tranquila…

— _¡Ohh!... yo… bueno… —_ Ummm… no no Nat… el drama… me concentre en la Tv… ¡Date a desear Kuga! Me obligue a mi misma a resistir ese increíble beso

— _¡NATSUKI! —_ Me miró enojada y por un momento casi me suelto a reír… así me quedo yo en cada ocasión…

— _¡Ahhh! ¡Perdón, perdón! —_ Me excusé en el drama —_ ¡Por favor Shizuru, ya casi termina!_

— _Está bien… — _Aún qué lo disimulaba bien, podía sentirlo, estaba deseándome…

— _¡Arigatou! — _¡Pinche Nao! ¡Tenía razón!

Después de unos minutos Shizuru se levantó y la escuché entrar en la cocina cosa que en parte me desconcertó puesto que ya habíamos comido y limpiado y acomodado la despensa… no hay motivo en realidad. Estuve tentada a seguirla y disculparme, pero… al final permanecí sentada hasta que escuché que salió de la casa, cosa que si me puso nerviosa.

¿A dónde va?... ¿Se habrá enojado de verdad?... pero yo solo… ¡Pinche Nao! ¿Por qué le hice caso?... pero piensa Nat… ella no se había comportado así nunca… vamos a ver qué pasa…

El drama se interrumpió y comenzaron los comerciales, justo cuando retomo Shizuru entró de nuevo al apartamento y fue al cuarto. Tragué saliva ¿Debo seguirla?... Nuevamente decidí concentrarme en el drama pero entonces Shizuru se sentó a mi lado.

Tragué saliva, de reojo pude apreciar su cambio de atuendo… demasiado ligero para un día tan frio… Tv… ve la Tv… me acerqué más al aparato… pero ese tubo es… Mayonesa con Wasabi… huele hasta acá… ¿Qué va a hacer con esa mayonesa?... Respiré profundo eso es mucha tentación… el bote fue abierto… Ella no tiene buenas intenciones

— _¡No puede ser! ¡Qué baka!_ — Señalé la Tv y me recargué de nuevo en el sillón pero no alcance a ver qué estaba haciendo con esa deliciosa mayonesa… Hasta que… Shizuru se sentó en mis piernas, justo en frente de mí, intenté por todos los medios controlarme, respirar profundo y mirar mi Drama pero… ella… me hizo algo imperdonable…

[ _— _]

— _¡Ara! — _Sábado en la tarde y Natsuki en mi apartamento — _¡Natsuki qué sorpresa! _— se acercó sonriente y me abrasó por la cintura, juraría que momentos antes quería besarme, pero ¿Por qué no lo hizo?

Olía delicioso, a decir verdad necesité reunir fuerza, últimamente la he extrañado tanto pero esas sesiones de baile son tan intensas que no me quedan energías… y he tenido unos molestos y complicados casos que no me han dejado descansar como es debido. Pobre Natsuki siempre resiente todo…

— _Estoy checando a qué hora llegas —_ Me ayudó con las bolsas y llevamos la despensa a la cocina.

— _¡Ara! _

— _¡Te estuve esperando ayer! —_ Me dijo con un tono extraño mirando unos sobres de sopa…

— _Perdóname Natsuki, tuve mucho trabajo_ — Me acerqué para besarla pero apenas pude darle un pequeño beso, por que se alejo de mi al instante cosa que me preocupó ¿Estará enojada?... Descarté esa idea enseguida al ver que me sonreía tranquila y acomodaba los paquetes de arroz en su sitio — _¿Tienes hambre?_

— _Mucha —_ Se tocó ese esculpido y delineado abdomen, se me hizo agua la boca. Natsuki de verdad está en excelente forma.

— _Entonces voy a preparar la comida_ — Natsuki se quedó en la entrada viendo como cocinaba, terminamos y pasamos al comedor. Mientras comíamos platicamos un poco, pero yo no podía evitar dejar de lanzarle miradas que la ponían nerviosa, aunque Natsuki estaba actuando extraño, yo estaba esforzándome por provocarla pero ella actuaba indiferente como si… como si no me deseara…

Cuando terminamos de comer Natsuki se levantó para lavar los trastes y cuando me acerque para besarla sonó su teléfono

— _Ahh Shizuru, puedo prender tu TV_ — Sin esperar mi respuesta fue hacia la sala esquivándome hábilmente — _Este drama está muy bueno, ¡Ven vamos a verlo!_

— _Ara —_ En realidad estaba planeando hacer algo mejor con nuestra tarde… pero decidí darle una oportunidad al programa de Natsuki, solo porque ella lo había pedido pero el programa estaba de un aburrido, que a los 15 minutos ya no aguantaba más

— _Natsuki… _

— _¿Hnn?_ — dijo Natsuki si despegar los ojos del televisor

— _Estoy aburrida…_

— _Aja… _— Me alejé de ella y la miré con reproche

— _¿Aja? _— Le reclamé

— _¿Qué? _— Me dijo distraída parpadeando un poco

— _Que estoy aburrida y… Si en vez de ver ese programa me das un beso _— Le dije juguetona y se puso nerviosa

— _¡Ohh!... yo… bueno… —_ Le robé un beso y esta me respondió pero estaba descoordinada, abrí un ojo y me percaté que ella seguía mirando la Tv

— _¡NATSUKI!_

— _¡Ahhh! ¡Perdón, perdón!_ — Natsuki juntó las palmas de sus manos y las puso frente a su rostro en señal de suplica —_ ¡Por favor Shizuru, ya casi termina!_

— _Está bien…_ — Dije recargando mi cabeza de nuevo en el sillón

— _¡Arigatou!_ — Dijo Natsuki y enseguida volvió a perderse en la caja de colores

Estaba realmente molesta, ¿Cómo puede quedarse perdida con ese aparato? ¡Han sido dos semanas! ¡Dos semanas! Que no he podido estar con ella y justo ahora que estamos a solas en mi apartamento ¡Me sale con que quiere ver la Tv!

Me levanté resignada y entré a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y al ver su interior tuve una idea así que salí de la casa para ir a la tienda y después de 5 minutos estaba de regreso, la situación no había cambiado, creo que ni se percató de que salí del apartamento.

Pasé al cuarto y me cambié de ropa a un atuendo más provocativo, un pequeño short de mezclilla y una blusa de botones blanca, mi ropa interior es morada así que creo que resaltarán un poco mis atributos. Ahora si me vas a mirar Natsuki… Tomé el tubo de mayonesa y me senté de nuevo en el sillón junto a ella.

Natsuki no me miró, al contrario, se hizo para adelante acercándose más al aparato, como si previera que yo iba a distraerla. Abrí el tubo de mayonesa y tomé el espejo de la mesita de alado, me puse el untable cual lápiz labial con el dedo índice.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Qué baka! — dijo quejándose del programa mientras se recargaba de nuevo en el respaldo del sillón.

A ver si te puedes resistir a esto Nat-su-ki abrí la boca y dejé en mi lengua un poco de mayonesa y después muy rápido pase mi pierna derecha sobre las suyas y me senté entre sus piernas de frente a ella. Natsuki estiró el cuello para seguir mirando la tv, moví su barbilla y la alcé para poder besarla, no cerré los ojos puesto que quería ver su reacción, cuando mis labios se posaron sobre los de ella, sus ojos se enfocaron en mí, me separé un milímetro Natsuki olfateo algo que al parecer le agrado, así que ataque de nuevo.

Natsuki cerró los ojos mientras su lengua se encontraba con mis labios para saborearlos y entonces le permití a mi lengua salir de su escondite antes de que me comiera la mayonesa que había puesto sobre esta, cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron Natsuki se sacudió y se aferró a mi cuerpo, yo experimenté algo similar, comenzó a besarme con fiereza hasta que hubo consumido todo rastro de mayonesa, entonces me separé despacio con el tubo en mi mano y después de poner un poco en mi dedo, hice un caminito de esta por mi cuello.

Natsuki respiraba agitadamente, tenía una cara de excitación que hasta ahora no le había visto, acerqué mi dedo a sus labios y esta lo metió a su boca para saborear, y después me mordió el cuello cual vampiro hambriento, la sensación era indescriptible, con las manos temblorosas puse más mayonesa en mi dedo me alejé un poco de Natsuki, lo suficiente como para desabotonar toda mi blusa de un tirón y hacer un caminito de mayonesa por la mitad de mi cuerpo, desde donde se unían mis clavículas hasta mi ombligo, sus ojos brillaron de una manera especial y salvaje pero antes de que Natsuki hiciera lo que tenía en mente me levanté y caminé a paso veloz hacia la habitación, escuché un ruido y fui interceptada en pleno pasillo.

Natsuki me puso sobre la pared, detuvo mis manos y comenzó a comerse la mayonesa. ¡No!... ¡Si sigue así me voy a quebrar aquí!...Como pude me escapé de ella y fui al cuarto.

[ — ]

Vaya manera de provocarme, usando la mayonesa de cebo… El plan se me vino abajo, pero esta vez, no te me escaparás Shizuru. La perseguí por el pasillo saltando el sillón y me devoré esa suculenta línea de mayonesa que dibujo a lo largo de su delicioso torso, sobre la piel de Shizuru la mayonesa tenía un sabor único… Shizuru tan sexy que me vuelve loca.

Se escapó de mí y paso a la habitación, escuché una risa juguetona que me hizo temblar, me sentía como un lobo persiguiendo a su presa… una deliciosa y sensual presa. En cuanto la tuve cerca comencé a besarla con energía, sentía las manos de Shizuru explorando mi cuerpo de manera acertada y sugestiva, lo que elevaba mi temperatura corporal de una manera increíble.

Entre caricias me quitó la blusa con suavidad, la tela rozo mi piel delicadamente, la escuché suspirar justo antes de que comenzara a besar mis hombros, presioné mi cuerpo hacia adelante obligándola a caer en la cama.

Y así finalmente la tenía en el punto, Shizuru estaba debajo de mí aún con la camisa abierta y un brilloso rastro donde momentos antes había deliciosa mayonesa, nos besábamos sin prisa pero de una manera pasional y entregada. Mi cuerpo vibraba con sus caricias y me era imposible controlar los estremecimientos que su cálido aliento me provocaba cuando sus labios pasaban por mi piel.

— _Nat…suki… —_ Dijo con voz trémula después de unos minutos, me hizo girar y se incorporo en la cama para después sentarse en mis piernas, jugó con la camisa de una manera muy sensual, valla Shizuru si que esta fuerte, sus abdominales se han delineado un poco más. Pase mi mano con suavidad sobre su abdomen mientras la besaba, le quité la camisa entre caricias, cuando cayó al piso se levantó de la cama.

Y así ella no perdió oportunidad para quitarme el pantalón, sus ojos brillaron al contemplar mi cuerpo tendido sobre la cama, me incorporé despacio sentándome en el borde de la cama y acerqué a Shizuru por la cadera un paso, bese su abdomen mientras quitaba el botón de ese pequeño Short y sin mucho esfuerzo este se deslizó lentamente sobre sus piernas hasta llegar al piso.

Rodábamos por la cama los besos continuaban pero esta vez no nos limitábamos solo a besarnos los labios, besábamos donde podíamos, cada vez nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban más. En cada ocasión nuestros cuerpos se juntaban más, comenzábamos a sudar por tanto calor.

— _Nat… yo… —_ Se separó unos milímetros de mí

— _¿Qué?... — _La abrasé por las caderas, no quería que se fuera justo en este momento

— _N…no po…podré contro…larme mu…mucho más—_ Me digo con su dulce voz entre gemidos antes de sentarse sobre mis muslos

—_N…no qui…ero que… te controles Shizuru… —_ Me incorporé y comencé a besarla con más fuerza. Shizuru apretaba los ojos, pase mis labios hacia su oreja y con un par de buenos besos Shizuru se quebró. Me abrasó con fuerza

— _¡Ohh Nat! — _Gimió con ímpetu y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se abalanzó sobre mi y comenzó a besarme de una manera muy diferente… por unos minutos no supe que fue de mi solo sé que Shizuru tenía el control y yo disfrutaba como nunca antes.

Su mano se deslizo sobre mi hombro tirando el tirante de mi sosten, y sin perder más tiempo nos liberamos de esas prendas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, Shizuru acaricio mi pecho con suavidad y me fui para atrás, me aferré a la sabana cuando sentí calidez de su lengua en esta zona, Shizuru me besaba y acariciaba los pechos y no me dejó hasta que mi cuerpo se sacudió de placer con violencia

— _¿Te gusto Nat…su…ki? — _No respondí, en vez de eso reuní fuerza, la giré en la cama y le hice lo mismo, Shizuru gemía cada vez más fuerte con cada uno de mis besos hasta que por fin se estremeció de aquella manera tan especial.

Seguimos besándonos, y esta vez nos abrasábamos y acariciábamos con más confianza, la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos se elevaba cada vez más, intercalábamos "_Te amo_" y palabras dulces. Entonces sentí su mano deslizarse entre mis bragas y apretando suavemente mi glúteo

— _¡Ahhh!—_ El beso se rompió, ante esa caricia perdí mi fuerza

— _Nat… ¿Pu…puedo?_

— _Haz… lo… — _Dije débilmente sobre su cuello. Shizuru me giró y sin previo aviso acarició entre mis piernas —_ ¡Ahh!_

— _Natsuki está muy mojada —_ Me susurró al oído

— _¡Nnn! —_ Y luego comenzó a jugar con el resorte de mis bragas —_ Shi… Shizuru… no me juegues… —_ Le pedí suplicante, pero ella solo rio maldosamente

— _¡Ara!—_ Me dijo sorprendida cuando la toqué

— _Tú también estas muy mojada… —_ Le dije a su avergonzado rostro

— _¡Ummm, Ahhh! —_ Como pude me abrí paso entre sus bragas pero antes de poder seguir detuvo mi ahora húmeda mano y me besó despacio.

Después de unos minutos nos despojamos de la última prenda y entre delicadas y constantes caricias comenzamos a amarnos, mientras nuestras respiraciones se perdían entre inmutables gemidos

Nuestros cuerpos se agitaban cada vez más fuerte mientras repetíamos nuestros nombres como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello

El calor me envolvía cada vez más y entonces una ráfaga de placer se desato en mi vibrante cuerpo, mi corazón se detuvo con violencia y todos mis músculos se tensaron. Escuché a Shizuru gemir con fuerza y luego me rendí agotada, me abrasé a su cuerpo que ahora parecía muy relajado.

[ — ]

Natsuki me siguió y me acostó en la cama, me besaba de una manera muy pasional y yo me sentía en el paraíso, sus suaves pechos se apretaban contra los míos y me sujetaba las manos casi con temor de que me escapara, pero ¿Cómo escaparme? Si yo también deseo esto Natsuki, desde hace mucho tiempo…

Cuando pude le saqué la blusa con suavidad y mi corazón se aceleró al mirarla así, mis labios no querían descansar, la piel de Natsuki era exquisita y suave, cuando me quite la blusa la vi sonreír y me emocioné como nunca, no demoré mucho en sacarle el pantalón y Natsuki no se quedó atrás porque también me sacó el short.

El hecho de que Natsuki fuera materia dispuesta me emocionaba enormemente. De alguna forma fue como un baile en la cama, jamás pensé que sería de esta forma ella me guio para disfrutar como nunca, pero no solo eso, todo el tiempo me sentí realmente muy amada por ella, aunque yo no me quede atrás, me di cuenta perfectamente del efecto que le provocaba y que disfrutara tanto me hacia supremamente dichosa…

Natsuki tomó el control de mi invadiendo todos mis sentidos a la vez, su hermosa figura, los diferentes sabores de cada parte de su cuerpo, el delicado aroma que desprendía, sus cálidas palabras endulzando mi oído, sus besos que me estremecían y sus caricias que me provocaban nobles cosquilleos y sacudidas de todo tipo, el contacto con su cuerpo fue algo muy profundo y envolvente.

Después de tanto ajetreo finalmente nos habíamos unido en una sola llama… después de ese increíble orgasmo caí rendida sobre Natsuki, nuestras respiraciones eran un caos y nuestros cuerpos hervían con fulgor. Nos abrasamos con fuerza, era reparadora la calidez que se generaba entre nosotras, Natsuki me abrasaba la espalda y envolviéndome con sus piernas me acercó más a su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados me dijo…

— _Shi… Shizuru… _— Natsuki intentaba recuperar el aliento, estaba muy agitada — _F…fue in…increíble_

— _Te a…amo_ — Le dije al oído al igual que ella lo hacía y después bese sus labios, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho pegando mi oído a su corazón que latía desenfrenado, se estaba tardando mucho en recuperar, tenía sus ojos cerrados y a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado me abrasaba con fuerza y amor, así estuvo dos minutos y después dejó caer sus brazos con pesadez, yo tambien permanecí así un largo rato sobre su regazo, hasta que armonizamos respiración, pero antes de caer dormida me levanté y me envolví en una sabana

— _¿A dónde vas?_ — Me preguntó alarmada, no le contesté y fui directo a la cocina. Sentía los labios secos, así que llené un par de vasos con agua y regresé al cuarto.

— _¿Tienes sed?_ — Natsuki se había sentado en la cama, había intentado cubrirse el cuerpo con la sabana pero no lo logro del todo, se veía exhausta y ligeramente despeinada, cuando me vio regresar con el agua puso una sonrisa — _¡Ara! ¡Deberías de seguir recostada en la cama!..._ — Le dije dándole el vaso, aún estaba sudando

— _Ari… Arigatou… Shizuru… _— Dijo aún agitada y se llevó el vaso a la boca

— _Por lo que veo Natsuki aún tiene energía_ — Dije tocando su entrepierna por encima de la sabana y Natsuki escupió el agua y comenzó a toser — _¡Ara!_

— _¡Shi…Shizuru! ¿No me digas que tú…?_ — Me miró incrédula… ¿Qué no puedo repetir?

— _Fufufu… Nat…su…ki… _— Le quité la sabana con delicadeza y admiré nuevamente su hermoso cuerpo.

— _Shizuru… no… no me mires así… _— Me dijo sonrojada y comencé a besarla una vez más. Cuidadosamente me quitó el vaso de las manos y me acercó hacia ella con suavidad, me recostó sobre la cama y nuevamente nos volvimos a amar. Esta vez quedé exhausta, nuestro segundo orgasmo ocurrió más rápido porque nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado sensibles.

Una vez recuperada Natsuki me devolvió el vaso, me tomé el agua y regresé a la cama. Natsuki se acostó con migo y nos cubrimos con las cobijas, cuando me abrasó cerré los ojos, me sentía complacida, relajada y feliz.

— _¿Shizuru?_ — Contesté con un sonidito — _¿Estás muy cansada?... no te duermas aún… Oi… ¿Me amas?_

— _Con todo lo que tengo Natsuki… _

— _Esa es mi frase Shizuru_

— _Ara…_

[_—_]

Así entre los brazos de Shizuru me sentía increíblemente segura y feliz, para mí en esos momentos no existía nada más que la calidez y el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío, su corazón golpeando con fuerza sobre mi pecho y su respiración que poco a poco se acompasaba con la mía y se hacía más lenta y profunda, sonreí complacida de por fin tenerla.

Después de un largo rato me decidí a cerrar los ojos, por ahora solo quería dormir, así abrasada a ella, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo Shizuru se incorporo rápidamente, cosa que me alarmó profundamente.

— _¿A dónde vas?_ — Le pregunté pero sin obtener respuesta, Shizuru salió de la habitación dejándome preocupada, perpleja y confundida. ¿Acaso hice algo mal? Reuní fuerzas y me senté en el borde de la cama, una ráfaga de aire entró por el borde de la entrecerrada ventana haciendo que mi cálido cuerpo se estremeciera, jalé una sabana y justo cuando me cubría con ella la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a esa hermosa mujer que amo, sonreía y traía consigo un par de vasos de agua, entonces me percaté que estaba sedienta.

— _¡Ara! ¡Deberías de seguir recostada en la cama!..._ — Tomé el vaso que me ofrecía, Shizuru comenzó a beber agua

— _Ari… Arigatou… Shizuru… _— Dije con dificultad, bebí el agua pero entonces Shizuru deslizó su mano traviesamente por mi entrepierna. Mi cuerpo había quedado demasiado sensible y esa caricia me encendió como la pólvora de un fuego artificial

— _Por lo que veo Natsuki aún tiene energía_ — Escupí toda el agua que momentos antes tenía en mi boca, un poco de esta se me fue directo hacia el pulmón y comencé a toser mientras de mis ojos salían un par de lagrimas. — _¡Ara! _— La voz de Shizuru estaba llena de deseo

— _¡Shi…Shizuru! ¿No me digas que tú…?_ — Quieres más… La miré asombrada e incrédula, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su mirada se volvió aguda.

— _Fufufu… Nat…su…ki… _— Cantó mi nombre y me despojó de la delgada sabana con cuidado, sus pupilas se habían dilatado, me miraba con deseo, soltó la sabana que la envolvía y al verla de nuevo quise hacerla mía una vez más.

— _Shizuru… no… no me mires así… _— Le dije avergonzada, podía sentir como si Shizuru me estuviera haciendo el amor con solo su profunda mirada. Tragué saliva ante semejante insinuación quien podría resistirse, realmente me sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón, pero mi cuerpo nuevamente fue inundado por una energía electrizante.

Shizuru comenzó a besarme nuevamente y el calor se desató en mí, como pude le quité los vasos y los dejé sobre la mesa. La acerqué con cuidado y amorosamente la apreté contra mi cuerpo, Shizuru gimió y sin muchas dificultades la recosté nuevamente en la cama, entre caricias y besos le separé lentamente las piernas e interpuse uno de mis muslos entre ellas.

Comencé a moverme rítmicamente, mi garganta era incapaz de contener ningún sonido, Shizuru también estaba descontrolada, con sus manos me apretaba a su cuerpo y me ayudaba a guiar mi caderas cada vez más rápido entonces cuando ya estábamos a tan solo un punto bajé mi mano hacia su intimidad, Shizuru reaccionó enseguida y ella también hizo lo mismo conmigo, entramos la una en la otra nuevamente y con más familiaridad nos tocábamos entrando y saliendo, mientras nuestros cuerpos se apretaban y nuestros labios se rozaban ahogando los sonidos de nuestras bocas, el ritmo aumentaba naturalmente y nuevamente el placer nos invadió desatando una potente descarga en cada parte de nuestro cuerpo.

Mientras recuperábamos el aliento nos abrasamos delicadamente, sentí una gota de sudor bajar por mis sienes, me alcé un momento para juntar mi frente con la de Shizuru, esta me acaricio el rostro y beso mis labios, después la vi sonreír ampliamente, al instante mi sonrisa apareció, nuestros pechos aún se movían agitados por nuestras respiraciones, pase mi mano de su cintura hacia su rostro y le alcé el flequillo con ternura descubriendo su hermosa frente para depositar un suave y dulce beso sobre esta.

Sonreí más al ver que Shizuru sudaba al igual que yo, puff cuanta pasión… Deposité otro beso sobre sus deliciosos labios antes de incorporarme para beber agua, también le acerqué su vaso a Shizuru para que bebiera, y una vez un poco hidratadas, nos recostamos de nuevo en la cama, nos cubrí con las cobijas y la acerqué a mí.

La felicidad no cavia en mí, después de tanto tiempo de espera, finalmente pude amarte Shizuru, pero ¿Te habrá gustado tanto como a mí? Quería preguntarle, pero me sentía muy avergonzada de solo pensarlo, la miré unos instantes, sonreía cálida y plácidamente

— _¿Shizuru?_ — Le hablé y la pegué un poco más a mi cuerpo, Shizuru solo hizo un sonido como indicándome que me escuchaba sin abrir los ojos — _¿Estás muy cansada?... no te duermas aún… _— Le supliqué — _Oi… ¿Me amas? _— Tan solo quería escucharlo de sus labios antes de dormir

_— Con todo lo que tengo Natsuki… — _Me dijo y una enorme emoción creció dentro de mí

_— Esa es mi frase Shizuru — _Yo pensaba decirle eso…

_— Ara… — _Compuso una dulce e inocente sonrisa aún con los ojos cerrados

_— Yo también te amo Shizuru… — _Abrió sus ojos para mirarme

_— ¿Con todo lo que tienes? — _Afirmé con la cabeza

_— Si… Con todo lo que tengo… — _Reímos un momento y nos besamos una última vez antes de entregarnos a un profundo y reparador sueño…

_._

* * *

**N/A:** Nuevamente esto podría terminar aquí pero… por un capricho mío hare unos capítulos más y espero que sean de su agrado al igual que este capítulo jajaja :3 Muchas gracias por leer :D y por todos sus comentarios ¡Los adoro! n_n

Probablemente decepcioné a más de uno, tanto si es así como si no… solo lo sabré a través de sus reviews Así que por favor… déjenme un comentario y siéntanse libres de reclamarme todo lo que gusten XD


	24. Capítulo 24

_Perdón por la demora pero me fui de vacaciones jajajaja XD Por cierto, espero hayan visto mi anuncio de última hora y hayan leído la parte que anexé a final al capítulo anterior C; _

_Creo que me alargué con el capítulo a decir verdad era más breve porque no incluía algunas cosas pero bueno, ya que lo pidieron aquí les dejo más ShizuNat 3 _

**Capítulo 24**

**.**

— _¡Agrrr!_ — Le gruñí a la pelirroja en cuanto llegó a la casa

— _Natsuki deja de gruñir y dime ¿Qué te preocupa?_ — Me preguntó Mai con timidez

— _¿Qué se traen ustedes?_ — La miré amenazadoramente

— _¿Quienes?_

— _¡Tú, Tate y Shizuru!_ — La pelirroja evitó mi mirada y la acorralé sobre la pared

— _¡Nada! ¿Por qué dices eso Natsuki?_ — Mai me miraba extrañada

— _Pues, no sé… se miran mucho cuando se encuentran… además tú y Yuuichi están pasando mucho tiempo juntos… ¿Qué ya andan o qué?_

— _Natsuki… ¿Acaso estas celosa?_

— _¡No seas tonta!... yo… solo quiero saber que ocurre, siento como si me ocultaran algo_ — Tocaron el timbre y Mai suspiró aliviada. Abrí la puerta con brusquedad

— _¡Natsu! _

— _¡Tate!_ — Esa sonrisa me pone nerviosa

— _Mai…_ — Saludó con la mano a la pelirroja y esta le devolvió el saludo demasiado sonriente

— _¡Oi!..._ — Lo empujé por la barriga hacia afuera — _¿Qué está pasando?_

— _¿De qué?_ — Me miró con intriga

— _¡Con Shizuru!_ — Le dije sin vacilar

— _¿¡Ehh!? ¿Qué hay con ella?_ — Suspiré y negué con la cabeza justo en ese momento un jaguar plateado aparcó afuera y Shizuru se bajaba sonriente, caminé hacia ella dejando al rubio que entró a la casa para encontrarse con Mai.

¿Me estaré volviendo loca? Últimamente ellos llegan casi al mismo tiempo

— _Natsuki…_ — Shizuru me acorraló sobre su auto y comenzó a besarme muy intensamente, últimamente Shizuru esta increíble, radiante y no sé muy bien a que se deba pero me encanta, además su cuerpo ha cambiado… de por si es hermosa, pero ahora está más buena, sus músculos se han tonificado y es más fuerte

— _Shi…zuru… ¿Ya me vas a decir lo que has estado haciendo? _— Le pregunté intrigada

— _¡Ara! ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas lo mismo?_ — Me dijo con expresión inocente

— _Estas… fuerte…_ — Le dije acariciando sus tonificados brazos

— _Natsuki… ¿Te estás burlando?_ — Me dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, negué con la cabeza — _Tú eres la que está fuerte… _— Puso su mano sobre mi abdomen y me acarició antes de besarme de nuevo

— _Es la temporada… Tate… me tiene ensayando como loca _— Le dije un tanto abrumada

— _¿Está bien que bailes tanto? No sé si regañar a Tate kun o comprarle un obsequio… _— Me dijo abrasándome por la cintura mientras se abría la puerta de la casa y este se acercaba hacia nosotras

— _Ei, ei…_ — Comenzó a molestar

— _Regáñalo… _— Le dije sobre sus labios, Shizuru rió y se separó de mí

— _Parece que Tate kun quiere decirnos algo_

— _Mai, dice que si vamos al Karaoke _

— _¡Ara! _— Shizuru se emociona mucho cuando dicen Karaoke, me miró con ojos de cachorro

— _Vamos… _

Últimamente hemos ido mucho, a decir verdad es muy divertido a excepción de cuando me tocan disfraces bobos. Esta vez, me apañare uno sexy.

Me gustan los dúos con Shizuru, y cuando Mai se queda con ganas de cantar, me gusta la comida, y las caras que ponen cuando beben de más. Cuando Tate canta rap y se sube a la mesa me boto de la risa.

Esta vez cuando terminó de cantar le quité el micrófono a Mai y lo acerqué a mi boca hice un par de sonidos y Tate comenzó a reír a todo pulmón mientras tomó el otro micrófono y me imitó, esta vez la que rió fui yo. Tenía mucho tiempo que no hacíamos esto.

Mai y Shizuru aún parecían no comprender, nos subimos a la mesa y nos miramos cara a cara con el entrecejo fruncido y comencé yo con la batalla de **beatbox** ***(**arte de crear música sin instrumentos, se basa principalmente en simular sonidos de una caja de ritmos únicamente con la voz**)**

— _¡Ara!_ — Me alegro verla tan sorprendida, Shizuru aplaudía y movía la cabeza con ritmo al igual que Mai

— _¡Shipztu Paz!_ — Terminé y Tate se sacudió el hombro con estilo, se llevó el micrófono a la boca, Shizuru me miraba sorprendida, Mai lanzó un grito, yo me burlé del rubio y sus sonidos, de broma por supuesto

— _¡Brrrtzwac!_ — Me miró y me sacó la lengua de lado componiendo una sonrisita juguetona, afirmé con la cabeza y me puse sería.

Cuando comencé a hacer sonidos Tate comenzó a bailar, el muy presumido así que se la puse más difícil cambiando el ritmo de tanto en tanto. Mi Shizuru gritaba emocionada y Mai casi babeaba con Tate, termino mi turno y en cuanto comenzó Tate me puse a bailar, me alegro ver la manera en cómo me miraba Shizuru porque a decir verdad bailaba para ella, me acerqué a ella y esta se recargo en el respaldo sin quitar la sonrisa, me moví con más fuerza, no dejaré que Tate sea el único que se luzca… no perderé ante él, no me ganara frente a mi chica. Terminó su turno y nos miramos retadoramente

— _¿Quién gano?_ — Les preguntamos a las chicas al mismo tiempo… opiniones divididas, obvio Mai voto por Yuu y Shizuru por mí nos señalaron con la mano y después de mirarse confundidas rieron, Tate y yo nos miramos

— _Ni hablar_ — Dijimos al mismo tiempo y de manera cómplice nos llevamos cada uno el micrófono a la boca para hacer nuevamente un beatbox, esta vez lo hicimos juntos yo tocaba los agudos y Tate los graves como en los viejos tiempos, las chicas se miraron sorprendidas y se pusieron de pie, comenzaron a bailar moviendo ligeramente el cuerpo al igual que nosotros, hasta que me percaté de algo… algo que sucedió en unas milésimas de segundo y sin querer se me cayó el micrófono de la mano

— _Shizu…ru… _

— _¿Ara?_ — Me miró sorprendida, se hizo el silencio y el baile cesó, de pronto todos se pusieron nerviosos

— _¿Qué… qué acabas de hacer?_ — Ella hizo un paso de hip hop complejo de una forma muy natural y relajada, apenas perceptible, una pequeña ola con su cuerpo, de su hombro a su rodilla y un par de pisotones, se me hizo tremendamente sensual…

— _¿Pasa algo Nat?_ — Me dijo preocupada. Ok bueno creo que… tal vez lo aluciné…

— _Creí… creí…que… nada, olvídalo… _— Sonreí y sorpresivamente Tate me quito el micrófono y se lo paso a Mai

— _Ten Mai, es tu turno _— La pelirroja sonrió y se acercó al televisor para escoger pista

— _Mi Natsuki no deja de sorprenderme_ — Me dijo Shizuru al oído, sentí un escalofrió — _Eres increíble… ¿No vuelas también?_ — Mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de mi oreja y me acercó a ella con afán por la cintura

— _Solo en patineta…_ — Le dije buscando sus labios, pero Shizuru solo me emocionó porque no me dejo besarla solo me dijo al oído con su dulce voz

— _Que sexy… te comería ya mismo si no tuviéramos compañía… _— Contuve el aliento… valla manera de provocarme. Mai comenzó a cantar y Shizuru se soltó de mi cuerpo para hacerle segunda, Tate se me acercó y recargó su codo en mi hombro

— _¿Por qué solo bailas bien cuando estas con Shizuru?_ — Me reclamo ofendido

— _Pe… pero que dices… yo siempre bailo igual… _— Aunque lo cierto es que desde que Shizuru me sorprendió bailando con Tate y Nao en aquel bar perdí el toque. Aun recuerdo sus intensos y fuertes ojos color rubí mirándome fríamente y un escalofrió se apodera de mi cuerpo.

Aun con todas las sesiones de baile que he tenido con Tate no me he podido recuperar, pero extrañamente Shizuru me provoca demasiado y me encanta que me vea bailar, su mirada en esos momentos es única, como si estuviera llena de deseo, de hecho si he considerado enseñarla a bailar, pero no me siento capaz, de solo imaginarme guiando sus caderas suavemente con mis manos me da una hemorragia nasal.

El rubio resopló aire por la nariz regresándome a la realidad de manera brusca, sentí calor en las mejillas cuando él se inclino para buscar mis ojos, frunció el entrecejo cual búfalo enfurecido, después me revolvió el cabello fraternalmente y me dijo

— _Tokiha canta hermoso…_

[ — ]

Las cosas se fueron dando y al final todo resultó como lo planeo el rubio y ahora los tres estábamos juntos en el mismo barco. Los ensayos eran agotadores, demoledores y divertidísimos, no entiendo de verdad de dónde sacaba fuerzas el rubio para realizar todas sus actividades, el estudio, su trabajo, el patinaje intensivo y todas las sesiones de baile… nos reuníamos para bailar casi todos los días, al menos una hora en casa de Tate.

Debo admitir que cuando comencé todo me resultaba difícil, tuve que comprar nueva ropa y un par de tenis, los cuales por cierto ya están bastante desgastados, por tanto practicar, ya que me comprometí estoy dando mi mayor esfuerzo, no solo bailo cuando estoy con los chicos, sino también en casa y hasta en la oficina, en mis ratos libres por supuesto... Me alegra ver que he mejorado mucho en tan poco tiempo y es que Tate kun es un excelente profesor.

— _El truco, para que luzcan más estos movimientos es nunca estirar por completo las piernas _— Nos decía señalando sus rodillas — _Y siempre hay que sacar las pompis… así_ — Nos hizo una demostración de la postura y Mai y yo comenzamos a reír — _Ahora vamos…_ — Después de practicar un buen rato el rubio comenzó a hablarme de las olas — _Este es un movimiento muy sensual, tienes que ser muy flexible, comienza despacio y luego brusca acentuando más el desplazamiento… practica, practica y practica…_ — Me dijo antes de irse con Mai

Y así continuaron los días, hasta el rubio me dio el visto bueno y comenzamos a armar la rutina, que fue en extremo divertida por que Tate tenía que enseñarme sus pasos y luego bailar como se supone que lo hace Natsuki, había un paso en particular donde estábamos cara a cara

— _Ella va a correr hacia ti_ — Tate corrió hacia mi levantando los brazos — _y tú la tienes que abrasar y luego inclinarla hacia abajo… suave… suave… ella va a tomar tu cabeza, como tapándote los oídos, te va a acercar y van a quedar frente con frente_ — Mi corazón siento que me va a dar un ataque de imaginarme esto… — _La ola aquí es hacia adelante_ — Y yo tenía que inclinarme sobre él — _Así no… ¡Así!_ — Me dijo haciendo el paso — _Imagina que soy Natsuki…_ — Me dijo tratando de darle emoción y sin querer lo solté

— _¡Autcha! _— Se quejó Mai en nombre de Tate que permaneció en el piso

— _¡Ara!_ — Pero aunque me concentraba hacerlo era difícil y él era demasiado alto — _¿No será más fácil decirle todo a Natsuki?_ — Estaba cansada de mantener el secreto… además estaba ansiosa por bailar con ella y aun nos faltaban dos semanas para el torneo

— _Mañana practicaremos Natsuki y yo en el parque… No faltes… _— Me dijo amenazadoramente y me dejé caer en el sillón con pesadez, Mai solo me dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro — _Y será mejor que no te vea… o atará cabos _— Me advirtió — _Así que escóndanse… tu ayúdala Mai…_

.

Y aquí estamos aparentemente en primera fila, con un disfraz que no engaña a nadie pero que la pelirroja insistió en que usáramos, ropa holgada color negro, nuestros tenis Vans, una gorra y unas gafas oscuras

— _Nos descubrirá_ — Le dije mientras nos sentábamos sobre unas patinetas, la pelirroja solo hizo "Shhh" muy fuerte y señaló hacia el frente

— _No lo hará…_ — Oculté un mechón de cabello rebelde que se salía de mi gorra y pensé en una buena escusa para espiarla de esta manera, echarle la culpa a Mai, seguro que funciona.

Y aquí viene el amor de mi vida, ondeando su hermosa cabellera, para variar hoy vestía unos jeans color negro y bastantes ajustados, una ombliguera color morada, también traía una gorra color negro, se veía tan sexy…

Tate kun caminaba detrás de ella, y para variar hoy no vestía bermudas si no un pantalón ligeramente holgado color negro y una playera amarilla, nos miro, se palmeo la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco, encogí los hombros y señalé a Mai con la mano, la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

Para mi sorpresa Natsuki no se percató de nuestra presencia, comenzó a hacer el calentamiento con Tate. Natsuki, en verdad está en excelente forma, pensé al verla hacer flexiones, hasta que se se levantó del piso con las manos y flexionó las rodillas hacia arriba, y después giró rápidamente para ponerse en pie, la ví hacer varias vueltas de carro y saltos olímpicos, y luego hondear su cuerpo con suavidad como si fuera una bandera movida por el viento al ritmo de la música.

Se me escapó un suspiro, al igual que a la pelirroja y en ese momento me fijé en que Tate también estaba haciendo movimientos muy sexys, hasta que Natsuki corrió hacia él y se trepó en su espalda, enganchando sus piernas sobre su cintura y se dejó caer hacia atrás tocando con sus manos el suelo, casi me da un paro cardiaco, subió de nuevo en exactamente 6 tiempos.

Tate alzó las manos hacia atrás y Natsuki las agarró y después la giró hacia su costado, Natsuki se aferró a su cuello recargando sus piernas sobre su muslo, mientras Tate la sujetaba por la espalda y la bajaba haciendo una ola suave… tragué saliva… Tate miró hacia donde estábamos y su rostro se tiño de rojo, soltó a mi Natsuki que se incorporó enseguida como si no hubiera pasado nada

— _Que ¡Bakaaa!_ —Le reclamó sacudiéndose la ropa

— _¡Gomen!… _

Bromearon un momento y luego se pusieron a bailar, entonces comprendí a lo que se refería Tate kun, Natsuki parecía en extremo distraída, era como si estuviera pero no estuviera ahí. ¿Cómo decirlo? sus movimientos eran perfectos pero parecía que lo hacía mecánicamente, sin sentimiento.

Recordé ese enérgico baile que hizo para mi en el karaoke y comparado con esto, no era nada emocionante. Tate kun desprendía una atmosfera grisácea, como nostálgica al bailar con Natsuki. Realmente parecía que no se divertía más que con Mai, en los ensayos los había visto, constantemente sonreían, inclusive se reían a carcajadas y cuando estaba demasiado cerca el uno de otro sus rostros se sonrojaban.

Me pregunto si Natsuki se sonrojaría si bailara conmigo, de solo imaginarme su rostro, su delicado semblante un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo, tengo que esforzarme para sorprenderla.

Después del ensayo Mai y yo regresamos a la casa de Tate y nos cambiamos de ropa. Me detuve un momento en la pared de la sala donde estaba el mosaico de fotografías de ese par. Cada que venimos aquí no puedo evitar mirarlas y sentir una calidez en mi pecho.

— _¿Todo bien Shizuru san?_ — Me preguntó Mai sacándome de mis pensamientos. Colocándose junto conmigo frente al mosaico y contemplándolo profundamente

— _¿Eh? Si, si… es solo que me preguntaba si ¿esto está bien? No puedo evitar sentirme como una intrusa_ — Recodé el rostro de Tate kun aquel día en el restaurante y como me había dicho que estaba celoso, la pelirroja me miro empáticamente

— _No te preocupes Shizuru san... en realidad no los estas separando, fue el mismo Tate quien te lo pidió, ahora solo debes esforzarte para sorprenderla_ — Sus palabras y su sonrisa me dieron seguridad

— _Ookini Mai…_ — Suspiré y miramos las fotografías un rato más —_ Kanin na… _

— _¿Eeh? ¿Por qué te disculpas Shizuru san?_

— _Hoy los interrumpí ¿verdad?_

— _¡EEEEE!_

— _Cuando entre, estaban a punto de darse un beso ¿no? —_ El rostro de Mai adquirió el color de un tomate y comenzó a negar con la mano

— _¡No, no, no!… nosotros solo… —_ Decía muy nerviosa — _estábamos…_

— _¡Ara! Solo hago mal tercio… —_ Dije suspirando

— _¡Shizuru! _

— _fufufu… —_ Quería seguir bromeando con Mai pero mi teléfono me interrumpió y me apresuré a contestar ya que esta melodía me indicaba que la que hablaba era Natsuki, desafortunadamente no alcancé a contestarle

— _¿Era Natsuki? — _Afirmé con la cabeza

— _Mejor me doy prisa… —_ Salimos de la casa de Tate.

Saqué mi jaguar de su garaje y lo abordé. Mai caminó hacia el parque que estaba a solo un par de cuadras y yo di la vuelta hacia la otra dirección, ya era noche.

Llegué a casa de Natsuki, me recibió sonriente, me llevó arriba y comenzamos a besarnos, la extrañaba tanto, a pesar de todo… este secreto comenzaba a incomodarnos…

Natsuki te daré la mejor sorpresa de tu vida, solo espera un poco más, solo espera hasta el día del torneo, te bailaré como nunca…

El día anterior me había reclamado por teléfono, se escuchaba preocupada y no quería que tuviéramos otro malentendido jamás, por eso necesitaba hablar con ella, hacerle entender que era lo más importante para mí, pero Natsuki estaba tan deseosa que decidí dejar eso para el final y complacerla en todos los sentidos, nada me gustaba más que hacerle el amor, que dijera mi nombre cuando llegaba al clímax, abrasar su cuerpo mientras se recuperaba y luego que se quedara dormida en mi regazo.

—_Shi…zu…_

— _Duerme Natsu…_

— _No… tú… —_ Yo no, esta noche debo reservar mis energías para el trabajo, la abrasé con cariño.

— _Shhh… otro día… — _Le dije a una agotada Natsuki y detuve su delicada mano que se dirigía con agilidad a mi intimidad

— _Yo… también quiero… tenerte… — _Dijo antes de caer dormida, totalmente rendida en mis brazos. La contemplé un largo rato y acaricié sus cabellos mientras dormía, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, y después de un sobresalto involuntario me incorporé levemente.

—_Te amo… — _Besé su frente con cuidado antes de levantarme de la cama, la arropé con las cobijas y salí del cuarto a regañadientes, hay días en los que verdaderamente odio mi trabajo, pero mi trabajo no tiene la culpa si no mis descuidos, si hubiera traído mis informes hubiera podido quedarme a su lado

Bajé las escaleras y tomé mi abrigo que había dejado sobre una silla del comedor

— _¿Shizuru?_

— _Mai…_ — Me llevé una mano al pecho, me asustó la pelirroja que había salido abruptamente de la cocina

— _¿Te vas a ir?_ — Me preguntó preocupada

— _Si, Natsuki ya se durmió… ¿No debería?_ — La pelirroja me miró un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza

— _¿No hay forma de que te pudieras quedar hoy?_

— _¿Pasa algo?_ — Mai solo se mordió el labio — _¿Qué pasa?... Mai, si sabes algo por favor dime_

— _Shizuru, ¿Quieres un té?_ — El agua hervía en la cocina, afirmé con la cabeza y me senté junto a la mesa mientras Mai preparaba todo, sirvió el té y la miré intrigada

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Bueno… es que cuando te fuiste así la semana pasada Natsuki se quedó muy triste_

— _¿Por qué? Tenía que regresar temprano al apartamento para hacer las investigaciones de un caso_

— _Ya veo, hubiera estado bien que hablaras de eso con Natsuki, porque ella estuvo jugando a matar zombis en la PS3 toda la semana_ — No comprendía que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra

— _Y que tiene de malo_

— _Natsuki solo mata zombis cuando la pone en extremo mal… ese día se despertó preocupada y te buscó por toda la casa, cuando supo que te habías ido se puso a llorar y no hubo poder humano que la consolara… todos intentamos que se sintiera mejor en la semana pero a ella solo le interesaba matar zombis_

— _¿Por qué no me contaron?_ — Mai negó con la cabeza

— _Ella no nos lo permitió, dijo que era algo muy vergonzoso y que no quería que te dijéramos nada_

— _¿Todos lo intentaron?_ — Me preocupó eso ¿Acaso todos saben de nuestra intimidad?... Bueno, tampoco es que seamos muy discretas pero pensar que ellos tienen información que yo no es un golpe bajo.

Al parecer la pelirroja leyó mis pensamientos porque después de mirarme con esos ojos azules se sonrojó terriblemente y comenzó a negar con ambas manos

— _¡No! ¡No!... Shizuru…_ — Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y miró hacia el blanco techo — _Etooo… ¿Cómo te explico?... todo es por el videojuego_

— _Ya veo…_

— _Pero si te vas… ella…_

— _No digas más… me quedaré, para empezar no es como que tenga ganas de dejarla_

— _Creí que tenías trabajo_

— _Mi Natsuki esta primero, además ya me las ingeniaré — _Después de todo solo necesito un poco de información de un par de testigos.

— _Shizuru san_ — Mai parecía preocupada, como si hubiera dicho algo imprudente

— _¡Ookini!_ — Le guiñé un ojo y subí las escaleras, pasé al sanitario y después entré al cuarto sigilosamente.

Me quité toda la ropa y me metí en las cobijas, quedé en Shock al escuchar a mi Natsuki sollozando justo cuando momentos antes había pensado que seguía dormida, pero en realidad estaba hecho un ovillo, la abrasé con ternura por la espalda. La piel de mi Natsuki que momentos antes era tan cálida ahora estaba congelada, se entibió al instante al entrar en contacto conmigo.

— _¿Estoy soñando?_ — Me preguntó con temor aferrando mi brazo a su cuerpo

— _¿Natsuki? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? _

— _Shizuru…_ — Natsuki se giró para verme, me miraba como sin podérselo creer

— _¿Ara?_ — Se abrasó a mi cuerpo

— _No te vayas… no me dejes Shizuru…_ — Estaba temblando y por la forma en cómo se aferraba a mi cuerpo podía sentir un temor genuino proveniente de ella. La abrasé con fuerza intentado que se calamara pero sin mucho éxito, su condición era la misma.

— _Natsuki… dame tu mano… — _Le dije al tiempo que la tomaba y entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos fuertemente — _Mírame — _Sus ojos estaban llorosos, mi Natsuki estaba al borde del llanto — _Aquí estoy… —_ Besé sus labios suave y lentamente, al principio me respondió con temor, pero después de un rato logre tranquilizarla

— _Creí que te habías ido — _No tenía idea de que Natsuki se pusiera así, si no es por Mai…

— _Fui al baño — _Le comenté sonriente mientras acariciaba su rostro con mi mano suavemente, Natsuki solo apretó mi mano

— _Te amo… — _Me dijo besando mis labios

— _También te amo… ¿Por qué lloras? Dime por favor…_

— _Perdóname, yo… me quedé dormida otra vez — _ Ese fue un plan con maña, pero no lo volveré a hacer Natsuki.

— _Así se creó mi universo…_

— _¿Ehh?_

— _Comenzó en tu boca — _Le dije besándola —_ Y terminó aquí… —_ Toqué esa zona que me pertenece solo a mi_ — Como un Big Bang — _Natsuki se sobresaltó levemente con mi caricia y se sonrojó de manera adorable

— _¡Shizuru! — _No pude evitar reír

— _¿Eso te tenía tan preocupada? — _El rubor de sus mejillas se acentuó más

— _¿No estás molesta? _

— _¿Por qué habría de estarlo Natsuki?... Me encanta ese Big Bang…_

— _¡Shizuru! — _Me dijo avergonzada y me animé a besar sus labios y a usar mi lengua con ligereza, Natsuki me respondió con deseo y me pegó a su cuerpo abrasándome por la cintura. Reuní aire, Natsuki me tenía ahora sobre ella, traté de no dejar caer todo mi peso sobre su cuerpo pero Natsuki me jaló hacia ella y fue inútil. Mientras me besaba recorría toda mi espalda con las yemas de sus dedos estremeciéndome.

Después de un momento sus cálidas manos fueron bajando cada vez más, y cada que rozaba mis glúteos me apretaba más a su cuerpo y sus besos se aceleraban

— _Espe…ra… Nat…— _Le dije con dificultad

— _No puedo evitarlo… —_ Me dijo un tanto agitada y me hizo girar por la cama, se subió sobre mi y la rodeé con mis brazos por la cadera y respondí a sus besos que eran muy, muy suaves… al igual que sus caricias —_ Te amo Shizuru… — _Me decía una y otra vez, yo trataba de responder pero las palabras apenas salían de mis labios, le respondía con susurros y gemidos.

Hasta ahora no me había tocado pero ya estaba perdiendo mi autocontrol, abrí las piernas un tanto desesperada y la apreté hacia mí. Pero Natsuki siguió acariciándome y besándome, casi torturándome, tuve comenzar a moverme para calmar ese cosquilleo insoportable entre mis piernas.

— _Tranquila… —_ Me dijo Natsuki maldosamente y dejó de morderme el cuello

— _¡Natsuki! — _Le reproché cuando se separó de mi y se acostó a un lado, dándome la espalda — _No… ¡No me vas a dejar así!_

— _¿No querías qué esperara?_ — Me dijo inocentemente. La jalé hacia mí con desesperación

— _Ara… nunca dije algo así… — _La acomodé nuevamente sobre mí, apretándola a mi cuerpo.

Natsuki se mordió un labio de una manera muy provocativa cosa que me incitó, y entonces comencé a besarla más rápido, pero Natsuki se separaba de tanto en tanto y volvía a besarme lento, mientras frotaba y apretaba sus suaves pechos contra los míos, me estaba haciendo perder la razón, sentía que me consumía

— _¿Te gusta Shizuru? —_ Afirmé con la cabeza un tanto ansiosa, no podía ni hablar — _¿Qué tanto? _

— _Mucho… mucho… —_ Hable con desesperación —_ Nat…suki… —_ Abrí nuevamente mis piernas, esta vez la necesitaba, me sentía agitada y ansiosa.

Pero Natsuki volvió a ignorar mi petición, y detuvo mis caderas que estaban descontroladas pero no dejó de besarme, me dio un beso muy profundo y apasionado en los labios y después comenzó a bajar, a besarme el cuello y los pechos. Yo ya no cabía en mi me aferre a las sabanas cuando Natsuki comenzó a besar mi vientre y acariciar con sus manos mi entrepierna

— _Ahí no… Nat… —_ Supliqué abochornada pero enseguida me fui para atrás por que Natsuki comenzó a besar mi intimidad mientras abrasaba mis caderas levantándolas un poco más, no pude resistirme ni hacer nada más que entregarme a esa espectacular sensación que invadió todos los músculos de mi cuerpo con intensidad.

Ya no había rastro de ansiedad ni urgencia en mí, solo una profunda relajación y agitación. Natsuki me abrasó tierna y reparadoramente, cerré los ojos y me deje sentir por ella, su abraso era único.

[ — ]

Me hundía en el asiento de piel, sentía cansancio, miraba el oscuro camino con nerviosismo, las líneas blancas de la autopista pasaban veloces delante de mis ojos. Llovía y las gotas de la lluvia golpeaban con fiereza la lámina del auto mientras los parabrisas removían armónicamente los rastros de agua del vidrio. Venía una curva, instintivamente me aferré al asiento

— _Natsuki ¿Qué pasa?_ — Me habló con esa voz dulce y giré el rostro para mirarla, ella también se giró para verme con una preocupación evidente, tomé aire y miré hacia el frente. Pero una cegadora luz me dio directo en los ojos, escuché la estridente bocina de ese enorme tráiler y un inmenso terror se apoderó de mí

— _¡SHIZURU!_— Desperté con un sobresalto, nuevamente ese maldito sueño.

Desde la muerte de Saeko sigue atormentándome, pero… después del accidente de mis padres ha regresado como una pesadilla recurrente y para colmo de males, con la persona que más amo en el mundo. Sentía remordimiento por distraerla, por hacerla desviar su mirada del camino aún cuando todo fue un sueño.

Miré la cama vacía. Nuevamente Shizuru se había ido... Odio que haga eso, ya van dos veces que me la hace… Me cumple y se va pero, ¡Oh Shizuru! que daría yo para que te quedaras a mi lado, para que vivieras conmigo, para pasar cada noche a tú lado y dormir entre tus brazos…

Me acosté nuevamente en la cama y me tapé con las cobijas, intenté no llorar, pero me sentía sola, muy sola sin ella y hacia mucho frio, y después de ese horrible sueño solo quería comprobar que estuviera bien y me sentí mal de no poder hacerlo.

Esperaba que esta noche se quedara a mi lado, esperaba poder hacerle el amor esta noche, pero me quede dormida y ahora solo tenía temor de que se hubiera molestado por eso, por no poder cumplirle, por no poder satisfacerla.

Cerré los ojos encabronada con migo misma por pensar que si esto seguía así seguramente Shizuru se buscaría a alguien más que no se quedara dormida. Es verdad que la escuela me quita mucha energía pero ya estoy a nada de terminarla y todo es por culpa de ese torneo, si bailara menos seguramente tendría más energía y no me quedaría dormida tan fácilmente…

Sentí una calidez familiar rodeando mi cuerpo, casi con ternura, me negué a abrir los ojos, seguramente esto es un sueño, sabía que Shizuru se había ido y me temía que si los abría me encontraría nuevamente sola en mi cuarto. Pero esa calidez no se fue, si no que se hizo más viva

— _¿Estoy soñando?_ — Me animé a preguntar sujetando sus brazos que para mi sorpresa no se habían esfumado

— _¿Natsuki? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —_ Escuché su voz cerca de mi oído, sonaba preocupada

— _Shizuru…_ — Abrí los ojos y me giré para encontrarme con que Shizuru estaba justo a mi lado

— _¿Ara?_ — parecía confundida pero no me importo, lo único que quería era abrasarla

— _No te vayas… no me dejes Shizuru…_ — Le supliqué, Shizuru me abrasó con fuerza un largo rato, por favor quédate a mi lado…

— _Natsuki… dame tu mano… — _Shizuru la entrelazó con la mía — _Mírame —_ Miré esos hermosos, profundos y preocupados ojos color granate y entonces me percaté que no era un sueño — _Aquí estoy… —_ Cómo me tranquilizaron esas palabras, y mucho más los besos que siguieron, repletos de amor.

— _Creí que te habías ido — _Estaba segura que te habías ido…

— _Fui al baño… — _Me dijo arrepentida aunque con una sonrisa amable

— _Te amo… — _Besé sus labios despacio, ahora más tranquila

— _También te amo… ¿Por qué lloras? Dime por favor… _

— _Perdóname, yo… me quedé dormida otra vez — _ Le confesé mis temores abochornada, esperando escuchar unas palabras tranquilizadoras o al menos el reclamó correspondiente pero Shizuru me dijo algo que no comprendí.

— _Así se creó mi universo… — _Entorno los ojos, y vislumbre con ayuda de la luz que proyectaba débilmente la lámpara de mesa como sus pupilas se dilataban

— _¿Ehh? _

— _Comenzó en tu boca — _Me beso con suavidad —_ Y terminó aquí… —_ Shizuru rozó mi intimidad con las yemas de sus dedos estremeciéndome desde la cabeza hasta las puntas de los pies _— Como un Big Bang _

— _¡Shizuru! — _Me sentí avergonzada, no solo por la metáfora, si no por la forma en que la dijo

— _¿Eso te tenía tan preocupada? — _Me dijo como si nada, haciéndome sentir más avergonzada que nunca

— _¿No estás molesta? _

— _¿Por qué habría de estarlo Natsuki?... Me encanta ese Big Bang… _

— _¡Shizuru! — _A mí también me encanta tu Big Bang, aunque solo lo he podido disfrutar una vez…

Respondí a su beso que era una clara insinuación, fue hasta ese momento que me percaté que Shizuru estaba desnuda, la jalé hacia mí por la cintura y la acomodé arriba de mí, la bese despacio, sin prisa alguna mientras saboreaba su piel con las yemas de mis dedos.

Sublime Shizuru… me sentía feliz, me olvidé de todo, del cansancio y la tristeza, solo sentía como mi cuerpo comenzaba a sudar por tener así a Shizuru, estremeciéndose con mis caricias.

— _Espe…ra… Nat…— _Me dijo separándose un poco de mí. Pero la aferré a mi cuerpo, era justo, ella me lo ha hecho ya dos veces y no me dejó hacerle nada.

— _No puedo evitarlo… —_ Confesé. Tener así a Shizuru y que luego me diga con la mayor frialdad del mundo qué espere… ¡Qué espere!

La giré y me acomodé sobre ella, me abrazo acercándome más a ella y me seguí sobre sus labios, los besé… probé… mordí… succioné y saboreé… sin prisa alguna, no podía dejar de decirle cuanto la amaba. Shizuru me respondía con voz trémula entre susurros y gemidos, mientras yo la tocaba despacio, cada centímetro de piel.

Shizuru estaba demasiado excitada tanto que me acercó con brusquedad a su intimidad, eso fue lo más excitante que me haya pasado hasta el momento, pero algo en mi me impidió seguir, no quería que Shizuru terminara tan pronto, apenas comenzaba a disfrutar. Pero Shizuru al parecer no quería esperar, por que comenzó a mover sus caderas y a frotarse con mi muslo.

— _Tranquila… —_ Le dije reuniendo aire, Shizuru se detuvo abruptamente bastante confundida, y algo en mi interior rugió con satisfacción, me acosté al lado de ella, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro

— _¡Natsuki! No… ¡No me vas a dejar así!_ —Me dijo desesperada, hasta su tono de voz había cambiado, por lo general Shizuru siempre está muy tranquila, esta es la primera vez que la escuchaba así tan ansiosa, me hizo sentir una emoción que jamás había experimentado.

— _¿No querías qué esperara?_ — ¡Toma eso!... ¿¡Pero qué!? ¡Shizuru! La forma en la que me hizo girar fue única, Shizuru nunca había estado tan pasional así que me dejé dócilmente que me atrajera de nuevo hacia ella

— _Ara… nunca dije algo así… — _Me apretó a su cuerpo y puso cara de excitación. No negaré que eso me encantó.

Shizuru me besaba con fuerza y rapidez, pero, si debo admitir que quería más de eso y solo lo consigo si voy despacio así que tuve que interrumpirme de tanto en tanto para tomar el control. Shizuru gemía con cada rose de nuestros cuerpos y cada vez me apretaba más al suyo con fuerza, deje de besarla para preguntarle

— _¿Te gusta Shizuru? — _Afirmó con la cabeza, con los ojos fuertemente apretados, noté que no podía articular nada que no fueran sonidos de placer — _¿Qué tanto? —_ Después de unos segundos de indecisión en los cuales aproveche para besar su oreja Shizuru me contestó

— _Mucho… mucho… Nat…suki… —_ Mi hermosa castaña estaba sudando, su pecho se agitaba por su respiración acelerada, abrió sus piernas y me atrapó la cadera con ellas, se había desatado una pequeña lucha de poder desde nuestros labios hasta nuestras pelivis.

Detuve las caderas de Shizuru, por que estas me indicaban que si seguía así terminaría en un santiamén, Shizuru obviamente se resistió pero logré sentarme en su pelvis y atrapé sus manos, entonces besé sus labios con deseo, después pasé a su cuello y luego cada uno de sus pechos, Shizuru estaba pegada al colchón, se mordía los labios, bese su delineado y plano abdomen y bajé un poco más hasta su pelvis mientras la besaba abrí sus piernas, sus muslos se tensaron impidiéndome el paso.

— _Ahí no… Nat… — _Ignoré su comentario, y me dejé guiar por mi instinto.

Cuando logré separarlas la bese y probé hasta que terminó, entonces la bajé dejando suavemente sus glúteos sobre el colchón y tomé aire, Shizuru estaba ahora relajada y agitada y yo me sentía feliz como nunca, ahora solo quería abrasarla y quedarme dormida en su regazo para que no se me escapara.

Shizuru me abrasó también, permanecí así con ella un largo rato, hasta que su respiración fue profunda, entonces me estiré levemente para tomar un vaso de agua que estaba a un costado de mi cama, sobre la mesita de noche y se lo ofrecí, Shizuru se bebió la mitad de un trago y yo me terminé el resto, volvimos a acostarnos. Mientras la abrasaba, miraba su hermoso rostro, cada uno de sus finos detalles.

— _Natsuki… No debiste… _

— _¿Por qué? ¿No te gusto?_

— _Me encantó… —_ Acaricio mis cabellos mientras sonreía ampliamente

— _A mí también me encantó Shizuru, ese big bang —_ Shizuru se sonrojó enormemente y entonces le guiñé un ojo de manera cómplice y juguetona. Reímos un momento, rodamos por la cama en un abraso, entre risas. Shizuru quedo arriba de mí y después de besar mis labios me dijo un poco seria…

— _Quiero que me hagas una promesa Natsuki…_

[ — ]

— _Quiero que me hagas una promesa Natsuki… — _Dije dándole un besito a su nariz

— _¿Una promesa?_ — Me dijo sorprendida

— _Así es…_

— _¿Cuál?_

— _Prométeme que nunca más me vas a ocultar tus sentimientos… parece que Natsuki no me tiene confianza_

— _¡Shizuru! _

— _¿Me lo prometes?_

— _Si… — _Me dijo mirando hacia abajo un tanto avergonzada

— _Y bien… ahora dime ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Qué es lo que en realidad quieres? —_ La miré a los ojos

— _¿La verdad?_

— _Si, si… — _ Le dije muy seria

— _Quiero que te quedes a mi lado… No soporto tenerte lejos… No quiero dormir más sola… — _Sonreí y la abrasé

— _Entonces, vente a vivir a mi apartamento — _ Le dije mirándola a los ojos pero noté temor en esos destellos esmeralda

— _¿A… tú apartamento?_

— _Si, ¿No quieres?_

— _Shizuru, ¡Claro! Lo que yo quiero es estar contigo… _— Había algo de verdad en esas palabras

— _No te veo muy convencida, por favor Natsuki dime lo que en verdad quieres_

— _Quiero estar contigo_

— _Pero no en mi apartamento ¿Verdad? ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? ¿Quieres que yo me mude para acá? — _ Puso una ligera sonrisa

— _Pe… pero Shizuru, yo sé que estas acostumbrada a tu espacio, y aquí es más pequeño_

— _Voy a incomodar aquí ¿Verdad?_

— _¡No seas tonta!... Jamás me incomodarías… yo lo digo por ti… ¿Cómo vas a dejar tu lujoso apartamento para vivir en esta pequeña casa?_

— _Es más fácil que yo me cambie de casa, sé lo mucho que significa para ti el parque y tus amigos, aunque es verdad que es muy pequeño — _ Con tres personas esta perfecto pero ya cuatro…

— _Shizuru, perdón… yo le diría a Mai… pero_

— _¡NO! —_ Tuve una idea

_— Ella es como mi hermana — _Y mi comodín…

— _Eso no es necesario… Nat… se me ocurre algo… pero dame una semana — _Me miró intrigada

— _¿Qué vas a hacer?_

— _Cumpliré tu petición — _ Le guiñé un ojo — _Vamos a dormir Natsu, ya es tarde… _

[ — ]

Esta soledad me está matando… no soporto tenerla lejos… si tan solo pudiera secuestrarla y mantenerla siempre a mi lado. Espera una semana me dijo, pero ya casi pasan dos y creo que lo olvido todo, y tanto trabajo que me costó decirlo…

Tomé mi tabla para salir a patinar, esperaba ver a los chicos en el parque y animarme un poco… pero apenas me subí sobre esta mis piernas se engarrotaron….

— _¿Shizuru? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ — Me sorprendió enormemente verla salir de la casa de enfrente

— _Na…tsu…ki… _— Cantó mi nombre juguetonamente y después me dio un beso increíble que me robo el aliento

— _Shizuru… dime…_ — Hable con dificultad

— _¡Ara! Yo quería que fuera una sorpresa Nat…su…ki…_ — Tragué saliva — _Acabo de comprar esta casa_ — ¿Qué hizo qué…? No, ella no dijo que compro esa enorme, hermosa, fastuosa y lujosa casa que no está en venta… — _¡Ara! ¿Natsuki?... Natsuki… ¿Estás bien?..._ _¿No te agrado la idea? pensé que sería lo más conveniente, así estarías cerca de los chicos… yo pienso que estaríamos más cómodas aquí porque… _— Comencé a besarla apasionadamente.

No necesitaba que me dijera nada más. Esta era la mejor noticia que pudo darme…

— _¡Oh Shizuru! no pensé que fueras a hacer algo tan espectacular ¡Te amo!_ — La abrasé con fuerza — _Pensé que lo habías…_

— _¿Olvidado?_ — Me miró incrédula — _Pensaste que olvidaría una petición tuya_ — Abochornada afirmé con la cabeza

— _Pero… ¿Cómo le hiciste?_ — Que yo sepa, esa casa no estaba en venta.

— _Ara… solo hice un par de ofertas… y listo_ — Me guiñó un ojo y sentí su mano moverse suavemente sobre la piel de mi cadera, cosa que me estremeció enormemente

— _Shi… Shizuru, no me hagas eso…_ — Volví a besarla, si por mi hubiera sido me la llevó adentro y me encierro con ella en mi habitación.

— _Natsuki… tendremos que esperar un par de semanas a que nos la entreguen…_ — Me dijo preocupada — _Y una más en lo que la arreglo como es debido_

— _No importa_ — Creo que podré esperar un poco más, con tal de estar con ella

— _Pero mientras tanto… Aún tenemos mi apartamento para nosotras solas…_ — Me dijo mordiendo mi oreja

— _Grrrr…_

— _fufufu…_

* * *

**N/A: **_Gracias por leer :D Esperaré ansiosamente sus Reviews n_n ¡Saludos!_


	25. Capítulo 25

_¡Saludos, saludos! Mis queridos lectores, ya estoy de vuelta : 3_

_¡Muchas, muchas, muchas, gracias por esperar!_

_._

**Capítulo 25**

**.**

El día del torneo finalmente había llegado y hasta ahora todo marchaba según mi plan, fui por separado con las chicas a comprar el vestuario y tuve que hacer la inscripción previa para que Natsuki no viera que había inscrito a Shizuru como su pareja. Todo estaba perfectamente cuidado.

Mai se veía verdaderamente hermosa, y yo me sentía demasiado ansioso por comenzar esto. Últimamente Mai y yo nos hemos acercado mucho, pero no quiero malinterpretar, ni hacerme ilusiones solo porque hemos estado a punto de besarnos unas tres veces.

Aún así, esta es una ocasión única y si tengo una pequeña oportunidad, la tomare. ¡Vamos Tokiha Mai se mi novia! En esos momentos estaba tan nervioso que me sentía incapaz de mover un solo musculo de manera relajada. No sé cómo le voy a hacer para bailar.

Afortunadamente las primeras en pasar eran Natsuki y Shizuru.

— _Natsu…_

— _¿Qué?_ — Me preguntó mientras hacia unas flexiones

— _No vayas a improvisar, bueno…_ — Le advertí amenazadoramente, y ella solo me regresó un gruñido, a veces Natsuki improvisa pasos y me temo que pueda descontrolar a Shizuru — _Promételo. ¡Oh vamos! Nuestro baile esta perfecto así…_

— _Está bien _— Me dijo a regañadientes

Natsu entró primero, tuve que engañarla diciendo que tenía que ir al baño así que salí de detrás de bambalinas y ocupé un lugar entre el público, junto a Mai pero no me atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, se veía tan hermosa que apenas podía contenerme de tenerla cerca.

— _Fuu… hace mucho frío — _Me percaté que Mai se estaba abrasando el cuerpo. Exhalé un suspiro y me arriesgué a que me diera un golpe, pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros y miré hacia el techo, sentía como la sangre se me acumulaba en el rostro.

— _Arigatou Tate — _Enseguida Mai me respondió, rodeando mi cintura. Durante un minuto permanecimos en silencio. Hasta que las palabras de una castaña me sacaron de mi trance.

— _Me muero de nervios — _Me dijo Shizuru apretando sus manos

—_Tranquila, lo harás bien _ — Le di un par de palmadas en el hombro y después un empujoncito. Ésta me devolvió la sonrisa y se apresuró a irse.

[ — ]

Me preparé para entrar, respiré profundo y busqué Tate con la mirada.

¿¡Por qué precisamente ahora tuvo que ir al baño!?

— _Con ustedes… ¡Cristales de hielo!_ — Me apresuré a entrar, me situé en medio del escenario y me arrodillé. Puse el bote de mayonesa en el piso justo delante de mí, me sentía nerviosa, muy nerviosa, miré entre el público, buscaba a Shizuru con la mirada… Ella dijo que vendría… pero no la veo… Vamos Shizuru, dame una señal, tú eres mi inspiración…

Sonó la música y me preparé pero entonces lo vi… vi su cabellera rubia, ¡Tate! ¿¡Qué demonios hace ahí sentado entre el público!? ¿¡Y por qué me levanta el pulgar!? ¡Maldición Tate! ¿Me dejo sola?

Sentí como unas delicadas manos se deslizaban suavemente sobre mis hombros y se me fue el aliento…

¡No puede ser!… Este perfume… Me levanté despacio y cerré los ojos, porque sentí que podía desfallecer en cualquier momento.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse suavemente al ritmo de la música y entonces me deje llevar…

¡Ohh Tate! ¿¡Quieres matarme!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué Shizuru trae esa pequeña falda!? ¡Es pequeña y con holanes! Se levanta demasiado con cada pequeño movimiento que realiza y no es como que precisamente Shizuru esté haciendo movimientos pequeños, ¡No! Se movía con energía y a pesar de que traía un pequeño y ajustado Short violeta era absolutamente provocador. Sentía la sangre correr por mi cuerpo y no tenía nada que ver con mis movimientos si no que podía perderme en esas caderas… ¡Ohh cielos! ¡Qué piernas!

Tragué saliva después de verla pasar sus manos sobre sus muslos y es que esa mirada y esa sonrisa que me estaba echando estaba llena de deseo y seducción.

Esta canción tenía muchos cambios de ritmo, Tate lo preparó así mañosamente, para que cuando la música bajara la intensidad y se hiciera lenta pudiera acercarme a ella y acariciar ligeramente su cuerpo y digo ligeramente porque de ese modo era más sensual, pero apenas podía abstenerme de besarla al sentir la suave piel de su abdomen y es que ella había amarrado su camisa. Jamás había visto a Shizuru con una ombliguera, se veía tan sexy…

El baile no solo era divertido si no que era muy sensual y romantico, cosa que no podía desarrollar completamente con Tate pero, Shizuru despierta en mi ese tipo de sentimientos y sensaciones, se me hacia absolutamente provocativo

Después de un sensual movimiento de cadera por parte de ambas, la tuve cerca y caímos al piso, Shizuru sonreía seductoramente al tenerme sobre ella y yo le devolví la sonrisa al instante, mientras girábamos sobre este entre intentos de abrazos que me enloquecían en cuerpo y alma.

No sabía si esto era realidad o un hermoso sueño… pero quería disfrutarlo como nunca, cada acercamiento, cada brinco, cada caricia, cada vuelta, cada salto… tan solo el hecho de compartir el escenario con ella… Shizuru, estaba hermosa… sus movimientos eran los más sensuales que jamás había visto…

[ — ]

Me sentía nerviosa, hasta ahora cuatro equipos habían pasado, las rutinas eran llamativas pero nada fuera de serie. Una sonrisa de la pelirroja y un empujoncito de Tate kun me dieron el valor que necesitaba para dirigirme a ese escenario, subí las pequeñas escaleras mientras una voz anunciaba nuestro turno, a escasos dos metros de mi Natsuki se adelanto y entró al escenario con paso firme, las piernas me temblaron pero la seguí mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire, definitivamente es más fácil para mí entrar a una corte a enfrentar abogados furiosos y agudos que presentarme en un escenario y bailar para una multitud.

Natsuki se arrodilló y me situé detrás de ella, al sujetar sus hombros me sentí tranquila. "Estoy en el lugar correcto" pensé cuando un agradable calor recorrió mi cuerpo segundos antes de que la música inundara mis sentidos.

Natsuki estaba que no se lo creía, se levantó con los ojos cerrados, a los pocos segundos se giró, me miró intensamente y se me acercó muy seductora, mi corazón se detuvo cuando ella acaricio mi cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba en una delicada ola y acercó su rostro al mío, después de eso comenzó a bailar de una manera increíble.

Aparte, esa ropa que escogió me estaba enloqueciendo, porque a pesar de que traía unos jeans ajustados que no me dejan ver sus piernas estas se veían muy marcadas y se me hace agua la boca, además esa ombliguera color negra exhibía su tonificado abdomen y para rematarla se había soltado el cabello y cada que se lo aventaba para atrás me hacía temblar.

Afortunadamente había ensayado tanto que parecía como si mi cuerpo poseyera memoria propia, cosa que agradecía profundamente porque cada movimiento de Natsuki me enloquecía y mi peor temor era quedarme paralizada justo como cuando baile con ella en ese feo bar.

Intentaba demostrarle a través de mis movimientos todos mis sentimientos, Natsuki parecía supremamente dichosa, no dejaba de sonreír, en ese momento comprendí a lo que se refería Tate, Natsuki se veía radiante y llena de energía, todo lo contrario a los ensayos que hacía con él donde la note tan apagada y ausente.

Finalmente llegó el momento más esperado para mi, Natsuki corría hacia a mí y se aferró a mi cuerpo en un abraso, de la misma manera se escurrió suavemente hasta el piso y me pose sobre ella. Natsuki me miró desde abajo cuando moví las caderas, pero se incorporó antes de tiempo, cuando menos vi ya estaba en frente mío, con el rostro totalmente rojo.

Natsuki me acercó a ella por la cadera de un modo brusco y me inclinó hacia abajo con un suave movimiento beso mi cuello, eso no era parte del plan pero me encantó y me dejo momentáneamente paralizada, me sonrió seductora y me hizo girar hasta quedar a su lado.

Después de eso, muy sonriente me dio una vuelta y luego hizo un salto mortal hacia atrás, yo también hice lo mío, me deje llevar unos segundos por la música hasta que la tuve de nuevo a mi lado y retomamos la coreografía

La música tenía demasiados estallidos y en cada uno el movimiento se acentuaba y como desaprovechar mirarla, Natsuki es una excelente bailarina, su mirada era una clara insinuación, una invitación que no quería desaprovechar, que me estimulaba a saborear su cuerpo no solo con la mirada si no con el tacto y el oído, me tenia simplemente atrapada en el hechizo de su danza.

Oh si, valió la pena tanto esfuerzo solo por ver su semblante, me sentía satisfecha, pero aún no terminaba el baile. Así que me abrasé el cuerpo al igual que ella y nos deslizamos, yo detrás de ella la rodeé con mis brazos y la hice girar, quedamos frente a frente y Natsuki me abraso llevando sus manos hacia mi cintura y después se las ingenio para cargarme unos instantes y hacerme girar, en esos momentos solo pude abrasarla y actuar de la manera más natural que pude ante esta improvisación.

Me sentía agitada por tanto movimiento pero no podía dejar de sonreír, así termino la pieza, yo no pude pedir mejor final. Natsuki me regresó al piso suavemente sin dejar de abrasarme y sin previo aviso me sacó del escenario.

[ — ]

¡Oh mí Shizuru! Tate… Le dirigí una breve mirada y su enorme sonrisa me hizo querer estrangularlo en un abraso… ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué hiciste con mi Shizuru!? ¡Este es el mejor baile de mi vida! Pensé cuando la tuve unos segundos sobre mí, pero no pude resistir la danza de sus caderas y más desde esa vista puesto que sentía que la nariz me podía estallar por el exceso de sangre que circulaba ahora por mi rostro, así que me incorporé y con un esfuerzo descomunal, traté de darle otra dirección al baile. Así teniendo a Shizuru tan cerca de mi cuerpo, me sentía tan extasiada que no me pude resistir de besar su cuello.

El baile seguía pero yo ya no cabía en mí, quería a Shizuru, quería comérmela y no más provocaciones, pero su mirada me lo decía todo, esa mirada traviesa y juguetona me ponía a temblar y lo único que podía hacer era bailar y entregarme a ella con mis movimientos.

Ahora entiendo porque Tate me dijo que no improvisara pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si Shizuru me inspira a hacer suaves movimientos. La tuve frente a mí, estábamos tan cerca, pero me sabía la coreografía y Shizuru se alejaría en unos instantes, así que la tome por la cintura para que no se alejara. Shizuru pareció comprender lo que quería hacer porque me abrasó y entonces la pude cargar sujetando a la vez su espalda y sus piernas. Y así giré con ella dando un par de vueltas.

Finalmente terminó el baile e intenté controlar mi respiración que era un caos, Shizuru se había abrasado a mi cuerpo con energía y su respiración en mi oído me doblo las rodillas, con dificultad la separé de mí y una vez la tomé de la mano salí corriendo de ese escenario.

Tras bambalinas la reclamé con mis labios y Shizuru no se hizo del rogar, parecía tan provocada como yo, esa manera de apretarme con su cuerpo me lo decía todo y sus manos comenzaban a ponerme nerviosa porque acariciaba todo mi yo certeramente, casi perdí la razón, pero afortunada o desafortunadamente para ambas alguien se aclaró la garganta y nos hizo separarnos.

— _Chicas, este no es el mejor lugar…_

— _¡Tate! — _Cuando lo miré tenía el rostro colorado, miraba hacia el techo con bochorno. No pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos y estrangularlo con mi abraso. Escuché a Shizuru reírse y también a Mai

— _Espero que te haya gustado… estamos a mano…_

— _Siii… Oh… pero ¿Qué?... ¿A mano?_

— _Tú… regalo de cumpleaños… — _No pude evitar soltarme a reír

— _¡El mejor sin duda! —_ Le dije radiante y sonreí más cuando me dio la videocámara

— _También grábanos… — _ Me dijo sonrojado, mientras tomaba la mano de Mai y la guiaba hacia el escenario. Lo imité y tomé a Shizuru de la mano, bajamos por las escaleras y nos ubicamos sobre unas tarimas

— _Así que eso era… _— ¡Sabia que Shizuru estaba haciendo algo!

— _¿Qué? — _Me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, haciéndose la inocente

— _Tenemos que repetir esto Shizuru… — _La acerqué por la cadera y le robé un beso

— _Ara, pues si me lo pides así… considéralo hecho Nat…su…ki… —_ No fue mi imaginación, definitivamente Shizuru apretó mi glúteo cuando canto mi nombre

— _Grrr… — _ Respiré profundo y preparé la video puesto que el baile de Tate y Mai estaba por comenzar.

[ — ]

Tate me dijo muchas veces que Natsuki se iba a emocionar pero jamás pensé que de esta manera, no solo sus labios me dominaban con fiereza, si no todo su cuerpo hacia sucumbir al mío, sentía que me consumía.

Pero antes de cometer una locura y arrancarle la ropa detrás de bambalinas fuimos rescatadas por un abochornado rubio. Y ahora estábamos contemplando un espectáculo digno de admirar, puesto que si había una pareja que pudiera competir contra nosotras, definitivamente eran Tate y Mai, de entrada ya sabía que el bailaba bien pero durante los ensayos nunca los había visto bailar así, ahora que lo pienso en realidad nunca vi su rutina pero era espectacular.

— _Parece que ellos nos ganaran — _Dijo Natsuki sorprendida enfocando la videocámara — _Jamás había visto a Tate así… ni a Mai… — _ Afirmé con la cabeza, no me atrevía ni a pestañear. Cuando terminó la canción Natsuki comenzó a reír, me tomó de la mano y me dijo — _Vamos a separarlos… _

En efecto, esos dos se estaban devorando tras bambalinas, Natsuki se aclaró la garganta y no pude contener una risita amistosa cuando se separaron asustados

— _Chicos, este no es el mejor lugar…— _ Dijo Natsuki amistosamente, aunque en tono vengativo.

— _¡Natsuki! — _Exclamaron abochornados mientras nos devolvían la sonrisa con timidez.

Reímos todos, pero no pudimos bromear más porque en esos momentos llamaron a todos los participantes al escenario para comenzar la premiación.

[ — ]

Ese par, me preguntaba hasta cuándo podrían soportarlo, ya me lo esperaba, después de todo los había visto comerse con la mirada estos últimos días. A decir verdad me sentía muy feliz por ellos, Tate se enamoró perdidamente de Mai desde que entré a la universidad y comencé a vivir con ella y aunque Mai lo disimulaba, sabía que correspondía a esos sentimientos.

Una parte de mi quería fastidiarlos pero no me sentía capaz, después de todo, les tomó mucho tiempo concretar lo suyo. Así que de buena gana me dirigí hacia el escenario junto con Shizuru y ellos dos para la premiación.

Había mucho alboroto entre el público, y yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Finalmente anunciaron a los ganadores del concurso y para nuestra sorpresa compartimos el primer lugar junto con Mai y Tate.

— _Eso no es justo… a mi parecer ustedes debían ganar — _Le dije a los chicos una vez saliendo del lugar — _A mi todo esto me cayó de sorpresa, siento que no lo hice tan bien… —_ Estaba tan sorprendida mirando a Shizuru que un par de veces me sentí descoordinada

— _Eso lo dices porque no viste tu baile, ¡Fue asombroso Natsuki! — _Me dijo Mai muy sonriente

— _Pero mi Natsuki tiene razón, yo soy principiante después de todo… —_ Soltó Shizuru

— _Créeme que no pareces principiante Shizu — _Comenté mientras la abrasaba

— _Sin duda, tú trabajo dio frutos Shizuru… — _Le dijo Tate de manera cómplice, Shizuru sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Después de eso fuimos a celebrar, pasamos a un bar cercano y nos desquitamos con unas cervezas.

Tan pronto llegamos a casa y tuve un momento a solas con Mai le pregunté con curiosidad

— _Oi Mai_

— _¿Eh?_

— _¿Ya pensaste qué le vas a decir a Mikoto? — _Mai se sonrojo nerviosa — _¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que no se va a dar cuenta de que ustedes andan cuando regresé de visitar a su abuelo?_

— _¡Baka!_

.

.

Una voz familiar me levantó por la mañana, me estiré con pereza y me tallé los ojos, me sentía realmente agotada, esa tesis me estaba sacando canas. Pero dados los eventos recientes Mai y yo decidimos tomarnos el día libre.

La pelirroja aún tenía resaca, me di cuenta de eso cuando bajé por la escalera y miré el desayuno que no era otra cosa que un ramen instantáneo.

— _Ohayou… —_ Saludé con aburrición y me serví mayonesa

— _Ohayou Natsuki — _¿Cómo puede sonreír después de semejante cruda?

Estuve a punto de preguntarle pero tocaron el timbre y la pelirroja se levantó para abrir la puerta. Un estruendo hizo que me girara unos segundos de la silla

— _¡Mai! ¡Mai! ¡Mai!_

— _¡Mikoto! — _La morena se le aventó encima tirándola al piso y yo comencé a reír.

Después de unos segundos nos sentamos a desayunar, Mikoto nos contó acerca de su viaje mientras ponía esa típica cara inocente al saborear la comida de Mai, escuchamos atentamente pero tan pronto terminé de comer, subí a tomar una ducha y me apresuré a arreglarme.

Aún no puedo creer que lo haya hecho.

Ayer después del torneo, me pasó lo que nunca antes, en ese bar bebimos como si no hubiera un mañana, todo era pura fiesta, bailes y retos constantes. Shizuru estaba hermosa y el alcohol la había desinhibido bastante, no podía dejar de besarla.

No supe muy bien cómo es que terminé llamando a sus padres, pero sé que lo hice. Tate me reto y salí del bar, tomé el primer teléfono público que encontré y creo que les hable de la boda que tanto anhelaba con su hija.

Por más que intentaba recordar que tanto había dicho, mi mente estaba en blanco.

Bajé por la escalera con cautela, porque había mucho alboroto en el salón, quería salir a dar un paseo para despejar mi mente, pero al parecer no iba a poder salir tan fácilmente.

— _Escucha Tate, puede que ahora Mai sea tu novia, pero ¡Estas seguirán siendo mías! _— Mikoto se enterró en los pechos de Mai y yo no pude contener una carcajada que me delató de mi escondite

— _¡Natsuki! — _ Me gritó Mai bastante sonrojada, su mirada era una llamada de auxilio, pero me hice la desentendida y saludé a Tate con la mano, este también estaba muy sonrojado de solo ver como Mikoto se aferraba al cuerpo de Mai

— _Pues ustedes me disculparan pero Mai es toda mía por el día de hoy — _Me compadecí de la pelirroja y la saqué de la casa tomándola por el brazo — _Necesito que me acompañe a comprar algo importante…_

— _¡Natsuki! — _ Ignoré todos los comentarios y caminé hacia el garaje, me alegré bastante al darme cuenta que mi Suzuki había vuelto a casa. Seguramente él que la trajo fue Tate, porque el día anterior todos subimos a un taxi.

Mai no desaprovechó esa oportunidad y subió rápidamente a mi Suzuki. Nos despedimos con la mano y arranqué a toda velocidad. Me dirigí hacia el centro, y estacioné en el garaje de la plaza comercial.

— _Creo que Mikoto no lo tomó tan mal — _Le dije momentos después y comenzamos a reír

— _Bueno Natsuki ahora dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante que necesitas comprar? — _Miré a Mai un tanto nerviosa, tenía una mirada aguda que me escalofrió toda la espina dorsal — _¿Y ya tienes idea de cómo deben ser?_

— _¿Qué cosa?_

— _Pues los anillos — _ Trague saliva — _No me digas que te arrepentiste Natsuki_

— _¿Arrepentirme de qué? —_ Yo solo pensaba comprar algo para la resaca

— _¿No recuerdas? Ayer me tomaste de la mano y me sacaste del bar, te acompañé hasta un teléfono público y le llamaste a los padres de Shizuru — _Eso me confirma que no fue un sueño, pero no recuerdo haber ido con Mai

— _¡Dime que no dije estupideces! — _ La miré aterrada. Mai solo rio entre divertida y feliz

— _No, a menos que tú compromiso con Shizuru sea una estupidez_

— _¿¡Pero qué les dije!? ¿Soné ebria?_

— _No te preocupes Natsuki, no dijiste nada imprudente y no sonabas ebria_

— _Estaba muy ebria Mai… — _Me sentía preocupada

— _Pero hablas perfectamente cuando estás muy ebria — _Me guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice — _ Solo suenas, más ronca de lo normal_

— _¡Mai!_

— _Y además tartamudeaste_

— _¡MAI! — _ ¿¡Cómo no me detuvo!?

— _Pero ellos pueden interpretarlo como nerviosismo — _¡Voy a morir!

* * *

**N/A: **_De ante mano, sé que el capítulo es corto :( pero no quise darle más largas... Por otro lado inmensísimas gracias por su paciencia, sé que últimamente me he demorado muchísimo en actualizar y no me hace feliz, pero últimamente no he tenido NADA, NADA de tiempo para escribir :( _

_Intentaré irme más rápido. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo :D y por todos sus reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Se siguen recibiendo así que no se limiten :D y exprésense con toda confianza._

_También quiero dejarles estos videos que me ayudaron bastante a armar este capítulo (todos son de youtube) __Principalmente está inspirado en el primero (que me recordó a las botellas de mayonesa de Japón), y se me hizo muy intenso aunque no sé exactamente si es por la música o es por la coreografía. Y se compensa con el segundo que es más romántico. Ustedes juzguen :3 _

/watch?v=Sqf0X0fqE9k&NR=1&feature=endscreen

/watch?v=LVzRUDwW2rg

_Este último lo dejo solo por Tate, porque sinceramente lo visualice bailando así._

/watch?v=8ZBHnRBoUNM


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

**.**

El sábado en la mañana recibí una visita inesperada en mi departamento.

— _¡Okaasan! ¡Otoosan!_

Desde que me mudé, mis padres no habían venido a visitarme. Siempre era yo la que pasaba a saludar, por lo que verlos de pie en la puerta de mi apartamento me causó una enorme sorpresa.

A decir verdad no pensé que supieran donde vivía. Después de todo no salí de esa casa en los mejores términos.

— _¿Y Nat-chan?_ — Me preguntó mi padre al instante entrando en el apartamento y buscándola con la mirada.

— _Trabajando_ — Contesté intrigada — _¿Qué hacen aquí?_

— _Veníamos a visitarlas_ — Me dijo mi madre con una dulce sonrisa yendo hacia la sala detrás de mi padre.

Enseguida preparé un té y después de servirlo me senté en la mesa frente a ellos.

— _¿Y a qué hora llega?_

— _¡Ara! Pues no sé si veré a Natsuki el día de hoy_

— _¿Cómo que no sabes si la veras?_ — Me cuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido

— _No quedamos en nada_ — Les dije pero al parecer mi respuesta no les agradó mucho

— _¿Qué aún no viven juntas?_

— _¡Ara! Otoosan… ¿Tanta urgencia tienen?_ — Los miré intrigada. Si supieran que ya solo estoy esperando que nuestra casa sea lujosamente habitable.

No obtuve respuesta a esa pregunta, en lugar de eso cambiaron el tema y no fue hasta pasadas unas horas que mi padre me sugirió que fuéramos por Natsuki para ir a cenar. Ligeramente nerviosa por su extraño comportamiento acepté y nos fuimos.

Dejé a mis padres en el centro comercial que estaba frente al trabajo de Natsuki, para que hicieran unas compras y de mientras yo no me pude resistir a hacerle una visita.

Estacioné justo en frente de su trabajo y me bajé del auto. A solo unos metros de mí pude ver una cabellera color cobalto. Natsuki estaba en cuclillas reparando una motocicleta.

— _¡Natsuki!— _Le hablé nerviosa, jamás había venido hasta su trabajo. Espero que no la regañen por mi interrupción.

— _¿Shizuru? — _La peliazul se puso de pie entre sorprendida e incrédula y avanzó un par de pasos hacia mí.

Tragué saliva al verla en uniforme. Traía un overol cerrado color azúl que no le quedaba ajustado pero se veía tremendamente sexy. Se había subido las mangas casi hasta el codo y el cierre del traje se le había bajado ligeramente mostrando su piel. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que no había nada más debajo de ese traje. Nada más que la cubriera a excepción de una lencería muy bien cuidada.

Corrí a sus brazos pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella me gritó nerviosa

— _¡Alto! No, no te me acerques —_ Retrocedió un poco y me detuve en seco

— _Perdón por molestarte _

Me di la vuelta entre enojada y decepcionada y caminé hacia el auto. La escuché llamarme pero aun así no me detuve. De pronto sentí su mano entrelazarse con la mía fuertemente, estaba algo resbaladiza.

— _Shizuru… —_ Me giré para verla —_ No me molestas… _

Natsuki se veía arrepentida. Miraba fijamente hacia nuestras entrelazadas manos. Observé su rostro, tenia manchitas de grasa y estaba sudando. Mi corazón se aceleró más de la cuenta, podía sentirlo golpeando fuerte sobre mi pecho.

Quise besarla pero ella me esquivó hábilmente todas las veces. No me dejó ni siquiera abrasarla. Ni acercarme un palmo, a decir verdad me sentía muy molesta.

¿Por qué no me deja darle un beso? Solo me dacia "_Espera_" una y otra vez, hasta que me detuve y suspiró aliviada. Eso no me hizo sentir mejor.

— _Ya me voy… _

— _¡Ahh! Shizuru, No… ¿Estas enojada? — _¡Pues claro!

— _Solo quería un beso Nat, pero ya veo que no me lo darás — _Cuando menos sentí, sus labios se habían posado tímidos sobre mi mejilla. Vaya efecto calmante. Miraba atentamente a una Natsuki sonrojada — _Quiero más… — _Le rogué con timidez.

— _¡Ahhh!... yo… yo… también quiero… más… —_ Pero retrocedió un paso. — _No… Shizuru… — _Me dijo nerviosa cuando me acerqué un palmo

— _¿Por qué no Nat? — _Le pregunté.

— _¡Estoy sucia! —_ Me dijo abochornada.

— _¡Te ves sexy! — _Admití y sentí calor en el rostro ante su mirada incrédula — _Quiero ensuciarme con Natsuki…— _Solté abochornada.

Creo que no debí decir eso, pensé irremediablemente. Paso un minuto en el cual las dos permanecimos muy quietas, de verdad me sentía arrepentida de haber dicho esas palabras tan irresponsablemente. Pero no pude evitar decirle mis deseos. Además él que prueba repite y jamás me cansare de repetir con Natsuki.

Miré a Natsuki de reojo, parecía estarse debatiendo con algo. Se acercó un palmo y luego más. Tragué saliva. Tomó mi otra mano y se acercó más. Entonces no resistí el tenerla tan cerca y comencé a besarla. Quería soltar sus manos y abrasarla pero Natsuki es más hábil de lo que parece.

— _¿Esto es todo? — _Le pregunté decepcionada.

El beso fue delicioso pero a decir verdad no siento que me haya ensuciado nada, tal vez solo tenga un poco manchada la nariz. Natsuki se rió un momento al ver mi rostro, esa era una expresión nueva para mí.

— _Shizuru, cierra los ojos un momento. _

La obedecí. Soltó mi mano y después sentí pasar su dedo por mis mejillas y por las orillas de mi nariz y como me ponía algo en el cabello. Enseguida escuché el rechinido de una puerta y luego unos pasos lejanos.

— _Ya Natsu, alto al fuego. —_ Irrumpió la voz de Tate.

— _Si, si — _Contestó Natsuki — _Listo ábrelos — _Me dijo tiernamente.

— _¿Qué haces? — _Le preguntó Tate. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con sus rostros expectantes y luego ambos se sonrojaron.

— _¿Qué pasa? —_ Les pregunté nerviosa. Ambos me miraban de cerca y tenían expresión de ternura. Tate puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y me acarició el cabello con afecto. Lo miré intrigada y Natsuki se puso tan colorada como un tomate — _¿Ara?_

— _¡Ahhh! — _ Mi peliazul le soltó una cachetada en la cara a Tate

— _¡Aaauuu! —_ Este que no se lo esperaba me soltó de golpe y cayó al piso tirando unas latas y estas hicieron un estruendo.

— _¡Perdón! — _ Se disculpó Natsuki apenada mirando al rubio que solo frunció el entrecejo y se sobó la mejilla batiéndose la grasa que la peliazul le había dejado — _Pero… ella… — _Natsuki me señaló tratando de justificarse.

— _¿¡Ara!?_

— _¡Aaa! —_ Natsuki se balanceó coloradísima y Tate la atrapó antes de que cayera hacia atrás. Suavemente la acomodó en el piso

— _¿Qué le paso? —_ Le pregunté angustiada

— _¡Se desmayo! — _El rubio comenzó a reírse.

Se levantó y tomó un trapo. Me limpió las manos con él sin mirarme a la cara. De hecho lo hizo evitando mirarme a la cara y me señaló un lugar donde sentarme. Después tomó un poco de algodón y lo mojó con un líquido. Lo acercó a la nariz de Natsuki que estaba inconsciente y pasados unos segundos abrió los ojos

— _¿Natsu? ¿Estás bien? — _El rubio le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

— _Si… tuve un sueño… Shizuru se… _

— _¿Nat? — _Me acerqué despacio a ella

— _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa —_ Saltó y el rubio la cargó en sus brazos

— _¡Ara! — _Natsuki se enterró en su pecho evitando mirarme

— _Shizuru san… jajajaja ¡Súbete a esa moto! — _Tate me señaló una enorme motocicleta. Sin saber muy bien por qué, lo obedecí. — _Natsu… Natsu… ¡Mira eso! — _El rubio la desprendió de su cuerpo con dificultad y la regresó al piso, Natsuki apretaba los ojos — _¡Mírala! — _Le ordenó entre risas.

Me aferré al volante y Tate me hizo una seña levantando el pulgar. Natsuki reunió aire y abrió los ojos despacio. Se quedó en Shock mirándome con la boca abierta unos minutos hasta que Tate le dio un codazo en las costillas y se volteo a mirarlo un tanto desesperada

— _¡Fotoo! ¡FOTO! — _Le dijo con urgencia — _¡LA CAMARA! —_ Lo jaló por el overol con fuerza.

— _¡Ahhh! Sii… si… _

Comenzaron a hurgar en los cajones con desesperación tirando un montón de cosas. Contuve la risa, a decir verdad, este es un momento incompresiblemente divertido. Al parecer Natsuki quiere una foto mía sobre esta moto.

Permanecí muy quieta hasta que la encontró, intentó tomarla pero las manos le temblaban y se la pasó al rubio que comenzó a tomar muchas desde los diferentes ángulos que le pedía la ojiverde.

Finalmente me bajé del vehículo pero antes de que pudiera acercarme por completo a ella Natsuki volvió a desmayarse. Tate reía divertidísimo mientras la cargaba para dejarla sobre un desgastado sofá.

— _¿Por qué…? —_ Pero antes de que pudiera formular mi pregunta completa Tate me interrumpió abruptamente

— _Ven, déjame tomarte más fotos para Natsu — _Me dijo suplicante. Recordé la expresión de Natsuki y acepté ligeramente nerviosa.

Tate me tomó varias fotografías. Un par en el taller sobre algunas motos más. Sentada en un mueble. Recargada sobre una pared. Abrasando un pilar. Sosteniendo una cajita de herramientas. Sentada en el cofre de mí jaguar. De rodillas junto a una moto…

— _¡La mayonesa!_ —Dijo de pronto y corrió para tomar el bote. Ante eso no pude evitar reír. Me dio la botella y me dijo muerto de la risa —_ ¡Dale un beso! _

Yo también me reí pero le obedecí. Después me subí a la moto de Natsuki con la mayonesa en la mano, pose muy sexy.

— _¡Tate! — _Le grité y este se boto de la risa. Una vez calmado tomó un par de fotos más.

— _¡Esta se la voy a vender! —_ Dijo y en sus ojos pude ver el signo de Yens.

— _¡Ara!_

— _Te daré la mitad de las ganancias — _Me guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice y no pude evitar reírme. Me tendió una mano para bajar de la Suzuki y entonces sin querer miré mi reflejo por los espejos laterales de la moto.

— _¡Ara! — _Natsuki me había pintado el rostro y entonces comprendí las reacciones de todos.

Cuando me miré en el espejo hasta a mi me brotó un rubor. Me veía condenadamente tierna, aunque también muy sexy. Lo que unas orejas felinas, una mancha en la nariz y un par de líneas en las mejillas podían hacer. Natsuki no necesito hacer nada más que eso, el maquillaje que traía hacia el resto.

Tate Kun me señaló la puerta del sanitario con un ligero nerviosismo y por la seguridad de mi Natsuki entré para limpiarme el rostro.

Creo que mi querida ojiverde es una exagerada. Pensé al mirarme nuevamente al espejo, no era como para que se desmayara.

Salí de ahí con el rostro impecable y para mi sorpresa cuando regresé Natsuki estaba conversando animadamente con mis padres.

[ — ]

— _Entonces ¿Van a venir?_ — Me cuestionó Tate maldosamente

— _¿Cómo sabes?_

— _Me contó Mai _

— _Ahora son muy comunicativos ¿verdad?_

— _Así es_ — Me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — _¿Y cuándo llegan tus suegros?_

— _Tú y Mai ¿Me darán sobrinos?_ — Tate palideció al instante y me solté a reír

— _¡Natsuki!_ — El rubio se me abalanzó encima — _¡No me cambies el tema!_

— _¡Quiero 8 sobrinos!_ — Le dije desde el piso — _¡Los quiero pelirrojos-rubios!_

— _¡Natsuki! _

— _Mejor rubios con mechones pelirrojos_

— _¡Agrrr!_

Después de una amistosa pelea de cosquillas dónde obviamente terminé ganando yo. Él rubio se retiró a lavarse el rostro y yo ante una mirada severa de Sakomizu Buchou me puse a reparar una motocicleta como es debido.

No habían pasado ni siquiera diez minutos cuando una delicada voz me sacó de mi trance. Shizuru había venido a mi trabajo

— _¡Natsuki!— _Alcé la mirada enseguida

— _¿Shizuru? _

Caminé hacia ella un poco inquieta puesto que Shizuru nunca había venido a mi trabajo. Me tranquilicé al instante al verla pero después me sentí nerviosa. Shizuru tenía esa mirada. Esa que ponía justo antes de devorarme.

— _¡Alto! No, no te me acerques _

No quería negarme pero, ella traía puesto un hermoso vestido que se ensuciaría al instante con cualquier roce de mi overol del trabajo.

— _Perdón por molestarte_

— _Shizuru —_ Corrí al instante al darme cuenta de que se había enojado —_ No me molestas… — _Tomé su mano pero me arrepentí de llenarla de grasa. Ella ni siquiera me dio tiempo para limpiarme.

Al instante quiso besarme, pero ese era un lujo que no me podía permitir. Me sentía como en el cuento de la bella y la bestia.

— _Espera… Espera… Shizuru… Espera…_

— _Ya me voy… — _Soltó mi mano de un modo brusco

— _¡Ahh! Shizuru, no… — _ Me adelanté y me puse delante de ella — _¿Estas enojada? — _Le pregunté nerviosa

— _Solo quería un beso Nat, pero ya veo que no me lo darás — _Me dijo en tono de reclamo, así que apresuré a besar su mejilla — _Quiero más. _

— _¡Ahhh!... yo… yo… también quiero… más… — _¡Pero te voy a ensuciar! — _No… Shizuru… — _Me alejé un poco

— _¿Por qué no Nat? _

— _¡Estoy sucia! —_ Y tú te vez tan hermosa.

— _¡Te ves sexy! —_ La miré a los ojos. Le había brotado un adorable rubor en los pómulos ¿Será que a Shizuru le gusta esto? — _Quiero ensuciarme con Natsuki…— _¡LE GUSTA ESTO!

Por mi mente pasaron un montón de imprudentes imagines que tarde unos segundos en espantar. Claro que me gustaría estar con Shizuru pero es mi trabajo y definitivamente no es lo más prudente. Aunque un beso no estaría tan mal.

Me aseguré de tomar sus manos para tener la situación bajo control. O más bien a Shizuru bajo control. No tenía buenas intenciones, lo supe desde que vi esa mirada.

— _¿Esto es todo? — _Últimamente Shizuru no se conforma con cualquier cosa. No se quedará tranquila hasta quitarme el overol.

Abrí los ojos despacio. Pensé en una buena escusa para distraerla, pero al mirarla no pude contener mi risa. Shizuru tenía manchada la punta de la nariz.

— _Shizuru, cierra los ojos un momento. —_ Le pinté un par de detalles más. Y busque las orejitas de gato.

— _Ya Natsu, alto al fuego._

— _Si, si. — _Le contesté a Tate pero sin quitar mis ojos de Shizuru — _Listo ábrelos _

Ojala no hubiera hecho eso. Solo un par de ¡Ara! Bastaron para dejarme inconsciente. La primera vez creí que lo había soñado, pero después me di cuenta que todo era real. Salté sobre Taté. No quería ni mirarla. Se veía tan inocentemente sexy que sentí que me desmayaría de nuevo.

— _Natsu… Natsu… ¡Mira eso! — _Tate me alejó de su cuerpo con la mayor frialdad del mundo y me convenció para mirar. Definitivamente esa era una imagen que quería conservar para toda la vida, eso ameritaba una…

— _¡Fotoo! ¡FOTO! — _Zarandeé a Tate — _¡LA CAMARA! _

¡Oh mi Shizuru sobre una Ducati 1000cc ST4 Azul marino! ¡La moto de mis sueños y Shizuru están juntas!

¡Qué patética soy! Ni siquiera soy capaz de tomar una foto. Pero es que Shizuru brillaba tanto como un sol. Brillaba tanto que me deslumbraba, al final no lo pude resistir, sentí mi cuerpo muy débil.

…

Nuevamente un olor desagradable me hizo regresar de ese placido y reconfórtate sueño a la realidad. Se escuchaban un par de risas cerca de mí. Abrí los ojos con pesadez. Aún seguía en el taller.

— _Otra vez, otra vez — _Dijo una voz masculina

— _¿Qué? —_ Pregunté desorientada al encontrarme con Shizuru —_ Shizu… — _Pero entonces enfoqué bien la vista y me di cuenta que la mujer que tenía enfrente no era mi Shizuru

— _Natsuki chan ¿Te encuentras bien? —_ Me preguntó preocupada la madre de mi castaña, enfocando esos ojos color miel.

— _Si, si —_ Busqué a Shizuru con la mirada pero ver a Tate y a mi suegro destornillándose de la risa me distrajo momentáneamente.

Resulta que ambos se reían de un video que me habían tomado mientras estaba en mi estado de inconsciencia donde únicamente decía: "_Shi…zu Nya… zuru… Nya… Shizuru…" _Me tumbe en el sillón abochornada.

¡Mátenme! Mis suegros conocen mis fantasías felinas con Shizuru.

— _Dejen de molestar a Natsuki chan. Eso solo demuestra que está enamorada de nuestra Shizuru — _Los reprendió mi suegra y las risas pararon al instante. Ambos me miraron abochornados.

— _Lo siento mucho Nat pero esto quiero que lo vean mis nietas — _Se me fue el aire

— _¿¡Nietas!? — _Repetí incrédula

— _¡Sobrinas! — _Gritó Tate divertido

— _¿Hijas? — _Dije en Shock

— _¡Anata! Creo que las niñas aún no han pensado en eso — _Bien dicho ¡Esa es mi suegra!

— _Pero deberían querida, ya que es una de las condiciones para que yo acepte esta boda._

_¿¡Qué!? _

—_Nat chan… no me digas que esa llamada no fue seria… yo me emocioné mucho_

— _¡Pe… pero yo no recuerdo haber hablado nada de eso! — _No negaré que sentí terror, por la cabeza no se me había pasado el convertirme en madre.

— _Te dije que no ibas a poder engañarla, Natsuki chan no estaba tan borracha cuando nos llamó —_ Le aventé un trapo a Tate que se desatornillo de la risa ante esa directa que lanzó mi suegra

— _Pues tenía que intentarlo, después de todo quiero tener nietas. — _¡Shock! _— Bueno puedo esperar un poco — _Sonreí nerviosa.

— _¿Y ya tienes todo listo para esta noche? — _Afirmé con la cabeza y le sonreí a la madre de mi castaña — _El chofer pasara a recogerte_

— _Y no te preocupes, Sabemos que has estado ahorrando pero déjanos a nosotros encargarnos de todo _

—_Pe…pero — _¿Eso quiere decir que nos van a pagar la boda?

Sentí un cálido abraso, Shizuru estaba detrás de mí.

— _Shizuru… _

—_Creo que lo mejor es que nos vallamos, estamos distrayendo mucho a mi Natsuki — _Sonreí al sentir los labios de Shizuru sobre mi mejilla

—_Si hija vamos, nos vemos en la noche Nat-chan_

— _¿En la noche? — _Le preguntó Shizuru a su padre. Mi castaña no obtuvo respuesta, sus padres se alejaron no sin antes guiñarme un ojo.

Shizuru me lanzó una última mirada seductora y beso la comisura de mis labios lentamente antes de irse. Y así los miré partir.

Retomar con mi trabajo no fue nada fácil después de esa visita. Shizuru se encargo de dejarme muy picada y Tate no ayudo ni cinco. El muy descarado se la paso atormentándome con las fotos que había tomado y que no me atrevía ni a mirar.

Por la tarde Mai me acompañó a comprar un vestido. No estaba muy segura pero confié en el juicio de la pelirroja que me convenció de que ese modelo me sentaba perfecto y le encantaría a Shizuru.

El chofer de mis suegros llegó muy puntual a recogerme y me llevó al restaurante donde cenaríamos. Descubrí que ya habían hecho la reservación y seguí a un mesero que me llevó hasta mi mesa.

Mientras ellos llegaban salí al balcón, tomé aire y me aseguré de dejar todo en orden. Relajé mi vista con el hermoso panorama que tenía enfrente. El crepúsculo estaba terminando dando paso a la noche. Una ligera brisa recorría mi cuerpo con suavidad. Pensaba en las palabras adecuadas. En un posible discurso, pero al final había decidido improvisar. Dejarme llevar y aprovechar el momento de la manera más sincera posible.

El cielo estaba despejado, seguramente en un rato más se podrán apreciar las estrellas. Sonreí y una vez adentro dejé entre abierta la puerta del balcón.

No tuve que esperar mucho, porque en menos de veinte minutos ya habían llegado.

[ — ]

Y así quedamos en pasar por Natsuki en la noche. Por alguna razón me sentía nerviosa. Mi padre había hecho una reservación en uno de los restaurantes más caros de Tokio y aún no había querido soltar prenda.

Es la primera vez que papá hace algo como esto y no podía dejar de preguntarme el porqué tanto formalismo. Estaba a la expectativa.

Apenas llegamos al departamento mi madre insistió en ir de compras, así que mientras mi padre se quedó en el departamento nosotras salimos en la Lincoln hacia el centro de Tokio. Pasamos una tarde muy agradable mi madre y yo.

Al final compramos un par de hermosos vestidos de noche. De principio había elegido uno más sencillo pero mi madre insistió en que comprará uno más llamativo para impresionar a Natsuki. Ara, ara, conoce mi punto débil.

Increíblemente cuando llegamos al departamento ya había anochecido así que sin más preámbulo, nos alistamos y nos preparamos para salir. Extrañamente mi padre quiso conducir mi auto, ni idea de que sucedió con la Lincoln.

Llegamos al poco rato. El lugar era increíble. Tenía un diseño contemporáneo y tradicional que se acompañaba con toques rústicos. Estaba rodeado de enormes ventanales que daban una hermosa vista a la ciudad y cada mesa estaba rodeada por una exuberante naturaleza y por finos sillones color caoba. Todo el lugar iluminado por velas y candiles.

Enseguida, un apuesto mesero nos recibió y nos guió hasta nuestra mesa. Natsuki ya se encontraba ahí. Se levantó en cuanto llegamos y se quedó un momento muda al verme y a mí me paso lo mismo.

Natsuki lucia en extremo hermosa. Su vestido era largo. De color azul marino y tenía una abertura que mostraba su pierna. Ella no solo había escogido un vestido que la hacía lucir muy sexy, también realzaba su belleza y feminidad. Además se había recogido el cabello con unos prendedores de plata y traía unos tacones de aguja color negro de 10 centímetros.

¡Oh cielos! Casi babeaba enfrente de ella. Creo que mí mirada fue muy reveladora porque Natsuki se sonrojó tímidamente justo antes de que le diera un delicado beso a sus labios. Debo admitir que me controlé solo porque mis padres estaban detrás de mí.

Tomamos asiento y ordenamos el menú. Me senté junto a Natsuki y tuvimos una conversación tranquila mientras disfrutábamos de la cena.

De reojo podía apreciar esa abertura de su vestido y asomándose la tersa y blanca piel de su muslo. Después de un enorme rato, se me hizo irresistible rozarla delicadamente con las yemas de mis dedos, Natsuki tosió el vino con nerviosismo y su rostro se tiñó de rojo.

— _¿Pasa algo Nat-chan? —_ Le preguntó amablemente mi padre

— _Ehh… mmm… no… el vino… —_ Me dirigió una mirada nerviosa y enseguida tomé su mano para su tranquilidad — _Esta algo fuerte… _

— _Tengo que ir al tocador… ¿Me acompañas Nat? —_ Le pedí con una sonrisa tranquila

— _Si claro… — _Me dijo aún con el rostro colorado

Mientras caminábamos sujetaba su mano y la observaba de reojo. Natsuki estaba evidentemente nerviosa. Yo por mi parte estaba totalmente encendida y dispuesta a hacerle de todo a Natsuki en esos servicios.

Los baños estaban desiertos, así que aproveche para acorralar a Natsuki en la pared y comenzar a besarla. Pero cuando bajé mi mano hacia esa provocativa abertura del vestido Natsuki me separó alarmada

— _Espera Shizuru… al…alguien puede en…entrar_

— _Solo un poco…_

— _Y tus padres nos están esperando —_ Me dijo sosteniendo mis manos

— _Pues que esperen… _

Entre besos entramos a un baño. Pero tan pronto cerré la puerta Natsuki tomó total control de mí. Me acorraló sobre la puerta y comenzó a besar mi cuello acertadamente mientras me sostenía de la cadera y recorría todo mi cuerpo con su otra mano

— _Nat… mis… padres… — _Natsuki se detuvo y me miró alzando una ceja

— _Creí que querías que esperaran…. _— Me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

— _Nat… — _Me sentí muy débil. Parece que mi presa va a terminar comiéndome.

— _Shizuru… tú tienes la culpa por traer semejante vestido, te vez tan… pero tan sexy que apenas puedo contenerme… _

— _Tú… no me provoques_

— _Yo me estaba comportando —_ Me reclamó con el entrecejo fruncido

— _¡Ara! ¡Pero si me estabas enseñando la pierna!_

— _¡Pues así es el vestido! ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué me lo cosiera?_

— _Qué hicieras la abertura más grande… —_ Le dije maldosamente y para mi deleite se sonrojo increíblemente

— _¡Shizuru!_

El sonido de otras voces, ayunto mi tan preciada oportunidad de comerme a Natsuki porque esta salió del baño rápidamente.

— _Ikezu _— La seguí y ligeramente decepcionada regresamos a la mesa con mis padres.

— _¿Todo en orden niñas? — _Nos preguntó mi padre.

Afirmé con la cabeza muy sonriente. Natsuki no dijo nada solo reunió aire y sonrió apretando los labios. Enseguida mi padre y Natsuki se pusieron a hablar asuntos financieros mientras yo le contaba del trabajo a mi madre.

Inesperadamente Natsuki y yo nos quedamos a solas y discretamente posé mi mano sobre su pierna. Natsuki me miró sonrojadisima.

— _Shizuru… — _Me lanzó una mirada de advertencia

— _ikezu_

— _Me…mejor prueba el postre… —_ Natsuki partió un pedacito de pastel de vainilla con su cuchara y lo acercó a mi boca

— _Lo que yo quiero es el plato fuerte — _Ante su sorpresa evité el pastel que me ofrecía y le robé un beso que muy rápidamente subió de tono.

Pero muy a mi pesar después de unos segundos Natsuki me apartó y justo a tiempo porque segundos después mis padres regresaron muy animados. Natsuki suspiró aliviada.

Yo me sentía muy desanimada y hasta cierto punto celosa. Natsuki estaba muy hermosa, provocativa y sensual pero no me daba ni la hora. Toda su atención estaba sobre mis padres.

— _Shizuru ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué tienes? _

— _Nada… _

— _¿Segura?_

— _Si… —_ Contesté sin mirarla a los ojos

— _¡Ni siquiera has probado tu postre!_

Natsuki me señaló con una tierna sonrisa el plato que tenia frente a mí y entonces noté algo y se me fue el aliento.

Sobre esa vajilla de porcelana había una pequeña rebanada cuadrada de pastel de vainilla pero debajo de esta estaba escrito con chocolate líquido.

"_¿Te casas conmigo?_"

Enseguida Natsuki tomó mi mano con suavidad. Me giré para mirarla, aún sin creerme completamente lo que estaba pasando.

Quise mirar nuevamente aquel plato para convencerme de que eso no fue una ilusión, tal vez confundí los kanjis, pero Natsuki no me dio tiempo para nada más, solo se levantó de la mesa y de la mano me llevó hacia el balcón que estaba detrás. El barandal estaba adornado con listones rojos y amarillos. Justo enfrente había una pequeña mesa cuadrada iluminada claramente por un par de lámparas cuadradas de papel

Me llevé una enorme sorpresa al ver lo que se encontraba en aquella mesa. Había un par de copas y un hermoso y pequeño ramo de flores. Natsuki tomo el ramo y me lo dio

— _Yo… no sé hacer un ikebana Shizuru… pero espero que estas flores me ayuden con su propio lenguaje_

— _¡Ara!_

En el ramo había cinco rosas rojas, resaltadas con un listón verde y estaba sujetado firmemente por los tallos con un listón color salmón. La rosa que estaba en el centro era una flor verdaderamente hermosa y totalmente abierta. Estaba rodeada por nada más y nada menos que la Bouvardia.

Natsuki tomó de la mesa una pequeña caja de terciopelo color roja que no había notado antes porque estaba justo detrás del hermoso ramo de flores y la abrió enfrente de mí. Dentro había un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

— _¿Te casas conmigo?_

Me quedé mirando esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas unos segundos, sin poder decir palabra alguna. Dejé las flores con delicadeza sobre la mesita y miré a Natsuki de nuevo

— _¿Qué dices Shizu…?_

Natsuki se silencio al instante cuando puse mi mano sobre su mejilla.

— _Natsu…ki… _

Sin poder contenerlas más un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Mis labios buscaron los suyos y tan pronto los encontraron sonreí satisfecha.

Natsuki me abrasó por la cintura y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos. Entonces una luz nos pego del lado haciendo un fuerte "_Clic_" y enseguida el balcón se cerró.

Yo ignoré todo aquello solo quería permanecer así toda la vida, abrasada a Natsuki y probando eternamente sus labios.

…

[ — ]

En cuanto la vi me quedé pasmada. Shizuru se veía hermosa, de los pies a la cabeza luciendo ese entallado vestido color negro. Ese vestido resaltaba sus proporciones haciéndola ver todavía más bella.

Mai no se equivocó. El vestido que traía puesto le gustó a Shizuru. Lo supe al instante que vi ese brillo travieso en su mirada.

La abertura que tenía mi vestido justo en la pierna se me hacía muy incómodo. Pero al parecer este fue el detalle que más le gusto a mi Shizuru porque no dejaba de mirarme mientras comíamos.

Shizuru era tan obvia que creo que sus padres también lo notaron. Y estoy segura que ese sobresalto mío fue demasiado revelador. Shizuru me puso la piel de gallina con esa delicada y suave caricia en mi pierna.

Me sentí avergonzada porque sabía perfectamente que mi rostro estaba rojísimo. Y momentáneamente sentí alivio cuando Shizuru me pidió que la acompañara a los servicios. Pero una vez dentro no pude decir lo mismo. Mi cuerpo pedía desesperadamente un momento a solas con ella y decidí aprovechar aunque solo fueran unos minutos. Unos breves pero intensos minutos, antes de regresar a la mesa.

Trataba desesperadamente de seguir la conversación con mi suegro y de dejar de pensar en fugarme con Shizuru ya que ella parecía estar muy tranquila disfrutando de la conversación que sostenía con su madre.

Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzaba a preocuparme. Shizuru llevaba ya un buen tiempo callada. Por los preparativos, su plato fue el último en llegar. Yo la miraba de reojo pero ella no mostraba el mínimo interés en el postre.

— _Shizuru ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué tienes? — _Me animé a preguntarle

— _Nada… —_ Me dijo con una sonrisa, pero no me convenció para nada

— _¿Segura? _

— _Si… _

— _¡Ni siquiera has probado tu postre! — _Le señalé el plato disimulando el nerviosismo que me invadía.

No me sentía capaz de hacer esa pregunta directamente. Conociéndome terminaría balbuceando cosas ininteligibles, así que mejor la mande a escribir.

Cuando Shizuru miró su plato soltó un "_Ohh_" de sorpresa. Y rápidamente la tomé de la mano y salí con ella hacia el balcón. Enseguida tomé las flores que había comprado y se las di con nerviosismo

— _Yo… no sé hacer un ikebana Shizuru… pero espero que estas flores me ayuden con su propio lenguaje_

— _¡Ara!_

Tomé rápidamente el anillo de compromiso y se lo mostré, me sentía muy nerviosa. Cruzaba los dedos para que Shizuru no se arrepintiera justo ahora.

— _¿Te casas conmigo?... _ _¿Qué dices Shizu…?_

Shizuru me miró fijamente a los ojos y acortó la distancia que nos separaba, sujetó mi mejilla y dijo suavemente mi nombre antes de comenzar a besar mis labios.

Shizuru lloraba de la felicidad y yo estaba tan emocionada que la abrasé y la levante unos centímetros del suelo. Alguien nos tomó una foto y después cerraron el balcón, yo solo me deje llevar. Quería disfrutar de ese delicado y dulce beso durante toda mi vida.

_— ¡Si Natsuki! —_ Me dijo Shizuru rebosante de alegría

Aún nos abrasábamos. Shizuru pegó su frente a la mía y comenzamos a reír suave y relajadamente.

— _¡Que alegría Shizuru!_

— _Natsuki, sí que me has sorprendido… ¡Ara! _

— _¿Qué? — _Shizuru se alejó unos centímetros de mí y señaló el cielo —_ Sabía que iba a estar rebosante de estrellas pero, yo tengo a la más hermosa entre mis brazos_

— _Ara —_ Shizuru volvió a besarme con un delicado movimiento

El balcón se abrió de golpe y mis suegros destaparon una botella de champaña.

Mientras llenaban nuestras copas le coloqué el anillo en el dedo anular a mi Shizuru que no dejaba de sonreír.

— _¡Omedeto! — _Brindamos a la luz de la luna y juntos celebramos del resto de la velada.

Afortunadamente todo había salido perfecto.

[—]

Todo había sido perfecto, ni aún en mis mejores fantasías me imaginé que esto sería así. Natsuki sí que me sorprendió. Estaba tan emocionada que no podía dejar de mirar mi anillo. Simplemente no podía quitar la enorme sonrisa de mi rostro.

Durante el resto de la velada mis padres hablaron entusiasmados de la boda y de los preparativos. Natsuki y yo decidimos dejarlo todo en sus manos ya que ni ella, ni yo teníamos el tiempo suficiente para dedicarlo a la ceremonia.

Natsuki se despidió de mis padres cuando salimos del restaurante y nos subimos a mi jaguar mientras ellos partian en la Lincoln hacia mi apartamento. Llevé a Natsuki hasta su casa y la acompañé a dentro.

Para mi sorpresa, todos se encontraban en la casa y estaban de fiesta. Natsuki muy orgullosa presumió ante todos nuestro anillo de compromiso y los chicos brindaron a nuestra salud.

— _¡Hasta que por fin Natsu! ¡Felicidades Shizuru! _—Nos dijo Tate alegremente

— _Parece que la perdí para siempre… _— Se lamentó Takeda desde el rincón

— _¡Baka! ¿Realmente creías que Kuga te iba a hacer caso? _— Le gritó Nao en tono burlón. Se veía pasada de copas.

— _¡Nao! _— La reprendió Mai dándole accidentalmente un caderaso que la hizo chocar contra el muro —_ Ahh ¡Lo siento!_

— _¡Toma Maaaiii! _— Mikoto tenía en sus manos la cajita roja de terciopelo donde momentos antes estaba mi anillo de compromiso —_ Yo también quiero que Mai sea mi esposa _— Gritó emocionada

— _¡Mikoto! _— Exclamó una colorada Mai

— _¡Olvídalo Mikoto! _—Carraspeó Tate — _¡Mai será mi esposa! _— Esos dos comenzaron a pelear y a forcejear la cajita.

Mientras Mai reía nerviosa e intentaba separarlos, Natsuki y yo estábamos destornilladas de la risa.

— _Shizuru… ya deberías irte, ya es muy noche… _

— _¡Ara! ¿Natsuki me está corriendo?_

— _¡NO!_

— _Está bien Natsuki, si quieres que me valla… _— Me giré hacia la puerta pero Natsuki me hizo girar y me acerco a su cuerpo sujetándome firmemente por la cintura.

— _No quiero que te vayas… _—Me dijo con firmeza y me dio tremendo beso que, sinceramente me dejo sin palabras.

Me tomó de la mano y nos abrimos paso discretamente hacia las escaleras. Una vez en su cuarto, la abrasé y la miré a los ojos.

— _Shizuru… llámale a tus padres…_—Me dijo Natsuki con voz débil cuando la puse sobre la cama

— _¿Tiene… que… ser… ahora…? _— Le pregunté mientras besaba su cuello

— _Si… _

— _Pero me muero por ver que lencería trae Natsuki debajo de este sexy vestido… _—Natsuki sonrió traviesamentey se estiró para darme el teléfono —_ Ara, ara… _— Suspiré y tomé el auricular. Marqué rápidamente los números y enseguida me contestó mi padre.

— _¿Shizuru?_

— _Otoosan no llegaré a mi departamento, que tengan buen viaje mañana _— Respiré profundo, Natsuki estaba jugando con mis piernas.

— _¿Te quedarás con Nat-chan?_

— _Si, ella está muy ansiosa por darte unas nietas… _

— _¡SHIZURU! _— Gritó Natsuki abochornada. Mi padre solo comenzó a reír

— _Espero saquen tú lindo acento hija…_

— _Fufufu… Daré mi mayor esfuerzo _—Le dije antes de colgar.

Natsuki tenía una mirada de reproche. Pero enseguida me hizo girar en la cama quedando arriba de mí.

— _Más nos vale que saquen tú lindo acento Shizuru…_

— _Fufufu…_

.

* * *

**N/A:** Sé que me tardé mucho, pero espero les haya gustado este capítulo y como recompensa me dejen muchos reviews :3

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus valiosos comentarios. Y como siempre, espero tener muy muy pronto la continuación :D

¡Saludos!


End file.
